Le chouchou du prof 'Teatcher's pet'
by royale-de-luxe
Summary: TRADUCTION 'd'ici deux mois je l'aurai fait virer'. Quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à le faire virer à la suite d'un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à TOUT pour gagner son pari ... SBRL, UA
1. Chapter 1

**LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)**

C'est la première fois que je me lance à faire de la traduction aussi j'espère que le texte sera lisible et surtout fidèle à l'original.

J'ai choisi cette fic de Cobalt Violet parce que j'aime beacoup l'histoire et que je la trouve bien écrite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi. Surtout n'hésitez pas à aller encourager l'auteur sur la page de l'histoire originale, je sais que ça lui fera plaisir de savoir qu'elle a des lecteurs français : titre original teatcher's pet, id 1815396 ( désolée mais je n'arrive pas à entrer l'adresse )

La parole est à l'auteur :

**Avertissement **: léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.

**Pairings** : Sirius Black/Rémus lupin

**disclaimer** : je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

**Résumé **: quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 1**

**  
**

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit en dernière année. » James était étalé en travers de son lit, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers et ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude à la suite d'une bataille de polochons particulièrement vigoureuse qui avait eu lieu cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Mmm » Sirius balança ses jambes à l'extrémité de son propre lit, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce que disait son meilleur ami, mais goûtant simplement la paix du moment présent.

Peter qui était affalé sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, se rembrunit. « C'est dur d'imaginer qu'à cette même époque l'année prochaine, on sera dehors à travailler, ou à l'université ou je ne sais où » Il soupira en baissant les yeux sur ses doigts grassouillets. « C'est un peu effrayant » admit-il.

« Effrayant ? » James s'assit brusquement faisant glisser ses lunettes encore un peu plus sur son nez. « De quoi tu parles ? Ça sera marrant...! »

« Excitant ! » ajouta Sirius avec l'enthousiasme dont il faisait toujours preuve.

« Une aventure ! » continua James, un large sourire lui barrant le visage.

« Quelque chose à ne pas manquer » poursuivit Sirius qui, se mettant debout d'un bond, prit une pose de statue Grecque au milieu de la pièce. « Le monde nous attend ! »

« Hum ... » Peter regarda ses amis d'un air dubitatif. « J'en suis pas si sûr ... »

« Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens Pete. Tu verras que dans un an tu seras content d'avoir envisagé les choses d'un oeil positif en suivant nos conseils. » James hocha la tête dans le but de clore le débat, puis après réflexion, se pencha pour ramasser sa chaussure et la lancer sur Sirius qui tenait toujours la pose. « Tu peux arrêter ça maintenant Sir »

La chaussure atteignit le garçon brun à la tête, déclenchant un cri. « James ! T'es pas fou ?»

« Non, pas encore » le garçon aux lunettes tira la langue à son ami qui jouait les grands blessés. « Je t'ai cogné à la tête Sir, c'était une cible trop tentante »

« Pourtant elle est déjà bien assez grosse comme ça » murmura Peter.

« De quel côté tu es Pete ? » demanda Sirius les mains sur les hanches. « J'ai été sauvagement agressé par ce monstre ! » boudeur, il se baissa lentement et cueillit la chaussure qui traînait par terre. « J'ai bien envie de garder ça » ajouta-t-il « ça te servira de leçon ! » il se dirigea en riant vers la porte juste au moment où James lançait un cri enragé.

« Oh non Black ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » bondissant sur ses pieds il courut derrière Sirius tentant de récupérer sa chaussure, mais celui-ci réussit à l'esquiver et à fuir dans les escaliers en ricanant.

Peter qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas rester dans le passage, se précipita derrière eux, pour assister à la bagarre et découvrir le désordre de la salle commune.

James et Sirius s'étaient lancés – avec la chaussure comme enjeu – dans ce qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre la bataille rangée et le duel fratricide et, dans l'action, ils avaient déjà renversé deux tables et une chaise. Derrière eux Lily, la petite amie de James, leur hurlait de se tenir tranquilles et – si jamais l'un des infortunés combattants passait à sa portée – l'insultait dans un vocabulaire extrêmement varié et coloré. Le reste des Gryffondors se partageait en deux camps, l'un bien décidé à encourager son favori et l'autre qui essayait sans succès d'éviter le chaos.

Peter soupira et s'assit au sommet des marches, se tenant sagement à l'écart du chahut. Secouant la tête, il fut pourtant incapable de dissimuler un petit sourire au moment où James, qui venait tout juste de récupérer sa chaussure, se faisait mordre au poignet par Sirius, lequel bataillait ferme pour regagner la malheureuse basket. Le garçon à la tignasse rebelle couina et tira sur les longs cheveux de Sirius lesquels, par manque de chance, constituaient une cible relativement facile.

Les supporters de James l'encourageaient tandis que les supporters de Sirius gémissaient de désappointement, avant, quelques instants plus tard, de se mettre à hurler d'excitation, quand leur champion parvint à redresser la situation en clouant son ennemi au sol d'un assez joli tacle dans les tibias.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » les deux coupables se figèrent instantanément tandis que le silence retombait dans le reste de la Pièce Commune. Le professeur McGonagall venait de passer la porte du portrait, et son expression s'était figée à mi-chemin entre incrédulité et colère.

« Black ! Potter ! Voudriez vous vous expliquer. » sa voix était glaciale alors qu'elle s'avançait, entraînant Sirius par la nuque après l'avoir redressé. Malgré son apparente fragilité, elle avait manifestement de la poigne, et James, ayant eu assez de temps pour évaluer la situation, se remit sur pieds sans attendre aucune 'aide' de son professeur.

« Eh bien professeur ... »

« Voyez vous, James et moi ... » commença Sirius exactement en même temps.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un air irrité et James murmura un silencieux 'grr' entre ses dents.

«SILENCE ! » le visage du professeur McGonagall était de marbre, ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre étaient si serrées que de fines ridules blanches étaient apparues à leur pourtour. « Vous êtes de retour depuis moins d'une demie journée vous deux, et vous venez déjà de récolter une retenue. » Elle fronça les sourcils alors que les deux garçons se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux plus grands qu'elle, et tous les deux craignaient visiblement un peu leur professeur.

« Vous viendrez dans la salle des professeurs ce soir à vingt heures précises. Je vous donnerai vos punitions à ce moment là. » elle se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement nez à nez avec James. « Et si j'entends une seule plainte supplémentaire à propos de l'un d'entre vous, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyés de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tous les deux. » ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui avait pâli.

Les fusillant une dernière fois d'un regard sombre, elle se retira, le dos droit et rigide, fermant la porte du portrait derrière elle d'un claquement sec et définitif.

Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Lily se tourne vers son petit ami. « Tu as vu ? » dit elle en grondant, « Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous ... »

« Oh ça va Lils » la coupa James d'un air las, regardant vers elle du coin de l'oeil, « on vient de se faire sermonner, pas la peine d'en rajouter »

Sa petite amie fonça les sourcils, mais retint sa réplique et à la place ramassa la chaussure à terre et la rendit à James. « Viens par ici, » dit-elle en sortant un peigne de sa poche tandis que la foule des Gryffondors commençait à s'éparpiller, « on va déjà s'occuper de ça »

Patiemment, James subit une séance de coiffure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule et sourie légèrement. « Tes cheveux ne seront jamais coiffés correctement Potter, » commenta-t-elle, « mais ça ira »

Considérant qu'il était pardonné, James déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue

« Merci Lils »

« Désolé d'interrompre cette émouvante scène de famille, » émit une voix amusée derrière James, « mais M. Black aimerait rappeler à M. et Mme Potter que leur premier cours est sur le point de commencer. » Sirius sourit, ses yeux gris brillant de malice comme James se tournait vers lui et prenait un ton menaçant « Et si on est en retard, tu peux parier que McGonagall nous écorchera vif et nous donnera en pâture à son dragon apprivoisé. » il frissonna de manière théâtrale.

« Elle en a vraiment un ? » s'exclama Peter sceptique.

« Je ne jurerais pas du contraire, Peter mon garçon »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Où est le professeur ? » s'écria James, alors que la classe commençait à s'agiter sérieusement presque un quart d'heure plus tard. « Le vieux Burbank devrait déjà être là »

« Ce n'est pas Burbank, » commenta Lily juste derrière lui, « il est parti à la fin du dernier trimestre. C'est un nouveau. »

« Bon alors pourquoi n'est il pas là et pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas vu au dîner hier soir ? »

« Comment je le saurais ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de jouer avec sa plume, essayant de se distinguer du reste de la classe, qui se plaignait à haute voix. À sa droite, Peter las d'attendre, avait sorti un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il gribouillait. C'était, Sirius s'en fit la réflexion, un vrai talent du plus petit garçon de la bande. Demandez à Peter de résoudre un problème d'Arithmancie et vous attendrez environ cent ans pour une réponse. Par contre demandez lui d'esquisser un dessin ...

Souriant, le brun dirigea à nouveau son attention vers James, qui s'était à présent tourné dans son siège et avait entrepris de se quereller avec Lily.

« Hé bien si tu en sais autant, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le cours ? »

« Oh ne sois pas stupide James, simplement parce que je suis meilleure que toi quelquefois ... »

« Ce que tu n'es pas, tu étudies plus, c'est tout. Dis lui Sir. » James interpella son ami, qui roulait des yeux.

« Lily tu es plus futée que ce petit con. »

« Aah. » la tête rousse se recala dans son siège, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et affichant un air satisfait.

« Sirius ! »

« Ben quoi ? Je lui ai dit la vérité ! » l'expression de Sirius était aussi innocente que celle d'un ange, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était celle du diable.

James le fusilla du regard et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible (mais de très certainement peu flatteur) dans sa barbe.

Prenant un air supérieur, Sirius bondit sur ses pieds puis sur un bureau « Mesdames et Messieurs ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. « Puisque nous semblons avoir perdu un professeur, Miss Evans ici présente va faire le cours pour vous - aidée en cela par son charmant assistant, M. Potter ! »

Il y eut un flot d'applaudissements enthousiastes et Lily, rougissante, se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège. James, de son côté était d'un beau rouge lumineux. Sirius, souriant, commença à sauter légèrement de bureau en bureau en criant : « Faites silence pour la grande Miss Evans et pour M. Potter ! »

La classe tomba dans un silence expectatif et, à la faveur du calme revenu, on put entendre un bruit de pas provenant du couloir et s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée.

Sirius se retourna et s'apprêtait à sauter du bureau au moment où la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et où le nouveau professeur y pénétra.

La première impression qu'il donnait était une haute silhouette fatiguée. Le professeur avait un long corps mince, flottant dans une robe usée verte. Ses cheveux, d'un châtain clair, poussaient à l'évidence naturellement en broussaille. Ses yeux calmes d'un noisette indéfini surplombaient un nez droit et une bouche étonnamment fine mais sensible, et son visage était pale et aigu. De grandes ombres mauves sous ses yeux et le creux sous les pommettes montraient cependant que l'homme avait sans aucun doute été malade récemment.

Remus s'était tenu devant la porte avec appréhension avant de l'ouvrir. Il avait été mis en garde par les autres professeurs du fait que cette classe était de loin la pire. Non seulement il aurait plusieurs élèves qui n'étaient pas spécialement bons dans la matière mais, de plus, il y avait deux garçons qui avaient conduit l'ancien professeur à une retraite prématurée. Déposant ses livres sur le bureau face à la classe, il jeta un regard au garçon debout sur une table et se retint de justesse de se mordre la lèvre avec inquiétude.

A n'en pas douter c'était Sirius Black qu'il avait devant lui. Des deux garçons dont on lui avait parlé, c'était celui contre qui on l'avait le plus mis en garde. Apparemment le dénommé Potter s'était légèrement calmé depuis qu'il sortait avec une jeune fille qui avait la tête bien d'aplomb sur les épaules, mais Black ... eh bien, si l'on s'en référait à McGonagall c'était un fauteur de troubles pur et simple.

De son côté le garçon le fixait avec de grands yeux gris étonnamment innocents qui l'examinaient à travers un voile de longues mèches presque féminines. Son corps était visiblement vigoureux mais mince sous sa robe et le sourire espiègle qui semblait sur le point d'éclore sur son visage était seulement marqué par de petites fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient dans le creux de son dos, retenus en une queue de cheval, et son visage était bronzé.

« Descendez de cette table s'il vous plaît. » dit calmement Remus et, à son grand étonnement, le garçon obéit. Une fois sur le sol, toutefois, le professeur découvrit que son élève était plus grand que lui d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et sa toute nouvelle assurance s'en trouva légèrement ébranlée.

« Autre chose professeur ? » le garçon avança d'un pas se servant à l'évidence de sa taille pour l'intimider, il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres du professeur surpris.

« Non, asseyez-vous simplement je vous prie » se tournant brusquement, Remus éparpilla nerveusement les livres sur son bureau.

Affichant un sourire satisfait, Sirius regagna son siège près de James. « Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? » murmura-t-il du coin des lèvres tandis que le professeur se retournait pour s'adosser à son bureau.

« Un peu jeune non ? » James releva un sourcil et planta son regard dans celui de Sirius. « Il n'a pas plus de vingt ans. Logiquement il ne devrait pas encore être sorti de l'université. »

« Un peu idiot d'envoyer un professeur âgé d'à peine deux ans de plus que nous pour nous surveiller tu ne crois pas ? » Sirius se pencha en avant, ses bras posés sur le bureau. « Il ne va pas survivre deux mois »

« Tu veux parier ? » murmura James adressant à son ami un sourire narquois. « 50 gallions qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année ».

« 50 gallions que je l'ai fait virer avant deux mois ».

« Tenu » les deux garçons se tapèrent dans les mains et retournèrent leur attention vers le professeur qui souriait à une remarque d'un étudiant des premiers rangs.

«Bien, je suis content de vous rencontrer » commença-t-il d'une voix douce et basse. « Je suis le professeur Lupin et pour l'année qui vient, je vous enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du mal » il sourit au choeur des 'bonjour' et s'adossa à nouveau à son bureau. « Vos prochains ASPICs vont arriver rapidement » dit-il, « et nous avons beaucoup de travail dans cette perspective. Voulez-vous tous ouvrir votre livre de textes à la page 32 ? »

« Bon alors ... qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » murmura James tandis que la classe s'affairait à la recherche de livres et de crayons.

« Mmmm ? »

« Comment vas-tu faire pour le faire virer ? »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est complètement nul ? » s'énerva Peter d'un ton acerbe de l'autre côté de Sirius. « Il ne paraît pas très riche et c'est son boulot »

« Oh Pete, c'est seulement un prof. » murmura Sirius, se renversant dans son siège et examinant le naïf professeur au travers de ses yeux mi-clos « Ne le prends pas comme ça. James aura probablement besoin de toi pour lui prêter ces 50 gallions quand j'aurai gagné ».

« Et qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? » murmura James.

Sirius sourit, se passant inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres tandis qu'il continuait à observer Remus « observe et apprends James, observe et apprends ... »

«Eh bien, moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça » annonça Peter fermement tout en ouvrant son livre. « Si vous voulez démolir la carrière de cet homme, allez-y, mais ça sera sans moi ».

Sirius s'agita dans son siège et ses yeux gris prirent un air mauvais. « Je me débrouillerai sans ton aide Pete, t'inquiète. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Content d'en avoir terminé, Remus ferma la porte de son bureau et s'adossa contre elle en soupirant de soulagement. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux un instant et expira lentement, essayant de combattre la fatigue qui menaçait de le submerger.

Moins de deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la pleine lune, et passer la journée entière à courir de droite à gauche pour enseigner n'était pas la meilleure façon de récupérer.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il faisait un peu de lumière pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ça n'avait pas été un mauvais premier jour, et sa première classe, malgré les avertissements discrets des autres membres du corps enseignant, s'était étonnamment bien déroulée.

Sirius Black donc ... Remus réprima une légère inquiétude au souvenir de l'attitude du garçon pendant son cours, donnant l'impression d'être indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Fausse impression toutefois. Remus lui avait posé plusieurs questions auxquelles il avait à chaque fois parfaitement répondu. Mais il n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Remus fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce yeux argentés qui l'avaient suivi à chacun de ses pas, un sourire entendu sur le visage de leur propriétaire. Il frissonna et s'enfonça avec reconnaissance dans le fauteuil, rejouant le cours dans son esprit tout en se demandant ce que Sirius pouvait savoir exactement.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit sa rêverie, et il se leva en soupirant pour y répondre.

Mcgonagall se tenait dehors, le visage sévère. « Professeur, j'ai donné une retenue à deux de mes élèves ce matin, mais d'un autre côté, je veux qu'ils soient séparés. Seriez vous assez gentil pour surveiller celui-ci et lui donner de quoi l'occuper pendant une heure et demie ? »

« Certainement » Remus sourit, cachant sa fatigue derrière un masque de conscience professionnelle tout en se demandant s'il avait la moindre chose à donner à l'élève.

« Merci. » le professeur McGonagall le gratifia d'un chaud sourire et se tourna vers sa gauche, s'adressant, sourcils froncés, à quelqu'un se trouvant hors de vue. « Attention à vous, » dit-elle d'un ton sec « Si le professeur Lupin émet une seule plainte à propos de vous, vous pouvez dire adieu au Quidditch et aux week-ends libres. C'est compris ? »

« Oui professeur » répondit une voix masculine.

Remus sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. _Oh non ! Pas lui ..._

McGonagall approuva de la tête et se retourna vers son collègue pétrifié d'horreur. « Je vais donc vous laisser avec lui » et sur ces mots, elle repartit dans le couloir.

Remus hésita un instant, puis se dirigea vers son bureau et la relative sécurité qu'il procurait. « Entrez » dit-il la gorge sèche.

Sirius passa la tête par la porte et gratifia le dos du professeur d'un sourire mauvais qui se mua en moue innocente dès que Lupin se retourna vers lui. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse professeur ? »

Remus s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et croisa les mains. « Hé bien, fermer la porte serait déjà un bon début » Cela entraîna un léger sursaut et un sourire inattendu de la part de l'élève, si bien qu'il commença à penser que les choses ne se passeraient peut-être pas si mal que ça.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Sirius se dirigea vers le fauteuil que son professeur avait occupé un peu plus tôt. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu de trop ennuyeux pour moi ! » dit-il tout en examinant Remus qui avait pris un air sérieux et attrapé un livre sur son bureau.

« Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien prévu du tout pour vous » admit Lupin en ouvrant le livre à l'endroit du marque page. « Vous n'aurez qu'à vous occuper tout seul pendant un moment ... Sirius c'est bien ça ? »

Les lèvres du garçon se tordirent dans un petit sourire. « Oui professeur »

Désignant de la tête les étagères couvertes de livres, le professeur ajouta « vous pouvez emprunter ce que vous désirez »

Il le regardait à nouveau.

Remus se sentait crispé, essayant d'ignorer les yeux argentés posés sur lui, mi-clos, alors que Sirius ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de lire.

Bon sang, pensa le professeur irrité, mais qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ? Est-ce que mes cheveux auraient subitement changé de couleur ? Relevant les yeux, il lança un regard vers l'étudiant. « Un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix égale, essayant de ne pas montrer combien il était mal à l'aise.

« Oh... » un petit sourire incurva les lèvres de Sirius qu'il se lécha inconsciemment, une étrange lueur de prédateur dans l'oeil. « Non professeur. Aucun problème »

« Bien » Remus baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son livre tout en se maudissant intérieurement de rougir. Il sentait toujours le regard brûlant de Sirius posé sur son visage.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sirius, l'esprit déjà allègrement à l'oeuvre, se permit un sourire plus large. James l'avait poussé à ce pari, et qu'il soit damné s'il ne le gagnait pas ! Prenant une décision, il se leva en grimaçant alors que ses muscles protestaient d'avoir à s'activer de nouveau après ce repos prolongé. Il se déplaça silencieusement dans la pièce et prit une petite boite pour l'étudier. « Pardonnez-moi de poser cette question professeur, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Mmmmm? » Remus leva les yeux. « Oh, c'est seulement une boite qu'on m'a donnée il y a longtemps. Il n'y a rien dedans. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers Sirius qui promenait toujours des mains curieuses sur le bois. « Là, vous pressez juste ceci ... »

Le couvercle s'ouvrit avec un déclic, mais au même moment un bruit sourd se fit entendre à la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en voyant apparaître le visage de McGonagall à l'entrée de la pièce « C'est bon professeur, son heure et demie est terminée. » elle avisa Sirius d'un air sévère. « Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. »

Sirius hocha la tête puis se tourna vers le nouveau professeur. « Merci de m'avoir supporté professeur Lupin. » il sourit doucement, et Remus fut désagréablement conscient de sa trop grande proximité. « Peut-être que je vous reverrai lors de ma prochaine retenue. »

La porte se referma derrière le garçon et Remus s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avec un gémissement. S'il avait pensé auparavant que Black était un simple fauteur de trouble, il était à présent évident que c'était en fait le diable en personne.

L'année allait être particulièrement longue ...

A suivre ...

**NDT **: actuellement, l'histoire est en cours d'écriture et elle en est au chapitre 11. Comme les chapitres sont assez longs, je ne promets pas des mises à jour très rapides mais j'essaierai de faire mon possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)**

**  
**

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pfffiou ! Pour un premier essai de traduction j'ai peut-être vu un peu grand ! Les chapitres sont en effet très longs et pour moi qui ne suis pas du tout anglophone, c'est un peu ardu.**

**J'apprécie donc d'autant plus vos encouragements . Je vais essayer d'aller au bout, la fic le mérite, mais j'espère que vous allez continuer à m'encourager (appel du pied non déguisé)**

**À ce propos un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews Litany riddle, Miss Jad, Gred, Alana Chantelune, SLIA, Geneviève, Miss Zabini et Yumi.**

**Je te pardonne Miss Jad pour ce que tu as fait (j'en aurais sûrement fait autant ! Lol ! Par contre je t'admire d'avoir tout lu dans l'après midi ! J'espère que depuis tes neurones ont refait surface ! En ce qui concerne l'histoire, je trouve qu'elle a un intérêt supplémentaire avec les deux personnages de son cru que Cobalt y a introduit. Ils sont vraiment intéressants (d'ailleurs elle poursuit leur histoire sur son LJ). Mais on ne les voit pas encore dans ce chapitre.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Alana, j'avais effectivement demandé la permission à Cobalt avant d'entreprendre la traduction de sa fic.**

**Et merci pour les précisions que tu as apportées. J'avais corrigé le 'grillé' mais je n'avais absolument pas vu la 'leçon' ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute de lire et rerelire !**

**Comme quoi j'aurais sans doute besoin d'un oeil externe. Si le job de bêta reader tente quelqu'un, la place est libre ... (mais c'est pas très bien payé je dois dire !)**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :**

**Avertissement : léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.**

**James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.**

**Pairings : Sirius Black/Rémus lupin**

**disclaimer : je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.**

**Résumé : quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...**

**  
**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

**  
**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**  
**

« Je continue de penser que c'est pas une bonne idée. »

Peter parcourait nerveusement le dortoir d'un pas rigide tandis qu'il lançait des regards furieux vers James, confortablement installé sur le sol au milieu d'une pile de vêtements. Sirius, allongé sur son lit, observait le garçon enrobé à travers la fente de ses yeux mi-clos, un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Pete, » déclara James, tout en promenant une main dans ses cheveux désespérément rebelles, « C'est pas comme si l'école ne pouvait pas faire appel à un autre professeur. »

« Mais c'est pas la question ! » s'exclama Peter, « Il n'a pas l'air très riche et même sans parler de ça, c'est _cruel. _» Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras cessant son va et vient. « Je vous demande de ne pas faire ça c'est tout, ok ? » Il tourna des yeux suppliants vers Sirius, qui se contenta de bailler.

« Où est passé ton courage Peter ? »

Le garçon se redressa avec colère. « C'est pas une question de courage Sirius, il s'agit simplement d'agir de façon correcte, et je pense que ce que vous faites est mal. »

James se décida à intervenir « N'importe quoi. On ne fait rien de mal Pete. Et puis d'ailleurs il ne va rien lui arriver de grave. » Il sourit et sauta sur ses pieds. « Cette histoire va me rapporter 50 gallions, et alors je t'achèterai une caisse entière de chocogrenouilles, ça te va ? »

« Qui a dit que tu allais les gagner ces 50 gallions ? » Sirius n'avait pas bougé mais ses yeux étaient à présent grand ouverts et son visage bien éveillé.

« Comme si tu allais vraiment faire virer un prof » se moqua James, « Il est impossible que tu y arrives Black. »

« Ah oui ? T'en es sûr ? »

« Absolument. »

« Mesdames et messieurs ; ici présent James Potter, l'expert officiel incapable de permettre à des professeurs de garder leur emploi.»

« Waah ! Je suis surpris que tu connaisses des mots de plus d'une syllabe ! »

« P'tit con ! »

« ... Je retire ce que je viens de dire. »

Sirius adressa un geste grossier à destination de James, avant de rouler sur lui-même pour fixer le mur. « D'ailleurs, ce sera du gâteau avec ce Lupin, tu verras. Tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse, c'est le rendre tellement nerveux qu'il commettra de lui-même une erreur. Et alors je n'aurai plus qu'à empocher ma juste récompense. »

Derrière lui, James releva un sourcil tandis que Peter grognait de dégoût. « Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi Sir ? »

Sirius, toujours face au mur, sourit. C'était un petit sourire mauvais, que ni James ni Peter ne virent, et quand il parla, il n'y en avait nulle trace dans sa voix. « Oh, rien de particulier, appelez ça de l'intuition ... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Le lézard Lorat à trois langues ne se trouve que dans les terrains marécageux »

Remus sourit à la classe qui était en train de prendre des notes consciencieusement.

« En théorie j'aurais dû laisser ce genre de sujet à votre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais le Lorat est exceptionnellement dangereux et il est souvent utilisé comme animal familier par bon nombre des plus ... disons ... excentriques mages noirs d'Afrique. » Il fit une pause et attrapant le livre de textes, il indiqua une gravure soigneusement dessinée de l'animal « Comme vous pouvez le voir, il possède un regard hypnotique, et projette un poison rapide et mortel qui peut tuer un homme en moins de trois minutes. »

La fille en face de lui – qui se dépêchait de recopier chaque mot tout en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure – grimaça.

Dissimulant un sourire, Remus referma le livre avec un clap sonore et s'adossa à son bureau, bras croisés. « A présent nous allons voir les différentes façons de détruire un lézard Lorat, mais la plus efficace ... » Il fut soudainement interrompu par un coup brutal frappé à la porte, suivi d'un piétinement.

« Oui ? »

Il y eut un grincement et Sirius passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ses cheveux sombres retombaient en désordre autour de son visage, de petites mèches arrivant aux coins de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés et sa robe froissée, comme si elle avait été enfilée à la hâte.

« Heu ... professeur ? »

Remus se raidit et ses lèvres se réduisirent en une ligne mince. « Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Sirius avança d'un pas dans la pièce, retenant visiblement un sourire moqueur. « Le professeur McGonagall voudrait savoir si elle peut emprunter 'Malédictions et Médications' pour sa classe de travaux avancés. »

« Bien entendu. » se retournant, Remus prit le livre sur son bureau.

« Merci professeur » à présent Sirius souriait pour de bon tout en continuant d'avancer pour saisir le livre.

Remus sursauta lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent, et il se recula rapidement comme s'il s'était brûlé. « C'est bien naturel » Il tourna le dos, s'attendant à ce que l'élève s'en aille, mais une toux polie derrière lui, lui indiqua qu'il n'en était rien.

«Encore une question, professeur. » Le visage de Sirius était l'image même de l'innocence tandis qu'il dévisageait le professeur visiblement nerveux de ses yeux gris et perçants. « Je me demandais ... est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider pour cet exposé que vous nous avez donné hier ? Je n'ai pas bien compris la section sur les contre sorts qu'on doit y inclure. »

« Hum ... » Remus cligna des yeux, complètement désarçonné. « Eh bien, je... » Il se racla la gorge et réalisa que toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur lui « Bien sûr Sirius. » Il adressa au garçon un faible sourire, luttant pour regagner la maîtrise de soi malgré la sonnette d'alarme qui s'était mise à hurler dans sa tête.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à passer dans mon bureau après le dîner. »

« Merci bien » Sirius lui sourit et, s'emparant du livre, il sortit de la pièce très fier de lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Quelle journée. » McGonagall soupira et s'écroula dans un des fauteuils de la salle des profs. Faisant léviter jusqu'à elle une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits à travers la pièce, elle s'enfonça légèrement et, rejetant la tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux. « Ces satanés troisième année se sont débrouillés pour transfigurer un bureau en une moitié de cheval. »

« Une moitié ? » Dumbledore leva un sourcil depuis son siège. « Qu'ont-ils fait de l'autre moitié ? »

« C'était toujours une table. »

« Ah, je vois. »

« Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai dû en découdre avec Potter et Black pendant le dernier cours de la journée » McGonagall fronça les sourcils (les paupières toujours closes) et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Ils se sont arrangés pour provoquer une bagarre en jetant un sort à deux Serpentards des derniers rangs. J'ai dû envoyer trois élèves à l'infirmerie pour qu'on leur arrache des plumes. Je les ai menacés tous les deux de renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais d'un autre côté j'aimerais bien voir les Gryffondors gagner la coupe. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec eux. »

Flitwick émit un grognement de sympathie tout en grignotant un biscuit. « Ces deux là, sont désespérants » soupira-t-il « Je suis surpris que vous ne les ayez pas déjà renvoyés, Albus. »

Dumbledore sourit par dessus sa propre tasse de thé. « Je crois que chacun possède en soi un potentiel, même M. Potter et M. Black, et les renvoyer ne servirait qu'à détruire ce potentiel. »

Remus se mordit la lèvre et renversa le reste de son thé. « Est-ce qu'ils ont des difficultés à suivre dans leurs matières ? »

« Ah ! » s'exclama McGonagall en rouvrant les yeux. « Il y aurait au moins une justice si c'était le cas, Lupin. Mais non, ces deux là mettent toute leur énergie à créer un maximum de pagaille et ils se débrouillent en plus pour obtenir des résultats exceptionnellement brillants. Ils sont intelligents, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

« Pourquoi posez vous cette question ? » Les yeux bleu fade de Dumbledore se plissèrent par dessus ses lunettes.

Remus haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise. « Sirius m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas certains sujets que j'ai abordé hier. J'ai été assez surpris étant donné les réponses parfaites qu'il m'avait données en cours. »

« Black ne pas comprendre quelque chose ? Ça serait nouveau. » McGonagall pinça des lèvres en haussant un sourcil. « On dirait plutôt qu'il prépare quelque chose. Je serais sur mes gardes si j'étais vous. »

Remus déglutit avec peine, un sentiment de malaise lui parcourut la peau. « Eh bien, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mal dans ... » commença-t-il.

« Grave erreur. » l'interrompit Flitwick, « Sérieusement, Sirius Black est un perturbateur. Il prépare quelque chose, je vous le garantis. »

« Je ... »

« Ne les écoutez pas Remus » Dumbledore souriait, désirant apaiser l'inquiétude et l'embarras de son collègue. « Sirius a bon coeur, réellement » (McGonagall émit un petit reniflement exprimant ses doutes) « Et puis on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez devenir le modèle dont il a besoin pour le guider vers le droit chemin. »

« Oui ... eh bien ... » Remus toussa avant de se lever brusquement et de lisser sa robe, « J'ai promis que je le verrais pour lui expliquer quelques passages du cours ... » Sur ce, tournant les talons, il sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors qu'il approchait de son bureau, la vue de la haute et mince silhouette en jeans délavé et T-shirt qui se tenait devant sa porte lui fit battre le coeur légèrement plus vite. Remus hâta le pas tout en sortant la clef de sa poche et en prenant soin d'afficher une expression neutre. « Désolé Sirius, je suis en retard. »

Le garçon sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé libres. « Pas de problème professeur. » Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un petit sourire et Remus nota quelque peu confusément qu'elles étaient bleues.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec vos... hum... » Remus dessina un tracé dans l'air au niveau de ses lèvres.

« Pardon ? Oh ... » Sirius se toucha légèrement les lèvres du bout des doigts, « bonbons 'Tempêtes '. Colore-langue. » Tandis que Remus ouvrait la porte, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet légèrement aplati « Vous en voulez un ? »

« Non merci. » Remus lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et alluma les chandelles d'un mouvement de baguette. « A présent, prenez une chaise et je vais essayer de vous expliquer les contre sorts sur lesquels vous buttez. Y en a-t-il un en particulier ? »

Sirius secoua la tête tout en traînant une chaise à travers la pièce jusqu'au bureau. « Non, c'est plutôt l'esprit général des contre sorts et comment on doit les inclure dans notre exposé. »

« Eh bien l'esprit général est relativement simple. » Remus se pencha pour fouiller dans un tiroir et y prendre un morceau de parchemin et une plume. « Vous devez simplement faire un peu de recherche. Quel sorcier a découvert tel contre sort ; comment y est-il parvenu ; pourquoi s'y est-il intéressé – il existe souvent une histoire intéressante derrière cet aspect là en particulier. Prenez Edwards par exemple. Il est devenu célèbre pour un contre sort qui bloquait efficacement le 'sort de la chouette' ».

« Le 'sort de la chouette' ? » Sirius semblait intéressé malgré lui.

« Mmmm. Un très méchant sort celui là. Connu principalement pour avoir été utilisé au moyen-âge. La majorité des Moldus le connaissaient sous le nom de peste, ou 'Mort Noire'. Dans tous les cas, pour les sorciers il comportait un aspect encore plus désastreux. Contracter la maladie, et par conséquent le sort, signifiait que le sorcier ou la sorcière risquait, purement et simplement, de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs magiques. Dans ce cas, il pouvait révéler son état de sorcier aux Moldus par inadvertance. »

« Et pourquoi l'a-t-on appelé le 'sort de la chouette' ? »

« Oh, parce que les Moldus pensaient que les sorcières avaient l'habitude d'utiliser des chouettes » Remus sourit et écrivit le nom du sort sur un morceau de papier. « Pourquoi ne pas faire une recherche sur ce sort et sur le contre sort d'Edwards pour votre exposé. C'est un sujet assez facile »

Sirius approuva et se rapprocha. « Et combien doit-on en inclure ? »

« Environ trois ou quatre ça suffira » Remus n'avait pas noté le léger mouvement de l'élève. « Personnellement je prendrais ceux du livre de textes, même si je pense que ce serait probablement une bonne idée de présenter une étude indépendante. Vous seriez ainsi presque certain d'obtenir une excellente note. »

« Oh » Sirius se pencha et subtilisa sa plume des mains du professeur, le prenant par surprise. Il griffonna une petite note au bas du parchemin et fronça les sourcils. « Vous en voyez quelques autres que vous pourriez me recommander ? »

« Il y a aussi l'Avada Kedavra'. »

Sirius eut l'air songeur. « Je ne pensais pas que nous étions même seulement autorisés à avoir connaissance de celui là. »

Remus haussa les épaules; « Nous l'étudierons au cours du prochain trimestre, ainsi, techniquement, vous auriez pris un peu d'avance. » Les yeux d'ambre effleurèrent le visage de Sirius presque sans le vouloir et s'y arrêtèrent.

L'élève fixait le parchemin, le visage concentré. L'extrémité de sa plume balayait doucement ses lèvres bleutées tandis que ses yeux gris orage parcouraient le document en face de lui. Ses cheveux avaient glissé d'un côté, exposant sa nuque pâle (et Remus se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il l'avait fait délibérément) et retombaient sur une de ses épaules.

Secouant la tête, le jeune professeur tenta de rassembler ses esprits. « Ahem ... oui. Ainsi le sort 'Avada Kedavra' serait une bonne idée. »

Sirius tourna la tête, et Remus se retrouva capturé par le regard perçant de son élève. « Quel autre sort pourriez-vous me recommander, professeur ? »

« Eh bien je pense que je devrais plutôt vous laisser décider de ça, » murmura Remus, la gorge soudainement sèche. « Pourquoi ne pas faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ? »

Un sourcil se leva. « Mais je ne saurais pas par où commencer. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

'_Sirius Black est un perturbateur. Il prépare quelque chose, je vous le garantis ...'_

« Je ... je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Je serais probablement plus une gêne qu'une aide. » Remus sourit faiblement, mais son sourire se figea tandis que le souffle chaud de Sirius chatouillait sa joue.

« Bien sûr que non, tout seul je vais mettre un temps fou. » Le sourire de Sirius s'était fait suppliant. On aurait pu penser que son expression était sincère n'eût été la petite, l'étrange lueur dans son oeil qui suggérait une autre motivation.

« Non vraiment. » Remus déglutit, combattant l'envie soudaine de se reculer, de s'éloigner du contact. « J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« Seulement pour une demie heure alors, » Sirius s'approcha encore plus près, ne voulant visiblement pas abandonner « Et je vous promets que je ne demanderai plus aucune aide. »

« Très bien. » Remus se remit debout; « Mais nous devrions nous dépêcher. Madame Pince va fermer la bibliothèque bientôt et j'aurai besoin de lui parler pour qu'elle nous autorise à l'utiliser un peu plus longtemps. »

Sirius sourit, les yeux à demi plissés. « Merci professeur. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un embrasement de chandelles scintillait au centre de la bibliothèque, entre les étagères plongées dans la pénombre. Dehors la nuit était tombée, et ainsi la plus grande partie de la pièce avait été envahie par l'obscurité, mais Sirius avec un pragmatisme dont Remus ne l'aurait pas cru capable, avait tout simplement fait apparaître plus de chandelles.

Le professeur et l'élève se tenaient assis à l'une des tables nichée au centre de la bibliothèque et surplombée par d'énormes rayonnages. Des notes, des plumes et des morceaux de parchemins étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la table et des piles de livres chancelaient dangereusement sur les bords.

Sirius, de retour avec un nouveau tome, fit une pause comme il contournait un rayonnage et déposa le dernier livre sur une nouvelle pile. « J'en ai trouvé un autre sur Edwards, » annonça-t-il en se rasseyant dans le siège à côté de Remus « Je pense que ça doit être celui-ci. »

Remus découvrait avec surprise qu'il passait un très bon moment. C'était finalement agréable de côtoyer quelqu'un proche de son âge et Sirius avait fait preuve d'une incroyable patience tandis que le jeune professeur lui expliquait soigneusement les sorts et contre sorts et la façon de les formuler dans son exposé. La demie heure de départ était passée depuis un bon moment déjà et Remus avait complètement oublié son intention de partir.

« Je crois que nous en avons suffisamment. » Il sourit à Sirius et attrapa le livre pour le placer devant eux. « Nous devons en avoir à peu près neuf rien que sur Edwards. »

Sirius approuva, l'air pensif. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il y en avait autant sur les sorts. » commenta-t-il.

Remus haussa les épaules. « Tout le problème est de savoir quoi chercher, » dit-il d'un air absent tout en feuilletant le livre à la recherche de passages intéressants.

« Mmm. » Sirius le dévisageait.

A la lumière des chandelles les cheveux clairs et en bataille du professeur étaient striés de mèches blondes, son visage jeune et fatigué paraissait encore plus jeune et il se mordillait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il feuilletait rapidement et presque amoureusement les pages de ses doigts minces. Sa frange retombait devant ses yeux et, alors que Sirius l'observait, elle fut repoussée impatiemment.

« Ah ah ! » l'exclamation triomphante de Remus ramena Sirius au présent. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Quoi ? »

Remus regarda Sirius penché par-dessus son épaule, une mèche de ses cheveux noirs taquinant la joue du professeur. « Ce livre contient un chapitre entier de contre sorts. Vous pouvez utiliser celui-ci. »

« Vraiment ? » Sirius s'efforça de paraître intéressé, alors qu'il s'en moquait pour ainsi dire totalement. La tiédeur de la peau du jeune homme qu'il sentait à travers sa robe commençait à le distraire légèrement, et il secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser son trouble. ' C_oncentre-toi Black_. '

Le mouvement avait distrait Remus de son explication et il cligna des yeux, prenant soudain conscience de l'heure. « Bon sang Sirius, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit qu'il était si tard ? » Il se leva, obligeant l'élève à se reculer pour éviter d'être heurté par inadvertance. « Vous auriez dû avoir regagné votre dortoir depuis plus d'une heure. » Secouant la tête, Remus rassembla les livres en une pile, et les regroupa d'un même côté. « Voilà, allez remettre ceux là derrière le bureau pendant que je range un peu. »

Sirius approuva et disparut rapidement en direction de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, jurant entre ses dents. Il venait _tout juste_ de trouver la position idéale quand ce satané professeur avait réalisé _l'heure_ qu'il était. Pestant, il poussa les livres derrière le bureau tout en combattant un brusque sentiment de colère. 'Bon,' pensa-t-il dans un soudain accès de philosophie, 'le prof est là depuis seulement deux jours, et James n'a pas donné de limite de temps pour notre pari ... ' il faudrait simplement qu'il y travaille encore un peu plus.

Un petit sourire détendit ses lèvres tandis que sa bonne humeur lui revenait aussi soudainement qu'elle avait disparu, et il s'en retourna pour tomber sur Remus qui l'attendait debout devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Prêt ? » le professeur lui sourit et agrippa la poignée de la porte. « Si vous avez le moindre problème en retournant vers votre dortoir, dites simplement que vous étiez avec moi. »

Sirius approuva. « Merci professeur. »

Il traversa rapidement la pièce pour se placer tout près de Remus tandis que celui-ci éteignait les chandelles avec précaution et sursauta involontairement lorsque la dernière s'éteignit, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans une obscurité absolue. Il chancela légèrement, ses doigts frôlant un tissu auquel il se raccrocha instinctivement en essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Il y eut un cri étouffé « Ahh ! » et il sentit Remus chanceler à son tour.

« Ca va Sirius ? »

Troublé, Sirius chercha la poignée de porte à tâtons. « Ça va – c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi noir. »

« Non, moi non plus. » il y avait un trait d'humour dans la voix de Remus et il sursauta quand il sentit des doigts se promener sur sa joue. « Je pense que la porte est de l'autre côté. » ajouta-t-il tandis que Sirius marmonnait un juron dans sa barbe.

« Désolé. » les doigts du garçon, quoi qu'il en soit, ne bougèrent pas, posés sur sa pommette. La voix de Sirius se fit entendre, pensive.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« C'est un peu personnel comme question vous ne trouvez pas ? » Remus recommençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, et il réalisa que Sirius devait se tenir tout près – il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. « Mais si vous y tenez, je n'ai pas tout à fait vingt ans. »

« C'est assez jeune pour être professeur non ? » les doigts de Sirius glissaient lentement le long de sa joue, comme s'il tentait de mémoriser le visage de Remus par le toucher.

« Oui assez » commença Remus qui se maudit en entendant le léger tremblement de sa voix « Je ne suis pas allé à l'université. »

« Et vous enseignez ? » La voix de Sirius était basse, amusée, chaude et Remus commença silencieusement à chercher la poignée de la porte, soudainement conscient de leur proximité dans le noir, de l'incongruité de la situation et le plus inquiétant de tout, de ce qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas autant qu'il aurait du.

Les doigts avaient atteint le coin de ses lèvres et s'y posèrent pendant un instant. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à l'université ? »

« Ca… ça ne me convenait pas. » Remus ferma les yeux, priant pour que Sirius ne suspecte pas le mensonge et qu'il trouve enfin la porte. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, ses lèvres frôlaient la douce extrémité de ses doigts. « Et puis ça ne vous regarde vraiment pas » ajouta-t-il.

« Ah. » les doigts de Sirius dessinèrent la ligne extérieure de ses lèvres dans le noir « Bien, (et Remus réalisa avec un frisson involontaire que sa voix s'était faite légèrement plus basse, presque voilée) « Merci de votre aide professeur. »

Il y eut un soudain éclat de lumière quand Sirius ouvrit la porte brusquement et avant que Remus n'ait même le temps de retrouver ses esprits, l'autre jeune homme avait disparu dans le couloir si rapidement, qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il s'était jamais tenu là un instant plus tôt.

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (Teatcher's pet)

* * *

Le rythme de parution ne sera pas forcément régulier, ça dépendra de mes vacances et de mon emploi du temps. Et puis aussi de ma motivation ! Sans compter l'emploi du temps de ma toute nouvelle correctrice, j'ai nommé Orélye. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour la remercier encore de son aide rapide et judicieuse sur plusieurs passages un peu épineux. Gros Bizzoux Orélye ! 

Et merci aussi aux gentilles revieweuses :

**Orelye **(une nouvelle fois) qui a coiffé sur le poteau Lanya pour le job !

C'est trop gentil de t'être proposée, **Lanya **! Merci beaucoup mais j'avais déjà engagé Orelye quand j'ai reçu ta proposition (lol). Et je ne veux pas prendre trop de correctrices, ça retarderait d'autant les parutions. Toujours est-il que c'était hyper sympa !

Mais si tu vois une faute ou une erreur, rien ne t'empêche de me les signaler, bien au contraire, je ferai une mise à jour du texte (même si ce site n'est pas des plus pratique pour ça !).

**Gred **: he oui il est tout mimi Remus ! Comme d'hab quoi !

**Nytshade **: oui notre Sirius est mimi aussi en beau ténébreux machiavélique !

**Alana Chantelune** : MDR ! À vrai dire j'ai du mal à distinguer qui est dessus ou dessous : ils sont trop emmêlés ! Mais peut-être qu'en effet, le piégeur va se retrouver pris à son propre piège !

**Miss Zabini** : Tsssss ! Pas bien ça de ne pas lire les notes de l'auteur ! (lol). Donc je reprends : les 3 garçons ont 18 ans. Mumus a à peine 20 ans. Ce qui ne fait pas une grosse différence d'âge entre eux ! Sinon on aura quelques explications sur sa scolarité dans un chapitre ultérieur. Et quant à savoir si ce petit jeu va lui retomber dessus ... sans me mouiller beaucoup, c'est en effet fort probable !

**Miss JaD** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments Miss _toute rouge _ . Et aussi pour la proposition, mais comme je l'ai mis plus haut j'ai trouvé Orelye pour m'aider. Et non je n'ai pas d'avance, mais il s'est trouvé que j'ai eu quelques jours de vacances qui m'ont permis de bien avancer dans le chapitre 2.

Et j'espère que tu publieras rapidement la suite de ta traduction de la fic de Mysid. Un petit bijou pareil !

**Oxaline** : Merci à toi, c'est très gentil. Effectivement cette fic a beaucoup de succès dans sa version originale. Succès mérité je pense.

Alors tu penses que ça ne va pas être si simple pour Sirius par la suite ? T'as peut-être raison ma foi !

Un gros bizzou à toutes !

-------------------------------------------

**Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :**

**Avertissement **: léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

**James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.**

**Pairings **: Sirius Black/Remus lupin

**disclaimer **: je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais que je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

**Résumé **: quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR SUR LE CHAPITRE** : Je sais, Sirius est parti de chez lui avant ses 17 ans, mais pour les besoins de cette histoire, il y vit _encore_ pendant les vacances.

-----------------------------------

_La seule façon de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder. Résistez lui et votre âme dépérira de nostalgie devant toutes les choses qu'elle se sera interdites._

**Oscar Wilde**, The Picture of Dorian Gray, 1891 (le portrait de Dorian Gray)

-----------------------------------

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

« Toc toc. »

« Fous moi la paix. »

« Toc toc ! »

Un oreiller bien lancé atterrit sur le visage de James et il s'effondra de façon spectaculaire. « Peter ! Je suis blessé ! » tombant à genoux, il haleta dramatiquement. « Venge ... ma ... mort ... »

« Non » Peter ne daigna même pas lever le nez du livre de textes qu'il était en train d'étudier.

Sirius grogna et roula sur le dos puis, s'asseyant, il se frotta les yeux du dos de la main. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage pâle et le regard hébété, il n'était visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme – ce que James s'empressa de souligner d'une voix bien forte.

Un nouvel oreiller le toucha à la tête.

« Ouch ! Sirius, fais attention avec ces trucs là ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et dégagea ses jambes hors des draps. « J'ai mal à la tête, Potter, et tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. » grogna-t-il. « Pourquoi tu ne descendrais pas dans la Salle Commune par exemple ? Tout ce que j'aimerais c'est un peu de calme. »

« Désolé mon pote. Lily est un peu en rogne contre moi en ce moment ... J'ai trouvé plus prudent de remonter ici. » L'expression de James balançait entre gaieté et irritation. « Écoute, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Pomfresh ? Elle pourra sans doute te donner quelque chose pour te remettre d'aplomb. » Il sourit et s'assit au bord du lit de son ami, boxant affectueusement l'épaule de Sirius. « Je vais même y aller avec toi si tu veux. »

« Non ! » Sirius le regardait vaguement alarmé. « J'ai été viré de l'infirmerie souviens toi , Pomfresh a juré que si je revenais avant trois mois, elle m'attacherait sur une chaise, me briserait tous les os et ensuite s'assurerait qu'ils repoussent _très_ lentement. » il frissonna et balança ses jambes hors du lit. « Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais me fera du bien. »

« Tu veux toujours que je vienne ? » offrit James, tout en faisant voler mentalement de la Gomme de limace appartenant à Peter pour l'amener à portée de mains.

« Nan, j'ai besoin de paix et de tranquillité. Je ne serai pas long. » Sirius se leva et enfila une luxueuse paire de bottes. « Je vais juste marcher un peu autour du château et je reviens. »

« D'accord. » James jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et eut un regard légèrement dubitatif. « Il fait un temps de chien dehors mon pote, tu devrais prendre une cape avec toi. »

« Tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? Sirius sourit à son ami tout en attrapant négligemment la dite cape.

James frissonna. « Le prends pas mal Sir, mais je préférerais être bouffé par un dragon que me retrouver associé avec cette misérable chauve-souris. »

« Ouais. » le visage de Sirius se ferma l'espace d'un instant tandis qu'il se détournait pour gagner la porte du dortoir. « Bon, on se revoit tout à l'heure les gars »

« Sois prudent » la voix de James résonna derrière lui avant que la lourde porte de chêne ne se referme avec un bruit mat.

James se renversa en arrière sur le lit de Sirius et fixa le velours rouge au-dessus de lui. « hey Peter ? »

« Mmmm ? » la voix de Peter semblait distraite pendant qu'il était occupé à feuilleter son livre, cherchant une référence sur le Magyar à Pointes – une créature qu'ils étudiaient en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

« C'est moi ou Sirius a semblé réticent à propos de sa famille ces derniers temps ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, » Peter ferma le livre avec un bruit sec et leva le nez, « Il n'en parle presque plus et il cherche à éviter le sujet. »

« Tu penses qu'il a des problèmes chez lui ? » James semblait inquiet tandis qu'il se rasseyait lentement tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je veux dire, je sais que sa famille est horrible voire pire, mais, y'a quelque chose de bizarre ... » Il soupira et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. « On dirait qu'il n'a jamais été si proche d'eux. C'est vrai, d'habitude on a droit au moins à une petite histoire croustillante, ou bien il nous lit quelque chose venant d'eux, mais hier il a reçu une lettre de sa mère et il ne m'en a pas encore dit un mot. »

« Peut-être qu'il a eu une discussion avec eux. »

« Il a _toujours_ eu des discussions avec eux. » répondit James.

« Eh bien ... » Peter fit une pause et retira une Gomme de limace du pot dans lequel il les gardait. « Peut-être que cette fois c'était pire que d'habitude. »

Il reçut un regard neutre de James. « Ouais, mais quand même ... »

L'autre garçon leva les yeux en signe d'impatience. « Peut-être que quelque chose de vraiment sérieux s'est produit cette fois. Peut-être qu'ils ont eu une énorme dispute »

« Elles sont _toujours_ énormes. » remarqua James.

Peter abandonna. « Eh bien on ne le saura que quand Sirius nous en parlera, pas vrai ? »

-----------------------------------

_/'Sirius ...'/_

Il était complètement transi par le vent glacial qui emportait la chaleur de son corps et cinglait ses joues au point qu'il ne sentait plus la douleur. Autour de lui, la pluie battante le trempait jusqu'aux os malgré l'épaisseur de la cape et plaquait ses cheveux en les dispersant contre son visage et dans son dos. Le morceau de papier s'agitait entre ses doigts pâles et son encre se barbouillait et s'estompait déjà.

_/ 'Sache que tu nous dégôutes ton père et moi . Nous avons appris que tu nous avais caché que tu partageais ton dortoir depuis déjà six ans avec un garçon d'origine moldue. Tu sembles penser qu'il s'agit d'une chose sans importance, qu'il était inutile de mentionner. '/_

Foutu Régulus et son foutu espionnage, pensa-t-il avec rage.

_/'Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Tu aurais dû demander à changer de chambre dès le début de ta première année. Nous allons tout de suite écrire au Directeur pour l'informer que s'il désire mélanger les sangs purs avec la racaille, c'est son école, mais que toi, en tant que Black, tu dois être soustrait immédiatement à cette présence intolérable.'/_

_/'Une autre chose qui nous a été signalée, c'est ton manque d'assiduité dans ton travail scolaire. Tu as constamment des ennuis, le plus souvent parce que le fils Potter t'y a entraîné. Bien que nous appréciions qu'il soit un sang pur, tu devras éviter sa compagnie dorénavant et te consacrer à tes études comme le fait ton frère. Sois assuré que, si tu ne t'attaches pas plus ardemment à porter haut le nom des Black, nous n'hésiterons pas à te retirer de cette école et à te placer ailleurs.'/_

C'était tout. Rien de plus. Pas de « passe une bonne année, fils », ou encore, « nous t'aimons et te reverrons bientôt », juste une écriture froide et sévère dans la forme comme dans le fond. La lettre n'était même pas particulièrement longue, mais rédigée sur le même ton injurieux et méprisant auquel il était habitué chez lui.

Froissant la lettre dans la poche de sa robe, Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant la pluie ruisseler sur son visage. Il poussa un long soupir et sentit ses mains se fermer involontairement en poings serrés alors qu'il repensait au billet cruel et désinvolte.

'_Je les hais_', pensa-t-il avec ferveur en s'adossant au mur du château avec un bruit sourd, '_JE LES HAIS ! _'

Le visage durci, il se tourna et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Sans se soucier du fait que les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école, il en alluma une et s'adossa de nouveau au mur, fixant dans la nuit, le ciel sombre et nuageux.

'_Toute ma vie, je n'ai reçu d'eux que des brimades,' pensa-t-il douloureusement; 'Je n'étais pas le fils qu'ils auraient voulu et je n'étais pas la fille qui aurait pu leur apporter richesse et honneurs par son mariage. Je ne les ai jamais laissés me piétiner comme Régulus l'a fait, mais malgré leurs encouragements pour que je sois fier et fort, ils m'ont haï quand je me suis dressé contre eux. Ils ne sont qu'un ramassis d'hypocrites. '_

Un petit sourire triste tordit les lèvres de Sirius tandis qu'il sortait la lettre à nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêche de la relire – un peu comme une blessure qui aurait besoin d'être continuellement sondée pour réveiller la douleur. _'Rien n'est perdu pas vrai ? '_ Il s'adressait à la lettre silencieusement, incapable à présent de bien distinguer l'écriture à cause de la pluie qui avait détrempé le papier. '_Vous continuez à diriger ma vie à distance. Vous ne pouvez pas supporter que je veuille être une personne à part entière plutôt qu'un Black '._

Son visage se figea en une expression glaciale tandis qu'il continuait à fixer le papier.

'_Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, c'est terminé. Je ne joue plus à vos petits jeux. Plus maintenant. C'est ma vie à présent, et il n'est plus question que vous m'imposiez vos règlements'._

Un mouvement soudain, brusque, et la lettre fut déchirée, réduite en lambeaux et emportée au loin dans la nuit par le vent tournoyant.

'_Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez me dicter ma conduite à présent,_' pensa Sirius en regardant le dernier morceau de papier voleter dans l'herbe. _'j'ai ma propre personnalité ... je me créerai mes propres règles.'_

Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un demi sourire, et malgré l'amertume qui se lisait sur son visage, il se sentit soudainement plus léger quand il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé fumer à proximité du château. » Une voix polie, bien éduquée le réprimandait, surmontant le hurlement des bourrasques de vent.

Sirius sursauta et jura quand la cigarette lui échappa des mains pour s'éteindre d'elle-même sur le sol détrempé par la pluie. Il leva la tête et vit Remus qui se tenait debout face à lui, le visage sévère, les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu' à l'évidence il essayait de ne pas frissonner.

Pendant un long moment, ce fut le silence – aucun des deux hommes ne prononçant une parole - seul s'entendait le martellement de la pluie, qui continuait à tomber dru autour d'eux.

« Désolé, » finit par dire Sirius, « mais j'en mourais d'envie. » Il décocha au professeur un sourire en coin. « Très mauvaise habitude ; je ferais mieux de ranger le paquet je crois. »

Remus approuva, lèvres serrées. « En effet. Et en passant, je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est ceci ? »

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à la main tendue du professeur et se figea, horrifié. Entre les longs doigts pâles, pendait un morceau de parchemin – les restes de la lettre.

« Heu ... non. Je devrais ? » Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix sonnait manifestement trop désinvolte - forcée.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Puis-je vous rappeler Mr Black que l'on ne doit pas jeter ses détritus n'importe où. » Un sourcil doré s'était levé, désapprobateur, mais l'effet voulu fut réduit à néant par le brusque tremblement du professeur qui resserra encore plus étroitement ses bras autour de son corps.

« Vous avez froid. » La voix de Sirius était douce, à peine audible au milieu des éléments déchaînés.

« Bien sûr que oui. » le ton du professeur se voulait sévère, mais le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Une goutte se formait à l'extrémité de son nez et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne. « Je suis sorti pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien, mais ... je préférerais que nous rentrions. » Il se passa une main sur les yeux, chassant la pluie qui brouillait sa vision. « s'il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez parler, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'en discuter à l'intérieur. »

Il y eut un silence légèrement pesant et embarrassant, avant que Sirius ne hoche la tête.

« Non merci professeur. Mais c'est vrai que je ferais mieux de rentrer. Il n'y a aucun problème, donc je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. »

Remus le fixa, les yeux attentifs et sérieux sur son visage pâle. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, tout à fait sûr. » Sirius essaya de se passer une main dans les cheveux mais les découvrit très emmêlés et abandonna.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait sortir par ce temps. »

« Je vous ai vu de la fenêtre de mon bureau, et j'ai pensé qu'il était un peu tard pour qu'un élève erre seul dehors par un temps pareil. »

« Oh ... »

Nouvelle pause.

'_C'est bien ma veine_' pensa Sirius '_Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré plus tôt aussi ?'_

« Eh bien, si vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien de grave ... » poursuivit Remus d'un ton dubitatif.

« Oh absolument » Sirius s'efforçait d'ajouter une pointe de vivacité dans sa voix. « Rien du tout. Bon eh bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre professeur, » Il parlait plus fort pour couvrir le hurlement du vent qui s'était amplifié, « Je vais rentrer me coucher. »

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea précipitamment vers le grand Hall, conscient qu'un regard vif aux yeux noisette suivait chacun de ses pas.

Il ouvrit la porte du château à la volée et, après l'avoir refermé derrière lui, il s'adossa contre elle tandis que sa cape égouttait une eau boueuse sur les dalles.

Quelque part au loin, on pouvait entendre l'habituel murmure de la vie et la voix haut perchée de Peeves qui terrorisait un groupe de première année.

« Stupides première année, bande de bons à rien, quel dommage d'avoir à rapporter ceci à Rusard » disait le fantôme. « Qu'est ce que vous cachez ? »

'_ Oui ._..' pensa Sirius tristement, laissant échapper un éternuement involontaire, '_Qu'est-ce-que je cache ?_'

----------------------------------

'_Il cachait quelque chose .'_

Remus était assis à son bureau, une main sous le menton, les yeux dans le vague. Une tasse de thé fumait paisiblement à portée de main, et face à lui, une pile de copies attendait d'être corrigées. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faisait pas son travail ; au lieu de ça, il se tenait assis là pensant à son élève solitaire – un sujet qui, sans aucun doute, aurait fait bouillir le sang de plus d'un professeur dans leur petit comité.

'_Il n'agissait pas de manière désinvolte ou malveillante ... rien de tout ça. Il était juste ... tendu, nerveux, hésitant.'_ Le professeur se rembrunit et sirota une gorgée de thé l'esprit ailleurs.

'_On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.'_

« Remus ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore apparut soudain dans le champ de vison du professeur et celui-ci sursauta, renversant son thé.

« P... professeur Dumbledore. Je .. heu .. je ne vous attendais pas Monsieur. »

« En effet. » Le vieux sorcier s'installa d'office dans le confortable fauteuil près du feu chauffage. « J'ai frappé plusieurs fois, mon cher garçon, mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon intrusion. » Il eut un sourire dénué de tout remord. « Vous étiez perdu dans votre propre monde »

« Je réfléchissais. » Remus se secoua et se leva de son siège pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Vous savez, » dit soudainement Dumbledore, « les Grecs pensaient que Sirius était un signe du diable. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » La confusion se lisait clairement sur les traits du jeune professeur tandis qu'il fixait le directeur.

« Sirius, l'étoile du chien. »

« Oh je vois. » Visiblement il ne voyait pas du tout, mais tenait néanmoins à se montrer poli.

Dumbledore sourit, puis joignant les mains il étudia ses ongles. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne crois pas que notre Sirius soit le diable. Pas plus que je ne le croie complètement hors d'atteinte de toute influence sur sa conduite disons ... bien souvent excessive et espiègle »

« Oh .. bien. » Remus ne voyait pas où tout ceci conduisait, ni, en tout état de cause, pourquoi Dumbledore avait éprouvé le besoin de venir lui parler.

« J'ai noté Remus, que vous ne sembliez pas avoir la même attitude dégoûtée envers le jeune Mr Black que la plupart des professeurs. »

Dumbledore sourit benoîtement derrière ses bésicles. « De fait, vous sembliez assez inquiet pour lui. Tout ceci m'a amené à me demander si, peut-être vous ne seriez pas la réponse à toutes nos prières. »

« Je ne vois pas .. » Remus bafouillait, son estomac faisait des noeuds alors qu'il commençait à avoir le pressentiment de ce qui allait suivre.

Dumbledore leva un doigt, arrêtant toute protestation. « J'ai aussi noté que vous aviez suivi Sirius dehors tout à l'heure, ceci à votre mérite bien entendu » le directeur paraissait pensif. « Sirius n'a pas eu une vie facile, et il est souvent très difficile de parler avec lui. Il refuse ni plus ni moins de se fier aux adultes. » il soupira et se leva. « Je vous demande simplement de garder un oeil sur lui pour moi s'il vous plaît. L'année qui vient ne va pas être facile pour lui et ce serait une bonne chose qu'il ait un Mentor. »

« Un Mentor ? » croassa Remus, osant à peine en croire ses oreilles. Sirius n'avait certainement pas démontré qu'il pensait à Remus comme à un Mentor.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? » Dumbledore fit une pause, une main sur la poignée de la porte. « Sirius a été ... traité cruellement par sa famille. Je pense qu'il serait très profitable pour lui d'avoir l'exemple d'un adulte tel que vous.

« Mais je suis ... »

« Seulement âgé d'un an de plus ? Un loup-garou ? » Dumbledore sourit à nouveau. « Mais mon cher garçon, ça ne vous a jamais arrêté auparavant. »

La porte se referma derrière lui avec un 'clic' paisible qui sonna comme la note finale de son funeste destin aux oreilles abasourdies de Remus.

--------------------------------

« Tu dois l'avoir effrayé, Sirius » commenta Lily, redressant sa chaise sur ses deux pieds. « Il n'a jamais été aussi en retard. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris, » commenta une voix derrière le petit groupe d'amis, « Un seul regard à cette tronche de cake de Black serait suffisant pour faire fuir toute personne normale. »

« Va te faire foutre Snape. » Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez du morceau de parchemin sur lequel il rédigeait frénétiquement une note hâtive.

James regarda le Serpentard rejoindre sa place près de Lucius Malfoy dans le fond de la classe, avant de retourner son attention vers Peter, Sirius et Lily.

« Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas trouvé une meilleure réplique que ça, Sir. Tu nous a habitués à mieux quand ça vient de Snape. »

« Mmm, oui peut-être. » Signant le parchemin d'un large paraphe, Sirius examina son travail puis plia soigneusement la note par le milieu. « Ceci dit, Snape est une erreur de la nature alors pourquoi dépenser de l'oxygène inutilement pour lui ? » Et comme pour souligner ses dire, il repoussa sa chaise bruyamment.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Peter, « le Professeur Lupin sera là d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Pas loin. » Sautillant jusqu'aux premiers rangs, Sirius déposa la note sur le bureau, puis revint en hâte au moment où l'écho des pas du jeune professeur résonnait à l'extérieur sur la pierre du couloir.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » s'écria Lily en se redressant pour essayer de voir où exactement Sirius avait déposé la note. « Tu n'es pas en train de faire une farce n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement pas ! » Sirius eut l'air blessé. « Ca ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pas, » murmura James au moment où Remus pénétrait dans la classe, « Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas au courant »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Son attention étant à présent toute entière rivée sur Remus qui, après avoir déposé sa serviette à terre à côté du bureau fixait maintenant le petit morceau de parchemin en face de lui.

Il le prit avec hésitation comme s'il devait exploser (une sage précaution, pensa Sirius), et déplia doucement le mot.

Il paraissait plus mince que quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois – deux jours auparavant – et Sirius l'examinait pensivement, la main sous le menton. Il paraissait malade aussi. Des ombres sombres cerclaient ses yeux et sa peau semblait encore plus pâle. Sa silhouette apparaissait maigre sous sa robe et il semblait boiter légèrement – soulageant sa jambe gauche comme s'il lui était douloureux de s'appuyer dessus.

Sirius se dit qu'il devenait plus pâle encore en lisant la note .

_/Cher professeur,_

_J'aimerais avoir une conversation privée avec vous à propos de ces sorts. Pourrions nous nous rencontrer à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ?_

_Bien à vous, _

_Sirius./_

Remus fixa la note, les yeux élargis, puis l'élève qui souriait, une lueur machiavélique dans ses yeux gris tandis qu'il s'adossait à sa chaise, envoyant ses cheveux derrière une épaule.

'_Oui professeur, j'aimerais bien avoir une discussion à propos de ces sorts_.'

Sirius eut du mal à retenir un sourire triomphant tandis qu'il lançait un coup d'oeil à James qui leva un sourcil.

_'T'as peur maintenant ?'_

Hésitant, Remus ramassa la note et la fourra dans sa poche en faisant un bref signe de tête à Sirius dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

'_Tu devrais pourtant ...'_

A suivre ...

---------------------------------------------

Note de moa : Un petit commentaire ?


	4. Chapter 4

**LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)**

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. J'ai un peu plus tardé pour ce chapitre. J'espère que mes fidèles lecteurs me pardonneront ! Lol ! Et un gros merci à ma gentille correctrice Orély(sans e) qui va à la vitesse de l'éclair pour ses corrections.

Alors tout d'abord petites réponses aux reviews :

**SoRN DeMoN666** : Allez ! Encore une lectrice qui va aller lire la VO ! Mais il va me rester qui à moi ? Nan je rigole. C'est bien mieux d'aller lire la VO si vous le pouvez. Comme pour les films quoi ! Mais depuis que tu as déposé la review, tu as dû terminer ta lecture, tu en as pensé quoi ?

**Gred** : Ah ! Bonne nouvelle, tu aimes toujours ! Le contraire m'aurait fait beaucoup de peine ! Lol !

Tu as raison, le Sirius de Cobalt est très réussi je trouve, un gryffondor ascendant Serpentard en somme ! Quant à Peter, c'est vrai qu'il est plus sympathique qu'habituellement dans les fics. Je ne sais pas ce que nous concocte Cobalt pour la suite mais comme c'est un AU, on n'est pas obligés de tomber dans l'enchaînement, trahison de Peter, mort de James et Lily ... etc ...

Et tu as encore raison, je n'y avais pas pensé mais dans le trio, Peter joue effectivement un peu le rôle de Remus (en moins respecté, il me semble tout de même).

Faut pas trop en vouloir à Sirius, le pauvre chéri, il est maltraité chez lui ! Alors s'il fait un peu de mal à Mumus il a quelques excuses ! (Mais faudra pas qu'il exagère non plus ! Y'a des limites à ce qu'on peut tolérer tout de même !)

**Miss Zabini : **Aaah la miss ! Allez pour ta pénitence, tu nous réciteras 3 Merlins et 2 Viviane ! Alors sinon pour tes questions ... nan nan rassure toi, je ne l'avais pas mis dans mes notes ... de début. Nan c'était dans ma petite note de fin de chapitre 1 ... ahem ... et 3 Merlin de plus ! Lol !

Alors petit rappel : la fic est actuellement en cours d'écriture, et elle en est au chapitre 11. L'auteur, CobaltViolet m'a parlé d'une vingtaine de chapitres.

Et c'est quoi ces questions ? Un lemon bien juteux ! tssss, ces gamines ! Bon pour ta gouverne, il y a une scène un peu chaude dans le prochain chapitre, sinon la suite est assez sage il me semble (mais t'as le droit de la lire quand même ! ), en attendant les prochains chapitres dont je ne connais bien sûr, pas encore le contenu.

**Miss Jad **mais non t'étais pas en retard, c'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas en avance sur ce chapitre. J'espère que le prochain sera plus facile à traduire, je me suis un peu arraché les cheveux sur certains passages, et ma petite bêta m'est bien utile crois moi.

Et en ce qui te concerne on attend avec impatience ton chapitre 3 maintenant !

**Orély** : AAAAaah ! Honte à moi qui avais mal orthographié ton nom la dernière fois ! Bon je vais me joindre à la Miss du dessus pour réciter des Merlins ! Mdr ! Merci pour ta review petite correctrice ! (j'espère que leur rendez vous ne t'a pas déçue)

**Alana chantelune **: hé oui pauvre Mumus, je ne sais pas où il met les pieds (ou plutôt le coeur !). lol. Sinon j'ignore quand cobalt nous livrera le prochain chapitre, c'est vrai que sa dernière mise à jour commence à dater maintenant. Mais une chose est sûre, elle continue à écrire régulièrement et elle n'a pas abandonné la fic : elle m'a parlé d'une vingtaine de chapitres au total. Croisons les doigts pour avoir le chapitre 12 rapidement !

**Oxaline :** marci marci pour la gentille appréciation ! Et oui il me semble que ça ressemblait à un rendez vous à moi aussi !

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage sous la pluie parce que je l'aimais beaucoup aussi et que je me suis efforcée (sans être sûre d'y être parvenue) de retranscrire un peu de la poésie que Cobalt met dans son écriture. C'est très intéressant à faire mais aussi très compliqué !

**Et Collectivement : tout plein de gros gros poutoux et de mercis, parce que vos encouragements m'aident beaucoup à continuer quand quelquefois j'ai un peu envie de baisser les bras devant la tâche ! Encore mille mercis à vous.**

****

Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :

**Avertissement :** léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

**James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.**

**Pairings :** Sirius Black/Remus lupin

**disclaimer : **je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

**Résumé : **quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

« l'éducation c'est le pouvoir de penser clairement, le pouvoir d'agir correctement dans le monde du travail, et le pouvoir d'apprécier la vie. »

**Brigham Young**

****

CHAPITRE 4

Le pub des trois balais était bourré de monde. Des élèves comme des professeurs qui, appuyés au bar, discutaient avec excitation et s'interpellaient les uns les autres au milieu des tables bondées, tous conscients du temps exécrable qu'il faisait dehors, mais rassurés par la chaleur crépitante du foyer central.

Remus fixait lugubrement sa choppe de Bièraubeurre tout en essayant de se dissimuler dans un coin sombre et en priant pour que personne – et surtout pas un autre professeur – ne remarque sa présence. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège avant de parcourir la pièce des yeux à la recherche de quelque visage familier, et gémit en apercevant McGonagall et Flitwick qui discutaient aimablement avec Dumbledore à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si quelqu'un devait remarquer celui qu'il allait rencontrer dans cet endroit, ce serait bien Dumbledore.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus sage d'attendre à l'extérieur, de dire à Sirius que tout compte fait, il lui était impossible de lui parler, et de s'en retourner vers le château. L'idée faisait son chemin tout doucement. Cependant, les trois professeurs migrèrent vers une table située juste à côté de la porte lui coupant ainsi toute tentative de retraite. Sombrement, Remus avala une grande gorgée de sa choppe et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, réalisant qu'il n'avait dès lors, plus aucun espoir de fuite .

« Vous ne devriez pas boire aussi vite, » commenta une voix amusée quelque part derrière lui, « la Bièraubeurre est faite pour être ... savourée. »

Remus soupira. « Bonjour Sirius »

Le jeune homme sourit ironiquement, ses yeux luisant dans la pénombre du recoin. « Bonjour professeur. Ça vous ennuie si je m'assois ? »

Remus désigna une chaise en face de lui. « Je vous en prie »

« Merci. » Cependant, au lieu de prendre le siège indiqué, Sirius, une lueur malveillante flottant sur son visage, s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises proches de son professeur, faisant sursauter Remus qui, inconsciemment se recula le plus loin possible.

« Donc, au sujet de ces sortilèges ... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres pouffa. « Vous pensez vraiment que je suis venu ici pour vous parler de ces sorts ? » Il eut un sourire moqueur et secoua la tête en agitant ses cheveux un peu trop longs, rassemblés dans le dos en une queue de cheval.

« Non, cher professeur. En fait, je me suis dit que vous paraissiez quelque peu ... solitaire, et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être avoir un peu de _compagnie_ en ce magnifique samedi après-midi. »

Remus tiqua, se demandant si chaque phrase que Sirius prononçait, était teintée de sous entendus, ou si, - tout à coup il ne savait plus quoi penser – il s'imaginait des choses. '_C'est un élève_', se remémora-t-il avec fermeté, les poings crispés sous la table tandis que Sirius se penchait et s'emparait nonchalamment de sa choppe pour la vider de son contenu. '_C'est ton élève_.'

_« _Bon, _» _Sirius reposa la choppe et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, « Vous voulez une autre Bièraubeurre professeur ? » il sourit et sans attendre de réponse, sortit de l'argent de sa poche. « Je paierai celle-ci si vous voulez. »

« Non, je dois vraiment .. » mais Remus ne put en dire plus, Sirius avait déjà glissé de son siège et sauté par dessus le bar, s'arrêtant au passage pour parler à plusieurs autres élèves et adresser un signe de tête à McGonagall, qui avait levé un sourcil avant de se retourner pour parler avec Flitwick.

Resté seul, Remus se sentit à nouveau envahi par ses pressentiments.

_Soyez son mentor,_ songea-t-il avec ironie, se moquant silencieusement des paroles de Dumbledore. _Soyez son putain de mentor. Le garçon est une menace, McGonagall avait raison, il prépare quelque chose. Qui donc tiendrait à passer son samedi après midi avec un professeur ?_

Il n'alla cependant pas plus loin dans ses réflexions, Sirius revenait et plaçait deux choppes sur la table dans un claquement sonore.

« A nous deux, » déclara-t-il en se rasseyant, « Parlez moi donc un peu de vous »

Remus haussa les épaules et prit docilement sa Bièraubeurre. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, » répondit-il avec douceur.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha un peu plus. « Ok, comme vous voulez, mais alors dites moi, qu'est ce que vous vouliez réellement faire après avoir quitté l'école ? »

-----------------------------------------------------

« Tu peux les voir ? » James frotta la vitre pour essayer de dissiper la buée qui l'avait envahie et se rapprocha pour mieux voir.

« Oui, là ! » Peter donna un coup de coude à James, le guidant vers son propre champ de vision. « Ils sont assis dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, face à face. Sirius vient juste de tendre une choppe de quelque chose à Lupin. »

« Il veut le saouler ? » James avait hurlé, mais le vent avait emporté ses paroles. Il fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment certain que la méthode soit admise par les règles du 'Pari'.

« Non, non, je pense qu'il lui tend ... » Peter loucha à travers la vitre embuée, « ... de la Bièraubeurre. Oui, je pense que c'est de la Bièraubeurre. »

James ronchonna, légèrement soulagé, et se tourna vers Peter. « T'as une idée de ce que c'est son plan à Sir ? » demanda-t-il en soufflant sur ses doigts histoire de les réchauffer.

« Aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, mais on dirait qu'il cherche à gagner l'amitié de ce prof. » Peter se mordit la lèvre et renifla, luttant encore contre le effets d'un refroidissement qu'il avait contracté la veille. « je continue de penser que ce n'est pas correct, » ajouta-t-il, déterminé à protester une dernière fois dans une tentative dérisoire pour que James fasse marche arrière et que Sirius fasse de même. « Enfin quoi, il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous et ... »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Peter ! » James jura et pivota pour faire face à son ami. « Arrête les sermons ! t'es pas d'accord on a compris, mais tu nous l'as assez répété tu ne crois pas ? De toutes façons, quoi que tu dises, je sais que Sirius n'abandonnera pas le pari, et s'il refuse d'abandonner, alors je n'abandonne pas non plus. Je ne vais pas lui laisser tout cet argent ! J'en ai plus besoin que lui ! » Il se renfrogna et resserra sa cape autour de lui, ignorant l'air choqué de Peter. « si tu ne veux pas prendre part à tout ça, alors ne le fais pas. » ajouta-t-il, frottant à nouveau un coin de la vitre, « Mais arrête tes jugements à deux mornilles »

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma, résigné, en voyant James regarder résolument par la fenêtre affichant son air borné. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire tout de même quelque chose, une excuse peut-être, James se retourna vers lui, paniqué.

« Vite, ils sortent ! »

« _Quoi_ ? »

« Ils sortent ! Si Sirius nous surprend à l'espionner, on est _morts. _» Agrippant le bras de Peter, James l'entraîna rapidement loin du pub et ils traversèrent la rue. Les deux garçons tournèrent le dos au bâtiment puis se dirigèrent résolument vers la fenêtre de la poste, James priant pour que Sirius ne les remarque pas et Peter priant tout simplement.

Dans le reflet du vitrage, ils virent Sirius sortir du pub entraînant à sa suite, le professeur abasourdi.

«Dis moi Peter ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que Sirius a dit à un moment quelconque que je ne pouvais pas intervenir de mon côté dans le pari ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Hé bien ... » James fit une pause, pesant soigneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer. « Sirius prend un tas de risques pour essayer de faire virer Lupin, et moi je ne fais rien. Peut-être que je devrais ... contrecarrer ses projets en quelque sorte. »

« Tu veux dire ruiner ses plans ? »

« Précisément. »

Peter haussa les épaules d'un air de doute. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, « Je ne crois pas que Sirius ait jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas ... »

James sourit. « Dans ce cas, » dit-il d'un ton léger, « Je pense qu'il est temps de poursuivre notre petit espionnage. »

---------------------------------

Malgré le froid mordant et la pluie qui cinglait son visage, la Bièraubeurre continuait à réchauffer doucement l'estomac de Remus. Sirius marchait joyeusement à ses côtés, apparemment inconscient des éléments, tandis qu'il racontait une histoire au jeune professeur. Histoire qui impliquait McGonagall, une tasse qui mord et la tablée du petit déjeuner des professeurs dans le Grand Hall.

« Et alors, » poursuivait le jeune homme aux longs cheveux en bougeant ses mains avec animation pour appuyer ses explications, « Elle a pris la tasse – devant tout le monde, vous imaginez – et » Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Remus, incapable de résister à l'appel du rire de Sirius, sourit aussi. « ... et la tasse lui a mordu le nez. Sauf que James avait jeté un sort à la tasse pour qu'elle reste accrochée pendant vingt quatre heures, et donc ... elle a dû donner ses cours ... » son fou rire redoubla et malgré lui, Remus ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

« Oooh ... » il n'en pouvait plus, essuyant ses yeux, en partie à cause des larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, en partie à cause de la bruine qui avait commencé de tomber doucement. « J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça ! »

Sirius sourit tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à la sortie du village. « Hé bien ... je pourrais peut-être arranger ça. » Ses yeux étincelaient de malice, ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage dans un désordre de mèches humides, et le rire de Remus mourut au fond de sa gorge.

« En tant que votre professeur Sirius, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous déconseiller toute tentative de plaisanterie de ce genre sur un membre du personnel, » dit-il, essayant d'ignorer la façon qu'avait Sirius de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. « Particulièrement aux dépends de cette pauvre professeur McGonagall. Je suis sûr qu'à vous deux, M. Potter et vous, êtes responsables des mèches grises qui commencent à strier ses cheveux. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent. « A quoi servent les profs si on ne peut pas les humilier ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à la limite de ... Remus s'interrogeait ... l'arrogance ?

« Hé bien, à une chose au moins, ils vous enseignent leur savoir. Je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord sur l'importance d'apprendre les 'Sortilèges' par exemple. »

Il y eut un ricanement et Sirius se retourna. « Des 'Sortilèges', mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Les tâches domestiques ? Un jour Sirius, je suis sûr que vous vous marierez, et je ne pense pas que votre femme sera très contente si elle doit faire seule, tout le travail de la maison. »

« Me marier ? Moi ? » le rire de Sirius ressemblait à un aboiement rauque tandis qu'il penchait la tête en arrière vers le ciel, les yeux fermés pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la bruine. « Je vais vous révéler un petit secret professeur, le mariage n'est pas vraiment ... ma tasse de thé » Il sourit amèrement et Remus se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment la conversation avait pu prendre un tour aussi sérieux. « Je ne suis pas exactement du genre à me marier. D'ailleurs, » un autre rire ; celui-ci dur et forcé, « je suis sûr que ma famille me trouvera une femme parfaitement convenable pourvue d'une dot parfaitement convenable et entourée d'une quantité d'elfes de maison parfaitement convenable. »

« Votre famille ? »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, les traits empreints de scepticisme. « Ne me dites pas qu'on ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Ma famille, » Sirius parlait lentement, « Ce sont les Black. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? je suis sûr qu'un tas de gens portent ce nom. »

Sirius soupira et se décida à regarder le jeune professeur.

« Non, vous n'avez pas saisi je pense, Black comme 'la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black'. ».

« Oh ... » Remus cligna des paupières avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac. « Des sang pur .. »

« Tous autant qu'ils sont, » approuva Sirius. Il soupira à nouveau et se détourna de Remus. « Je suis surpris de voir que vous n'en sachiez rien, » confessa-t-il, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec l'un des boutons de sa veste de cuir. « Toute l'école est au courant. » Ses lèvres se crispèrent bien que Remus ne puisse pas les voir, « Je suppose que c'est l'une des premières choses que les gens apprennent à propos de moi. Ma réputation semble toujours me précéder. » Sa voix était aigrie.

Le ton amer surprit Remus. Apprendre la vérité à propos de la famille de Sirius lui avait fait un choc, et non des moindres, parce que ça signifiait qu'il enseignait à un membre de l'infâme famille des Black sans le savoir – ou sans l'avoir réalisé. Toutefois, à présent que le secret avait été éventé, il commençait à entrevoir plusieurs indices qui auraient pu le mettre sur la voie. Le physique de Sirius par exemple. Les cheveux noirs, lisses, et les yeux clairs étaient un trait commun à la famille, dont les Black s'enorgueillissaient. Son goût infaillible en matière vestimentaire en était un autre. Et même, pensa Remus tristement, quelques traits de son comportement le distinguaient des autres. Sa beauté, sa fierté, son arrogance parfaitement maîtrisée par exemple, et sa tendance à employer un ton sarcastique, même quand il se voulait poli.

Cependant ... Remus plissa le front. Plusieurs éléments ne collaient pas avec ce qu'il avait entendu dire, le premier et le plus évident étant que Sirius était un gryffondor et non un Serpentard. La conduite du garçon également, n'était pas entièrement à blamer. Il avait l'impression que sous ses apparences de garçon arrogant et fauteur de troubles, un cœur bon et fort battait. '_Pas étonnant que Dumbledore pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider ..._' songea-t-il.

« Je suppose que vous ne tenez plus à fréquenter quelqu'un comme moi à présent » poursuivit Sirius avec détachement, bien que sa voix comportât une légère touche de désappointement. « Je suis un Black, après tout. »

Remus prit une grande aspiration. Il tenait là une chance de revenir à des relations purement professeur/élève – quelle que soit la nature de ce qu'elles étaient devenues -. « Vous êtes peut-être un Black, » dit-il avec douceur, se surprenant lui-même, « Mais vous êtes aussi Sirius. Et je pense que 'Sirius' est quelqu'un qui mérite d'être connu. »

Il y eut une pause tandis que Sirius le regardait fixement. Seuls s'entendaient le léger bruissement de la bruine sur les feuilles des arbres proches, et au loin, les cris d'étudiants de Poudlard qui se promenaient dans le village. Tout près, un oiseau siffla une fois, deux fois, et se tut finalement tandis que Sirius ouvrait de grands yeux, arborant une expression incrédule. Remus de son côté, sourit faiblement, puis se retourna pour regarder vers l'école.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à présent » comenta-t-il paisiblement tout en commençant déjà à avancer.

« Attendez ! » des mains fortes s'agrippèrent à son bras, le faisant pivoter pour faire face à Sirius à nouveau. « Est-ce que ... est-ce que vous le pensiez vraiment ? » les yeux gris de l'élève le fixaient intensément, une expression étrange de gravité sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que oui, une chose que vous apprendrez à propos de moi Mr Black, c'est que je ne dis jamais rien que je ne pense pas vraiment. »

« Professeur ... non. » Sirius secoua la tête. « Écoutez ... c'est quoi votre prénom ? Je ne peux pas continuer à vous appeler 'professeur', ou 'professeur Lupin' »

Remus hésita, se mordant la lèvre. « Remus, » finit-il par dire en relevant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Sirius. « Mon prénom est Remus. »

« Ecoutez Remus ... » Sirius expira brusquement. « J'apprécie ce que vous avez dit. » Son regard s'adoucit. « Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. » Remus sourit puis scruta le ciel. « Je pense vraiment qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, « commenta-t-il, « Il va bientôt tomber des cordes. »

Sirius approuva, et tous deux commencèrent à redescendre la colline en silence. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, la bruine se mit à tomber plus fort, obscurcissant l'horizon en les entourant d'un épais rideau gris. Remus frissonna et resserra sa cape autour de son corps, se demandant brièvement pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à retourner s'abriter dans le pub. À ses côtés, Sirius avançait péniblement, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour écarter de son visage, des mèches de cheveux trempés .

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, la pluie se transforma en trombes d'eau.

Remus crut entendre Sirius crier « courez ! » , mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il obéit cependant et se rua sous le couvert de l'arbre le plus proche, dont les branches s'étendaient tout contre l'austère ciel gris. Une fois sous sa protection, il eut l'impression d'un bref répit dans le déluge qui lui tombait dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius le rejoignait sous son abri, et tous deux se réfugièrent contre le tronc, scrutant le rideau de pluie.

« Je pense que les éléments se sont ligués contre nous » constata tristement Sirius en rompant le silence qui s'était rapidement installé.

« Ça ne me surprendrait pas. » Remus renifla et chassa l'eau de son visage du mieux qu'il put, essayant d'ignorer les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient au travers du feuillage pour s'écraser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il renifla à nouveau et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, s'efforçant obstinément de ne pas tourner le dos, embarrassé par l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée entre lui et Sirius sous le couvert de l'arbre.

« Donc ... je vous ai déjà tout dit à mon sujet, mais vous ne m'avez rien dit de ce que vous voudriez faire ? » Remus jeta un coup d'oeil de côté à Sirius et vit qu'il le fixait. Des gouttelettes d'eau s'accrochaient à ses mèches et sur sa peau, scintillantes sous la lumière grise. Ses cheveux trempés, tombaient sur son visage et sur son cou en une caresse intime et Remus dut détourner les yeux, sentant une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps sous le regard brûlant et acéré de Sirius.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et regarda au loin lui aussi, les cheveux étirés sur sa nuque. « Je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr. Peut-être 'Auror ' mais je pense que ça rendrait ma famille encore plus dingue que le fait d'avoir atterri chez les gryffondor. » Il ricana et sa main parcourut ses cheveux trempés pour les dégager de son visage puis grimaça en constatant que ses doigts étaient devenus poisseux. « J'aimerais faire de la musique je pense, » dit-il soudain, impulsivement. « Je ... J'aime ça. La musique, je veux dire. Je sais que ce serait gaspiller mes études à Poudlard, mais je me disais ... de la musique moldue peut-être. » Il rit, l'air gêné. « Ça paraît stupide je sais, mais je n'ai jamais ... je n'en avais jamais réellement parlé à quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. »

Remus le dévisagea, attentif. « Je pense que vous devriez faire ce que vous voulez vraiment, » dit-il avec douceur. « Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire carrière dans quelque chose qui ne vous passionne pas. » Il sourit. « Si vous pensez que vous voulez faire de la musique, si vous êtes déterminé Sirius, alors je suis sûr que vous réussirez.

« Est-ce que vous essayez de me faire la morale professeur Lupin ? » L'adolescent maladroit, légèrement intimidé, avait disparu, laissant à Remus l'impression qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de très précieux, et la créature boudeuse, sensuelle du pub était de retour. « Parce que je suis sûr que _vous,_ ne faites pas ce que vous voudriez faire. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « J'ai toujours voulu enseigner, » répondit-il doucement « On m'a dit que ce serait une bonne expérience. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire _réellement_ n'est-ce-pas ? » Sirius s'était rapproché, dardant son regard brûlant sur le visage de Remus. «Sans blague, qui donc aurait _vraiment_ envie d'enseigner à une bande de gamins stupides ? »

« Vous vous incluez dans la bande je présume ? »

« Non, » Sirius eut un sourire mauvais, désabusé, « Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez m'enseigner que je ne sache déjà. » il sourit. « L'avantage d'avoir une famille obsédée par les Forces du Mal. »

Remus releva un sourcil. « Donc, la question était 'qu'est ce que je veux faire vraiment' ? »

« Vraiment et réellement »

Le loup garou se mordit la lèvre, pensif. « Réellement . Je dirais ... probablement écrire un livre. Créer quelque chose qui soit totalement unique et qui vienne de moi, que personne d'autre n'ait fait avant moi. « Il décocha un petit sourire à Sirius. « Ainsi vous voyez, je pense que nos ambitions à vous comme à moi, font un peu cliché et paraissent un peu stupides. »

Sirius rit. « Mais nous les réaliserons néanmoins. »

Remus rit à son tour, et le silence redescendit, gênant et pesant, comme une chape les recouvrant tous les deux. Remus réfléchit, essayant d'estimer s'ils étaient loin de Poudlard, loin du village, dans combien de temps la pluie s'arrêterait, pourquoi Sirius s'était montré si ... il se secoua et dirigea son regard vers l'herbe détrempée loin devant eux.

Seuls s'entendaient la légère caresse de la pluie et le doux clapotis qu'elle faisait sur les feuilles.

Sirius toussa et pivota dans un bruit d'aspiration provoqué par ses bottes sur le sol boueux.

_Inspire... expire ..._ Remus se concentra sur le rythme, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui. _Inspire ... expire_. Il commençait à trembler légèrement, et ce n'était pas simplement dû au froid. Mais plutôt à la pénible, froide constatation d'une émotion qui n'existait pas en lui la veille et lui transperçait les veines à la vue , du coin de l'oeil, de Sirius qui négligemment, avait commencé à se mordiller les ongles. _Inspire ..._

« Hey, pro – Remus ? »

« Mmm ? » Remus tourna la tête complètement, faisant face à Sirius. _Quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ne devrait pas avoir l'air si ... si ... expire._

Sirius se retourna à son tour.

Inspire.

Soudain, des mains pâles s'agrippèrent à Remus par le col de sa robe, l'amenant au bord du déséquilibre. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste ou émettre un mot de protestation, des lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes, affamées, dans un geste quasi désespéré. Les doigts de Sirius s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus près, s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

_C'est mon élève ; c'est mon élève ... _les mots ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête de Remus, alors même que Sirius se rapprochait encore. _C'est mal, c'est mon élève, je ne devrais pas le laisser ... c'est compliqué ... si quelqu'un nous voit ... si quelqu'un découvre ... je ne l'aime pas, je ne suis pas attiré par lui ..._

Un doux gémissement vibrait contre ses lèvres, et Sirius avait cueilli son visage entre ses mains, prolongeant le baiser. Remus pouvait goûter l'odeur piquante et métallique de l'eau de pluie mêlée à l'humidité torride de la bouche de Sirius ; la douceur épicée caractéristique du jeune homme et la saveur suave, douce-amère de la Bièraubeurre. Il haleta et Sirius se recula, à une portée de souffle, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci, entrouvrant ses lèvres avec lenteur.

Lentement, avec hésitation, Remus tendit ses mains qui s'égarèrent dans les mèches noires et trempées tombant sur les épaules de Sirius en un rideau humide. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était en train d'embrasser le jeune homme, et que Sirius murmurait des mots d'encouragement contre sa bouche tandis qu'il entrelaçait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure noire, l'attirant encore plus près de lui.

... _Tu devrais le repousser _... fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que Sirius n'écarte ses lèvres, l'amenant encore plus près.

Il pouvait sentir le vêtement humide contre sa peau, collant, froid, visqueux, contrastant avec l'élan de chaleur qui se répandit à travers son corps au moment où les doigts de Sirius lui caressèrent la joue. Il pouvait ressentir le désir de Sirius, et, à la fois, la sensation brûlante de sa langue qui doucement, avec précaution se mêlait à la sienne et la sensation glaciale de l'eau de pluie qui s'infiltrait dans son cou.

Lentement ils se séparèrent, les lèvres enflées et luisantes.

_Expire_ ... se remémora Remus. _Continue à respirer._

Sirius se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un petit sourire.

------------------------------------------

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire là ? » James se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre avec impatience.

« Allez Pete, donne moi des détails. »

« Heu ... » Peter cligna des yeux et chassa la pluie de ses yeux tandis qu'il luttait pour garder le contact visuel avec les deux silhouettes au loin. « Je ne vois presque rien ... »

« T'as besoin de lunettes ou quoi ? Franchement mon pote ! » James grognant d'impatience, arracha le scopionage des mains de Peter et le porta à ses yeux. « Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir convaincu d'acheter un de ces machins, » ajouta-t-il, scrutant à travers l'oeilleton, « on aurait été marrons sans ça non ? »

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on devait le payer avec _mon_ argent, » grogna Peter en se croisant les bras.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis fauché. Je te ... »

« ... rembourserai. Ouais, c'est ça Potter. Combien de fois je l'ai déjà entendue celle là ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, mais est-ce que tu n'es pas content qu'on s'introduise dans l'intimité de Sirius et de notre cher professeur ? »

« Non je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas ça. « Peter fronça les sourcils, serrant les lèvres et délibérément regarda loin de James, qui observait toujours à travers le scopionage. Soupirant il fit un tour d'horizon de la campagne environnante tandis qu'il entendait son ami bougonner dans sa barbe.

« ... J'arrive pas à y croire ... de toute façon comment est-ce qu'il peut penser qu'être ami avec Lupin pourra l'aider ? Ça doit être ... je me demande s'il va lui jouer un tour ... bon sang ... qu'est-ce que ça tombe ! ... »

« J'avais remarqué, » commenta fraîchement Peter tout en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. « Est-ce qu'il serait possible de _rentrer_ maintenant ? »

« Non, non, encore un petit ... » James s'arrêta net, les yeux élargis. « Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Peter sursauta et se retourna vers James dont les yeux étaient pratiquement collés au Scope.

« Ils... Sirius ... » La bouche de James s'ouvrait et se refermait.

« _Quoi_ ? » grondant d'impatience, Peter arracha le Scope des mains de James et scruta à son tour. « Quoi ? » Je ne vois rien ! Ils sont là c'est tout ! »

« Quoi ! Donne moi ça ! » James récupéra l'objet et regarda à nouveau par la lorgnette. « Je ... Je te jure... » murmura-t-il dépité, « Je te jure qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. »

« Est ce que tu serais pas un peu malade ? » demanda Peter sur le ton de la conversation, comme il aurait dit 'as-tu assez mangé ? '

« Non, sérieusement ! » James frotta la boule et scruta à nouveau. « Je n'ai pas imaginé des choses, je te promets. »

« Bien sûr James. »

« Tu ne me crois pas ! » James fourra le Scope dans sa poche et lança un regard noir à Peter.

« Non effectivement. Maintenant je vais rentrer à l'école, ok ? Je suis trempé et j'ai froid. »

« hey ! Attends moi ! »

-------------------------------------

Le tic tac régulier de l'horloge sur le mur était le seul bruit perceptible dans le bureau de Remus. Sa cape pendait sur le dossier de son fauteuil, encore à moitié trempée et sentant le moisi, ses chaussures avaient été placées soigneusement face au feu afin de sécher, et ses livres avaient été déposés avec précaution sur le bureau et ils étaient restés là, intacts.

Remus était assis dans le fauteuil, le menton dans les mains, fixant le feu. Il était tard ; tout le monde à l'école était dans son lit, endormi. Lui seul était encore debout, inquiet tandis que le vent gémissait dehors et que les flammes du grand foyer crépitaient joyeusement, leur danse projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les murs.

_Je suis son professeur._

Remus ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Sirius était son élève – mais à quoi _pensait-il _cet après midi ? Embrasser un élève était déjà assez moche, mais embrasser _Sirius Black _était dix fois pire. Le garçon était un sang pur, Remus était un loup-garou ; Sirius était un effronté, une forte tête, un semeur de désordre de dix huit ans, et lui un paisible, sobre et réservé professeur de dix neuf ans. Rien n'était possible entre eux, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas attiré par Sirius, il ...

_.. si, il l'était._

Remus se mordit la lèvre, fort. Se mentir à lui même ne mènerait nulle part. Il devait faire face à la situation s'il voulait réussir à la gérer . Il était attiré par Sirius, d'accord, il pouvait l'admettre. Cependant, il lutterait contre ça. Le baiser de cet après midi avait été une erreur – une de ces erreurs causées par l'ennui et les hormones d'adolescents.

Faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête - qui lui faisait remarquer que techniquement, il n'était encore lui-même qu'un adolescent et que douze mois de plus faisaient _évidemment _de lui une personne beaucoup plus mature et raisonnable - le jeune professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et inspira profondément, avalant goulûment l'air froid et humide de la nuit, et le laissa lui laver le visage tandis que le vent pénétrait dans la pièce, faisant voler différents morceaux de parchemin et lui balayant les cheveux.

Les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Remus se pencha aussi loin qu'il le put, simplement pour savourer l'odeur de l'air vif et de la terre mouillée. Le vent soufflait encore, mais plus aussi fort, et la pluie s'était calmée jusqu'à ne plus tomber qu'en fines gouttelettes. Derrière lui, la pièce semblait teintée du même or que les parchemins sous la lumière du feu, mais face à lui, l'air était pareil à du velours noir, mystérieux, et se faisait plus glacial à chaque minute.

Tandis qu'il restait là, suspendu entre deux mondes, le vent amena un faible bruit jusqu'à lui, et il cligna des yeux, étonné.

Une douce mélodie, comme murmurée montait dans la nuit, faible mais claire, ses notes sonnant comme une cloche dans le silence du souffle du vent. Elle résonnait pour le monde entier comme si quelqu'un se tenait en haut de la tour, jouant, inconscient du monde autour de lui et de quiconque pourrait l'écouter.

Sans vraiment y penser, Remus attrapa sa cape et sortit lentement de son bureau, grimpant l'escalier en spirale d'un pas silencieux. Son souffle se muait en buée devant lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait pour atteindre le sommet, et la musique devenait plus forte et plus claire à chaque marche. Il s'arrêta en haut et hésita, une main tendue pour pousser la lourde porte de chêne et découvrir qui se trouvait là, au sommet de la tour à cette heure tardive.

Tandis qu'il hésitait, la mélodie changea, se fit plus lente. Elle devint plus profonde et plus sombre en une cascade de notes qui, quelque part semblait dénoter d'une douceur amère. Remus pensa reconnaître la mélodie mais ne put mettre un nom dessus.

Doucement, de façon à ne pas perturber le musicien, il poussa la porte et scruta l'intérieur.

Une silhouette mince se découpait sur le ciel sombre, se balançant lentement au rythme de la musique et le mouvement d'un archet indiquait sans nul doute un violon. Le musicien tournait le dos à Remus, et celui-ci ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre. Il vit la silhouette se tourner légèrement, sa tête se redresser dans un angle précis et ses doigts caresser les cordes, produisant un effet douloureusement triste, chaque note semblant se prolonger, alors que la suivante vibrait déjà.

Remus hésita un moment, ne sachant s'il devait s'immiscer dans cet instant à l'évidence privé pour demander à l'élève de retourner dans son dortoir, ou s'il devait tout simplement partir.

Le morceau suivant le décida, tandis que la musique se faisait légère, douce, moins lugubre mais encore triste et que le violoniste commençait à fredonner doucement, une merveilleuse chanson sans paroles. Il se balançait toujours et le mouvement de l'archet devint incroyablement rapide, les deux sons, le violon et la voix mêlés, flottaient dans l'air de la nuit dans une parfaite et entière harmonie.

Sans faire de bruit, Remus redescendit lentement l'escalier en spirale.

Et là haut dans la tour, inconscient de tout le reste, Sirius jouait.

**A suivre ...**

**Note de l'auteur **: le prochain sera probablement un peu grivois. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Note de oame** : Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée moi ! LOL.

Bon, sinon je le précise pour les lecteurs qui n'auraient pas lu les réponses aux reviews et qui se posent des questions : CobaltViolet pense que la fic comptera une vingtaine de chapitres au total, donc elle n'a pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Aux dernières nouvelles elle n'avait pas commencé à écrire le chapitre 12, mais ça remonte à plus d'un mois maintenant, donc peut-être qu'il est en cours à présent.

Valàà. Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas le guide (oups traductrice en l'occurence )


	5. Chapter 5

**LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre corrigé grâce aux bons soins d'Orély à qui je fais de gros bizzoux !**

**Sinon j'ai lu une nouvelle sur le blog de Cobalt qui fera plaisir à tous ceux qui suivent teatcher's pet : elle est en train d'écrire le chapitre 12 et prévoit sa parution aux alentours de Noël !**

Mouais, enfin moi je n'en suis pas encore là !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, on dirait qu'il se confirme que je peux difficilement faire mieux que le délai d'un mois entre deux parutions. Il faut aller vous plaindre auprès de l'auteur qui écrit des chapitres aussi longs ! Lol ! Mais je suis bien sûre que ceux qui apprécient l'histoire, ne vont pas se plaindre de la longueur des chapitres ! 

Je voulais remercier cette fois ci encore mes sympathiques revieweuses, parce que j'ai été gâtée avec ce dernier chapitre ! avec une mention spéciale pour deux petites nouvelles, Leagatha et Enora que je remercie pour leur belle participation !

**Léa**, je suis contente que Jenny t'ait parlé de cette histoire et j'espère que tu continueras à être aussi fidèle. En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme, ça me fait très plaisir. Bizzoux.

**Enora **: Dis donc toi ! Tu m'as traité de flemmarde je te signale ! Je voudrais t'y voir moi ! Continue plutôt ta fic que j'aime vraiment. D'ailleurs je voulais te dire que je trouve qu'une fic aussi bien écrite, drôle et avec une histoire traitée de façon originale sur nos petits diablotins de maraudeurs devrait recueillir plus de reviews mais persévère et je suis sûre que ça viendra ,bizzoux

**SoRN DeMoN666 **: Ah, tu n'as pas fini la lecture, tu auras donc quelques surprises ! Et si le chapitre 4 est l'un de tes préférés, celui-ci devrait te plaire aussi (je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, Ahem !). et quant au Sirius violonneux, tu as dû voir qu'on le retrouve plus tard !

J'ai vu que tu t'étais lancée aussi dans une traduction. J'ai lu I'm not jealous il y a quelques temps mais je ne m'en souviens plus beaucoup, alors ta traduciton me donnera l'occasion de m'y replonger. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire (c'est quand même un gros boulot la traduc ) mais je vais le faire, promis !

Un gros poutoux.

**Mikki : **Tout d'abord merci de cette longue review, surtout si tu n'étais pas emballée au départ. C'est vrai que dans les UA, il faut accepter le changement de règles du jeu. Au passage, il n'est jamais dit que Remus est allé à Hogwarts. Comme manifestement les trois autres ne le connaissent pas et vu leur peu de différence d'âge, on peut en conclure qu'il a fait ses études ailleurs (Je te rappelle qu'Hogwarts n'est pas la seule école dans le monde de la sorcellerie).

Là on ne retrouve plus nos quatre maraudeurs, mais seulement trois. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'appellent pas les 'maraudeurs'. Et Remus est un professeur. Mais le changement permet justement une nouvelle vision dans la relation Sirius/Remus qui n'est plus d'égal à égal, mais de professeur à élève.

Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours soigné la forme (les majuscules par exemple) et avec l'aide de Orely, on va corriger les premiers chapitres. J'espère en tout cas, que la suite de l'histoire te plaira et que tu continueras à la lire. Bizz à toi.

**Gred : **merci merci merci merci merci ! Lol ! Yep, tu vas voir que le piège dans lequel Sirius s'est enfermé tout seul est en train de se refermer ! Un gros bizou pour toi.

**Miss Zabini (la seule, l'unique, parfaitement) : **tu sais que je suis très contente que ton anglais laisse à désirer parce que comme ça je suis sûre qu'une lectrice au moins n'aura pas lu la fic dans sa version originale avant que j'aie terminé de tout traduire ! Chuis pas très sympa moi j'ai l'impression ! Lol ! Hé non, Remus n'a pas fait le rapprochememnt avec ce que lui avait dit Sirius mais peut-être plus tard qui sait ? Gros poutoux!

**Orely **: ma petite relectrice ! Oui moi aussi quand j'ai lu l'histoire pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur que Sirius ne joue un très mauvais tour à Remus ! le Pauv petit choupinet, il ne mérite pas ça ! Et Sirius a l'air tellement machiavélique ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour révéler s'il l'a fait ou non ! Hé hé hé ... bizzzzzz !

**Miss Jad **: Ooooh ! Merci pour le compliment ! Venant de quelqu'un qui traduit aussi bien, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

C'est vrai que Sirius aurait mérité de connaître Remus plus tôt ! Il aurait sans doute été moins imbu de sa persone et un peu moins égoïste ! Mais qui sait, il a encore le temps de changer ... avec les bonnes influences ! Plein de gros bizzzoux.

**Oxaline **: Aah ! Le baiser sous l'arbre, la pluie, les petits oiseaux, tout ça ... très romantique n'est-ce pas ? Ce chapitre est dirons nous ... plus direct ! Merci à toi pour le compliment et pour la fidélité, trop gentille ! Poutoux.

* * *

**  
Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :**

**Avertissement :** léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

**James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.**

**Pairings :** Sirius Black/Remus lupin

**disclaimer : **je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

**Résumé : **quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

* * *

'Le but de l'éducation devrait être de nous enseigner comment penser plutôt que ce qu'il faut penser – devrait plutôt nous entraîner l'esprit pour que l'on soit capables de penser par nous mêmes, plutôt que de charger nos mémoires avec les pensées des autres hommes.' 

**  
****Chapitre Cinq **

« Toi » s'exclama James en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sirius qui rentrait tout juste dans leur dortoir, les cheveux en bataille, « Tu as décidé de le séduire, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Le visage de Sirius reflétait l'image même de l'innocence tandis qu'il déposait négligemment l'écrin du violon sous son lit, peu désireux d'entendre James ou Peter le questionner sur le sujet.

James croisa les bras.

« Ne mens pas, on t'a vu cet après-midi ! »

« Oui, enfin pas moi , » Corrigea Peter, « Mais James m'a affirmé qu'il vous avait vu tous les deux vous ... heu .. »

« Vous embrasser » James fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi au nom de Merlin, étiez-vous en train de vous embrasser ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, » répéta Sirius qui se lissa les cheveux d'un air détaché, puis se pencha pour extraire un pyjama de son casier.

« Tu as dû te tromper Jamie. Enfin quoi, si tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu embrasser le professeur Lupin ... » Il se retourna et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. « Franchement, tu as besoin de te faire examiner la tête. »

« Très bien dans ce cas, si tu ne l'embrassais pas et si tu n'as pas décidé de le séduire, comment comptes tu donc t'y prendre pour le faire virer ? » James ignora le hoquet désapprobateur de Peter et commença à pousser ses livres de classe en tas sous son lit, évitant délibérément le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, Potter. Je refuse de dévoiler mes petits secrets. » Sirius avait adopté une expression hautaine, tandis qu'il retirait son pantalon, et renifla avec mépris quand James murmura quelque chose de – très certainement – peu flatteur dans sa barbe. « D'ailleurs, si je te le disais, tu ferais tout pour faire rater mes plans, et je perdrais mes cinquante gallions. » Il sourit benoîtement en entendant James jurer, à haute voix cette fois, et balancer par terre une boule de parchemin froissé.

Peter se rembrunit mais ne dit rien tandis qu'il regardait les deux autres commenter comme si de rien n'était, la destruction annoncée de la carrière d'un honnête homme. Il se mordit la lèvre et ravala la sévère réprimande qu'il était sur le point d'émettre, sachant que ça n'avancerait à rien. S'il avait appris quelque chose, c'est que les deux autres étaient d'un caractère obstiné, et en admettant même qu'ils écoutent ses protestations, ils n'en tiendraient aucun compte pour autant. Une des choses qu'il avait le plus de mal à supporter dans sa vie à Poudlard, était le fait que James Potter et Sirius Black, aimaient façonner le monde à _leur_ propre idée.

« Au risque de ressembler à un mari jaloux sorti d'un film des années 5O, » Poursuivait James en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste impatient « J'aimerais savoir où tu étais passé ce soir ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air évasif. Il grimpa dans son lit et remonta le duvet jusqu'à son menton. « Nulle part qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

« Tu étais avec Lupin non ? » Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une accusation.

« Non. » Sirius sourit, avec l'assurance que, pour une fois, il disait la vérité.

« Si-ir ... »

« Ja-ames ... »

James, vexé, sauta à son tour dans son lit puis tira la langue à Sirius comme l'aurait fait un gamin. « Bon, à ta guise Black, mais rappelle toi que je t'ai à l'oeil ... » Il sourit, une lueur sinistre dans l'oeil devant la mimique de Sirius, tremblant d'une terreur feinte, et s'empressa de refermer les rideaux de son lit d'un geste décidé. Peu de temps après, Peter grimpait lui aussi dans son lit, et les chandelles du dortoir furent soufflées, plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

Sirius reposait sur le dos et respirait lentement, régulièrement. Au loin, il pouvait entendre, assourdi par l'épaisseur de la pierre, le bavardage de quelques Gryffondors qui s'étaient attardés dans la pièce Commune. Le vent murmurait doucement au dehors et il se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller en sentant déjà les brumes du sommeil s'emparer de lui.

_J'aimerais avoir le temps de faire ça plus souvent,_ pensa-t-il en se remémorant la musique que le violon avait créée quand il avait joué au sommet de la tour. _Ce n'est pas souvent que je m'accorde un peu de temps_, sourit-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas vraiment un solitaire – loin de là en fait – mais que parfois il appréciait le calme et la tranquillité quand il arrivait que James et Peter ne soient pas dans les parages. Quand il pouvait être _lui_ tout simplement.

_Un loup solitaire_, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie, soupirant de contentement tandis qu'il entortillait ses orteils en les enroulant dans les draps. _Je me demande si c'est une régression vers mon enfance traumatisée. _Il renifla tranquillement et entendit une réponse en forme de ronflement venant du côté de James._ Ça doit être ça_, décida-t-il en se retournant sur le dos, ses pensées virevoltant d'un sujet à l'autre _Je me demande ce qu'il est arrivé à Andromeda en fin de compte._ Il trembla et se renfonça encore plus sous les couvertures au souvenir du jour où sa cousine était partie – les hurlements et les malédictions qui pleuvaient quand sa mère avait effacé son nom de l'arbre généalogique. '_Je pense que je préférerais récolter un millier de retenues plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ça.'_

Dans le lit à côté de lui, Peter commença à ronfler et le léger bruit cadencé commença à l'endormir tout doucement.

**  
**

--------------------------------------------

**  
**

Dans la vie, il y avait plusieurs choses que Severus Snape haïssait. Il haïssait l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée ( qui occasionnait chez lui des accès d'éternuements) ; le goût des saucisses ; avoir parfois à disséquer de petites créatures pour certaines potions, et il haïssait les robes d'école.

Il haïssait aussi Sirius Black.

Pas simplement un aspect du garçon – il haïssait absolument tout chez lui. Il haïssait la façon dont Sirius obtenait toujours des notes élevées dans toutes les matières, sans même les rechercher ; le fait que Sirius soit l'auteur d'un nombre incalculable de troubles et s'en sorte toujours sans aucun dommage, le faisait enrager. Il haïssait sa personnalité, son allure, et il haïssait la pensée que, sous bien des aspects, leur caractère était exactement similaire. Sirius Black, Snape s'en faisait souvent la réflexion, était comme une autre version de lui-même en plus séduisante.

Et c'était ce qu'il haïssait par dessus tout.

Pour le moment, Sirius était assis au bureau situé en face de celui de lui, la tête penchée sur son travail et sa plume grattant laborieusement un parchemin. À côté de lui, Potter regardait dans le vague par la fenêtre, le menton reposant dans une main, ses yeux bruns noyés d'ennui. Du coin de l'oeil, Snape pouvait voir à la fois Lily Evans froncer les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur en direction des deux garçons, et Peter Pettigrew fixer McGonagall avec inquiétude, tandis qu'elle écrivait des notes au tableau tout en dictant.

Sirius sursauta quand elle frappa le tableau pour appuyer sa démonstration, et se hâta de fourrer dans sa poche, le parchemin qu'il était en train de griffonner. Snape fronça les sourcils – ce n'était pas la conduite typique de Black. Habituellement, l'arrogant aurait purement et simplement ignoré le professeur, même s'il était en train de planifier quelque chose de particulièrement répréhensible.

Il préparait quelque chose.

Snape étrécit les pupilles prenant une expression grimaçante. Dans tous les cas, quoi que ce soit, il était sûr que la punition qui en résulterait, n'aurait aucun effet de dissuasion sur Black et ses disciples – Pour tout dire, Severus suspectait depuis longtemps que cela avait plutôt tendance à les encourager.

Il se remémora sa première rencontre avec Sirius.

Il avait onze ans – Poudlard devenait peu à peu une excitante réalité , et sa mère l'avait emmené au Chemin de Traverse, dans l'intention de lui acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Ils avaient rencontré les Black dans une des allées secondaires, loin de l'animation de la rue principale. M. Black était d'une stature haute et imposante, et sa nature calme contrastait étrangement avec son air sévère. Mme Black était une femme petite et mince avec un joli visage assez sec et anguleux.

Sa mère s'était arrêtée, souriante, et avait commencé à leur parler – chose assez banale - et il avait ignoré la conversation avec le désintérêt d'un enfant de son âge jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les mots 'Poudlard' et 'mon enfant'.

Se détournant de l'observation du mur de briques, il avait regardé vers sa gauche où il avait aperçu un garçon pâle et mince qui se tenait silencieusement derrière les Black. Une expression boudeuse s'affichait sur ses traits aristocratiques, pourtant Snape avait pensé que c'était probablement le plus joli garçon de onze ans qu'il avait jamais vu. L'enfant l'avait dévisagé, le regard noir, un sourcil levé dans une expression dédaigneuse, et malgré le visage séduisant du garçon, Severus avait su qu'il ne l'aimerait pas du tout.

« Sirius, » avait dit Mme Black en saisissant son fils par l'épaule, « Severus va rentrer à Poudlard lui aussi. Assure toi de t'en faire un ami quand vous serez chez les Serpentards. »

_Quand, pas si. _

Sirius avait froncé les sourcils et repoussé en arrière ses cheveux déjà longs. Sans répondre, il s'était détourné de ses parents, et s'était éloigné dans l'allée.

Plus tard, les deux familles s'étaient à nouveau rencontrées dans la boutique de Madame Malkin, et cette fois Sirius lui avait souri. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire particulièrement plaisant, et Snape avait réalisé avec des sentiments mêlés que, quoique Sirius fût sur le point de faire, il était probable que le blâme retomberait sur ses épaules.

L'atmosphère était encore tendue quand les bombabouses avaient éclaté.

En repensant à l'incident, il se rappelait avant tout le bruit de l'explosion et la suffocation due à l'odeur et à la fumée, qui avait conduit les clients vers la sortie, les mains pressées sur leur nez et leur bouche. Mme Black avait hurlé sur Sirius et sa voix s'était élevée dans les aigus, incitant les gens qui s'étaient arrêtés, à se retourner pour regarder. Le pan de souvenirs le plus vivace cependant, était la façon dont Sirius l'avait tranquillement dévisagée de ses yeux gris, avec une expression à la fois glaciale et brûlante pour le moins indéchiffrable. Severus, malgré tout, avait assez aisément compris ce qui se dissimulait derrière cette façade de marbre.

C'était de la défiance.

**  
**

----------------------------------------

**  
**

_« Avance, parade ... attaque ... fente ... non, non, non et non ! Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez mon garçon ? J'anime un cours d'escrime, pas un club de tricot ! Si vous ne savez pas utiliser votre lame correctement, vous pouvez sortir de ma classe immédiatement ! »_

_Sirius soupira et décida de ne pas faire remarquer que la 'classe' était en fait l'immense Hall de la résidence d'été des Black. Hammington lui aurait probablement frotté les oreilles – Mme Black lui avait laissé le libre choix de la ' méthode ' – et lui aurait fait répéter l'exercice de toutes façons._

_« En tant que Black, tu te dois d'apprendre toutes les disciplines pratiquées traditionnellement dans cette famille, » Lui avait dit sa mère trois semaines auparavant, ses yeux gris fixés sur lui par delà la table du petit déjeuner. « J'ai engagé un professeur d'escrime pour toi. » Elle avait bu une gorgée de thé avant de reposer la tasse dans la délicate soucoupe de porcelaine avec un claquement sec. « C'est un sport noble et je suis sûre qu'il te conviendra parfaitement compte tenu de tes ... penchants violents. »_

_« Mais je ne veux pas ... » _

_« Ton instructeur sera là dans une demie-heure. » L'avait-elle coupé délibérément. « Je te suggère d'aller te changer. »_

_Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se tenait là, observant Hammington refaire devant lui le mouvement qu'il avait déjà exécuté trois minutes à peine auparavant._

_« En garde, » S'exclama Hammington, et il prit la position de défense, ses muscles obéissant avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne les mots. « Bien Black, c'est mieux. Votre temps de réaction est beaucoup plus rapide. » il hocha la tête, approuvant presque et Sirius se sentit rougir de plaisir;_

_« Encore une ou deux semaines et vous serez prêt à vous mesurer à un adversaire. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Hammington hocha la tête à nouveau. « Oui, j'ai un autre élève, à peu près de votre âge, vous avez dû entendre parler de lui – mais oui, certainement. » Il secoua la tête mais ne commenta pas plus avant, frappant légèrement le bout de sa lame contre le parquet ciré. « Approchez maintenant ! Avance ! parade ! Attaque ! Fente ! »_

**  
**

----------------------------------------------------------

**  
**

Une éducation traditionnelle – c'était ce que sa mère avait voulu qu'il reçoive. Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit tandis qu'il griffonnait sur un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Le snobisme sous entendu dans cette seule phrase était suffisant pour lui hérisser le poil – même si son éducation aristocratique faisait partie de lui – _était _lui, dans un certain sens. Les bonnes manières à table ; les conversations polies et les anecdotes spirituelles ; l'acceptation inconsciente de devoir être à la hauteur - tout ceci faisait partie intégrante de lui.

Il soupira et griffonna un autre petit bâtonnet sur le parchemin.

Et à présent ... il prenait conscience qu'en fait il _aimait _être un snob. Il appréciait le savoir-vivre en société et le raffinement que lui procurait le fait d'appartenir à la classe supérieure. Ses leçons d'escrime n'étaient qu'une part des avantages que la vie lui avait procurés. Il lui était loisible de faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à faire face aux conséquences.

« Sirius Black ! »

Sirius sursauta et leva les yeux de son morceau de parchemin couvert de gribouillis, pour s'apercevoir que le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout devant son bureau, les mains sur les hanches et les narines vibrant de la visible fureur peinte sur son visage.

Elle tapa du pied.

« C'est la troisième fois que je vous interpelle, soyez assez aimable pour faire un peu attention à présent ! Sinon je vais devoir vous retenir ce soir pour vous faire copier tout ce qu'il semble que vous ayez manqué du cours d'aujourd'hui ! »

« Désolé, je vais faire attention. »

James patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, avant de lui balancer un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier ? » persifla-t-il, les yeux luisant de moquerie derrières ses verres.

« Oui, à toi, » répliqua Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

« Pas au professeur Lupin chéri alors ? » James rapprocha ses lèvres en une moue et produisit des petits bruits de baisers tandis que McGonagall retournait son attention vers le tableau.

A la droite de Sirius, Peter plissa le front.

« Quoi ? Préférer Lupin à toi Jamie ? Jamais ! » Sirius lui envoya un baiser et entendit le rire étouffé de Lily, dont la chevelure rouge se pencha rapidement sur son travail lorsque McGonagall dirigea un regard sévère de leur côté.

« Encore un mot de votre part Potter, et je vous garde aussi. »

James fronça les sourcils mais se tut.

Sirius soupira et regarda le verre mesurant le temps qui restait avant la fin de l'heure. Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes encore avant leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il grimaça un sourire et se pencha à nouveau sur son morceau de parchemin.

**  
**

---------------------------

**  
**

Remus respira un grand coup, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

'_Tu as déjà 5 minutes de retard,' _se dit-il, '_alors vas-y, entre !'_

A travers la porte, il pouvait entendre le brouhaha des élèves qui passaient le temps en attendant que leur professeur ne fasse son apparition. Une fille cria puis se tut quand un choeur de 'chuuut' se fit entendre, et un garçon se mit à rire. Il y eut le bruit d'un bureau déplacé puis, par-dessus le vacarme, Remus entendit la voix de Sirius, claire malgré l'épaisseur du bois.

« La ferme là dedans ! Y'en a qui essayent de dormir ici ! »

Ceci dit d'un ton très naturel, avec par derrière, le rire sonore de James Potter.

C'en était assez, il devait rentrer tout de suite.

Prenant à nouveau une grande respiration, et avec l'impression qu'il allait affronter une classe pour la première fois, Remus ouvrit la porte.

Immédiatement le silence se fit, et il sourit tandis qu'il posait sa serviette cabossée sur le bureau. « Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis en retard, désolé, j'avais à m'entretenir de quelque chose avec le professeur Dumbledore. » gardant les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa serviette, il défit les attaches avec des doigts raides. « Si vous voulez bien tous ouvrir vos livres à la page quatre vingt dix, nous allons commencer aujourd'hui à étudier les créatures sombres. » Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement des pages tournées, qu'il osa ouvrir les yeux.

Sirius était assis juste devant, ses yeux gris fixés sur son visage. Remus rencontra son regard et rougit avant de détourner les yeux.

« Aujourd'hui le sujet du cours portera sur les vampires, » continua-t-il, prenant un morceau de craie et en commençant à écrire au tableau. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire – _sans _regarder dans son livre – où on en trouve le plus communément ? »

« Dans la pièce Commune des Serpentards ! » cria quelqu'un, s'attribuant un éclat de rire général.

Remus sourit au tableau, ne voulant pas laisser paraître son propre amusement. « Non, j'ai peur que vos camarades étudiants n'hébergent pas de vampires. Quelqu'un d'autre aimerait essayer ? »

« Dans de petits villages, généralement en bordure de marais, et le plus souvent dans les pays les plus froids. » La voix basse coupa net le murmure des conversations provoqué par le commentaire initial et ramena le silence dans la classe.

Remus frissonna, déglutit, puis se retourna, la craie encore levée – presque défensivement - avec un sourire approbateur plaqué sur le visage . « Très bien M. Black. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. »

Sirius sourit, les yeux langoureux sous ses cils baissés, et Remus dut se répéter fermement que ce n'était pas une invite. « Merci, professeur Lupin. » Faisant passer une mèche derrière une oreille, Sirius se recula dans son siège, la cravate dénouée. James secoua la tête d'un air résigné et Remus, jetant un coup d'oeil au reste de la classe, lit de la surprise sur quelques visages.

« Bien. » Le jeune professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna vers le tableau. « Commençons par les caractéristiques principales voulez-vous ? Un vampire a besoin de sang pour survivre. Cependant, il n'a pas _expressément besoin _de sang humain, pas plus qu'il ne meurt à la lumière du soleil. Un vampire peut, en fait, survivre à une quantité relativement élevée de lumière naturelle, celle-ci ne lui occasionnant que des brûlures mineures. Cependant, il chasse la nuit en raison du fait que les humains et les autres créatures sont plus vulnérables après le coucher du soleil. »

L'une des filles dans le fond de la classe leva la main, avec un air quelque peu embarrassé. « Excusez-moi, professeur Lupin, mais_ pourquoi _sommes nous plus vulnérables quand il fait noir ? Ça ne devrait faire aucune différence qu'il y ait de la lumière ou pas ... »

« C'est ce que vous croyez, » répondit Remus en souriant, « Mais notre vision n'est pas aussi bonne dans le noir, et nous tendons à devenir plus nerveux. Les vampires sont attirés par la peur, ainsi notre gêne leur envoie-t-elle un signal. »

En face de lui Sirius remua dans son siège d'un air ennuyé, et prit sa plume.

« Ceci m 'amène naturellement à vous parler des façons de combattre un vampire. » Remus se retourna vers le tableau. « Premièrement, il est important de ne_ pas _montrer sa peur. montrer sa peur c'est montrer sa faiblesse. Un vampire la détectera immédiatement et l'interprétera comme un signal d'attaque. Deuxièmement, vous _devez _vous rappeler que bien que les vampires ne possèdent aucun pouvoir magique en soi, ils sont capables de pratiquer des charmes, tout comme les moldus. Votre meilleure chance, si vous rencontrez un vampire, est d'avoir votre baguette prête. Au risque de ressembler à un vieil ami à moi, une_ vigilance constante _est essentielle, particulièrement quand il s'agit de créatures des ténèbres. »

Il fit une pause et arrêta la craie tandis qu'il se retournait. Le cours se déroulait plus facilement à présent qu'il avait noté – avec quelque soulagement – que Sirius était assis tranquillement, ne cherchant pas même à rencontrer son regard.

« Un simple charme d'étourdissement les assomme généralement, » Continua-t-il, souriant en voyant la classe prendre des notes sur des pages de parchemin, « Ou ... » Il fit une pause comme Sirius relevait les yeux.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'ennuyer, contrairement à ce que Remus avait – stupidement – présumé. En fait, il souriait d'un air moqueur. Le genre de sourire qui dit '_je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, mais que vous allez découvrir très bientôt '. _Remus déglutit, le regard fixé sur celui de Sirius. « Oui ... hum ... un charme d'étourdissement, » continua-t-il, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « Une fois qu'ils sont ... heu ... étourdis, il est généralement judicieux de les mettre hors d'état de nuire immédiatement. »

Sirius ferma les yeux, lentement, ses cils sombres dessinant une ombre sur la courbe de ses pommettes.

Remus déglutit une fois de plus. Péniblement.

« En règle générale, les ficeler est le meilleur moyen de les réduire totalement à l'impuissance. De cette façon, ils ne peuvent ni attaquer, ni s'échapper s'ils reviennent à eux trop tôt. » Un ou deux élèves le regardèrent curieusement, et il se força à détourner son regard de Sirius et à le diriger vers le fond de la classe. « Leur enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » poursuivit-il presque désespérément, conscient du regard que Sirius faisait peser sur lui. « En fait, cette solution offre de nombreux avantages. Cependant, la plupart d'entre nous, n'avons pas pour habitude de transporter des pieux dans nos poches. »

Cela lui valut quelques gloussements de la part de la classe, et Remus soupira, soulagé, tout en continuant à regarder vers le fond de la pièce. « Le mieux à faire, dans ce cas, sera d'amener immédiatement le vampire au ministère. Cependant, je ne suis pas ici pour vous enseigner comment les contacter, mais pour vous enseigner quoi faire si quelque chose se passait mal. » Remus s'éclaircit la gorge, prêt à continuer et fit l'erreur de jeter un coup d'oeil aux premiers rangs.

Sirius le regardait toujours, faisant courir sa plume négligemment sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Remus sentit l'air quitter ses poumons et son visage commencer à brûler quand l'élève leva le regard, un petit sourire de défi ourlant le coin de ses lèvres. Le silence dans la classe persista jusqu'à ce que Lily ne tousse poliment, rompant brusquement l'instant.

« Oui ... dans tous les cas ... » A nouveau, Remus détacha les yeux de Sirius et regarda Peter, qui était assis près de James. « Le meilleur moyen est de .. hum ... l'étrangler. » Il attendit que les murmures de dégoût ne cessent avant de continuer, « C'est plus facile si vous connaissez la bonne méthode. Si vous tuez un vampire, le ministère ne vous blâmera certainement pas, aussi je suis autorisé à vous l'enseigner – purement à titre d'auto-défense, bien entendu. J'ai besoin d'aide, M. Pett... » Il était sur le point de se tourner vers Peter, quand Sirius se leva brusquement. « Permettez moi, professeur. » Les yeux pleins de malice, il fit face à Remus. « Je suis sûr que ça passera mieux avec moi qu'avec Peter – j'ai un air plus vampirique que lui non ? »

« Pas du tout. » Remus se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. « Très bien, merci de vous porter volontaire, M. black. »

« Où voulez-vous que je me mette ? » Sirius le regardait toujours, dos à la classe, un sourcil levé.

«Hé bien ... hum ... par ici, » Remus saisit le garçon par les épaules, et le dirigea de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve face à la classe. Il avait toujours son maintien habituel, le dos droit et les cheveux tombant sur les épaules. Remus se fit la réflexion au passage que Sirius ferait mieux d'attacher ses cheveux ridiculement longs, mais il décida de ne pas faire de remarque. Il réalisa également que Sirius était plus grand que lui, et que pour sa démonstration, il allait devoir se rapprocher, ce qui l'amènerait beaucoup plus près du garçon que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Assurez-vous que vos doigts sont tendus, » Sa voix lui parut étonnamment posée. « S'il y a du relâchement, vous ne pourrez pas les enfoncer. » Prudemment, il s'avança et, enserrant les cheveux de Sirius dans une main, il les repoussa derrière les épaules de l'élève. « Désolé M. Black, mais vos cheveux vont gêner sinon, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sirius, et il fut surpris de voir Sirius frissonner légèrement.

« C'est bon professeur. » Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, destiné à ses seules oreilles, mais Remus aurait juré que Sirius souriait en regardant le sol.

« Placez vos doigts de chaque côté de la trachée ... ». Ça y était, il allait devoir toucher Sirius.

La pluie, la sensation d'une bouche chaude et humide contre la sienne ...

Remus retint sa respiration et ses doigts glissèrent avec précaution le long de la peau douce et chaude. Sirius rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, et le professeur choqué, réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir ses tendons bouger tandis qu'il se rapprochait, ses pouces reposant de chaque côté de la trachée de son élève. Avec précaution, il s'avança d'un pas, et se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux voir.

« Une fois que vos mains sont dans cette position, » continua-t-il, essayant d'ignorer sa position - pressé contre le dos de Sirius - et la perception d'une forte pulsation frémissant sous ses doigts, « Vous enfoncez simplement vous pouces ainsi. Ceci a pour effets de couper l'arrivée d'air et, plus important, la capacité du vampire à boire du sang. Aussi longtemps que vous maintiendrez la pression, ne vous préoccupez pas des cris de la créature, il ne pourra ni avaler, ni par conséquent, consommer votre sang. » Il sourit légèrement à son auditoire et frissonna quand il perçut un ronflement imperceptible venant de la gorge de Sirius. Éloignant ses mains, il recula et fit un signe de tête. « Merci, M. black, vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir à présent. »

Sirius se tourna et lui sourit. « Sans problème, professeur. » Alors, au grand dam de Remus, il s'approcha plus près, et le fixa, attentif. « Pourrais-je vous parler après le cours ? » Sa voix voilée était suffisamment basse pour n'être entendue que de lui.

« Non, je ne pense pas - » Commença Remus anticipant déjà les ennuis.

« Je vous verrai ce soir alors, » Sirius passa la langue sur ses lèvres, puis se retourna pour aller s'asseoir à sa place, ses hanches bougeant dans un léger balancement qui assécha la bouche de Remus.

Il ne put réussir à se concentrer pendant tout le reste du cours.

**  
**

-----------------------------------

**  
**

« Qui donc, » demanda James tandis qu'il fouillait dans le sac de Sirius à la recherche d'un livre de Transfiguration « est ce 'RL' ? »

« Hmmm ? » Sirius, affalé avec désinvolture dans une des fauteuils des Gryffondor, leva le nez de son livre.

« 'RL' ». » James se redressa et brandit un morceau de parchemin – celui là même que Sirius avait griffonné pendant le cours de McGonagall. « Y-aurait-il une fille dont nous n'ayons pas entendu parler Sir ? »

« Nope. » Sirius retourna son attention à son livre.

« Alors qui est-ce ? »

« Personne qui pourrait intéresser ta tête de dessous de bras, Potter. » Sirius tourna une page et jeta un coup d'oeil détaché à la pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Je pense que si pourtant. » James scruta le parchemin en repoussant ses verres sur son nez. « Tu as écrit ses initiales partout sur ce truc. Tu vois ? » Il brandissait le parchemin en direction de Peter, qui le repoussa simplement d'un geste irrité.

« Un RL dans le coin, un RL dans le milieu de la page, un RL avec une jolie petite étoile dessinée autour ... » James s'arrêta et se rapprocha encore du texte. « Hey, elles sont vraiment pas mal tes étoiles, Sirius. »

Il renifla avec dédain en constatant que son ami ne lui prêtait aucune attention. « ça doit être une très jolie fille, » murmura-t-il.

« C'est pas une fille, » répliqua Sirius d'un ton suave tout en refermant son livre avec un claquement sec.

« Alors qui c'est ? » s'écria James, exaspéré.

Sirius haussa les épaules et s'étira. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas. » Il se leva pour traverser la pièce et récupéra le parchemin avant de le fourrer dans son sac. « Et maintenant, si tu veux bien, tu arrêtes de fouiller dans mes affaires, ok ? »

« Ok, ok ! Je cherchais simplement un livre de textes. » James soupira et s'écroula dans la chaise vacante près de Peter. « Tu sais, tu devrais nous parler de temps en temps Sir. »

« Je suis fiancé avec Snape. »

«Beuurk ! Sirius ! je viens de manger ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose, » grimaça Sirius.

« Je voulais parler de quelque chose de véridique et qui ne m'obligerait pas à restituer mon dîner, » se plaignit James, tandis que Peter secouait la tête avec dégoût et retournait à son livre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun posa ses pieds sur la table. « Et puis où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure-ci de toutes façons ? »

« C'est pas tes oignons. »

« Tu vas rencontrer ce 'RL' ? » James sourit et fit papillonner ses cils. « Roooh, tu as une histoire d'amour secrète Siri, comme c'est excitant ! »

« Ferme la avant que je ne te la ferme, » grogna Sirius, en se dirigeant vers la sortie du portrait.

« Ouais, c'est ça Roméo, » James leva une main dans sa direction. « Vole, vole vers ta Juliette ! » Il rit en entendant le flot d'obscénités coupé par le claquement bruyant de la porte et par les sévères remontrances de la Grosse Dame.

«Alors, où est-ce qu'il va à ton avis ? » demanda Peter en posant son crayon.

« Aucune idée, mon pote, mais en tant que compagnons de farces, il est de notre devoir de le suivre. » James sauta sur ses pieds.

« Tu veux dire, avec la cape d'invisibilité ? »

« ... Ouais. »

Peter soupira. « Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser regarder la télévision » constata-t-il tristement.

**  
**

-------------------------------------

**  
**

Remus se tenait dans son bureau où il corrigeait tranquillement des copies, quand on frappa à la porte. Il posa sa plume en soupirant et se frotta le front, conscient du mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes.

« Oui, entrez. »

Il s'était attendu à voir McGonagall ou Flitwick, aussi ressentit-il une sorte de choc en voyant Sirius pousser la porte d'entrée, puis la refermer doucement derrière lui pour s'y adosser, bras croisés. Il arborait un air calme avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux, et ses cheveux, toujours défaits, tombaient autour de son visage et sur ses épaules. Sa robe d'école avait été abandonnée, et il avait dénoué sa cravate et déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaître la pâle colonne de sa gorge .

« Que voulez-vous Sirius ? » Remus rangea prudemment les copies en une pile, refusant de regarder en direction de l'élève après cette première vision éblouissante. « Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide pour votre travail scolaire, j'ai peur d'être terriblement occupé pour le moment, vous devrez donc revenir une autre fois. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Sirius était demeuré adossé contre la porte, l'observant d'un regard lourd.

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? » Remus se leva et prit un livre sur son bureau puis se dirigea vers l'étagère de la bibliothèque. Il s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place quand une main chaude recouvrit la sienne, la pressant contre le cuir de la couverture tandis qu'un bras enveloppait sa taille.

« Je suis venu pour vous voir. » Les lèvres de Sirius étaient douces dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il pressait son corps chaud contre le dos de Remus. Soudain, le loup-garou réalisa avec un coup à l'estomac, que ses cheveux frôlaient ses joues. « J'avais dit que je viendrais, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que vous pourriez apprécier ma compagnie. »

Remus frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau. « On ne peut pas faire ça Sirius. Samedi a été une stupide erreur. »

« Vraiment ? » Le sourire dans la voix de Sirius était manifeste tandis que ses bras chauds enveloppaient étroitement la taille de Remus et que ses mains glissaient, doigts écartés sur les hanches du loup-garou. « Vous avez répondu à mon baiser professeur, niez si vous voulez, mais votre première réaction était plus honnête. »

Remus se figea, partagé entre le désir de repousser Sirius et celui de le serrer contre lui. '_Je dois avoir l'air ridicule_,' pensa-t-il, 'à _me tenir là, comme ça – une main en l'air, comme un idiot. Je suis un adulte, Je devrais garder le contrôle de la situation_ '

Derrière lui, Sirius soupira, se pressant plus près et sa bouche déposa un baiser très doux contre la peau du cou du loup-garou. « Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à vous. »

« Sirius »

L'autre main de Sirius se leva, pour glisser sur le ventre de Remus tandis qu'il plantait un dernier baiser avant de faire pivoter Remus pour lui faire face. « Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à toi, » répéta-t-il.

« Soyez ... » Commença Remus avant d'être interrompu par le baiser de Sirius.

Son coeur s'emballa, envoyant des pulsations jusque dans son estomac tandis que Sirius gémissait, s'approchant plus près encore . Des doigts rêches parcoururent doucement ses cheveux et Remus s'aperçut qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Une langue chaude jouait le long de l'arrête de ses lèvres, réclamant l'accès et, sans même réfléchir, il ouvrit la bouche. Ses mains, restées le long de son corps, se levèrent, cueillant les bords du visage de Sirius tandis que ses dents titillaient doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Le baiser était doux, délicat, presque suppliant et, pensa Remus, totalement inattendu de la part de quelqu'un comme Sirius Black.

Il y eut un soupir – était-ce lui ou Sirius ? Il ne savait plus, totalement étourdi – et il se retrouva poussé contre la bibliothèque, le poids du corps de Sirius chassant l'air de ses poumons tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus féroce, plus possessif. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Sirius gémit dans la bouche de Remus quand celui-ci, lui saisissant la main, l'attira brutalement contre lui.

Du feu parcourut les veines de Remus en entendant le gémissement et, toute trace de douceur oubliée, il grogna, ses dents trouvant et torturant la lèvre inférieure de Sirius. S'il s'était attendu à ce que l'élève crie de surprise et recule, le prenant peut-être comme une punition méritée, il aurait eu tort. Sirius émit simplement un bruit de gorge, à mi chemin entre le grognement et quelque chose de purement animal, et se pressa contre lui, un bras enveloppant le cou de Remus tandis que sa jambe manoeuvrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement grimpé sur Remus, son autre main nichée quelque part sur la robe de tissu noir du professeur.

Remus rompit brusquement le baiser, pantelant. « Et, M. Black, ceci est la raison pour laquelle vous allez partir. _Maintenant. _»

« Je ne pars pas. » Les yeux de Sirius luisaient, assombris par la convoitise tandis qu'il contemplait Remus, lèvres humides.

Remus grogna et le repoussa, à peine maître de lui, le désir rendant confus son esprit habituellement ordonné. Il se raccrochait cependant à une pensée. « Je suis votre professeur. Quand ils vont découvrir ... »

«_ Si, _» Le coupa Sirius qui se hissa sur le bord du bureau, genoux écartés tandis qu'il tendait les bras. «_ Si _ils découvrent, Remus. Et ils ne découvriront rien. »

Remus réalisa qu'il avait la même expression que celle qu'il avait eue en cours, et cette fois il en était sûr, c'était une invite.

« Vous êtes fou, Black. » Le murmure était rauque, et Sirius renversa la tête en riant, les bras toujours tendus.« Bien sûr, oui. » Il sourit et se pencha légèrement en arrière, « Fou autant qu'on peut l'être. »

« Fou ... » Mais Remus s'était avancé d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et Sirius captura ses mains pour l'attirer encore plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre ses jambes, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

«Ainsi, tu as changé d'avis Remus ? » Le souffle de Sirius lui parvenait en halètements courts et hachés tandis qu'il se mouvait sur le bord du bureau pour enrouler ses jambes autour de Remus, les mains accrochées aux épaules du professeur.

« Non. » Les yeux de Remus flamboyaient en regardant Sirius. « Vous êtes un emmerdeur, Black, tout le monde sait ça. Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? Qu'est ce je peux bien avoir qui vous attire ? « Il gronda et rapprocha leurs lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé contre Sirius, lui écrasant à demi le dos sur le bureau. « Pourquoi moi ? »Et Sirius rit et se rapprocha pour combler les quelques centimètres les séparant encore.

Des papiers s'envolèrent un peu partout, tel un brusque départ d'oiseaux, quand Sirius se rejeta en arrière sur la table, entraînant Remus avec lui. L'encrier tomba de son support et s'écrasa par terre avec le bruit caractéristique du verre brisé tandis que la pile de livres, perchée de façon précaire au bout du bureau s'écroulait avec un bruit sourd, faisant claquer les couvertures de cuir contre les dalles de pierre.

Remus ne vit rien – n'entendit rien de tout cela, excepté le gémissement rauque qui bouillonnait entre les lèvres de Sirius. Le jeune homme se tordait sous lui, dévorant sa bouche tandis que Remus laissait traîner des doigts hésitants de chaque côté de son cou et dans les creux de ses clavicules. « Oh ... oh dieux ... » Sirius avait éloigné sa bouche de celle de Remus, se reculant afin de pouvoir contempler le visage du professeur. Remus était à demi allongé sur lui, et à travers l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements, il pouvait sentir le frôlement tentant de l'autre corps, son membre érigé contre le sien. Il se demanda pendant un bref instant où était passé le paisible et timide professeur qu'il avait connu, mais ses pensées furent balayées par les lèvres de Remus descendant le long de sa gorge, éraflant doucement la peau de ses dents, et par la chaleur moite de ses baisers, bouche entrouverte.

«On serait mieux ailleurs pour faire ça .. » pensa Sirius étourdi en sentant des doigts minces s'attaquer à sa chemise pendant un moment avant de réussir à la déboutonner. Une langue mouillée parcourut le creux de sa gorge tandis que Remus le débarrassait du dernier pan de sa chemise et lui dénudait à demi les épaules. « Qui ... oh ... qui aurait dit que ce serait si bon ? » gémit-il sans honte, et il ferma les lèvres tandis que Remus faisait une pause, titillant un de ses seins. Le professeur gémit, chaviré par la réaction de Sirius, et se retourna pour un nouveau baiser.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça ... » Soupira-t-il en sentant Sirius enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, et enfoncer ses talons dans le creux de son dos, le pressant encore plus près contre lui. '_Mais ... il s'agit de Sirius ... _'

Il eut cette dernière pensée mêlée de crainte et il s'arrêta, se redressant pour regarder son élève.

Rouge, les cheveux étalés sur le bureau, sa chemise blanche pendant à moitié et son érection visible sous son pantalon, Sirius ressemblait à l'épitomé du sexe. Il se tordait, ses mains atteignant déjà Remus, affamé de contact. Tandis qu'il se sentait attiré contre lui, Remus fut surpris de sentir des doigts rapides, précis faire glisser sa robe de ses épaules et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

Sous lui, Sirius gémissait ; une voix rauque, affamée, tandis que ses mains découvraient la peau tiède ...

Il fallut un moment à Remus avant de réaliser que quelqu'un frappait à la porte, et encore un autre moment pour situer la voix qui s'enquérait poliment à travers le bois épais, comme étant celle du petit professeur Flitwick. Repoussant Sirius brusquement, il ignora les grognements de protestation du jeune homme et commença à reboutonner frénétiquement sa chemise et à rajuster sa robe. Indiquant à Sirius d'en faire autant, il s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la fenêtre de son bureau.

Ses cheveux et sa tenue étaient froissés et son visage était rouge, mais à part ça, rien ne paraissait trop suspect. Sirius, de son côté, bataillait toujours avec sa chemise, et Remus sursauta quand Flitwick frappa à nouveau. « Remus, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui ... oui ... juste un instant ! » Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Remus lança un regard pour s'assurer que Sirius était au moins à peu près présentable, et il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Oh ! » Flitwick lui fit un large sourire. « Affreusement désolé de vous déranger Remus, mais j'ai entendu d'horribles craquements provenant de votre bureau, suivis par d'horribles bruits et je me suis demandé si vous n'étiez pas blessé ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ah mais non ! » Remus sourit, encore légèrement hébété. « M. Black et moi-même étions juste en train de ... heu ... chasser un épouvantard qui était enfermé dans ma vieille malle. Comme Sirius m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de pratique, j'ai accepté de le laisser m'aider à m'en débarrasser. »

« Je vois, je vois. » Flitwick scruta autour de lui, les yeux élargis. « Il a mis un beau bazar on dirait ? »

« Quoi ? Oh oui. Ça. Hé bien, heu ... »

« J'ai peur des tornades, » Coupa Sirius, tout en lissant ses cheveux et en les rangeant derrière ses oreilles. « Le bureau du professeur Lupin a souffert à cause de ça. « Il sourit, tendu.

« Bien, désolé de vous avoir dérangé dans ce cas, professeur. » grimaça Flitwick. « Je vais vous laisser continuer »

« En fait, » Le coupa Remus rapidement, « Nous avions terminé. Voudriez vous escorter M. Black vers son dortoir professeur ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit inquiété par ma faute. »

« Mais - » commença Sirius, - avant de soupirer. « Bon, très bien. »

**  
**

----------------------------------

**  
**

Une fois que Flitwick l'eût déposé en face de la Grosse Dame, Sirius s'écroula sur le sol, le menton reposant sur ses genoux.

Il n'avait pas prévu que la situation lui échapperait ainsi. Il avait simplement voulu irriter un peu Lupin, mais quand il l'avait embrassé ... il trembla. Et ce n'était pas tout. Quand il s'était levé en face de la classe, il brûlait – il _voulait _que le professeur le touche. Et puis il y avait le parchemin ...

'Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?' se demanda-t-il. 'Je ne me sentais pas comme ça hier. Bon sang, je ne me sentais même pas comme ça ce matin !' Il fronça les sourcils et la Grosse Dame toussa poliment.

« Voulez-vous entrer ou pas, mon cher ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa sur ses pieds, puis donna le mot de passe et poussa la porte du portrait. Tandis qu'il la refermait, son regard croisa le regard accusateur de James Potter, assis dans un fauteuil et l'attendant visiblement. Dans une main il tenait la cape d'invisibilité, dans l'autre un morceau de parchemin griffonné. Peter se tenait derrière James, avec un air à demi coupable tandis qu'il regardait vers le sol.

« Toi, » Dit James tranquillement, « Tu nous dois pas mal d'explications. »

**  
**

**A suivre ...**

**  
**

**NDT :** Valàà ! Si cette histoire vous plait, vous pouvez toujours aller féliciter l'auteur sur sa page. Et puis vous pouvez toujours aussi laisser un petit mot pour la petite relayeuse que je suis, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça encourage !


	6. Chapter 6

LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord bonne année ! Hé oui on ne s'était pas encore vus depuis le début 2006.

Et pour commencer l'année en beauté pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais, j'espère que vous avez vu que Cobalt Violet a mis en ligne le chapitre 12 de teatcher's pet! avec à la clé, un bon petit cliff !

Merci encore à Orély qui m'a aidé à corriger ce chapitre et qui a également revu et corrigé les deux premiers. Je te fais plein de gros bizzoux.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier particulièrement pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Y aurait-il un rapport entre une certaine scène un peu chaude dans un bureau et le nombre de reviews ? Comme je n'ose pas croire que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ne sont que des obsédé(e)s, j'espère en recevoir autant pour ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus sage de ce côté là, ahem ! Dit-elle d'un air angélique

J'ai mis les réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :

Avertissement : léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.

Pairings : Sirius Black/Remus lupin

disclaimer : je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

Résumé : quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

CHAPITRE SIX

« Sirius, » La voix de James était froide tandis qu'il déchiffrait les mots inscrits sur le parchemin.

« Personne n'a sans doute pensé à t'informer que tu trahissais ton héritage familial. Je sais tout au sujet de tes relations avec ces monstres dégénéré de moldus et cela doit cesser. Ton Directeur de Maison aurait dû te rappeler que tu couvrais ta famille de honte en t'associant avec ces gens là ... » Le garçon fit une pause dans sa lecture et regarda son ami qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée du dortoir, le visage pâle et une main posée sur le cadre du portrait. « Si tu avais intégré la Maison Serpentard, comme cela aurait dû être, » reprit-il en poursuivant sa lecture, « Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. (Ton père et moi en sommes toujours particulièrement mécontents). J'espère seulement que Regulus ne nous décevra pas autant que tu as pu le faire. »

« Arrête ... » La voix de Sirius n'était qu'un âpre murmure – un souffle à peine teinté d'un faible cri « Arrête, James ... »

« Nous t'attendrons à la maison pour les vacances de Noël et te prions de n'amener aucune de tes relations avec toi. Les Malfoy ont été assez aimables pour nous offrir de te surveiller pendant les trois jours où ton père et moi visiterons notre famille à Paris . Apparemment Lucius Malfoy s'est entiché de toi – ton père et moi approuvons grandement cette amitié et ferons tout pour l'encourager de toutes les manières possibles. »

James leva le nez de sa lecture, ses yeux bruns avaient un air sévère derrière ses verres. « Une lettre intéressante tu ne crois pas Sirius ? C'est étrange que tu ne nous en aies jamais parlé. C'est drôle, je pensais que les amis partageaient leurs problèmes d'ordinaire. » Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de Peter, qui, d'une main tremblante, produisit un autre parchemin. « Lis la, Pete. »

« Sirius, » commença Peter, d'une voix qui tremblait autant que ses mains. « Ayant assisté au triste spectacle que tu nous as livré l'année dernière à l'école, j'ai été particulièrement aise d'entendre Adriane Malfoy nous rapporter combien tu t'es montré poli pendant ta visite chez eux. Il semble que, malgré des forces contraires, tu finisses par devenir peu à peu l'héritier que nous désirions ton père et moi. Lucius pour sa part, nous a affirmé lorsque nous l'avons rencontré à l'opéra, que tu avais énormément mûri. Je vais donc réitérer ce que je t'ai déjà dit naguère – tu te dois d'encourager cette amitié. L'héritier des Malfoy t'a pris en affection et je pense qu'il est du plus grand intérêt pour notre famille, d'entretenir les meilleures relations avec l'une des rares familles de sang réellement pur. »

« Arrête ça ... » gémit Sirius – dont les jointures blanchissaient sur le cadre du portrait. Peter s'arrêta , hésitant, et regarda tout d'abord Sirius, puis James, qui se tenait, bras croisés, bien calé dans sa chaise.

« Pourquoi, » Sirius n'avait jamais entendu James s'adresser à lui aussi durement. « as-tu gardé toutes ces ... lettres .. sans jamais nous en parler. Est-ce que le moment n'est pas venu d'avoir une petite discussion entre nous à ce sujet Sirius ? Ou est-ce que mentir fait partie du code d'honneur des Black ? » Il cracha ces derniers mot comme s'ils lui laissaient un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

« Mais pourtant .. je vous l'ai dit que ma famille n'avait pas apprécié que je sois chez les Gryffondor, » Sirius, regardait son ami, les yeux élargis. « Je vous ai dit qu'ils m'envoyaient des lettres .. En quoi est-ce que je vous ai menti ? »

« De cette sorte ? » remarqua James, en se penchant brusquement en avant. « C'est ça que ta famille pense réellement de nous Sirius ? Et ramper devant les Malfoy ? Je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était à ça que tu passais ton temps pendant les vacances. Pas étonnant que Lucius paraissait si suffisant à chaque rentrée à Poudlard. »

« Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ... » La voix de Sirius n'était toujours qu'un murmure.

« Le moins que tu aurais pu faire aurait été de te confier à nous, » continua James, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Mais non, est-ce que le grand Sirius Black s'est jamais confié à qui que ce soit ? Les sang pur, tous les mêmes – vous tordez du nez sur nous – pourquoi s'encombrer du bas peuple ? Hé bien, explique moi Sirius, où est la putain de perfection à ne pas compter de moldu dans sa lignée ? Pourquoi est-ce si génial de pratiquer quelque chose qui s'apparente à de l'inceste ? »

Il se leva brusquement, fonça vers l'endroit où se tenait Sirius et, le saisissant par le col de sa chemise, il le décolla de la porte .

« Tu ne nous as rien dit, » hurla-t-il nez à nez avec l'autre garçon. « On est à ce point là inférieurs à toi que tu ne nous as même pas raconté comment ta famille te traite ? »

Il repoussa Sirius brusquement et l'envoya cogner contre le mur. 'En définitive, tu n'es qu'un des leurs après tout. »

Sirius le fixa pendant un long moment, sa respiration s'accélérant, paniqué. Finalement, il détacha son regard de James pour le porter sur Peter, qui l'observait avec une expression qui était passée de la frayeur à la colère.

« Tu ne .. tu ne penses tout de même pas ... » Sa voix se fit suppliante tandis qu'il se retournait vers James. Comment la soirée avait-elle pu dégénérer en quelque chose de tellement, tellement désastreuse en l'espace de quelques courtes minutes ?

James se contenta de le regarder, impassible, et ce fut ce qui brisa le désespoir de Sirius, le poussant au bord de la furie.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis un putain de sang pur moi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un connard, Potter ! Tu me connais depuis sept ans et tu oses encore m'accuser en face d'être comme eux ! » Il gronda et se détacha du mur. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ma famille. Je ne suis pas un obsédé des lignées ; Je n'aime pas dédaigner les gens. Alors parce que ma mère m'a écrit deux ou trois lettres, soudain tu t'arroges le droit de te tenir devant moi et de m'accuser ? J'ai joué la putain avec Malfoy plusieurs fois, et puis après, merde ? Dis-moi combien de gens tu as mystifié pour obtenir quelque chose ! »

« Sirius ... » La voix de Peter vacillait tandis qu'il prenait conscience de l'atmosphère orageuse de la pièce.

« Et puis bordel, pourquoi vous avez fouillé mes affaires de toutes façons ? » traversant la pièce, Sirius arracha le parchemin des mains de James.

« Lupin. » Le nom prit Sirius de court, et il fixa James, la colère le quittant si brusquement qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir été assommé.

« Quoi ? »

« Lupin. On voulait savoir ce que tu manigançais avec Lupin. On a perdu ta trace après que tu te soies éclipsé de la Salle Commune ... » James repoussa du pied la cape d'invisibilité, « ... malgré ça. Alors Peter a suggéré qu'on fouille tes affaires pour voir si on pourrait trouver un genre de cahier ou un carnet ou quelque chose dans le genre. Au lieu de quoi, on a trouvé ça. » Sa mâchoire s'activa pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il mâchait quelque chose de difficile.

« Et tu penses que parce que ma mère m'a écrit ces merveilleuses lettres, la personne que tu connais depuis sept ans est à l'évidence quelqu'un de complètement différent. » Sirius renifla et croisa les bras.

« Tu es l'un des leurs Sirius. » Le visage de James avait perdu beaucoup de sa colère également, et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la tristesse flotta dans son regard pendant un bref instant avant d'être effacé par une expression neutre. « Tu es né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire que je suis l'un des leurs ... »

« Mais pourtant tu l'es. Tu es raffiné et élégant et bien plus 'éduqué' que Peter ou moi-même. Il a juste fallu ce sordide petit incident pour que je m'en aperçoive. Tu es peut-être Sirius mais tu es aussi un 'Black'. »

Vous êtes peut-être un Black, mais vous êtes aussi Sirius ...

Sirius sursauta, la phrase dansant dans sa mémoire tandis qu'il fixait James, et il fit un effort pour se remémorer la scène. Oh oui, le professeur Lupin. Hé bien, quelle ironie ! Ses amis de presque une décennie le dénonçaient en tant que Black et son professeur de moins d'un mois l'avait accepté en tant qu'individu.

« Tu sais James, » dit-il avec précaution, dissimulant ses pensées pour d'autres temps et lieux, « Je suis surpris de t'entendre dire ça. » De la méfiance apparut sur le visage de James et Sirius en sourit presque. « Je pense que , dans un sens, tu n'aimes simplement pas faire face à la réalité ; tu savais que je venais d'une famille de sang pur depuis le tout début, mais il a fallu un exemple de leur mentalité pour que tu comprennes réellement ce que ça signifie. Tu n'aimes pas le changement n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'aimes certainement pas que quelqu'un change tes idées préconçues. »

« Je - » commença James, mais Sirius le coupa brutalement.

« Je suis un sang pur, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus, et c'est une part de mon héritage dont je ne suis pas fier – mais c'est ce que je suis, et tu vas devoir l'accepter. » Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et fonça en direction du dortoir.

Il savait que plus tard, jouant les médiateurs, Peter monterait les escaliers avec précaution, frapperait à la porte et insisterait sur le fait que James était vraiment désolé. Il savait que, sans aucun doute ce stupide incident serait derrière eux dès le lendemain. Il savait que James repousserait le 'Black concept' à l'arrière de son esprit où il ne perturberait plus aucun d'entre eux. Il savait cependant, que son ami serait sur ses gardes pour toute 'conduite sang pur ' et il savait aussi que, même s'il avait voulu le nier, il était 'Sirius Black'.

Aussi s'installa-t-il dans son lit pour savourer la colère pendant qu'elle était là.

Parfois il haïssait être Sirius Black.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

'Pardonnez moi mon père, parce que j'ai péché ...'

Les mots , étrangement, couraient dans l'esprit de Remus tandis qu'il regardait le mur de son bureau. 'Pardonnez moi mon père, parce que j'ai péché. J'ai presque couché avec un homme, et comme si ce n'était pas assez moche comme ça, c'était mon élève.' Le mur resta impassible, n'accusant ni ne niant, et Remus soupira et se retourna pour commencer à rassembler les pages de parchemin éparpillées et les morceaux de l'encrier brisé.

'Qu'est-ce que dirait Dumbledore s'il pouvait voir son parfait 'mentor' en ce moment ? A moins qu'il ne voulait parler d'un mentor dans le style des Grecs anciens – ce dont je doute.' Il se rembrunit et jeta le dernier morceau de verre dans la corbeille à papier puis s'enfonça dans le confortable fauteuil du coin de la pièce. 'C'en est assez. J'aurais dû arrêter le flirt de Sirius depuis longtemps. Je vais devoir me montrer plus ferme et lui dire simplement ... non. Un point c'est tout, non. Et je vais devoir dire à Dumbledore que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de passer mon temps à surveiller un adolescent dérangé.'

Assis les jambes repliées sous lui, il tordit le cou pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et il fronça les sourcils. Une autre soirée gaspillée – il faut vraiment qu'il corrige ces copies ... son regard parcourut la nouvelle pile de parchemins et il tordit les lèvres dans une grimace moqueuse. 'Peut-être que je devrais simplement les laisser jusqu'à demain. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ...' Ses yeux glissèrent à nouveau vers la fenêtre, à temps pour saisir la pale lueur d'un rayon de lune disparaissant derrière les nuages. 'Idiot ! Tu as presque oublié ! Quel beau bordel tu aurais mis demain soir si tu t'étais baladé dans les couloirs. Je suppose que cette histoire avec Sirius m'a perturbé plus que je n'aurais voulu.'

Sirius était comme ... un virus, semblait-il. Une fois qu'on l'avait dans la peau, il restait là, se diffusant lentement – empoisonnant votre esprit et votre corps. Remus plissa le front et tapota son genou avec ses doigts. Il était évident que l'élève recherchait désespérément du réconfort et il avait choisi Remus, entre tout le monde, pour l'aider. 'Il ne sait rien de toi, ' Commenta une petite voix au fond de son esprit. 'Il ne sait pas que tu es un monstre. S'il l'avait su, il ne serait jamais revenu près de toi. C'est un Black, un enfant de pur argent et de glace, élevé par des gens froids, sans coeur, qui accrocheraient la tête d'un loup-garou sur leur mur s'ils avaient la chance d'en tenir un. Tu dois te tenir loin de lui. Très loin. Fais le asseoir au fond de la classe, assure toi de ne jamais te retrouver dans ton bureau seul avec lui de nouveau ...

« Je suis son professeur. » Le murmure était doux mais clair dans le silence douillet de la pièce, et Remus baissa les yeux pour voir ses mains crispées en forme de poings. « Je suis son professeur, je n'aurais pas dû aller le voir pour commencer ... je ne devrais même pas penser à lui en ce moment. »

Il n'a qu'un an de moins ...

« C'est pas la question ! » Il se frotta les yeux. « Merlin, voilà que je parle tout seul à présent. Non, assez est assez ; je ne vais pas laisser Sirius Black m'approcher à nouveau. Je ne veux pas perdre mon boulot ni le respect de Dumbledore.

Remus se leva brusquement, fermant les rideaux de son bureau d'un geste vif, bloquant la vue de la quasi pleine lune . Se retournant vers son bureau, il saisit une copie et une plume s'efforçant d'ignorer la façon dont son esprit s'égarait constamment sur le dangereux chemin d'un être aux cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, aux yeux gris et froids et aux traits à la perfection glacée.

Pardonnez moi mon père, parce que j'ai péché .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lily le lendemain matin.

Peter haussa les épaules, malheureux, et mâcha un autre morceau de saucisse. Sirius et James étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et discutaient – bien que du bout des lèvres – en dispensant occasionnellement des commentaires encore plus acides qu'à l'habitude. Le plus petit des trois avait paru assez satisfait quand ses deux amis avaient laborieusement fait la paix la nuit précédente, mais soit il y avait eu un relâchement pendant le temps qu'il prenait sa douche, soit un autre sujet embarrassant s'était fait jour.

« Oh, regarde, » La voix de James dégoulinait d'innocence – le ton démesurément désinvolte. « Voilà le professeur Lupin. »

Sirius siffla entre ses dents de façon presque imperceptible avant de sourire juste un peu trop poliment. « Oui, il semble malade ce matin non ? »

« Je ne saurais dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le détailler d'aussi près. »

« Bon ça suffit vous deux, assez. » Lily avait grogné d'impatience devant leur sale caractère et les fixait tout en pointant sa fourchette d'un air menaçant. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais je veux que vous arrangiez ça. » Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que James et Sirius refusaient de rencontrer son regard et fixaient leur assiette à la place. « Allez, embrassez vous et faites la paix. »

Ce qui lui valut un glapissement choqué de la part de James, qui avait sursauté à la conclusion qu'elle venait d'énoncer. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour de - » De surprise, Lily en avait laissé tomber sa fourchette mais elle la récupéra rapidement. « C'est une expression, idiot. » Elle soupira et s'attaqua à son bacon, ignorant le regard vaguement confus que James lui adressait.

« Je crois, » dit Peter en regardant fixement le plafond, « qu'il est presque l'heure du cours. » Il soupira, repoussa son assiette en évitant le regard perçant de Sirius et ramassa son cartable qui était resté sous sa chaise. « Peut-être que je devrais m'asseoir au milieu aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-il tandis que James laissait échapper un soupir exaspéré entre ses dents serrées – sans doute parce que Lily venait de lui donner de pied un coup dans les tibias.

« Oui, c'est sans doute une bonne idée. » La voix de Sirius était froide, limite glaciale tandis que son regard glissait du côté de James. « Mais dans ce cas tu ferais bien de faire attention Pete, tu ne voudrais pas qu'un méchant sang pur t'empoisonne l'esprit. » Sa voix était délibérément dure - il enfonçait le clou pour James.

Ainsi c'était encore ça le problème ... Peter soupira et se leva.

« Si j'étais toi, je serais plus inquiet au sujet des secrets qu'il te cache Peter. » La voix de James était tout aussi dure.

Oh, peut-être qu'après tout le problème n'était pas les sang pur. Peter commençait à sentir un mal de crâne poindre derrière ses yeux. Il était rare qu'il essaye de deviner les intentions de James et de Sirius, mais quand ça lui arrivait , il trouvait que c'était des plus frustrant parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement impossibles à déchiffrer. Il avait toujours un temps de retard et il semblait que cette fois ne faisait pas exception. C'était probablement en rapport, décida-t-il, avec ce pari infect.

Tandis que Peter menait son débat intérieur, Sirius s'était levé également et se dirigeait vers les portes du Grand Hall. Tandis qu'il longeait un groupe de Serpentards, il entendit les pas familiers de James derrière lui mais refusa de tourner la tête. Au lieu de ça, il sortit simplement son emploi du temps de sa poche et grogna presque quand il vit le premier cours du jour : Defense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il le fourra dans sa poche et prit une expression nonchalante, mais la laissa tomber en passant devant un miroir qui commenta sa 'conduite arrogante'. Quelque part derrière lui dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre Lily et Peter discuter ensemble tranquillement ainsi que les murmures revêches de James tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi le flot d'étudiants, tous courant vers leurs différents cours. Il fit une pause à l'extérieur de la classe, et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le professeur Maple, qui se tenait adossée au bureau, le regarda avec surprise. Ses cheveux bruns pendaient devant ses yeux et elle les repoussa d'une main brune et sèche.

« Vous êtes en avance M. Black. »

« Où est le professeur Lupin ? » Sirius ignora la question et fronça les sourcils quand il la vit hausser les épaules.

« Malade. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer ce matin. »

« Mais - » Sirius avait à demi ouvert la bouche pour protester qu'il avait vu Lupin au petit déjeuner, quand il réalisa que sa remarque pourrait soulever quelques suspicions. Pourquoi un élève observerait-il ainsi son professeur ?

Le professeur Maple leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien de plus, et observa, derrière Sirius, le couloir d'où émergeaient James, Peter, Lily ainsi que plusieurs autres Gryffondor, essayant de paraître bien éduqués tout en voulant passer le plus inaperçus possible.

« Entrez, entrez, » Fit-elle en agitant une main impatiente. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous restiez dehors ! Je ne peux pas faire le cours dans un couloir. »

Elle renifla d'un air méprisant lorsque Peter, dans sa hâte de lui plaire, fut très près de se prendre les pieds dans ses lacets. « M. Pettigrew vous seriez gentil de ne pas mettre le bazar dans la classe voulez vous ? »

Peter rougit, murmura une excuse et détala le long de l'allée centrale pour aller s'asseoir dans le fond.

Sirius soupira et le suivit, perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit le professeur Maple commencer à commenter le cours qui allait suivre avec plusieurs de ses élèves favoris – lesquels se trouvaient être, tous des Ravenclaw.

Ainsi il ne vient pas ... peut-être qu'il est vraiment malade, il ne paraissait pas très bien tout à l'heure. Mais peut-être aussi que c'est une excuse ; peut-être qu'il veut m'éviter. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Cette pensée aurait pu être réjouissante – si Lupin ne voulait pas le voir, l'hypothèse la plus probable serait que dans un sens, il faisait de l'effet au professeur. Cependant, à sa grande surprise et loin de sa suffisance initiale, il constata qu'il n'en était pas heureux. Déçu, aurait été une description plus exacte. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Se demanda-t-il, il était si facile à troubler – ça ne valait même pas un défi. Ahh, ces gallions iraient bien dans ma poche.

Il plissa le front de nouveau et s'assit à côté de Peter. Pourtant ... il était tellement ... intéressant de ... l'irriter. Ça allait être difficile de devoir s'en débarrasser. A sa grande surprise, James s'assit à côté de lui.

« Donc, Lupin n'est pas là, » dit-il soudainement.

« Non. » Sirius regardait droit devant lui, sans rien voir de vraiment précis.

Un léger coup heurta son avant bras et il se tourna, surpris, vers James qui tentait un sourire. « Je te pardonne d'être un sang pur arrogant et qui ne partage pas ses secrets. « dit-il.

Sirius sourit, soulagé. « Et toi je te pardonne d'être un sale petit bâtard. »

« D'accord. » Cette fois le sourire de James s'était élargi.

« Mais, James ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« La prochaine fois, pourrais-tu essayer de réfréner tes envies de me suivre et de fouiller dans mes affaires ? »

James fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne tiendrais pas » Il sourit et donna un coup de coude à Sirius. « D'ailleurs, quelle sorte d'ami je ferais si je ne m'immisçais pas dans ta vie privée de temps en temps ? »

« Mon meilleur ami ? » plaisanta Sirius et ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec un large sourire. Il était rare qu'ils se disputent, et quand ça arrivait, tous les deux en étaient blessés.

« Je suis désolé Sir. » La voix de James était sincère. « C'est juste que ... putain, je n'avais pas réalisé que les choses allaient si mal avec ta famille. Et ensuite j'ai commencé à assembler les morceaux de cet 'autre toi ' que tu nous avais montré depuis des années, et j'ai réalisé qu'en définitive, je ne te connaissais pas si bien que ça. »

Sirius observa James, fixement. « Oh je n'en sais rien Potter. Je pense que toi et Peter, vous m'avez aidé à comprendre le genre de personne que je veux devenir, en opposition à un 'petit garçon à sa maman' comme l'est Regulus. Ces ... attitudes hautaines sont simplement des séquelles de mon éducation. » Il rit. « Mais ça ne fait rien. Un de ces jours, il faudra que je t'emmène à l'Opéra - tu verras, quelques uns des costumes sont vraiment incroyables. »

Lui et James partagèrent un sourire de conspirateurs. « Ils sont vraiment si affreux ? »

« Pire. »

Ils rirent sous cape, et tandis que le professeur Maple commençait le cours, ils s'installèrent pour un cours ennuyeux et inintéressant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Sirius composait un tableau élégant – bien qu'un peu froissé – i nstallé nonchalamment dans un fauteuil près du feu. Ignorant les regards appréciateurs dont le gratifiaient quelques filles d'une année inférieure, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plongea son regard dans les flammes, comme s'il avait été en son seul pouvoir d'entretenir le feu. Il était visiblement d'humeur boudeuse.

«T'inquiète pas. » James essayait de se montrer apaisant mais l'effet en était annulé par le sourire qui menaçait d'éclore sur son visage.

Sirius se contenta de murmurer quelques paroles désagréables.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est vraiment malade. Il ne t'évite pas. » James lança un regard presque désespéré à Peter, qui haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il est vraiment malade ! » Son visage s'éclaircit. « Quoique, s'il t'évite ... je suppose que j'ai gagné le pari. »

« Tu ne m'aides pas là ! » aboya Sirius tout en se redressant dans son siège et en martelant les bras de son fauteuil avec ses poings. « S'il est allé voir Dumbledore ... »

« Il ne ferait pas fait ça, » dit James d'une voix calme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Monsieur le Directeur, J'ai failli m'envoyer en l'air avec l'un de mes élèves ? Je doute que ça passerait très bien. »

La veille, Sirius avait finalement cédé aux demandes répétées de James pour savoir comment il allait faire renvoyer le professeur Lupin, et s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la soudaine absence du professeur. Les garçons avaient parlé sérieusement dans un coin pendant une bonne heure avant qu'ils n'émergent – James soulagé de n'avoir pas imaginé des choses quand il avait vu Lupin et Sirius s'embrasser dans le miroir, et Sirius vaguement inquiet de savoir pourquoi – ainsi que son ami l'avait souligné – il avait gravé les initiales de Lupin sur un morceau de parchemin. Ils en avait conclu que c'était parce qu'il avait été obsédé par son 'plan', mais Sirius restait sur une vague impression que 'tout n'allait pas bien' dans sa tête.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter tu veux ? » James donna une tape sur l'une des mains de Sirius pour l'éloigner de sa bouche. « Et arrête de te ronger les ongles. Ça ne résoudra rien. »

« Mais ça fait trois jours ! » hurla Sirius, s'octroyant plusieurs regards noirs de quelques Gryffondor dont il avait interrompu le travail.

« Précisément. Seulement trois jours. »

« Mais s'il était malade, il aurait été soigné à l'infirmerie depuis longtemps ! »

« Hé bien, peut-être que c'est quelque chose de sérieux. »

« Oh, c'est quelque chose de Sirius (1) très bien, » dit Sirius sombrement. « Je parie qu'il a, pile en ce moment, une petite conversation privée avec Dumbledore. Je parie qu'il lui dit tout. Attends trois jours, peut-être quatre, et on me renverra chez moi après m'avoir viré. » Il renifla d'un air désapprobateur. « ... Ou alors il fait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas avoir à me revoir. »

James eut le vague sentiment que la conversation tournait en rond.

« Hum ... » répondit-il de façon éloquente, et il s'arrêta brusquement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à la pendule et sauta sur ses pieds « Par les boules de Merlin ! L'entraînement de Quidditch est commencé depuis dix minutes ! » Jurant, il vola à l'étage pour attraper sa robe de Quidditch, tandis que Peter le suivait des yeux avec incrédulité.

Sirius se rembrunit et ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever, jusqu'à ce que James ne redescende bruyamment les escaliers et ne jette un équipement écarlate à son ami. « Debout Sirius ! Le professeur Lupin n'a peut-être pas besoin de toi mais l'équipe de Quidditch si ! »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il essayait frénétiquement d'enfiler ses vêtements par dessus sa tête, avec son balai dans une main. Un sixième année poli, l'en soulagea et attendit patiemment qu'il se dépêtre de ses vêtements.

Après avoir balancé sa robe sur une épaule et attrapé son propre balai – obligeamment apporté par un Peter serviable – Sirius suivit un James paniqué et sortit par la porte du portrait en direction du terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch. Il écoutait avec grand amusement – malgré lui - le vocabulaire étendu avec lequel le capitaine qualifiait les ennuis de la vie, les amis ingrats, le manque de temps et la pluie qui menaçait à l'horizon.

Comme ils approchaient du terrain, Sirius nota avec quelque surprise qu'un groupe de silhouettes en robes rouges était assis, luttant contre le froid, dans l'un des gradins, tandis qu'au dessous d'eux, une équipe de joueurs en robes vertes jouait à se faufiler et à s'esquiver les uns les autres, en riant et en tapant dans une vieille balle de tennis. Près de Sirius, James jura entre ses dents, le corps tendu tandis qu'il se préparait pour un combat en voyant que l'un après l'autre, les joueurs de l'autre équipe, rentraient pour occuper le terrain.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » Le capitaine des Serpentards, Aaron Lestrange dressa un sourcil en se penchant sur son balai. « Il y a entraînement des Serpentards ce soir. » Son regard se dirigea brièvement vers Sirius, et il fit un signe de tête poli. « Black. »

« Aaron. » Les yeux de Sirius ainsi que sa voix étaient froids, polis et distants et James lui jeta un regard uncertain pendant un instant, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Lestrange.

« Le terrain a été réservé pour l 'entraînement des Gryffondor de sept heures à neuf heures et demie. »

« Oui mais comme tu peux le voir, » Aaron fit un geste de la main, « Leur capitaine n'étant pas là, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner correctement n'est-ce pas ? » Son sourire était malveillant. « Alors nous avons mis la situation à profit. »

« Ouais hé bien tu peux aller te rhabiller à présent. » L'humeur de James s'échauffait rapidement.

Lestrange émit un bruit strident, comme s'il avait reçu un affront. « Non. Tu étais en retard, tu as perdu le terrain. Ce n'est pas de notre faute Potter. Toi et ta pathétique équipe vous n'aurez qu'à vous entraîner ailleurs. Oh, j'oubliais, » continua-t-il en élevant la voix, « On n'est pas autorisés à pratiquer le Quidditch ailleurs que sur le terrain d'entraînement. Hé bien, pas de chance dans ce cas. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu arriveras ici un peu plus vite. »

« Écoute toi - » James fut coupé abruptement par Sirius qui leva une main lasse.

« James, laisse moi régler ça. »

« Mais - »

« Laisse – moi – régler – ça. Va parler au reste de l'équipe, dis leur qu'on démarre l'entraînement dans une minute. »

Le regard de Sirius ne quittait pas le visage de Aaron tandis qu'il parlait mais du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut vaguement Snape sur le terrain, dans sa robe verte de Quidditch, qui souriait ironiquement. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que James ait disparu du rond central en direction des ses coéquipiers, puis il leva un sourcil et croisa les bras en parlant.

« Très bien Lestrange. Assez joué. Tu quittes le terrain, s'il-te-plaît ou sinon je vais devoir écrire à ma mère pour lui raconter tout ce que je sais à propos de cette petite Poufsouffle que tu vois discrètement. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait intéressée d'être au courant, particulièrement quand ton frère aîné épouse ma cousine n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait tellement dommage de gâcher un si bel accord. »

Il était très rare que Sirius laisse son côté 'Black' ressortir pendant la période scolaire, mais il fut presque content de lui quand il vit Aaron blanchir.

« Je suis sûr que ma mère n'hésiterait pas à tout raconter à tes parents. » Ajouta-t-il. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait élevé la voix ou utilisé un ton autre que poli, pourtant le Serpentard se sentit ... menacé, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire. Le visage souriant de Sirius et ses yeux froids tout à la fois étaient trop 'sang pur', trop Serpentard. Il venait de l'une des plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier et cela se sentait, peu importait le fait qu'il essayait la plupart du temps de s'en cacher.

« Sortez du terrain, » Aboya-t-il à son équipe en tournant le dos à Sirius qui souriait toujours poliment. Tandis que ses compagnons – excepté Snape – partaient, il se retourna, pensif. « Je pensais avoir été discret avec Eleanor, » murmura-t-il, inquiet. « Comment as-tu pu savoir ? »

« Mon cher, » Le ton hautain de Sirius laissait transparaître sa bonne éducation. « Je sais presque tout de ce qui se passe dans cette école. Et comment pouvais-tu attendre de moi que je ferme les yeux sur quelqu'un dont le frère se marie dans ma famille ? » Il sourit ironiquement puis se retourna et se dirigea vers les gradins tandis qu'Aaron le suivait des yeux, bouche ouverte.

« Black » La voix sifflante lui fit marquer une pause et regarder par dessus son épaule, un sourcil dressé.

Snape se tenait derrière lui, ignorant Lestrange qui, lentement sortait du terrain. « Comment va ta famille ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit Sirius d'un ton cassant. Il s'était peut-être montré poli et élégant envers Aaron, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à échanger des plaisanteries avec Snape.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « Je pensais juste que tu devais avoir entendu parler d'une petite rumeur à propos de ton frère ... » Il fit une pause et eut un sourire mauvais.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Regulus ? » L'inquiétude commençait à poindre dans l'estomac de Sirius en pensant à son jeune frère, parti à Durmstrang.

« Oh, » Snape examinait négligemment le bout de son balai, remettant en place une brindille. « Quelque chose à propos de ... Voldemort il me semble ? »

« Quoi ? » la voix de Sirius n'était qu'un cri de colère tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face complètement à Snape. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, espèce de petit serpent méprisable. »

Snape sourit, avide de blesser. « Un mangemort. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » Voilà Black, je laisse ton arrogante 'fierté Gryffondor' se débrouiller avec cette petite information.

« Tu mens. » La voix de Sirius était âpre, ses lèvres serrées contre ses dents dans un grondement.

« Je ne mens pas. » les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « Je ne suis pas tellement surpris ; j'ai toujours su qu'il finirait par avoir des ennuis avec un modèle tel que toi. »

James, qui s'était assis avec le reste de l'équipe, entendit un cri furieux venant du terrain. En reconnaissant la voix de Sirius, il se précipita en bas, à temps pour voir son ami porter un coup violent à un Serpentard et l'envoyer à terre. Sirius s'était ensuite rué sur l'autre joueur pour le marteler de ses poings jusqu'au sang, lui administrant – James devait l'admettre – une bonne correction.

Tandis qu'il sautait par dessus les barrières des gradins et descendait les marches quatre à quatre, une voix enragée fusa dans l'air froid du soir.

« Sirius Black ! »Le professeur Fogarty – surnommé affectueusement 'Mars' par les élèves comme par les professeurs – se rua sur le terrain avec un air de fureur noire. Le professeur de sports était grand, élancé et quelques boucles de cheveux bonds lui tombaient juste en dessous des épaules, mais malgré son apparence presque angélique, il avait des réflexes rapides et n'hésitait pas à distribuer des punitions particulièrement sévères. A cet instant, et le voyant foncer à toute allure vers les deux silhouettes à terre – celles de Snape et d'un Sirius provocateur - James se fit la réflexion que Mars était furieux. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de son ami.

« Vous avez attaqué un autre élève ? Mais à quoi pensiez vous ! »

Sirius qui s'était détaché de Snape, murmura quelque chose, mais il ne releva pas son regard, rivé obstinément au sol.

« Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? » Interpella Mars, « Parlez plus fort Black ! »

« J'ai dit, Monsieur, que Snape a accusé mon frère d'être un mangemort. »

James retint brusquement son souffle. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses ; Sirius avait déjà eu son lot de conneries de sang pur cette semaine – en grande partie de sa part, il l'admettait – et le commentaire de Snape était sans nul doute la réflexion de trop.

« Ceci n'est pas une excuse. » Le visage du professeur était toujours furieux. « Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas le professeur McGonagall, ou vous auriez été renvoyé de l'équipe mon garçon. Vous avez une retenue, dès à présent. Vous allez rester là et nettoyer les vestiaires. Pendant ce temps là, l'entraînement est annulé pour ce soir. M. Potter, vous serez aimable d'informer vos camarades de l'équipe pendant que j'emmène M. Snape à l'infirmerie. Black, je vais faire descendre quelqu'un pour vous surveiller. »

James jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, mortellement pâle, deux larges bleus gonflant déjà le pourtour de ses yeux. Il avait à l'évidence le nez cassé et ses lèvres n'étaient qu'un amas de sang. Mars hissa le Serpentard sur ses pieds et, passant un bras autour de ses épaules il le soutint pour l'amener vers le château.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius était assis sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires, encore bouillonnant de rage, quand il entendit des pas légers indiquant l'arrivée de son superviseur pour la soirée. Il se leva en soupirant, se demandant brièvement s'il était supposé avoir utilisé son temps pour réfléchir à ses actions violentes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, bien sûr, mais ce pourrait être une bonne idée de dire au professeur qu'il y avait pensé.

Quand Remus Lupin entra dans la pièce, Sirius se rassit presque sous le choc.

Le visage habituellement fatigué du professeur, était pour lors quasiment hagard. Des cernes sombres sous ses yeux et un air famélique lui donnaient un air plus âgé qu'il n'était. Sa peau était mortellement pâle et il marchait avec une légère claudication qu'il essayait visiblement – sans y parvenir – de dissimuler.

« Remus ! » Sirius se pencha en avant pour prendre son bras. « Assieds toi on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. » l

Le professeur se raidit au léger contact, puis se retira brusquement comme s'il avait été brûlé. « Je vais bien, » dit-il sèchement, et il fit un pas dans la pièce. « Je vous suggère de mettre au travail. On m'a informé que votre tâche était de nettoyer cet endroit.

Sirius ignora les ordres du jeune homme.

« Où étais tu passé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu parais réellement malade ! »

« Je vais bien. » Répéta Remus, « Maintenant dépêchez vous, j'aimerais être de retour à l'école le plus rapidement possible. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et décida de passer sur le fait que lui non plus n'avait pas eu de réponses à ses questions.

« Bien. » Il prit le torchon qu'il avait trouvé dans l'un des bassins et l'humidifia avant de se retourner ver Remus, un sourire malveillant – quoiqu'un peu adouci – fleurissant sur ses traits. « Mais seulement si tu m'embrasses d'abord. »

« Non. » La voix de Remus était abrupte, froide. « J'ai fait une erreur une fois, M. Black, je n'ai pas l'intention de la répéter. Maintenant commencez votre travail s'il vous plaît. » Ignorant le regard blessé que Sirius lui lançait, il s'affala sur l'un des bancs et retint un gémissement en sentant la récente blessure de sa jambe se rappeler à lui. Tout en observant l'élève travailler, il maudit silencieusement les bonnes intentions de Dumbledore qui avait préféré l'envoyer ici, plutôt qu'un autre membre du personnel.

Je pense qu'il serait bon pour Sirius de parler à quelqu'un qui, tout en le respectant, le comprend, avait-il dit. Et je vous rappelle que vous avez accepté de lui servir de mentor Remus. Quand le jeune professeur avait protesté, Dumbledore l'avait simplement regardé de ses yeux pleins de sagesse et lui avait demandé pourquoi précisément il objectait tellement au fait de surveiller Sirius. Y avait-il quelque raison personnelle qui le forçait à retenir sa compassion ?

Dumbledore avait laissé parlé Remus tandis qu'il bafouillait une excuse au sujet de sa fatigue et de la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu seulement deux jours auparavant, puis il avait répondu « Le travail d'un professeur n'est jamais terminé, Remus. Vous savez cela. Nous devons être en alerte vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, trois cent soixante cinq jours par an. » Ce qui avait définitivement mis un terme à toute autre excuse que Remus aurait pu fournir.

Remus regardait fixement Sirius tandis qu'il travaillait, partagé entre l'envie désespérée de s'échapper, et l'autre toute aussi désespérée d'aller vers lui et de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille. 'je suis un cas désespéré,' pensa-t-il tristement. « Je sais que je devrais me débarrasser de ce ... cette ... toquade. Ou quelque soit le nom qu'on peut lui donner '. Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. 'Merlin, j'aimerais simplement dormir. Peut-être que je vis un horrible cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller chez moi d'une minute à l'autre.'

« Êtes vous sûr que ça va professeur ? » Sirius s'était arrêté de travailler sans que Remus l'ait réalisé, et il se tenait penché au dessus de lui, son visage près du sien, tandis qu'il fixait les yeux de son professeur d'un regard inquiet. « Vous paraissez vraiment épuisé. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien. » Malgré le ton détaché que Remus avait essayé d'adopter, un léger soupçon de chaleur réchauffa sa voix en réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait réellement de son état physique.

Sirius sourit. « Bien, je suis content. » Il se pencha encore un peu plus. « Remus ... »

« Non ! » Remus bondit sur ses pieds si rapidement que Sirius sursauta et tomba presque à la renverse en reculant. « Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais nous ne pouvant pas continuer à faire ça . Je suis votre professeur ; je pourrais perdre mon emploi, ce que je ne veux pas. Par conséquent cette ... cette ... » Qu'est ce que c'était exactement d'ailleurs ? « chose doit s'arrêter. » Sans attendre de réponse – et refusant d'en entendre parce qu'il savait que Sirius aurait trouvé des arguments en faveur de la petite voix qui lui disait de revenir et de capturer de ses lèvres, le souffle de son élève – il sortit, s'arrêtant seulement pour lancer la promesse de trouver un autre professeur pour surveiller la retenue de Sirius.

Sirius resta là, au milieu du vestiaire froid et humide, bouche ouverte tandis qu'il suivait des yeux la retraite précipitée du professeur. Quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine commençait à lui faire mal et il ne savait pas discerner si la douleur était physique où émotionnelle. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, quelle qu'elle soit, alors il jeta par terre le linge humide et s'effondra sur le banc, laissant tomber son menton dans ses mains tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, se retenant de hurler et de jurer.

« Merde » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus regardait fixement le coffre fermé, sa tête tournait.

Il était assis dans son bureau, les rideaux étaient fermés et la porte était verrouillée. Le coffre était arrivé ce matin, envoyé par son vieux Directeur de Beauxbâtons, avec une note disant 'J'ai pensé que ceci pourrait vous être utile pour vous aider à enseigner à vos élèves de troisième année.' C'était bien sûr un épouvantard. Cependant, il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il pourrait le supporter à ce moment. Sa rencontre avec Sirius quelques heures auparavant l'avait laissé confus, irrité et plus qu'inquiet. S'il voulait exercer son talent rouillé sur le 'Riddikulus', il avait besoin d'être dans un état d'esprit paisible et heureux.

Pas exactement la situation idéale, donc.

Il triturait pensivement le coffre du pied et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir produire une pleine lune suffisamment distrayante pour forcer un rire. Un ballon était toujours une possibilité, ainsi qu'un fromage rond – on lui avait souvent dit étant enfant que la lune en était faite – ou alors une sorte d'insecte. Un cafard, peut-être, ou un papillon ce qui était après tout, également un insecte quand on y réfléchissait.

Il poussa un soupir et, se décida pour un fromage. Il sortit sa baguette en préparant par avance le sort dans sa tête – le murmurant silencieusement dans la pièce vide. Puis, après avoir frotté ses paumes humides contre sa robe, il saisit fermement sa baguette et ouvrit promptement le coffre en repoussant le couvercle.

« Rid - »

Il se figea.

Sirius sortit du coffre dans une gloire passablement froissée. Sa chemise pendait le long de ses épaules, sa cravate n'était nulle part en vue. Il ne portait pas de chaussures et ses pieds nus martelèrent le sol lorsqu'il marcha sur les dalles de pierre froide. Ses cheveux étaient attachés mais toujours ridiculement longs et ses yeux gris étaient maquillés et séducteurs tandis qu'il fixait Remus sous ses cils baissés, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Oh ... Merlin ... » coassa Remus , et le Sirius-épouvantard redressa la tête souriant toujours d'un air moqueur.

« Merci, » dit-il, l'humour sarcastique de Sirius parfaitement imité tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas.

« Pourquoi ... pourquoi êtes-vous ... » Remus secoua la tête, étourdi, et leva sa baguette. «Tu n'es pas réel, » il s'efforçait de s'en persuader autant que possible tandis que la créature s'approchait un peu plus.

« Non, » acquiesça l'épouvantard amicalement. « Mais je suis ta plus grande peur. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Vraiment ? » l'épouvantard fit une pause, l'air pensif ; puis il sourit. « Non, je ne pense pas que ça le soit . » Il rit et commença à faire glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, émettant un petit bruit de contentement quand Remus prit une grande inspiration, tremblant, puis expira difficilement. « Je nourris ta peur, » dit il doucement, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts légèrement à la base de son cou tandis qu'il laissait tomber la chemise sur le sol.

« Mais je ne crains pas Sirius. » Remus ne pouvait quitter des yeux la créature qui ressemblait et se conduisait exactement comme son élève.

« Oh mais si. » l'épouvantard rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour exposer une gorge mince et pâle. « Tu crains ce qu'il te fait, tu crains la façon dont il te fait perdre le contrôle. » il se lécha les lèvres, s'approchant pour passer doucement ses doigts le long de la joue de Remus. « Tu crains de ne pas être capable de lui dire non. » il sourit en montrant de surprenantes dents blanches derrière ses sombres lèvres entrouvertes. « Je peux voir ce qui te traverse l'esprit, » dit-il presque gentiment, « Tu as déjà perdu le contrôle une fois n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... Oui »

«Ainsi tu en es là. » il sourit et se pencha en avant, son souffle chaud déferlant sur les lèvres de Remus . « Ceci est ce que tu crains et désires le plus à la fois. Quelle ironie, les deux forces de l'humanité les plus puissantes se rejoignent en toi. » Ses yeux gris se fendirent, le scrutant à nouveau derrière ses cils baissés ; « Et tu es sans pouvoir pour l'arrêter. » Il rit à nouveau et saisit le visage de Remus entre ses mains fines et élégantes. L'attirant à lui, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec ardeur, gémissant de plaisir en sentant Remus se raidir, paniqué. Il glissa une langue chaude entre les lèvres du professeur tétanisé, et émit un son étrangement identique à Sirius, tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Remus.

Il sourit et rompit le contact, tandis que Remus déglutissait péniblement. « Tu vois ? » Tu n'as aucun pouvoir. Tu me veux, tout autant que tu souhaiterais que je disparaisse. Vous les humains, vous êtes si contradictoires, vous ne pouvez jamais décider ce que vous voulez vraiment, et vous craquez toujours pour ce qui est mauvais pour vous. »

« Pas moi. » La voix de Remus était à peine audible. « Je ne craque pas pour ce qui est mauvais pour moi. Je ne désire pas Sirius et je ne te crains pas. »

« Mensonges, rien que des mensonges, » chantonna l'épouvantard puis, relâchant Remus il recula légèrement d'un pas dansant, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant à chaque mouvement. « Si ce que tu dis était vrai je ne serais pas ici. » Il fit claquer ses mains ensemble dans un geste étrangement enfantin qui allait curieusement bien au corps de Sirius et à son comportement. « Un petit avertissement, professeur, je ne montrerais pas ma ... technique de défense contre les épouvantards à l'une de mes classes si j'étais toi – je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient la vision autant que toi. » Son regard parcourut le visage de Remus, qui rougit violemment.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, » Répéta le professeur en levant sa baguette.

« Vraiment ? » l'épouvantard redressa la tête et sourit. « Je suis ta plus grande peur, Remus – et ton plus grand désir. » Ses yeux luirent tandis que Remus ouvrait la bouche. « A bientôt professeur. »

« Riddikulus ! »

L'épouvantard disparut dans un craquement tandis qu'un nuage de fumée s'échappait du coffre ouvert, laissant Remus à nouveau seul dans sa classe, fixant obstinément le sol et refusant de penser à quoi que ce soit.

A suivre

(1) le fameux jeu de mot très répandu (et intraduisible) dans les fics en anglais sur la sonorité identique de Sirius et de serious (sérieux)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réponses aux reviews :

Gred : Oui, dans le bureau, Sirius se lâche et l'on découvre qu'il n'agit plus uniquement pour le pari ! Et moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir un adorable Mumus comme prof ! Moi je dis, ils sont trop rares les Mumus en profs ! Lol ! Gros bizzoux

SoRN DeMoN666 : Coucou ! Alors toi aussi tu as aimé ce chapitre parce qu'on commence à mieux cerner les sentiments de Sirius ! Le pauvre, lui il ne sait pas trop où il en est ! Bizzz.

Enola83 : Oui, finalement c'est bien que Flitwick soit arrivé, ça rajoute un peu de piment ! Tu vois j'ai un peu de retard pour la livraison mais pas trop finalement. Bizzoux

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : Hé bien voilà la suite et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Bizzoux

Miss JaD : Coucou la Miss ! Ah c'est trop gentil ce que tu dis ! Et je vais te dire, je suis contente de la traduire cette histoire, pcq non seulement c'est intéressant à faire et que l'histoire est bonne et bien écrite, mais si en plus je fais plaisir à quelques personnes c'est encore mieux ! Gros bizzoux à toi.

daki Oloway : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, tout le mérite en revient à Cobalt Violet. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. bizzzoux

Miss Zabini : Ah la miss unique ! Comme tu vois je suis presque fidèle au rendez vous ! Désolée, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y mettre. J'espère que tu auras patienté malgré tout et que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Lol ! bizzoux

Enora : Salut toi ! Tout d'abord merci, tu nous as gratifiés de deux chapitres coup sur coup ! Miam, j'adore ! Sinon oui, Sirius commence à ne plus trop savoir où il en est ! Mais Remus ne se sent pas beaucoup mieux ! Pauvre chéri. MDR !

Blan : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review. Voilà la suite. Bizzz.

Vivi : J'essaye, j'essaye, j'essaye ! Lol ! Merci à toi et bizzoux

Leagatha : Que c'est gentil lea, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et oui j'espère que tu auras le temps de passer par ici pour lire la suite ! bizzz

Alana chantelune : lol ! Je vois que tu l'avais repérée celle là ! bizz

Oxaline : J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu serais la seule à ne pas parler de la scène du bureau ! Mais non tu me rassures ! MDR ! Mais oui tu as raison, le passage du cours est excellent ! C'est un bon prof notre petit loup garou ! Merci pour la review et bizzoux à toi !

Peu d'importance : Yes Sir, A vos ordres Sir ! Lol, tu vois j'ai obéi ? bizzoux

Orely : oh ma petite correctrice ! Marci à toi ! Oui Sirius se laisse un peu emporter par ses sentiments, mais tu verras que ce ne sera pas aussi simple ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir; gros bizzoux

Lily : De rien Lily ! J'espère qu'il y a plein de gens comme toi, qui lisent la version française parce qu'ils n'ont pas le courage ou la connaissance pour la lire en anglais. J'ai le sentiment d'être un peu utile comme ça ! bizzzoux

Donc encore merci à toutes, aux fidèles du début comme aux petites nouvelles, ça encourage vraiment de savoir que son travail fait plaisir à quelques personnes, donc encore une fois, les reviews sont importantes.

Par contre, je pense que la prochaine fois, je répondrai directement aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews avec un lien. Puisque nous propose la fonction pour le faire, autant l'utiliser et puis par expérience, je sais que c'est agréable aussi de recevoir une réponse personnelle. Pour les autres, je laisserai un mot de remerciement à la fin du chapitre.

A la prochaine !

PS : à propos d'histoires entre deux garçons, quelqu'un a vu Brokeback Mountain ? Wah ! J'ai du mal à m'en remettre !


	7. Chapter 7

**LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)**

****

****

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aie, je ne suis pas en avance ce mois-ci avec ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et je vais essayer de faire plus vite avec le suivant !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot à Cobalt-Violet sur la version originale si vous l'appréciez. Elle m'a dit avoir appris le Français à l'école alors elle sera sans doute capable de comprendre quelques mots même s'ils ne sont pas en Anglais !

Sinon un grand merci tout particulièrement à mes tites revieweuses (ben oui c'est surtout des filles apparemment !) fidèles ou accasionnelles. Réponses à la fin pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé d'adresse mail.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :**

**Avertissement :** léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

**James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.**

**Pairings :** Sirius Black/Remus lupin

**disclaimer : **je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

**Résumé : **quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

« _C'est l'histoire d'un p'tit pot brun, p'tit pot brun, p'tit pot brun _... »

Peter cacha son visage dans ses mains en gémissant tandis que James continuait à chanter, à demi suspendu la tête en bas sur l'un des sofas de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Le garçon repoussa son devoir de Métamorphoses et jeta un regard noir au capitaine de Quidditch improvisé chanteur qui, après s'être essayé à une interprétation (horriblement fausse) d'une chanson Moldue au rythme rapide, s'était ensuite lancé dans 'Un magicien et sa baguette', chanson qui avait été interdite quelque trois années auparavant à la suite de la conjugaison malheureuse d'un bal, de plusieurs gobelets de punch corsé, et de McGonagall ; (Peter n'était pas allé au bal cette année là, mais il avait entendu parler de l'incident par Sirius, avec en prime des exclamations du genre 'et c'était cet énorme ...' ou 'Aussi rouge que nos rideaux de lit' – 'absolument furieuse ... ' - et à sa plus grande consternation, Sirius avait agrémenté le tout par des gestes de la main.)

« _Troiiiiiiiis ._.. » Commença James tandis que les Gryffondor de troisième années encore présents, abandonnaient leurs devoirs, ramassaient leurs livres et se ruaient à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune, lançant des regards furieux à l'assommant rossignol , toujours perché de façon précaire sur le canapé.

« James ? »

« '_La baguette du magicien possède une'_ ... pardon, quoi ? » Se remettant debout, James passa une main dans ses cheveux et ajusta ses lunettes. « Oui Pete ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas LA BOUCLER ? » La voix de Peter résonna dans la pièce à présent vide et son ami grimaça, surpris de l'éclat soudain.

« Désolé, je m'entraînais. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour quoi exactement ? »

« Ahem. » James sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier enroulé d'un ruban et le regarda avec solennité. « Avis à tous les élèves, » Lut-il en élevant la voix dans une pâle imitation du professeur McGonagall. « Un concours musical inter-Maisons va être organisée à la fin du trimestre. L'idée est de célébrer les différences culturelles entre les univers musicaux des mondes Moldu et Magique. Tous les élèves intéressés pour participer au concours devront venir me voir avant la fin de la semaine pour une audition. »Il laissa tomber le papier et haussa un sourcil. « Tu vois ? Je pense que je pourrais y participer. »

« James, » Peter avait pris soin d'employer un ton neutre, « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que le professeur McGonagall appréciera une réédition de, heu ... 'un magicien et sa baguette'. Appelle ça une intuition, mais hum, il vaudrait mieux ne pas raviver quelques ... mauvais souvenirs ? » Il grimaça en voyant James se redresser plein d'une vertueuse indignation.

« Erreur, Peter, erreur ! Et tu me condamnes pour ça ! Le professeur McGonagall aura sûrement oublié cet incident à présent. D'ailleurs, c'est une chanson traditionnelle, chantée par des générations entières d'élèves de Poudlard. » Il renifla d'un air désapprobateur. « Elle ne peut pas m'empêcher de chanter mon morceau – je suis tout à fait dans l'esprit Gryffondor ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est dans l'esprit Gryffondor ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il poussait l'ouverture du portrait en s'essuyant distraitement les mains sur un bout de tissu. « Quelques troisième années parlaient justement de toi, » Ajouta-t-il en s'affalant sur le sofa près de James. « Tu n'es pas exactement populaire en ce moment – quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu produis beaucoup de bruit ? Genre miaulements en fait ? » Il sourit en voyant James prendre un air furieux, puis balança le morceau de tissu sale à Peter.

« Comment s'est passée ta retenue ? » Demanda suavement Peter après s'être débarrassé du tissu tombé sur son livre en le mettant ostensiblement de côté.

« A-ffreuse. Maple m'a surveillé jusqu'à la fin, et elle m'a fait aussi récurer les toilettes. » Sirius retroussa ses lèvres de dégoût. « Honnêtement, il devrait y avoir une loi contre ce genre de retenues ! »

« Hé bien, tu _as _tout de même frappé Snape, » fit Peter avec philosophie. « Et pour le coup, il y a effectivement une loi contre _ça._ »

Sirius se tourna vers James. « Tu lui as raconté ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Il l'aurait appris demain de toutes façons, quand McGonagall va débouler à notre table et te trucider dans un bain de sang, de saucisses et de haricots. » Il soupira. « J'espère qu'elle ne va pas t'éjecter de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est ce qu'elle avait menacé de faire si elle apprenait qu'on avait causé un nouvel incident.

« J'avais oublié ça ! » gémit Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Tu crois que je pourrais l'épouser ? »

« Je crois pas mon pote. A moins que tu ne gagnes assez d'argent pour acheter Poudlard, les terrains alentour et Pré-au-lard en prime. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était à ce prix. »

« En parlant de terrains, » interrompit Peter, « est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu ce nouvel arbre dont le professeur Maple a parlé hier en cours d'herbologie ? »

« Lequel ? » James tourna la tête, paraissant intéressé. Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Un saule-quelque-chose. Il a été planté cette année. » Les yeux de Peter brillèrent. « Apparemment il te frappe si tu t'approches de trop près. »

« Ils l'utilisent sans doute pour punir les élèves, » murmura Sirius sombrement. « Je parie qu'ils les attachent au tronc et qu'ils laissent l'arbre les battre à mort. »

Pete écarquilla les yeux. « V...vraiment ? »

« Il plaisante Pete, » dit James d'une voix apaisante. « Es-tu sûr qu'ils en ont planté un ici ? C'est pas un petit peu ... heu ... dangereux ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un se cogne dedans par accident ? » Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Une terrible tragédie est survenue à l'un des Serpentard ... »

«Tout particulièrement Snape, » murmura Sirius, de l'extrémité du sofa où il s'était réfugié avec l'un des livres de texte de Peter. « Une tragédie si elle se conjugue avec un accident fatal. Crois moi, ça ne serait pas une grosse perte. » Renfrogné, il plongea le nez dans le livre, tandis que Peter et James échangeaient un regard entendu.

« Peu importe, » dit Peter, rompant le silence qui commençait à devenir embarrassant, « Je me demandais simplement si l'un de vous deux savait pourquoi il était là – je ne l'ai pas vu et je me disais qu'il devait être horrible à voir. Ça pourrait être utile pour nos épreuves d'ASPICS. On pourrait le mentionner dans les réponses ou ... je sais pas. »

« Perso je ne l'ai pas vu, » dit James, balançant ses jambes, « mais Joanna m'a dit qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Il est presque en bordure de la Forêt Interdite – apparemment, ils poussent dans les endroits sombres comme ça ... enfin je crois. » Il haussa les épaules et fit une grimace quand Sirius se tourna et , accidentellement, heurta son genou. « Regarde où tu mets ces choses Sir, » se plaignit-il, puis se retournant vers Peter. « Tu veux qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'oeil ? »

Peter approuva et se leva après avoir fermé son livre et rangé ses devoirs. « OK. Après tout ça va nous passer le temps. D'ailleurs, » Il jeta un regard sournois à James , « Ça te tiendra éloigné de ces troisième année. J'ai l'impression qu'ils t'assassineraient avec plaisir. »

« Hey ! J'étais pas si mauvais ! » protesta James en levant les mains en signe de défense, « D'ailleurs je m'entraînais, on ne peut pas être parfait du premier coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« T'entraîner pour quoi exactement ? » Sirius tourna négligemment une page, puis regarda par dessus son livre .

« Un concours de musique inter-Maisons . » James lança le papier à son ami, qui l'attrapa et examina le message de plus près. « Je pensais que ça pourrait être une bonne façon de se remettre dans les petits papiers de McGonagall. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur tandis que Peter murmurait d'un air dégoûté 'tu pensais ... ' « D'ailleurs, avec cent cinquante points pour la Maison gagnante, je pense que celui qui gagnera, fera remporter la coupe à sa Maison cette année. »

« Un ... concours de musique, » répéta Sirius, rangeant le papier entre les pages de son livre. « Mmm, ça ressemble à une partie de rigolade, en tout cas. » Il sourit soudain. « Peut-être que je vais y participer. »

« En faisant quoi ? » Peter le regardait d'un air sceptique.

« Oh, j'ai quelque chose en tête » Sirius haussa les épaules, puis retourna à son livre d'études.

« Bon alors on va le voir cet arbre oui ou non ? » demanda James en se tournant vers le passage du portrait. « Un peu d'air frais nous fera du bien Pete. Tu viens Sir ? » Demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule et Peter se dépêcha de le suivre.

« Non, je pense que je vais rester ici et lire ceci. » Sirius éleva le livre et fit un signe de la tête en direction de la porte. « Mais vous les gars allez-y – je ne suis pas très intéressé par les plantes de toutes façons. Même si ça cogne les gens. »

Il sourit tandis que James levait les yeux au plafond, puis attendit impatiemment que ses amis sortent de la Salle Commune. Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, il sortit la notice concernant le concours et ses yeux gris prirent un air pensif en l'examinant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je ne comprends pas, mais alors pas du tout ce garçon ! » Mars but le reste de son thé et reposa sa tasse sur la table. « Mais enfin, _se battre_ ! Avec un camarade ! Et alors qu'il savait qu'il serait pris. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu comprendre si ça avait été une bagarre personnelle dans un passage sombre quelque part, mais au vu et au su_ de tout le monde _? » Il soupira et se rassit, se frottant le front d'un air las. « C'est tout simplement ... bon, s'il avait été question de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais dit que c'était de la stupidité. »

Flitwick émit un grognement de sympathie. « Le drame c'est qu'il est intelligent, » Dit-il de sa voix haut perchée tout en grignotant un biscuit au chocolat. « Simplement il semble consacrer toute son énergie à semer la pagaille autant que possible. »

« Même Potter s'améliore au fur des années, » Ajouta le professeur Maple, trempant avec précaution un petit pain au gingembre en forme d'humain dans sa tasse de thé. « Mais Black ... » Elle se tut et mordit dans la tête de l'infortuné biscuit, coupant court à un dernier cri de protestation.

Remus gémit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son propre fauteuil près de la cheminée de la Salle des professeurs. Le sujet de conversation depuis son arrivée n'avait été autre que celui qu'il désirait éviter : Sirius Black. Les autres professeurs n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour exprimer leur opinion ('encore' pensa-t-il amèrement) sur l'élève récalcitrant, mais jusqu'à présent il était demeuré silencieux – il ne se sentait pas en position de juger.

La seule bonne chose était que McGonagall n'ait pas encore entendu parler des derniers exploits de Sirius.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall y pénétra, portant une brassée de livres. Elle sourit avec reconnaissance tandis que Mars se levait pour l'en débarrasser, les déposant sur un guéridon, puis elle s'enfonça lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils près de Remus. Le professeur d'éducation physique se rassit également, juste au moment où Dumbledore pénétrait tranquillement dans la pièce et la conversation reprit.

« Je me demande parfois si ça a quelque chose à voir avec ses origines, » dit Mars, jouant négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux dorés échappés du catogan qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. « Je veux dire par là que peut-être _on lui demande_ d'agir ainsi. »

Le professeur Sinn, qui enseignait la Divination et qui était connu sous son seul nom de famille, fronça les sourcils. « Difficile à croire, on n'a pas la moitié autant d'ennuis de la part des autres sang-pur. »

« Je présume, » McGonagall le coupa d'un air las, « Que vous parlez d'un certain M. Black ? »

Sinn et Mars échangèrent de brefs regards tandis que le professeur Maple semblait soudain fascinée par son café. Flitwick fixa le plafond et Remus, sentant le danger, s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son siège, notant la façon dont les lèvres de McGonagall se serraient. Dumbledore soupira et leva un blanc sourcil.

« Je parie que vous parlez de la bagarre qu'il a eue avec le jeune M. Snape ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Un cri parvint du côté du fauteuil du professeur McGonagall. « Vraiment, Albus ! Est-ce que vous êtes obligé de vous montrer aussi ... calme à propos de cette affaire ? Êtes vous vraiment en train de dire qu'un membre de ma propre Maison a attaqué un autre élève ? » Elle soupira, malgré son irritation évidente et attirant la boite de biscuits, mordit dans l'un d'entre eux avec férocité. « Ce garçon est désespérant, désespérant ! C'est une cause perdue. Je devrais le bannir de l'équipe de Quidditch et me passer de lui. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une idée judicieuse. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Remus ?

L'attention générale se tourna soudain vers le loup garou, qui s'éclaircit la gorge, maudissant Dumbledore en son for intérieur dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

« Heu .. hé bien. Je ne dirais pas que Sirius soit une cause perdue ... » commença-t-il avec hésitation.

« Foutaises. » Le professeur Sinn se pencha en avant, ses yeux habituellement joyeux, brillaient d'indignation. « Black n'a jamais causé que des problèmes dans _mes_ cours depuis ses onze ans ! » Son visage se rembrunit et il se croisa les bras, sans se préoccuper de balayer la mèche de cheveux noirs qui était tombée devant ses yeux à la suite de son mouvement brusque.

« Vraiment professeur, je me permets d'insister pour que vous laissiez Remus exposer son point de vue. » Dumbledore leva une main, anticipant la réplique de Sinn, qui se mordit les lèvres et se rassit, gagnant une tape de consolation sur son épaule de la part de Mars.

« Et, hum, je ne pense pas que lui retirer ses privilèges de joueur de Quidditch soit la meilleure façon de s'y prendre avec lui, » continua Remus nerveusement. « Je pense que Sirius est le genre d'élève qui se rebellera contre toute punition. Je pense, » ajouta-t-il soudain inspiré, « Qu'il en reçoit déjà plus que sa part chez lui. » Il toussota, embarrassé, tandis que Dumbledore approuvait de la tête, ses yeux bleus dardés sur son visage;

« Et, hum, comme je le disais, je ne pense pas que Sirius soit _délibérément_ mauvais. Je pense que c'est la façon dont il a été élevé et, hum, c'est son moyen de s'exprimer. Hum... » Il fit une pause et observa le reste du personnel qui le fixaient comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

Tous sauf Dumbledore.

« Je suis heureux de vous entendre dire ça Remus, » Dit-il avec douceur. « Je pense également que Sirius possède un grand potentiel et que si nous nous y prenons mal avec lui, nous le conduirons très certainement à se mettre au ban de la société. » Il sourit soudain. « Je suis heureux de voir que mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé quand je vous ai demandé de garder un oeil sur lui. »

'_Oh s'il vous plaît, Merlin s'il vous plaît, laisse moi disparaître dans un trou et mourir_, ' pensa Remus. Pourtant il répondit, « Oh ... hé bien, merci. »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. « Je continue de penser que nous ne devrions pas le laisser s'en tirer sans aucune sanction. Se battre à l'école est un sérieux délit. Il devrait au moins avoir une retenue – je refuse de permettre à un élève de s'en tirer sans aucune forme de réprimande. »

Mars leva les yeux et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du professeur Sinn tandis que celui-ci expliquait une théorie sur les univers parallèles. « Je lui ai déjà donné une retenue, » dit-il, ayant à demi suivi la conversation. « Je lui ai fait récurer les vestiaires à la main. »

« Je peux en attester, » ajouta le professeur Maple. « C'est moi qui ai surveillé sa punition. »

« Vraiment ? » Dumbledore leva un sourcil. « Je pensais que vous en étiez chargé Remus , »

« Oh .. hé bien. » Remus toussa. « J'ai commencé mais j'étais épuisé à cause de ... tout ça ... et le professeur Maple a bien voulu me remplacer. » Il crut apercevoir Maple lui faire un clin d'oeil, et il déglutit difficilement.

« Ah, » Dumbledore se rassit et parut satisfait. « Bien, la prochaine fois, ne laissez pas le vieillard excentrique que je suis vous obliger à faire quelque chose si vous êtes trop fatigué, n'est-ce pas Remus ? » Il lui sourit d'un air absent, puis se tourna pour regarder McGonagall, qui fulminait toujours. « Une partie d'échecs ma chère ? »

McGonagall approuva de la tête et pendant un moment le silence régna dans la pièce, rompu seulement par le cri d'une pièce d'échec malchanceuse, ou par le paisible murmure venant du coin où se trouvaient Mars et Sinn, qui discutaient avec passion au sujet du bouquin poussiéreux qui expliquait la théorie des univers parallèles.

La paix fut rompue quelques précieuses minutes plus tard, cependant, quand Flitwick – qui lisait le journal – se redressa tout à coup, et laissa échapper un cri horrifié. McGonagall et Dumbledore levèrent les yeux de leur échiquier, sourcils dressés ; Sinn et Mars marquèrent une pause dans leur paisible débat et même Remus se redressa, la curiosité primant sur son désir de paix et de calme. Seule le professeur Maple continua à boire son café, imperturbable.

« Je pense qu'il faut que vous écoutiez ça » La voix de Flitwick était hachée.

« Hier M. K. L. Staed a été condamné à cinq années de réclusion à la prison d'Azkaban. Cette peine a été prononcée après une audience de plusieurs jours. Staed – un professeur de Durmstrang – a été arrêté le mois dernier à la suite d'une dénonciation faite par les parents de l'une de ses élèves. L'homme âgé de trente six ans avait, apparemment, été impliqué dans une affaire de moeurs avec l'une de ses élèves les plus âgée.

«A la suite de ces accusations, une enquête a été menée et Staed a été arrêté sur les lieux mêmes. Étant donné que la jeune fille était mineure, la Cour s'est prononcée contre l'acquittement de M. Staed en raison du fait qu'une telle relation était illégale. L'avocat de M. Staed doit faire un compte rendu à la presse prochainement, concernant l'appel qui est déjà programmé pour février l'année prochaine ... »

Flitwick s'arrêta et leva des yeux écarquillés. « Ce ne serait pas de Kane qu'il est question ? » demanda-t-il .

Dumbledore tendit la main pour avoir le journal et étudia la photo à côté de l'article. « Je crois bien que vous avez raison, » dit-il d'un air légèrement surpris. « Vraiment, c'est la dernière personne que j'aurais pensé finir comme ça. » Il cligna des yeux, examinant le journal à travers ses verres demi-lune. « Comme c'est étrange, » Il méditait dans le silence profond de la salle des professeurs. « J'ai toujours pensé que kane était un jeune homme remarquablement sensible. » Il soupira et rendit le journal à Flitwick. « Ainsi va le monde. »

Le professeur Maple reposa sa tasse de café sur la table avec une légère exclamation. « J'ai lu cet article ce matin, » dit-elle paisiblement. « Il m'a un peu choquée. Je suis surprise que kane ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi ... stupide. » Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un léger sourire. « C'était un garçon si brillant – j'étais fière de l'avoir eu comme élève et plus tard comme collègue. » Elle soupira. « Et maintenant de voir jusqu'où il est tombé ... »

« C'est entièrement de sa faute, » Mars se tenait toujours négligemment sur le sofa à côté de Sinn, lequel évitait soigneusement de regarder qui que ce soit dans la pièce. « S'il est assez stupide pour se retrouver impliqué dans une affaire avec une élève, il mérite tout ce qui lui arrive. »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas là une opinion quelque peu basée sur des préjugés ? Interrogea le professeur Maple d'un air pensif tandis que plusieurs autres membres du personnel, dont le professeur Tone, le vieux professeur de Rhunes anciennes, sursautaient légèrement.

« Pas vraiment non. » Mars se croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. « C'est incroyablement stupide de se retrouver embarqué dans une histoire avec une élève – les lois sont assez claires à ce sujet. Si Staed a été assez imprudent pour être découvert .. hé bien, tant pis pour lui. »

« Sinn, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez , » Le professeur Maple interpellait son collègue.

Le jeune visage de Sinn afficha une expression de prudence neutre. « Hé bien .. » commença-t-il avec hésitation « Il m'est un peu difficile de juger, n'ayant pas eu l'expérience de me trouver dans la même situation que notre infortuné ex-collègue. Cependant, bien que je reconnais qu'il était stupide de sa part de se retrouver mêlé à cette histoire avec cette jeune fille, je trouve que c'est loin de mériter cinq années à Azkaban. » Il soupira en voyant Mars lui décocher un regard furieux et il haussa les épaules. « Mais je suppose que la punition est là pour dissuader quiconque de faire la même chose que Kane.

Remus détourna le visage pour regarder le feu, les joues brûlantes. La crainte et le remords soufflaient tour à tour le feu et la glace le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelqu'un d'autre ... quelqu'un d'autre s'était trouvé exactement dans la même situation que lui, et il avait succombé à la tentation. Le poids de ce qu'il avait fait retomba lourdement sur son esprit et il croisa ses doigts nerveusement. Il avait l'impression que si l'un des autres professeurs le regardait, il pourrait aussitôt voir sa faute. Ça devait être écrit sur son visage, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, le juger et le condamner. Tout le monde allait remarquer inévitablement la panique dans ses yeux ...

« Remus ? » Mars s'était levé du sofa et lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Il fit presque un bond en arrière de surprise quand Remus sursauta si violemment que le fauteuil trembla. « Bon sang, qu'est ce qui vous préoccupe tant ? »

« Oh ... rien. » Remus se mordit la lèvre, priant que ses nerfs ne le trahissent pas.

Mars haussa les épaules. « Sinn et moi étions sur le point de descendre aux cuisines pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter, et ensuite remonter pour faire un peu de corrections dans coin tranquille. » Il sourit et désigna les autres enseignants qui, pour la plupart discutaient toujours au sujet du procès de l'infortuné Kane. « J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas réellement rester ici avec eux, alors pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ? Je sais que ce n'est pas l'offre la plus excitante au monde mais ... »

« Merci, j'apprécierais beaucoup. » L'interrompit Remus en se levant brusquement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'atmosphère suffocante de la pièce.

«Splendide, » Sinn l'observait par dessus l'épaule de Mars de ses yeux bruns empreints de gentillesse. « Peut-être pourriez vous nous montrer cet épouvantard que vous avez reçu aujourd'hui ? »

Remus pâlit. « heu, non ... heu. J'ai bien peur ... hum ... » murmura-t-il, cherchant désespérément une excuse. « Désolé. » finit-il par dire, n'en ayant trouvé aucune. »

Sinn et Mars se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« Venez et prenez vos affaires , » dit le professeur d'éducation physique.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La plupart des élèves prenaient leur déjeuner dans le Grand Hall quand Sirius émergea finalement de la Salle Commune, le livre de texte de Peter coincé sous un bras. James était revenu brièvement pour voir s'il voulait descendre déjeuner avec eux, mais Sirius l'avait chassé, promettant qu'il descendrait plus tard, mais qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant. Puis, aussi vite que possible, il s'était mis à la recherche du professeur McGonagall dans le but de s'inscrire au concours de musique inter-Maisons.

Elle l'avait regardé, lèvres pincées, avec une expression aigre et il avait compris immédiatement qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'on appelait désormais 'l'affaire Snape'. Pourtant, de façon étonnante, elle n'avait pas fait de commentaires, lui avait à peine demandé de mettre son nom sur la feuille d'inscription et l'avait informé que l'audition aurait lieu ce vendredi. S'il était en retard, avait-elle dit froidement, il serait automatiquement éliminé, et il devrait bien s'assurer d'apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin. L'école ne pourrait pas lui donner de fourniture.

Il avait approuvé comme un bon garçon et s'était précipité dehors en direction de la Salle Commune avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il cheminait le long du couloir, et faillit se heurter à la sombre silhouette qui avait émergé d'un passage latéral. Il y eut une exclamation de surprise, et il se retrouva, fixant les yeux gris et froids de Lucius Malfoy.

« Sirius ? Au nom de Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce couloir tel un démon en robe noire ? » Sirius se raidit sous le regard évaluateur qui parcourait et évaluait son corps. « Je pensais que tu étais en train de déjeuner. »

« Je n'avais pas faim. » La voix de Sirius n'était que froide politesse. « D'ailleurs, je pense que je devrais te demander ce que toi tu fais ici. N'as-tu pas quitté Poudlard l'an passé ? Ou aimes tu tellement l'endroit que tu te sentes obligé d'y revenir ? » Il sourit tandis que Malfoy haussait un élégant sourcil blond.

« Hé bien, je suis ici pour représenter mon père à l'assemblée des gouverneurs. Il est souffrant et ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir. J'ai donc été envoyé ici pour garder un oeil sur ce fou de Directeur. » Il lissa sa robe noire et replaça une mèche de cheveux blond platine derrière une oreille. « Tu es sûrement au courant de tout ça ? j'imagine que ta mère où l'une de tes cousines t'aura informé de la situation. »

« IL est dommage que les missives de Mère n'aient manqué de détails, ces derniers temps, » Répliqua froidement Sirius, les doigts crispés sur le livre de Peter. « J'ai bien peur que leur contenu tout entier ne concernait que mon propre avenir, pas celui de ses ... amis. »

« Ah, j'ai entendu parler de ça. » Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit. « Tu as des ennuis non ? Tu es en train de te faire une ... _réputation_ chez toi ; il s'agit de ton amour pour les moldus il me semble ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est triste, je t'aurais cru plus de goût que ça Black. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, nous étions amis. »

« Je n'aurais pas appelé ça comme ça. » Sirius baissa la tête, ses cheveux se répandirent autour de son visage comme un rideau noir, cachant son expression. « Peut-être que 'connaissance' serait plus approprié. »

« Hé bien dans ce cas, ta mère approuvait notre ... connaissance. » Lucius se frotta pensivement le menton d'un doigt. « Et c'était il y a seulement combien ... six mois de ça ? Comme le temps passe – tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps. » Quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux et il se pencha en avant, baissant la voix. « Tu as grandi, Sirius Black. Tu ressembles bien plus à un homme que le garçon avec lequel j'ai passé l'été. Il n'y a qu'à te voir – brûler de colère et brandir tes propres opinions. » Il rit et Sirius grinça des dents en sentant son souffle, refusant toujours de le regarder. « Mais c'est toujours aussi amusant de te mettre en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Malfoy, » La voix de Sirius vibrait d'une rage à peine contenue. « Tu penses que je suis une chose que tu as créée pour ton propre amusement. Tu as pris beaucoup de plaisir à m'humilier puis à m'enseigner l'estime de soi, uniquement pour me l'enlever à nouveau. Mais tu as oublié, » Il releva la tête pour fixer Lucius de ses yeux gris brûlants, « Je ne suis pas ta chose. Je suis un Black, et en tant que tel, je mérite d'être traité avec respect. » Il s'ensuivit une longue, interminable pause, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Lucius ne parle.

« Bien, bien, » dit-il doucement, l'air mauvais, « Il semble que le vilain petit garçon ait _vraiment_ grandi. Ta mère sera enchantée quand je lui dirai quel bel héritier de la tradition des Black tu es devenu. Dis-moi, est-ce que tes petits amis te voient comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'ils apprécient ton attitude. »Il eut un sourire moqueur en entendant Sirius grincer des dents et sentit qu'il avait atteint un nerf sensible. « Ça doit être si _difficile_ pour toi Sirius, d'avoir à t'associer aux goûts de ... ces gens-là. »

« Écoute espèce de demi neurone dégénéré ... »

« Y aurait-il un problème ? » La voix douce derrière les deux hommes les fit sursauter. Lucius se raidit et Sirius pivota si rapidement qu'il tomba presque à la renverse.

Remus se tenait là, encadré derrière lui par le professeur Fogarty et le professeur Sinn qui essayaient désespérément de ne pas paraître trop intéressés. Le jeune professeur leva un sourcil et se croisa les bras tandis qu'il observait la scène devant lui. Son regard glissa de Lucius à Sirius et s'arrêta, pensif. Ses lèvres se tordirent et il avança d'un pas puis se tourna vers Lucius après s'être composé un sourire poli.

« Je suis terriblement désolé, j'espère qu'il ne vous importunait pas. »

« Non, non, » l'expression de Malfoy changea, passant de la surprise à quelque chose d'indéchiffrable. « Il m'indiquait simplement ... où je pourrais trouver le bureau du Directeur. »

« Il se trouve juste en bas, dans le hall, mais je ne connais malheureusement pas le mot-de- passe. »

« Moi si, » intervint Sinn paisiblement, en passant à côté de Remus. » Voudriez-vous me suivre ? » Il regarda par dessus son épaule sans ambiguïté. « Vous venez professeur Fogarty ? »

Sirius regarda avec inquiétude les trois hommes repartir dans le couloir, avant de se tourner pour regarder Remus, d'un air moitié coupable, moitié de défi. Il eut de la peine à déglutir en voyant l'expression sévère du professeur, et faillit reculer contre le mur mais se rappela juste à temps qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on intimidait facilement. Pas du tout en fait - même si Remus le dévisageait à cet instant comme s'il avait envie de lui ouvrir la gorge.

« En réalité je ne l'importunais pas, » Finit-il par dire d'un air renfrogné.

« Je sais. » Le regard féroce s'adoucit légèrement et Remus s'adossa négligemment contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. « Mais je pense qu'il serait aussi bien que vous essayiez d'éviter M. Malfoy. J'ai entendu dire ... pas mal de chose sur lui. Il ne me paraît pas être l'homme le plus indulgent ou le plus agréable qui soit. » Il sourit à demi puis regarda au loin rapidement tandis que les dents de Sirius étincelaient d'un sourire prudent.

« Il ... hum .. en fait c'est lui qui m'a arrêté pour me parler. »

« J'avais compris. »

Il y eut un long silence embarrassant, jusqu'à ce que finalement Remus ne se repousse du mur en prenant une grande inspiration. « Bien, je vous reverrai en classe, M. Black. Assurez-vous d'avoir fait ce devoir voulez vous ? »

« Attendez ... »

Mais Remus s'était déjà retourné et s'éloignait dans le couloir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il rêvait d'une peau douce glissant contre la sienne, sa chaleur brûlante le marquant comme un fer rouge d'un plaisir sensuel, absolu tandis que des doigts savants effleuraient sa clavicule, remontaient le long de son cou, se réfugiaient - presque sauvagement – dans ses cheveux. Il sentit un souffle d'air chaud contre sa bouche et gémit, les lèvres déjà brûlantes et sensibles, quémandant des caresses.

«Du calme. » Des yeux dorés le regardaient, adoucis, languides. « Si tu fais du bruit on va nous entendre. »

Une langue douce et râpeuse descendit pour envelopper l'un des ses mamelons durci et il cria de surprise, ses hanches ruant brusquement contre le corps chaud qui l'écartelait. Des mains fortes, élégantes le repoussèrent rudement, en même temps que des dents malmenaient doucement la peau de son épaule.

« Première leçon : toujours faire ce que dit le professeur. » Deux doigts trouvèrent son autre mamelon, le pincèrent ; le tordirent. « Deuxième leçon : ne jamais parler à moins qu'on ne vous adresse la parole. » De petites morsures martelèrent sa peau puis le corps souple au-dessus du sien se déplaça, glissant lentement vers le bas tandis que l'autre homme ronronnait au-dessus de son estomac. « Troisième leçon : vous devez être attentif. » La rape d'une langue contre sa peau brillante de sueur le fit gémir et se tordre désespérément.

« Vous m'avez bien compris ? » Le regard était perçant, dévorant, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'éviter de gémir, de supplier désespérément pour quelque chose, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi qui aurait mis un terme à ce désir taraudant qui ravageait son corps, qui le laissait pantelant telle la putain que sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était. Il gémit d'un ton pitoyable, désespéré, qui venait du fond de la gorge, et il fut récompensé quand des lèvres descendirent sur les siennes.

La fusion sauvage de leur bouche était tellement éloignée de la douceur à laquelle il s'était attendu qu'il faillit crier de surprise, s'arquant contre ce poids si lourd et si merveilleux qui le clouait sous lui. Des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et il soupira en sentant des dents affamées le titiller, avant qu'une langue humide ne plonge dans sa bouche pour ensuite s'infiltrer entre ses dents et glisser contre sa propre langue, la taquinant avant de s'éloigner.

« Vous apprenez vite Mr Black. »

« Je ... j'ai toujours aimé plaire ... » Sa propre voix lui parut violente, âpre – suintante de luxure et de sexe tandis que les yeux d'or qui l'observaient, emplis de désir, renvoyaient des étincelles qui descendaient le long de son épine dorsale. Un simple regard et il le désirait ... oh comme il le désirait. Il était si facile de le faire tomber après tout, si facile de le soumettre, d'être pris, de supplier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, de gémir jusqu'à ce que ses désirs soient satisfaits.

Des doigts maigres, savants trouvèrent son sexe, faisant courir sur lui une paume calleuse qui lui arracha un gémissement venant du plus profond de sa gorge.

« Sirius ... » Le halètement déchirant était doux contre sa bouche.

« Sirius ... »

« SIRIUS»

Sirius cria et se redressa en sursaut en entendant le cri qui lui parut tout proche de son oreille. A demi enroulé dans ses draps, il s'arrêta, haletant tandis qu'il parcourait la pièce du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Sur le sol, à côté de son lit, James gémissait en se frottant la tête qu'il s'était cognée contre la table de nuit. Le brusque réveil de Sirius l'avait fait tellement sursauter qu'il avait chancelé et trébuché sur une chaussure qui traînait par terre.

« Ouch ... » Murmura-t-il encore affalé sur les genoux tout en se frottant le front. « Sir ça va ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux et sa respiration se fit plus hachée tandis qu'il luttait pour regagner le contrôle de son corps rebelle. Il sentait dans son ventre les tiraillements de la faim et il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux en sueur qui s'était échappés de la natte qu'il avait coutume de porter pour dormir. « Désolé James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il distraitement, tout en fixant un point à l'extrémité de son lit, les yeux dans le vague et légèrement désorienté.

James répéta sa question.

« Oui, ça va. » Sirius se frotta les yeux avec ardeur.

« Hé bien tu délirais et tu gémissais dans ton sommeil comme si tu avais mal quelque part. » James se leva et croisa les bras d'un air inquiet.

« Non, je me sens bien. » Sirius eut un large sourire et regarda par la fenêtre, où déjà l'on voyait poindre la lumière grise du petit matin. « On va devoir se lever dans une minute. » Il soupira et regarda James. « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé si tôt. »

« Hey, c'est pas un problème. » James lui envoya un légère bourrade sur le bras, souriant, bien que ses yeux demeuraient inquiets. « Se lever tôt est probablement bon pour moi ... dans un certain sens. » Il soupira et regarda par dessus son épaule vers le lit sombre de Peter – qui s'était rendormi rapidement. « Tu penses qu'on devrait le réveiller ? » Il grimaça et se dirigea vers le lit de Peter. « Peut-être qu'un bon petit seau d'eau glacée ferait l'affaire ? »

« Nan, l'un de nous mérite un peu de sommeil. » Sirius désigna la salle de bain de la tête. « Vas-y, sautes dans la douche et j'irai après toi. Peut-être même qu'on sera en bas à l'heure pour le déjeuner pour une fois. »

« Le ciel m'en préserve ! » James s'étrangla, portant dramatiquement une main à sa poitrine, avant de ramasser la serviette qu'il avait jetée de son lit sans cérémonie, la veille au soir. « Si on était descendus plus tôt on aurait provoqué une attaque cardiaque chez McGonagall. » Il marqua une pause et prit un air sérieux. « Tu pourrais vivre avec la mort d'un professeur sur la conscience ? Ce serait une chose horrible. »

« Non je ne supporterais pas. » Sirius força une note de gaieté dans sa voix, le visage plissé dans un sourire jusqu'à ce que James ne gagne la salle de bains fermant la porte derrière lui. Il laissa alors le sourire s'effacer et nicha sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Je suis en train de devenir une sorte de ... de ... monstre ! » Il gémit et repoussa ses couvertures puis grimaça en sentant l'air froid envelopper son corps. « C'était juste un rêve, » Dit-il fermement, ignorant les dalles froides sous ses pieds. « Juste un rêve, et un rêve qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une information rabâchée par ton cerveau depuis hier. Les choses se sont juste un peu mélangées la dedans, c'est tout. »

Il se mit debout, et se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait à l'une des extrémités du dortoir en cas d'urgence capillaire, (ce qui dans le cas de James, se produisait tous les jours). Il fronça les sourcils en avisant son reflet pâle aux yeux élargis. « Juste un rêve, » Répéta-t-il, appuyant son front contre la vitre froide. « Juste un rêve. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hé bien j'espère que les autres élèves seront meilleurs que celui-là, » murmura dans un souffle, le professeur McGonagall à Remus tandis qu'elle barrait le nom de Francis Alder de sa liste. « S'ils sont aussi mauvais, j'ai bien peu que Gryffondor n'ait aucun espoir. » Elle serra les lèvres et décocha un regard aigu au groupe de garçons qui se tenait dans l'un des coins de la classe de Métamorphoses. « Franchement, j'aurais dû préciser 'Talent obligatoire' sur le règlement. »

Remus rit doucement et lui tendit la partition suivante. « Celle-ci est pour Jeremy, » dit-il en hochant de la tête en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux clairs qui attendait nerveusement au milieu de la pièce. « Donnez lui une chance, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était bon. »

Les auditions pour le concours inter-Maisons avaient commencé tard cet après midi là avec plus de quarante candidats attendant pleins d'espoir dans la classe du professeur McGonagall. Remus avait été désigné pour l'aider et, alors que le soir venait, il avait découvert qu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Sa collègue avait sans doute des critères élevés, mais elle avait une oreille parfaite en matière de musique et jusqu'à présent, seuls trois élèves avaient été sélectionnés pour représenter les Gryffondor.

« Qui vient après Jeremy ? » s'enquit Remus tandis que McGonagall donnait une chance au petit garçon et lui souriait en l'envoyant d'un coté de la pièce.

« hum ... » l'autre professeur examina la liste et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. « James Potter. »

« Potter ? » Remus haussa les sourcils de surprise et il scruta la pièce jusqu 'à ce qu'il repère James, qui, tapi dans un coin, arborait un air vaguement méprisant et ignorait ostensiblement un groupe de troisième année qui ne cessaient de ricaner en le dévisageant.

« Potter ! » la voix de McGonagall claqua sèchement et James sursauta puis déglutit avant de s'avancer au centre de la pièce. « Avez vous un accompagnement ? » demanda-t-elle, frappant son crayon contre le bureau tandis que James secouait la tête. « Non ? Alors commencez je vous prie »

Tandis que James se lançait dans une interprétation du 'chant de la sorcière ', Remus se surprit à être de plus en plus étonné. Malgré le réveil matinal, James était assez bon. Il se tenait la tête redressée, le dos droit, les yeux fixés sur McGonagall d'un air de défi. Il avait une bonne voix de ténor, puissante, qui résonnait dans la classe et il s'arrangea pour rester précisément dans le ton jusqu'à la dernière note, qu'il tint remarquablement longtemps.

« Bien, » dit McGonagall lorsqu'il en eût terminé. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aviez ça en vous, Potter. » Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. « Allez vous asseoir avec vos camarades s'il-vous-plait. Vous commencerez la répétition lundi prochain.

Souriant légèrement en voyant James laisser fuser un cri de joie, elle se tourna vers Remus. « Hé bien, je suis impressionnée. Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru ce garçon capable d'autre chose que d'initier des coups pendables » Elle eut un petit rire presque coupable. « Maintenant si seulement Black nous offrait également un petit potentiel ... »

« Sirius ? » Le ciel tombait sur la tête de Remus. « Sirius passe l'audition ? »

« Oh oui. Il a même assez insisté. Malgré mes ... réserves, j'ai décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. En fait, » McGonagall examina sa liste, « C'est l'avant-dernier à passer. S'il se présente ... » elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et se retourna vers les élèves, faisant un signe de la tête à une jeune fille pâle, qui s'approchait du piano.

Sirius auditionnait. Remus déglutit et se demanda si ça paraîtrait bizarre qu'il quitte la classe. Très, réalisa-t-il avec l'impression de se noyer. Il n'avait plus qu'à rester assis là à prier pour que le garçon ne fasse rien de trop stupide. Peut-être que s'il s'asseyait dans le fond ... mais non, McGonagall avait besoin de lui pour faire partir la musique. Il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, souhaitant disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Le temps passa beaucoup trop vite, et soudain James laissa éclater un « SIR ! » retentissant que Remus interpréta comme le fait que la plupart des élèves avaient terminé leur audition et que Sirius Black avait fini par se décider à pénétrer dans la classe.

Il était vêtu avec désinvolture d'un ample t-shirt noir et de jeans de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par un lien, laissant simplement les mèches les plus petites encadrer son visage. Ses yeux gris semblaient plus sombres, plus intenses tandis qu'il s'avançait, transportant une boite dans une main, et Remus réalisa d'un coup que c'était dû à la fine couche de ce qui ressemblait fort à du kohl qui soulignait ses yeux. Il pensa fugitivement que sur n'importe qui d'autre, l'effet aurait semblé ridicule. C'était injuste tout simplement. In-juste. Le kohl faisait paraître la peau de Sirius plus pâle également, il ressemblait presque à un pur esprit, dépourvu de substance, composé d'ombre et de lumière de lune.

Dieu, laisse moi mourir ici et maintenant. Remus déglutit et Sirius fit une pause, embrassant la pièce du regard . Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune professeur mais, étonnamment, ils ne s'attardèrent pas. Au lieu de cela ils se détournèrent presque comme si Sirius paraissait soudain embarrassé.

Remus regarda subrepticement Sirius faire un geste en direction de James et traverser la pièce, suivi de Peter qui tenait une partition à la main. Remus saisit les mots « répétition ... » et « Peter m'a aidé ... » avant qu'un crescendo de piano ne domine tout autre son et que la fille qui jouait n'en termine et se lève pour recueillir quelques applaudissements de la part de ses camarades.

« Elle a été bonne, » murmura McGonagall approuvant, mettant une croix en face du nom de la file. « Au moins nous avons une grande variété – à la différence des Serpentard. » Le sarcasme était implicite dans sa voix, même s'il ne se devinait pas sur son visage. « Ils n'ont que des chanteurs. Ils pensent que ce n'est pas digne d'eux de jouer d'un instrument inventé par un Moldu. » Elle renifla avec désapprobation, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste. « Sirius Black ! »

Sirius se retourna, lui souriant alors qu'il refusa de regarder Remus. « Oui professeur ? »

« Voyons voir ce que vous avez choisi » Interrogea McGonagall.

« Oui professeur. » Sirius s'avança, obéissant, jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et fit un geste impatient en direction de Peter qui se précipita derrière lui, laissant presque tomber les partitions. Souriant, le garçon brun désigna le piano, puis attendit que son ami n'entame le morceau. Il se pencha et ouvrit l'écrin du violon, puis en sortit l'instrument, laissant ses doigts caresser amoureusement le bois poli, avant de pincer légèrement une corde pour s'assurer qu'il était bien accordé.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait du violon, » murmura McGonagall à Remus, qui se contenta de hocher la tête et de déglutir péniblement.

Je devrais être heureux qu'il ne m'ait même pas mis au courant, pensa-t-il malheureux, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai encouragé dans cette voie, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens ... rejeté ? Il soupira et examina Sirius, qui, satisfait de son instrument, levait le violon et le calait sous son menton. L'élève jeta un regard à Peter qui hocha la tête, les doigts en position au-dessus des touches du piano, avant de sourire au professeur McGonagall, sourcils levés.

« Je peux commencer ? »

« Oui, oui, allez-y, » lança-t-elle impatiemment.

Sirius hocha la tête et entama son morceau.

Dès les premières notes, Remus reconnut la Sarabande, mais ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu entendre auparavant. L'accompagnement de Peter fournissait un tempo rapide sur lequel Sirius jouait avec sauvagerie. Le violon chantait littéralement sous les doigts du garçon, sa chanson s'élevait dans la pièce, forçant le silence parmi les élèves tandis qu'ils observaient Sirius se balancer au son de la musique.

L'archer volait au-dessus des cordes, produisant une suite de notes parfaites. le rythme techno fourni par le piano et, réalisa Remus, l'accompagnement à la batterie par un certain J. Potter constituaient un ensemble qui s'accordait remarquablement bien.

Sirius évoluait plus librement à présent, son corps oscillait avec le violon, ses cheveux libérés de leur lien étaient prêts à tomber en désordre autour de son visage concentré. Il était évident à tous ceux qui regardaient qu'il était totalement immergé dans son propre monde de musique, suivant le chemin des notes et que, sous ses doigts, son instrument produisait un son pur et implacable. C'était à n'en pas douter, de la poésie en mouvement, un son épique, et Remus était incapable de quitter des yeux la silhouette souple qui avait captivé le petit auditoire.

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient fermés alors que la musique atteignait son apogée, le visage marqué d'un léger froncement de sourcils, entièrement focalisé sur les notes qu'il voulait produire. Les doigts de Peter parcouraient les touches du piano tandis que la Sarabande s'envolait, puis redescendait et s'achevait en un panache triomphant, souligné par l'archer que Sirius menait à une vitesse telle que le mouvement en devenait flou.

Quand le morceau arriva à son terme, les applaudissements des Gryffondor furent presque assourdissants. Sous l'oeil de Remus, McGonagall traça une croix ferme en face du nom de Sirius puis lui sourit.

« Très bien M. Black. Ça faisait un petit peu concert rock, mais c'était néanmoins très bon. »

« Bien joué Sir ! » James avait abandonné sa batterie ( comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela auparavant ? Se demanda Remus) et s'était rué sur Sirius pour lui assener une claque sur l'épaule. « Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien de ce truc ! »

Moi non plus, pensa Remus, puis il se figea.

Un silhouette jouant pour les étoiles au sommet de la tour et un professeur qui avait travaillé tard. Une triste et mélancolique mélodie qui ne s'accordait pas à la beauté de la nuit, mais qui l'avait ému au plus profond de son âme ...

« Toi, c'était toi, » murmura Remus, les yeux rivés au dos de Sirius.

Presque comme s'il avait pu entendre Remus, Sirius se raidit puis se retourna. Ses yeux gris firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur le jeune professeur. Remus vit une lueur passer sur le visage de Sirius avant qu'il ne hoche la tête, froidement, puis il se retourna et sortit de la classe sans un regard en arrière.

**A suivre ...**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Gred **: Comment ça t'as pas d'adresse ! tssss pas bien ça ! Lol !

Oui Sirius est très complexe je trouve. Tiraillé entre son éducation qui en fait quelqu'un de fier, son 'héritage spirituel' que voudraient lui imposer ses parents, et ses propres sentiments qui sont beaucoup plus humains et profonds.

Le pauvre, il ne sait plus très bien où il en est !

Sinon j'espère aussi que Remus aura l'occasion d'aller consoler Sirius où du moins que Sirius se 'laissera' consoler par Remus ... ahem .. faut pas que j'en dise trop moi !

Effectivement les personnages ne sont pas manichéens, que ce soit Sirius, Severus ou Regulus. C'est ce qui donne beaucoup d'intérêt à l'histoire.

Sinon BBM, je n'ose pas dire combien de fois je l'ai vu ! Je garde ça pour ma petite correctrice ! (défense de parler Orélye). Mais en relisant le chapitre, j'ai vu qu'il y était question de haricots et je suis repartie dans le film ! « no more beans ! » Complètement dingue la fille !

**Orélye**: Aveugle Sirius ? Sans doute oui, ou alors naïf, après tout c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive le pauvre chéri alors il ne sait pas bien reconnaître l'Amour quand il le rencontre !

Je te préviens pour Remussounet c'est part à deux, parce que je l'ai vu la première ! Non mais ! Enfin ptre pas tout à fait la première mais presque. Et faut être discrètes parce qu'il y a du monde sur le coup on dirait ! MDR !

Merci encore de ton soutien ma chère correctrice.

**Oxaline : **Toujours fidèle et je t'en remercie beaucoup !

Oui j'aime beaucoup le coup de l'épouvantard aussi. Belle trouvaille. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne fasse un strip-tease la première fois que je l'ai lu ! (enfin peur ... MDR !).

Pauvre Sirius effectivement ! Malmené par ses copains pas très délicats, par Séverus (m'enfin ça c'est son rôle) et par les profs qui lui font récurer les vestiaires ! Et même par mumus qui ne veut plus lui parler ! C'était pas son jour !

J'espère que tu as pu voir le film depuis : il est même passé dans ma petite ville de 5000 habitants récemment. Si tu as aimé la nouvelle, tu ne peux qu'adorer le film qui est beaucoup plus développé et émouvant.

**Boby : **Oh ! Un tit nouveau (nouvelle ?) alors viens par ici, tu t'installes confortablement dans un fauteuil et tu restes là ! (pas envie que tu te sauves moi !). Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et tu verras l'intérêt grandit encore par la suite. D'ailleurs l'auteur nous a laissé sur un cliff au chapitre 12 ! elle exagère !

Bizzoux à toi.

**Valààà , bizzzoux et merci encore à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)**

Coucou c'est moi. J'ai été raisonnable cette fois-ci question délai non ? Non ! Ben désolée je peux difficilement faire mieux ! Décidément si jamais je traduis une nouvelle histoire un jour, il faudra que j'en choisisse une avec des chapitres plus courts ! D'ailleurs je commence à y penser alors si vous avez des suggestions, allez-y. Condition : que ce soit une fic Siri/Moony (mais j'ai déjà une petite idée en tête)

Il y a eu deux questions qui sont revenues plusieurs fois dans vos reviews : tout d'abord que s'est-il passé entre Lucius et Sirius durant l'été ? Et l'autre concernant Sinn et Mars. Donc j'ai posé vos deux questions à Cobalt et j'attends sa réponse.

Pour Sinn et Mars il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit plus précise dans ses histoires sur son LJ. Elle laisse toujours planer le doute. Mais (hum !) y en a-t-il vraiment un ? Ils vont tellement bien ensemble tous les deux !

Ah oui sinon elle annonce aussi sur son LJ qu'elle va se mettre prochainement à l'écriture du chapitre 13.

Et aussi, encore merci à Orély qui continue fidèlement à corriger cette histoire Elle n'a pas encore revu la deuxième partie donc quand elle l'aura fait , je corrigerai la version que j'ai postée.

**Valààà ! Plein de gros poutoux à tout le monde mais encore plus bien sûr à toutes celles qui m'ont gentiment laissé un petit mot d'encouragement ! Allez je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :**

**Avertissement :** léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

**James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.**

**Pairings :** Sirius Black/Remus lupin

**disclaimer : **je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

**Résumé : **quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_'Souvent je me demande, _

_comment il se fait qu'on apprenne si peu d'un livre _

_et tellement de la vie'_

**G.F. Coppard**

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Sinn était lové dans un profond fauteuil rouge dans son bureau au sommet de la Tour de Divination. Le menton dans une main, les jambes repliées sous lui, il étudiait un livre avec un air de profonde concentration. Le feu ajoutait une touche chaleureuse à son teint ordinairement pâle et diffusait une joyeuse lumière dans la pièce circulaire tout en dispensant une onde de chaleur bienvenue.

La pluie tombait en torrents sauvages à l'extérieur de la tour, cinglant les carreaux des fenêtres et réduisant la visibilité au minimum. Le vent hurlait dans un choeur assourdissant et Sinn ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit un violent coup porté contre la vitre.

Une silhouette voûtée et trempée, se tenait sur un balai juste à l'extérieur de la fenêtre du bureau. L'eau ruisselait sur la robe du visiteur, et il tanguait dangereusement dans sa lutte contre le vent pour se maintenir à la bonne hauteur, tandis qu'il frappait à nouveau contre la vitre, le poing désespérément serré.

«Bon sang ! » Rejetant le livre de côté, Sinn bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita. Il ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée, et se pencha en arrière pour éviter d'être trempé à son tour, tandis que l'homme sur le balai prenait pied sur la petite margelle de pierre de la fenêtre et pénétrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, dégoulinant, avant de se secouer vigoureusement. Il déposa son balai contre le mur et sourit devant la surprise du professeur de Divinations.

« Désolé de faire irruption comme ça chez toi, c'est Annie qui m'envoie. »

« Vraiment ! » s'exclama Sinn tandis qu'il retournait dans la pièce et ouvrait un placard à la recherche d'une serviette. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ressortir par un temps pareil, je te prie ? »

« Comme je viens de te le dire, Annie m'a envoyé. »

« Mouais. » Sinn découvrit une serviette au fin fond du vieux placard moisi et s'en saisit. Puis il se redressa et fit presque un bond en arrière en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Mars qui se contenta de sourire. « Dieux, quel imbécile tu fais quelquefois. »

« Combien de fois j'ai déjà entendu ça ? » Mars accepta la serviette et s'écroula dans un fauteuil, avant de gémir en sentant ses vêtements mouillés lui coller à la peau. « Annie voudrait savoir si tu peux venir déjeuner samedi. »

« Ca dépend. Est-ce que ses enfants seront là aussi ? »

« Évidemment. »

Sinn grimaça et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. « Mars, je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour vivre avec ces quatre nuisances. Ils sont affreux. Ils n'ont pas de manières et ils sont _grossiers_. »

« Oh allez, ils ne sont pas si terribles. » D'une pichenette, Mars arrangea négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux – devenus d'un vilain marron à cause de la pluie – afin de les écarter de ses yeux. « Marta est maligne. »

« La dernière fois elle m'a demandé si j'étais constipé ou si c'était mon air habituel ! » Sinn fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir et reprit son livre. « Rends-toi à l'évidence, ta soeur n'a aucune autorité sur ses enfants et toi pas davantage. »

« Oh ça va, allez viens. S'il-te-plaît ? »

Sinn grinça des dents et rouvrit son livre dans l'intention de reprendre sa lecture là où il en était resté. « Si tu es assez stupide pour obéir aux ordres de ta soeur, alors je n'ai aucune sympathie pour toi. » Ignorant l'air renfrogné que son compagnon avait adopté, il commença à lire et s'immergea dans la prose.

Mars soupira et déboutonna sa chemise avant de l'envoyer de côté. Il prit la vieille serviette et se frotta pour se sécher, puis, _oubliant_ commodément, la règle instaurée par Sinn du 'Touche à quoi que ce soit et tu es mort ', il ouvrit le placard et en sortit une vieille robe de sorcier. Il l'enfila par dessus sa tête en soupirant à nouveau, cette fois de contentement, et il se rassit, ses pieds nus coincés sous lui.

« Maple va aller rendre visite à kane, » Dit-il au bout d'un moment, quand il devint évident que Sinn allait continuer à l'ignorer.

« Oh ? » Un sourcil noir s'arqua marquant une légère surprise, bien que Sinn ait gardé les yeux sur le livre.

« Mmm. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait connaître la véritable histoire, et non pas la version médiatisée rapportée par _La Gazette_. Elle ne fait pas confiance aux journaux tu sais. »

Mars croisa les bras et se laissa glisser dans un coin du fauteuil afin de pouvoir étudier Sinn plus à son aise.

« Apparemment elle est convaincue que, malgré ce que cette élève a affirmé, kane n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. »

« Vraiment. » La réponse n'engageait à rien, et les yeux sombres continuaient à parcourir les pages du livre.

Mars renifla de dégoût et reposa son menton sur ses bras croisés. « Oh, t'es pas marrant Sinn. Où est donc passée ta curiosité ? »

« Au lit, elle dort. » Le regard de Sinn ne déviait pas, mais l'autre professeur surprit le léger tremblement qui agitait le coin de ses lèvres. « Et, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard aigu vers Mars, dont les cheveux humides s'égouttaient toujours sur le fauteuil ainsi que sur un plaid relativement coûteux, « C'est aussi là que je vais me rendre dans une minute. »

« Tu es trop jeune pour vivre comme un vieux retraité ! » Se plaignit Mars, déterminé à obtenir une réaction, d'une manière où d'une autre, de la part de son compagnon. « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un vieux gars qui prend des potions anti-âge ? »

« J'ai vingt sept ans et tu le sais fichtrement bien. » Sinn ferma brusquement son livre et le mit de côté avec un froncement de ses sourcils sombres. « À présent arrête de t'en prendre à moi et donne moi la vraie raison de ta venue sous cette pluie battante. Et non, » ajouta-t-il brusquement comme Mars ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre, ou plus probablement pour protester, « Je sais pertinemment que la vraie raison n'est pas qu'Annie t'a envoyé ici. »

Son ami soupira. « Bon sang Sinn, je crois que tu me connais trop bien. »

« Normal depuis le temps. » Les lèvres de Sinn se tordirent à nouveau, mais cette fois il laissa s'épanouir un véritable sourire. « Ça fait presque cinq ans que je te connais. »

« Arrggh, la seule personne qui connaît tous mes horribles défauts. » Mars laissa s'évanouir l'aigreur sur son visage. « Tu as raison, je ne suis pas venu simplement parce qu'Annie me l'a demandé. » Il fit une pause, les yeux bleus pensifs. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Remus Lupin ? »

« Remus ? » Les sourcils de Sinn s'arquèrent, marquant une légère surprise. « Il me paraît assez agréable. Plutôt calme, mais c'est un bon professeur d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par ses élèves. Pourquoi ? »

« Hé bien ... il ne te paraît pas trop jeune ? »

« Oh franchement, on ne va pas recommencer avec cette discussion ? »

« Non, non. » Mars leva les mains en signe de dénégation. « Ce que je voulais dire c'était qu'il semble ... solitaire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Solitaire , je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. » Sinn serra les lèvres pensivement puis, il dirigea paresseusement sa baguette en direction d'une table près de la cheminée, et amena deux tasses de thé fumantes. « Effectivement, je suppose qu'il doit se sentir isolé. C'est dur de n'avoir personne de son âge avec qui parler. »

« Excepté les élèves. »

« Mm. » Sinn se rassit après avoir tendu l'une des tasses à son ami. « Hé bien, pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas à venir diner chez Annie lui aussi ? »

Mars – qui venait tout juste d'avaler une gorgée de thé – s'étrangla, avala de travers, et toussa bruyamment. Il posa la tasse par terre, les joues en feu tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. « T-tu veux que je l'invite chez Annie ? » Il respirait difficilement, cherchant toujours de grandes goulées d'air tandis que Sinn l'observait calmement. « Si ça ne traumatise pas le pauvre garçon à vie, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le faire ! Franchement, il pourrait penser que tous les professeurs vivent avec leur cinglée de soeur, leur cinglé de beau-frère et les quatre petits imbéciles psychotiques de leur cinglée de soeur ! »

« Ah ah ! Même toi tu admets que ce sont des imbéciles ! » s'exclama Sinn d'un air triomphant. « Mais sérieusement, » continua-t-il tandis que Mars lui jetait un regard mauvais, sa respiration revenant peu à peu à la normale, « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il ne sort pas le week-end et ça serait sûrement agréable pour lui de voir un peu de monde. »

« Est-ce que je ne flairerais pas là une BA ? » s'enquit Mars pensivement.

« Pas du tout. Je pense simplement que ce serait agréable pour lui que Remus ait quelques amis. Voyons les choses en face Mars, le reste du personnel est beaucoup plus vieux – nous sommes les seuls dont il pourrait être relativement proche. Enfin, peut-être pas toi ... vieillard. » Sinn pouffa dans sa tasse de thé en voyant Mars bafouiller furieusement, balançant visiblement entre indignation et amusement.

« Vieillard ? _Vieillard_ ? Dis donc, je ne suis pas vieux ! Je vais avoir vingt huit ans tu le sais bien ! » s'indigna Mars.

Les yeux bruns de Sinn brillèrent d'un rire contenu, mais il approuva solennellement. « Mouais, pas si vieux. Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Peut-être que tu devrais demander d'abord à Annie, la permission d'inviter Remus »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission, » dit Mars d'un ton maussade – il boudait toujours visiblement. « C'est aussi ma maison. »

« Dans ce cas, invite Remus. Je pense qu'il apprécierait le geste. » Sinn fit la grimace. « Et peut-être qu'il sera assez distrayant pour ces horribles enfants. »

« Oh je vois, ce n'est pas un geste purement gratuit. Tu veux simplement sacrifier Lupin pour te sauver toi. » Les yeux bleus se posèrent pensivement sur le visage de Sinn, légèrement taquins. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu étais égoïste à ce point. »

« Égoïste ? Moi ? » Sinn souleva un sourcil et croisa les bras. « C'est très bien, je m'apprêtais à te garder dormir ici pour ce soir, parce que je m'inquiétais de ton retour sur ce foutu balai et par cette pluie, mais puisque tu m'insultes ... » Il fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux sur Mars, qui arborait l'un des airs les plus innocents jamais vus à Poudlard – y compris le fameux regard 'j'y suis pour rien' de Sirius Black. Ça surpassait même le 'Moi ? Franchement professeur ! Comme si je pouvais ! ' de James Potter.

« Oh c'est bon, » grommela Sinn en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le fauteuil et en ignorant soigneusement le regard reconnaissant de Mars. « Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser mon lit. C'est à ton tour de dormir sur le canapé, vu que, malgré mes protestations, ma propre chambre a été prise d'assaut la dernière fois. » Il jeta un regard rancunier à Mars, les yeux fendus tels un chat en colère et les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince.

Mars se contenta de lui décocher un sourire rayonnant, digne de celui d'un ange déchu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La gelée formait sur le sol une couche épaisse savamment déguisée en pavés et s'étendait sur la pelouse, semblable à de la neige. Elle transformait les fleurs en frêles et brillantes sculptures de glace, et décorait les arbres qui paraissaient saupoudrés de sucre glace. Il faisait si froid que des nuages de vapeur se formaient devant les visages des passants quand ils respiraient, et les élèves de Poudlard cheminaient, étroitement enveloppés dans d'épaisses capes, chapeaux, gants et écharpes.

Sinn avançait délicatement sur le chemin qui menait à 'Rose Cottage', évitant avec brio les endroits glissants, les ballons égarés et une chaussure de basket solitaire qui traînait, sans raison apparente, dans le passage. Il fit un écart pour éviter un arbuste qui empiétait sur le chemin et qui avait failli lui accrocher la cheville puis marqua une pause et se retourna pour attendre Remus qui avançait péniblement sur le chemin qu'il venait d' emprunter.

« Ça va ? »

« Ça va. » Remus s'efforçait de respirer calmement alors qu'il découvrait que, marcher sur un sol gelé n'était pas chose aussi aisée que son collègue en donnait l'impression. Il s'arrêta et regarda Sinn frapper sèchement à la porte d'entrée du Cottage – lequel, malgré son nom, était une vaste maison, située juste à l'extérieur du village de Pré-au-lard. Serrant les dents, Remus évita la basket et venait d'atteindre la première marche du perron, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une adolescente aux épais cheveux blonds d'environ quatorze ans.

Elle cligna des yeux en voyant Sinn puis sourit, révélant un éventaire fascinant de dents de toutes les couleurs, avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son t-shirt sale. Elle rentra la tête et sans prendre garde à fermer la porte d'abord, elle hurla : « MAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAANN ! LE VAMPIRE EST LA ! » Puis souriant timidement, elle fit un pas en avant tandis qu'une réponse étouffée, résonnait depuis l'intérieur. Elle fit signe à Remus et Sinn d'entrer et les précéda à grandes enjambées jusqu'à un hall d'entrée chaud et lumineux, ne s'arrêtant que pour leur demander de fermer la porte.

« Janie, l'aînée des nièces de Mars, » murmura Sinn discrètement à Remus qui cligna des yeux nerveusement.

« Bien .. heu. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ses dents ? »

« Aucune idée, on le saura sans doute plus tard. » Sinn grimaça et enleva son imperméable juste au moment où, une petite silhouette potelée dévalait l'escalier qui débouchait à l'autre bout du hall. Elle s'arrêta devant eux et les regarda solennellement après avoir mis ses deux pouces dans sa bouche.

« Ii ê ou ? »

«Enlève ton pouce de ta bouche, Marta, tu n'as plus cinq ans, » dit Sinn sévèrement tout en prenant le manteau des mains de Remus pour l'accrocher à une patère. « Et tu sais parfaitement qui je suis. Cependant voici Mr Lupin, qui vient dîner ici avec moi. »

L'enfant renifla d'un air désapprobateur tandis que les deux hommes s'avançaient. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis tendit se petits bras potelés vers Sinn, le visage levé vers lui, suppliant.

« Bizou zi te plait. »

« Et ne zézaye pas non plus, ce n'est pas joli et c'est énervant, » Répliqua Sinn sévèrement, tout en s'exécutant néanmoins. Il souleva la petite fille et la porta en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Remus le suivit, il se sentait à peu près comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Mars l'avait approché la veille pour l'inviter à dîner avec sa famille à Pré-au-lard. Il désirait s'échapper un peu des abords du château, mais dans la crainte de rencontrer Sirius s'il le faisait, il s'était résigné à la perspective d'un week end solitaire donc, sur le moment, le dîner lui avait paru une bonne idée . Maintenant cependant il n'en était plus si sûr.

Sinn semblait connaître parfaitement la famille et malgré ses commentaires acides pendant le trajet, il leur portait à l'évidence beaucoup d'affection. Cependant cette constatation ne mit pas Remus plus à l'aise, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne connaissait personne, ensuite parce que de voir la proximité qui existait entre cette étrange famille et l'un de ses collègues de travail le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Peut-être, se raisonna-t-il tandis que Sinn ouvrait la porte et le précédait dans une cuisine vaste et chaleureuse emplie de senteurs, que c'était ainsi que serait sa vie d'ici quelques années. Il vivrait à Pré-au-lard, et connaîtrait des gens du village – des familles – regardant de l'extérieur une vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Sinn avait déposé Marta sur la table de la cuisine et conversait avec un homme grand, au visage sérieux qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. À côté du grand buffet rustique, deux garçons – des jumeaux – jouaient avec des pétards et faisaient de leur mieux pour atteindre Mars, commis à la préparation d'une salade qui accompagnerait le repas. À la droite de Mars, une grande femme brune transportait des pots avec une rapide efficacité tout en réprimandant les garçons.

« Franchement Meade, est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas aller jouer au salon vous deux ? Vous êtes toujours dans mes pattes. Regardez ! Vous avez presque renversé votre oncle ! Allez oust, sortez d'ici ! Tout de suite ! » Elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la pièce tout en les menaçant d'une serviette de table, avant de se tourner vers Remus, un sourire illuminant son visage. « Oh, bonjour, désolée de ne pas m'être présentée. Annie Fogarty-Davies. » Essuyant une main pleine de farine sur son tablier, elle la tendit, un sourire éclatant sur le visage tandis que Remus lui saisissait la main.

« Annie, » avertit Sinn de l'endroit où il parlait avec le grand homme, « Tu ferais mieux de surveiller Mars avant qu'il ne mange toutes les tomates. »

Mars, qui mettait une tomate dans sa bouche au même moment , avala rapidement et décocha un regard furieux à Sinn tandis qu'Annie, détournant son attention de Remus, lui adressait un regard sévère et lui retirait la salade des mains. Livré à ses propres pensées, Remus resta sur le seuil de la cuisine et déglutit nerveusement. Habituellement il n'était pas aussi anxieux de faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais les membres de cette famille semblaient simplement tellement à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Même Sinn, qui essayait de détacher Marta agrippée à sa jambe, souriait.

« T'es un fantôme ? » Une voix inquisitrice sortie de nulle part, fit sursauter Remus. Il baissa les yeux et surprit le regard levé vers lui de l'un des deux jumeaux qui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air de défi, répéta la question.

« Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme. » Remus sourit malgré son embarras. « Si j'en étais un, tu pourrais voir à travers moi tu ne crois pas ? »

« Peut-être ... mais peut-être que tu es un fantôme spécial. » Le garçon le regardait d'un air de doute. « Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas voir à travers toi. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un fantôme. »

« Pourtant on dirait, tu es tellement pâle ... encore plus que le vampire là. » Le garçon désignait Sinn d'un signe de tête.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant si c'était une sorte de compliment, ou si simplement il admettait ainsi qu'il n'était pas mort. « Vraiment. Hé bien je peux t'assurer que je suis bien solide. » Il tendit une main au garçon, qui la toucha avec précaution. « Tu vois ? Solide. Pas un fantôme. »

« Ahem. » Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir. « Ça aurait été plus drôle si t'avais été un fantôme. » Il s'illumina soudainement. « Y'a un fantôme dans le grenier. Grandma Béa - elle fait un bruit affreux quelquefois la nuit. Elle hurle et elle transporte des trucs. Pol et moi on est montés une fois pour lui demander pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle a dit que c'était parce que on lui avait dit que c'était ce qu'on attendait des fantômes. Mais Pol lui a demandé de ne pas hurler aussi fort les nuits de semaine. » Il sourit fièrement. « Parce que on a de l'école et qu'on a besoin de se reposer. »

Remus fut sauvé d'une réponse à ce petit discours cependant, par une forte explosion provenant du salon, suivie par un flot de jurons proférés par une voix enfantine haut perchée.

« POL ! » hurla Annie, tournant les talons et traversant la cuisine. « PAS DE GROS MOTS ! » elle se rua hors de la pièce, laissant Mars surveiller la cuisson des carottes.

« Viens dehors, » Supplia soudain le jeune garçon, tandis que Remus regardait Annie qui eut un air surpris. « Je vais te montrer le jardin. »

« J'irais avec lui si j'étais vous, » Intervint le grand homme. « Il peut se montrer assez obstiné quand il prend quelqu'un en affection, et il semble bien vous aimer. » Il sourit tandis que le petit garçon faisait une grimace, visiblement ravi. « Mais fais attention à ne pas te salir avant le diner, Meade » ajouta-t-il et son fils hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Viens, viens. » S'accrochant à la main de Remus, Meade entraîna le loup garou malgré ses protestations, dans le couloir et jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. « Je vais te montrer notre cachette à Pol et à moi, » Promit-il tout en éjectant la basket des marches et en claquant derrière lui la porte d'entrée du 'Cottage Rose'. « Elle est bien cachée pour que Janie et Marta ne la trouvent pas. » Il décocha un sourire radieux à Remus, au moment où les cris d'Annie leur parvenaient jusqu'à l'extérieur. « Allez viens, » répéta-t-il, regardant avec méfiance par-dessus une épaule. « Avant que Mam décide que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

« A voir avec quoi ? » demanda Remus amusé.

« Oh ... rien. » le regard de Meade glissa au loin. « Pol ... heu ... pas grave. » Il sourit d'un air innocent. « Pose moi une autre question plutôt, une que je peux répondre. C'est honnête comme marché non ? »

« Oui ça l'est. » Remus souriait tandis qu'il était entraîné sur la pelouse enneigée. « Voyons .. hum. Pourquoi dis tu de Sinn que c'est un vampire ? »

« Oh facile, » répondit Meade d'un air dédaigneux en repoussant quelques buissons qui se trouvaient le long de la haie du jardin. « c'est Janie qui a commencé. Elle disait que c'était parce qu'il était très pâle, que ses cheveux étaient très noirs et qu'il ne semblait jamais vieillir. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste un prénom. »

« Surnom » corrigea Remus gentiment, puis il se pencha pour regarder Meade ramper parmi les buissons puis se retourner pour regarder derrière lui.

« Ouais c'est ça. Et maintenant regarde, çà c'est notre repaire. Seulement tu ne dois en parler à personne. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Là, dans l'air frais du dehors, en compagnie d'un petit garçon curieux qui ne se comportait absolument pas comme un adulte, Remus commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise. Il était évident, même pour lui, que Meade s'entendait bien avec lui et que le garçon était visiblement fasciné par le concept d'un adulte qui ne le prenait pas de haut. Remus prit une profonde aspiration dans l'air hivernal et sourit en voyant Meade ressortir des buissons en apportant avec lui une catapulte magique dont sa mère ignorait certainement l'existence.

En riant, Remus promit de ne pas en parler à Annie et Meade, satisfait, retourna enfouir la catapulte parmi les buissons. Avec l'impression que rien ne pourrait altérer sa bonne humeur, Le jeune professeur se releva, gémissant en sentant les muscles de son dos protester douloureusement – il était resté dans cette position trop longtemps. Malgré cela cependant, il sentait que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

« Professeur ? »

Excepté ça.

Remus scruta nerveusement les buissons et se retrouva face à face avec Sirius, Peter et James. Les trois élèves étaient emmitouflés dans d'épaisses capes portant le blazon de l'école. James avait une écharpe Gryffondor enroulée autour du cou et Peter était camouflé sous un large bonnet de laine. Seul Sirius n'avait fait aucune concession au froid et se tenait, presque à l'aise, les mains dans les poches.

Il sourit à Remus avec hésitation, les joues rougies par le froid et les cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules,.

« Bonjour professeur. »

Meade pointa la tête par-dessus la haie, rassuré de savoir que même s'il se montrait impoli envers ces grands garçons, il aurait toujours l'option de battre une retraite précipitée derrière les jambes de son nouvel ami, ou simplement de fuir vers la sécurité relative de la maison.

« Qui vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant avec des yeux écarquillés, James qui lui fit une grimace et lui tira la langue.

« Ce sont des élèves à moi, » dit Remus gentiment, avant qu'aucun des garçons ne puisse répondre. « Et pour être honnête, je suis assez surpris de les voir si loin de Pré-au-lard. » Il sourit poliment à Sirius qui l'observait, les yeux gris larges et fixes. « Je suppose qu'il y a une parfaite bonne raison à ça ? » Il leva un sourcil et regarda ce qu'il pouvait distinguer de Peter, qui rougit avec gêne sous son large bonnet.

« Nous voulions juste jeter un coup d'oeil à la Cabane Hurlante, » Répondit Sirius un peu trop rapidement. « On a entendu dire qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'activité par ici récemment. »

Le monde sembla ralentir l'espace d'un battement de coeur tandis que Remus regardait son élève avec des yeux hantés. _'Il ne peut pas savoir,'_ pensa-t-il tandis que la peur gagnait doucement son échine. '_Il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas ... ce n'est pas possible. J'ai été si prudent, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Mais il est intelligent. Il aurait pu le découvrir.' _Avec un sentiment de culpabilité, il regarda le visage de Sirius qui était calme et innocent. _'Non'_ réalisa Remus en pleurant presque de soulagement. '_Il n'a aucune idée de qui ... de ce que je suis _'.

« Hé bien, » James s'éclaircit la gorge. « À plus tard alors professeur. »

« Quoi ? Oh oui c'est ça. » Remus sourit faiblement et se tourna vers Meade. « Je pense qu'il est temps que nous rentrions à l'intérieur. Ta mère va me gronder si nous sommes en retard pour le diner. » Il sourit à Meade qui fit une petite grimace, puis gémit en voyant le petit garçon placer sa main pleine de boue sur sa robe toute propre, pour l'entraîner à sa suite sur le chemin de la maison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius resta là à observer Remus se laisser entraîner par le petit garçon bruyant. Il déglutit nerveusement et choisit d'ignorer l'image charmante qu'ils présentaient, pour laisser la jalousie envahir son coeur. Quest-ce que Remus faisait dans cette maison ? Pourquoi connaissait-il aussi bien le gamin ? Y avait-il quelque chose entre le jeune professeur et, la femme qui vivait peut-être là ? Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré entre ses dents serrées et s'efforça de chasser l'émotion irrationnelle pour se concentrer plutôt sur Peter (qui faisait son possible pour se maintenir debout) et sur un éventuel projectile de glace.

« Quelle surprise de voir là le professeur Lupin, » commenta James tandis qu'ils reprenaient la direction de la Cabane Hurlante. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait quelqu'un par ici. »

«Moi non plus » Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel gris. « Je suppose qu'il s'est fait des amis au village. »

« Hé bien c'est une bonne chose, » Commenta joyeusement Peter, caché qu'il était sous ses épaisseurs de vêtements. « Il ne semble pas être le genre de gars très ... expansif. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il s'est fait quelques amis, il ne sera pas aussi attentif à ses élèves. » Il n'ajouta pas qu'il s'éloignerait aussi de Sirius et du danger potentiel que cela représentait. Peter pouvait être pas mal de choses mais il n'était pas stupide. Lui, au contraire de James, réalisait que Lupin était devenu un thème sensible et que pour la santé de chacun, il serait sage de mettre le sujet de côté.

« Oui, une bonne chose, » répondit Sirius en écho, bien qu'il semblât dubitatif tandis qu'il regardait James, luttant pour resserrer sa propre cape autour de son corps.

« Regarde le bon côté des choses Sir, » Dit James peu après alors qu'ils approchaient de la Cabane, « Au moins on sait qu'il n'a pas été trouver Dumbledore. Il semble qu'il ait été trop occupé. En tout cas ... » Il marqua une pause, pensif, « On a passé un moment assez stressant non ? » Il saisit le bras de Peter alors que le garçon glissait sur une plaque de glace. Tout en le stabilisant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui le regardait pensivement.

« Je crois » dit le jeune homme brun pensivement, « qu'il serait sage de clore le pari. »

James leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? Tu as compris que tu allais perdre ? »

« Dans tes rêves Potter. Non, mais tu l'as dit toi-même – ça devient trop risqué. » Sirius se croisa les bras. « Je te donnerai l'argent si tu veux, mais je ne vais pas courir le risque de me faire renvoyer – pas avec la compèt de musique qui approche. Et, » Il détourna le regard pout scruter la Cabane, « Parce que je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de vivre avec ma famille chaque jour de l'année. Je survis déjà à peine pendant les vacances. » Son sourire était abrupt et forcé et James, sentant un sujet délicat, se contenta de renifler avec dédain et de tendre la main.

« On est quittes, » déclara-t-il tandis que Peter chancelait à ses côtés.

Sirius se retourna pour le regarder d'un air à la fois surpris et reconnaissant. « D'accord Potter. On est quittes. » saisissant la main de James, il attira son ami dans une accolade chaleureuse, puis le relâcha voulant ignorer le sourire amusé que Peter lui décocha. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se croisa les bras à nouveau et changea de sujet aussi rapidement qu'il le put. «A part ça tu penses qu'un Serpentard a une chance de l 'emporter sur nous les Gryffondor au concours de musique ?

«Ça serait difficile, » dit Peter tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. « Ils n'ont que Lestrange – c'est le seul de toute leur Maison qui joue d'un instrument. »

James et Sirius lui adressèrent tous deux un regard curieux, et il haussa les épaules. « Il joue du piano, » dit-il. « Il avait le même prof que moi, donc nos leçons avaient lieu à peu près en même temps. » Il fit une grimace de dégoût. « Il n'était pas très bon. »

Sirius sourit. « Ainsi on sera tous en compétition ? Ce qui me fait penser ... » Il dévisagea Peter. « Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ tu n'as pas passé l'audition ? Tu étais sacrément bon à ce piano et pourtant tu n'as accepté de m'accompagner pour cette audition qu'après que je t'y ai presque forcé. »

« A la différence de certaines personnes dont je ne mentionnerai pas le nom Sirius, » répondit Peter joyeusement, « Je n'ai aucune envie de me donner en spectacle et de jouer les bouffons devant toute l'école. »

James rit tandis que Sirius s'étouffait d'indignation avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. « Bouffon ! _Bouffon_ ? Je n'ai jamais joué les bouffons Peter Frederick Matthew Pettigrew ! Je suis un artiste moi – quelque chose que vous, le bas peuple ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » Il se détendit et sourit. « Tu redis ça encore une fois et un de ces quatre tu te réveilleras avec les cheveux roses. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » se rebiffa Peter.

« Oh tu crois ça ? » Sirius arqua un sourcil noir tandis qu'ils faisaient halte en face de la Cabane Hurlante.

James étudia le bâtiment d'un air dubitatif. « Ca fait un peu décharge » dit-il enfin. « et c'est pas très impressionnant. Vous êtes sûrs que les gens disent qu'il ont entendu des bruits provenant d'ici ? » Il regardait Sirius qui hocha la tête. « Je veux dire, » poursuivit-il, « On pourrait penser que si c'était hanté ça serait plus ... sinistre. Là on n'est pas dans l'ambiance. » Il enroula son écharpe plus étroitement autour de on cou et s'approcha un peu plus près.

« Je ne sais pas, je trouve que ça fait un peu sinistre malgré tout. » Sirius enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et suivit James, redressant la tête pour observer le toit de la Cabane et les fenêtres brisées.

« Sinistre ? Ça ressemble tout au plus à une cabane de jardin améliorée ! » pouffa James, absolument pas impressionné visiblement. « Et on ne peut même pas voir à l'intérieur, » ajouta-t-il en essayant de scruter à travers l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il s'approcha du bâtiment, sourcils froncés, et il examina attentivement les vieux murs. Avec hésitation, il plaça sa main contre la vitre de la fenêtre, tentant d'essuyer et de chasser un peu la crasse avec ses doigts - et ne faisant qu'étaler un peu plus la poussière. Puis il se pencha et ses yeux gris regardèrent attentivement à travers le petit morceau de vitre plus ou moins nettoyé.

Il était difficile de voir grand chose de la pièce, mais il remarqua que les quelques meubles qui s'y trouvaient avaient été brisés et que les débris gisaient épars sur le sol. Les murs semblaient avoir été lacérés et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que là où les murs avaient été endommagés de nouveaux matériaux remplaçaient la brique et le vieux bois là où ils avaient été arrachés. La pièce toute entière semblait envahie de poussière sauf en quelques endroits ici et là où de larges taches sombres sur le sol semblaient avoir été récemment nettoyées.

« Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? » La voix de James semblait venir de derrière lui, toute proche, et il recula à contre coeur.

« Pas grand chose. » Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, mais ses yeux étaient invariablement attirés vers la fenêtre, qui béait comme un trou sur le côté du bâtiment. « Beaucoup de débris et plein de poussière. » Il se rembrunit, moitié fasciné, moitié dégoûté par l'endroit. « Pas de fantômes donc, et je ne peux certainement pas imaginer que des esprits pourraient briser des meubles. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un groupe de gamins qui est venu ici et a fait du bruit et plusieurs superstitieux du coin ont pensé qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de surnaturel. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Peter avec hésitation en s'approchant. « Tous les gens à qui j'ai parlé semblaient vraiment persuadés que c'était hanté. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Mais je continue de penser qu'il ne s'agit pas de fantômes, quoi qu'on en dise. »

« Allez viens, » James lui donna un coup de coude. « Retournons aux Trois Balais. Je suis gelé et j'ai envie d'une Bièreaubeurre. C'est Peter qui paye, » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il se mettaient en marche vers le village de Pré-au-lard.

Tout en contenant les furieuses protestations de Peter et le rire de James, Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder à nouveau la Cabane Hurlante. Elle était là, vaste et immobile contre la ligne d'horizon et ses fenêtres étaient semblables à de grands yeux noirs et vides qui les regardaient partir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Donc, » dit Mars après avoir avalé une bouché de salade, «_ La Gazette_ nous a encore une fois donné une version erronée. » Il ricana et passa l'assiette de dinde à Marta qui pouffa et se servit un morceau avec sa fourchette.

« Comment ça ? » Sinn le regarda par dessus son assiette, les sourcils levés.

« Kane ne vas pas être envoyé à Azkaban. » Mars mordit avec emphase dans une tomate puis fit un grand geste de sa fourchette pour souligner son propos. « Souviens toi que je t'ai dit que Maple allait lui rendre visite ? Hé bien, apparemment tout ça n'était que propagande. Il a bien récolté cinq ans mais simplement au ministère. Il va rester dans une des cellules qui sont situées sous le tribunal. C'est pas trop mal apparemment . Maple m'a dit qu'il avait même une fenêtre. On ne peut pas voir grand chose de ce qui se passe dehors, mais apparemment ils l'ont orientée de façon à ce qu'il voit un peu de paysage.

« Oh, » sourit Annie. « C'est une bonne nouvelle – une sentence allégée. J'ai toujours apprécié kane – Il avait l'habitude de travailler dans un pub le samedi pour gagner un peu d'argent. » Elle soupira, paraissant soulagée. « Je suis contente qu'il n'aille pas dans une véritable prison. »

« C'est tout de même une prison, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, » répondit Sinn tranquillement. « Il est tout de même enfermé. Fort heureusement pas avec des détraqueurs , mais même ainsi – le pauvre homme va être enfermé dans un sous-sol pendant cinq ans. Imaginez ce qu'il va endurer. » il regarda Mars, qui se mordit les lèvres, pensif.

« Je suis d'accord. » Remus avait parlé brusquement, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il sourit, avec un hochement de tête approbateur en direction de Sinn. « Ce professeur est pris au piège. Plus tard, cette cellule va devenir son enfer personnel, avec ou sans l'influence de créatures telles que des détraqueurs. Emprisonner quelqu'un c'est emprisonner son esprit et vice versa. » Il se racla la gorge, gêné, espérant que rien d'autre qu'une légère inquiétude ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Mm, » Mars fit une grimace à l'un des deux jumeaux, qui éclata de rire et enfourna un énorme morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

« Apollo ... » avertit Annie, ses yeux avertis n'ayant rien manqué de la scène.

Le garçon sourit timidement, et pencha la tête plus près de son jumeau. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter dans leur coin, chuchotements interrompus par une bruyante exclamation « Pol » de Meade suivie de quelques rires sous cape. Remus regardait les deux garçons, amusé. Il était scotché par les ressemblances entre les deux enfants et plusieurs de ses élèves plus âgés – il semblait étrange que des garçons de huit ans aient autant en commun avec d'autres garçons beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux-mêmes. Pourtant , tandis que Janie donnait des coups de coude à Mars pour obtenir son attention, il se dit qu'ils ne semblaient pas aussi difficiles que ...

Il coupa court à ses pensées rapidement, serrant les dents avec irritation.

« ... Severus Snape, » disait Sinn, et Remus sursauta, réalisant qu'il avait manqué la moitié de la conversation.

« Je pense sincèrement qu'il est incroyablement intelligent, » disait Mars, « Mais il se montre quelquefois trop ... hum ... curieux pour son propre bien. »

« Tu veux dire fouineur, » Dit Annie carrément.

« Tu as toujours eu une façon directe de dire les choses ma soeur. »

Leur hôtesse sourit et se tourna pour couper les légumes de Marta, permettant à Sinn de revenir au sujet initial.

« Je sais qu'il est intelligent, et je sais qu'il est curieux, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi un garçon comme ça ne peut pas s'entendre avec ses pairs. » Il fronça les sourcils, écrasant une carotte avec sa fourchette. « Je veux dire, il ne semble pas même avoir d'amis parmi les Serpentard. Et j'aurais pensé qu'il se serait au moins entendu avec quelques uns des autres sang-pur l'ayant précédé à Poudlard. Mais non, on dirait qu'il est tout simplement ... isolé. »

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas le personnage le plus sympathique qui soit, » dit Mars avec philosophie.

« Peut-être pas, mais je pense que chacun possède un ami véritable . Quelqu'un qui colle parfaitement à sa propre personnalité. J'aurais pensé que Severus n'aurait pas fait exception. »

« Oh, et tu es un expert en amitié véritable , » s'enquit Mars tout en faisant glisser délicatement un chou de Bruxelles pour le croquer de ses solides dents blanches.

Sinn lui lança un regard aigu.

« Oh ça va, » grommela le professeur de sports. « Mais tu ne peux pas nier que c'est probablement son attitude désagréable en général, plus qu'autre chose, qui détourne les gens de lui . »

« Potter fait de sa vie un enfer sur terre, » souligna Sinn.

«Exact. Ainsi que Black. » Mars haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas surpris que ces deux là ne s'entendent pas en fait. Snape et Black son remarquablement similaires sous bien des aspects. » Il sourit. « Ce sont deux arrogants petits enf - »

« Mars ! » la voix d'Annie coupa court à la conversation et son frère sursauta et prit un air coupable. « Pas devant les enfant si tu veux bien. »

Remus regardait fixement son assiette presque vide, n'écoutant que d'une oreille Meade, Marta et Pol qui hurlaient pour savoir ce que leur oncle avait été sur le point de dire. Son repas avait du mal à passer et son estomac brassait de façon très désagréable. Il se frotta le front de frustration, luttant contre la vague d'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger. Tout semblait toujours revenir à Sirius, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer de lui échapper. Même ici, parmi ces gens ouverts et amicaux, la présence de Sirius semblait le hanter comme un fantôme – pâle, distant, et le regardant avec des yeux pleins de reproche. Des yeux qui, admettait Remus, avaient à présent commencé à se refroidir quand ils se tournaient vers lui.

Il frissonna et hocha la tête quand Annie lui offrit du pudding.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était réchauffée par la chaleur du soleil de cette fin d'après midi. Des rais de poussière dansaient dans les rayons de soleil qui parvenaient jusqu'au sol, et étincelaient en tourbillonnant dans les courants d'air. La pièce était baignée d'une lueur chaude, lénifiante qui soulignait le silence paresseux qui était descendu en cette fin d'après midi d'hiver.

Remus se tenait devant la classe et écrivait des notes au tableau tout en dictant. La craie crissait quand il la pressait un peu trop fermement, et le bruissement des parchemins et des plumes ne servait par contraste, qu'à mettre en évidence l'atmosphère silencieuse de la pièce. Le jeune professeur pivota et rejoignit l'autre côté du tableau pour commencer à écrire une nouvelle ligne, inconscient de l'examen minutieux dont il était l'objet.

Sirius l'observait par dessous ses paupières baissées, le menton dans les mains. À côté de lui, Peter prenait frénétiquement des notes, et James écrivait une lettre d'amour à Lily, ses lèvres bougeant tandis qu'il formait les mots qu'il essayait – péniblement – d'exprimer. La lumière du soleil se faisait brûlante sur la nuque du garçon, provoquant une coulée de sueur qui glissait depuis son front jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentait sa chemise coller à son dos et il était plutôt surpris qu'un château puisse être aussi chaud au beau milieu de l'hiver.

Sirius fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, le regard toujours fixé sur Remus. James avait déclaré la fin officielle du pari – il n 'avait donc plus aucune raison d'approcher le professeur. Aucun but non plus, et il était donc par conséquent dérouté par cet espèce d'instinct qui le poussait, l'aiguillonnait et l'obligeait à essayer de rechercher le jeune professeur. Sirius fronça les sourcils, jouant sans y prendre garde avec sa plume tandis qu'il regardait fixement le dos de Remus, désirant plus ou moins que le professeur se retourne et le surprenne à l'observer.

« Réveille toi, » siffla James tandis que Remus se retournait pour expliquer quelque chose à l'un des élèves des premiers rangs. « Il va bientôt nous poser des questions. » Il se pencha et se saisit des notes de Peter , ignorant sa faible protestation, et les poussa en face de Sirius. « Vite. Jette un coup d'oeil à ça et dis moi que tu les comprends. Sinon, commence à prier qu'il ne t'interroge pas. »

_Les fêtes célébrées par les créatures sombres et par celles qui utilisent la magie noire_. Sirius grogna doucement et commença à étudier les notes de Peter tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention pendant le cours. Le remord cependant ne suffirait pas alors que Remus finissait d'expliquer le problème à l'élève en face de lui et se tournait pour regarder le reste de la classe, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« A présent vous allez tous retourner vos notes, » dit-il d'un ton plaisant, « nous allons voir ce que vous en avez retenu. »

« Nooooooon, » Murmura James pour lui-même. « Pas ça. Allons plutôt déjeuner tout de suite. Rentrons tous chez nous pour les vacances et qu'on ne revienne jamais. N'importe quoi plutôt que de nous poser des questions. »

Lily qui l'avait entendu, secoua la tête, exaspérée. « Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'apprendre quoique ce soit Potter ? » Murmura-t-elle tandis que James fermait les yeux, ses lèvres bougeant dans une fervente prière à une quelconque divinité qui serait à l'écoute. « Ça te servira de leçon s'il t'interroge. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire, » disait Remus, « Ce qu'est le festival de Dionysos et quelles sont les créatures magiques ou personnes qui y prennent part. » Il fit le tour de la pièce, souriant à la forêt de mains qui s'était levée et en prit une au hasard. « Miss Kiel. »

« Les fêtes de Dionysos, » répondit aussitôt la jeune fille, «étaient des fêtes célébrées habituellement chez les Grecs par des créatures connues sous le nom de Bacchantes. Les Bacchantes inspiraient de la méchanceté chez les mortels et durant la nuit, ils sacrifiaient une femme au dieu. Ils exécutaient aussi des joutes et dansaient nus dans les bois durant la période du festival.

« Très bien. » sourit Remus. « Cinq point à Serpentard, je pense. » il y eut un murmure de mécontentement de la part des Gryffondor, mais pas d'hostilité véritable.

« Allez Lily, » siffla James à sa petite amie, « Tu peux battre un morveux de Serpentard . Réponds à une question ! »

« Et pourquoi pas toi ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Parce que je n'ai rien écouté ! »

« Pourquoi vous ne - » commença Sirius, avant de fermer la bouche si vite que ses dents claquèrent au moment où Remus se tournait pour le fixer.

« Mr Black. Voudriez vous nous dire de quelle ancienne culture, les fêtes des Bacchantes étaient-elles originaires ? » Les yeux du professeur, habituellement si calmes et placides, étaient devenus froids et Sirius eut l'impression que quelqu'un faisait courir un doigt glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se força à rencontrer le regard de Remus, tout en déglutissant nerveusement et en essayant d'ignorer la rengaine qui courait dans sa tête.

'Il me hait ilmehaitilmehaitilmehaitilmehait...' Serrant les dents et se demandant pourquoi cette pensée lui broyait la poitrine si douloureusement, il regarda désespérément en direction de Peter pour chercher de l'aide. Son ami essaya de mimer quelque chose et Sirius fronça les sourcils . Peter mit ses deux mains devant lui et fit le geste de tourner une page. 'livre ... bouquin ... histoire ... roman ... Roman ! (1) Il lança à son ami un regard reconnaissant puis leva le menton d'un air de défi en fixa Remus, tout en priant que ses pensées demeurent cachées derrière ses yeux.

« Les Romans _Monsieur_. »

« Très bien. Cinq point à Gryffondor. » On aurait dit que chaque mot causait de la peine à Remus, et il se retourna brusquement, mais pas avant que Sirius n'ait noté qu'il était devenu incroyablement pâle et qu'il se mordait légèrement la lèvre.

'_Qu'est-ce qui le tracasse autant ?_'Se demanda-t-il, tandis que Remus posait à Peter une question similaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Snape resserra sa cape autour de lui tandis qu'il traversait la cour pour se rendre en direction de la chaleur du Grand hall de Poudlard.

Presque arrivé au niveau de la petite fontaine dans un coin de la cour, il fit halte. Il se figea et jura tout bas, ses yeux sombres clignant dans la pénombre en apercevant une silhouette qui glissait dans l'espace dégagé et venait de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui. Se rejetant en arrière dans l'ombre, au cas où il s'agirait d'un professeur, il observa la silhouette qui d'abord hésitante, redressa ensuite la tête et resta les yeux fixés sur une fenêtre du second étage éclairée par la lueur d'une lampe.

Snape faillit crier lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette qui n'était autre que Sirius Black.

À son tour, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, curieux de la raison pour laquelle Black s'était arrêté en ce point particulier et il aperçut un garçon qui se déplaçait dans la pièce de l'étage. Il ne portait pas de robe et sa chemise déboutonnée pendait ouverte le long de ses épaules. Ses cheveux clairs étaient en désordre, et il était évident qu'il se préparait à se coucher. Quand le garçon se tourna, son visage devint visible pendant un instant, et Snape écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le 'garçon' n'était autre que le professeur Lupin. Snape fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha légèrement de Sirius, plus détendu quand il réalisa que Black était inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

'_Qu'est-ce que_,' se demanda-t-il tandis qu'il observait les yeux de Black suivre chaque mouvement de Lupin, '_ce ... cette ... cette chose fait ici à cette heure de la nuit ?' _Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Sirius se mordre la lèvre, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre. Lupin avait retiré sa chemise puis l'avait lancée négligemment sur le dos d'une chaise près de la fenêtre. Inconscient, il s'était arrêté pour admirer la nuit à l'extérieur, et Snape vit avec surprise que plusieurs cicatrices marquaient profondément sa poitrine et ses épaules.

Les sourcils froncés, son esprit essaya de mettre bout à bout des informations évidentes, mais il fut distrait de ses pensées par Black, qui laissa échapper un soupir étouffé par sa propre main qui vint s'écraser sur sa bouche. Regardant d'abord son camarade puis Lupin, Snape vit la bouche de son professeur s'ouvrir de surprise au moment où son regard s'arrêta sur Sirius. Il y eut une longue pause, électrique, et Snape, fasciné, vit l'expression de Lupin virer du choc à quelque chose d'autre.

Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir Sirius tourner les talons et s'enfuir dans les ténèbres.

Tandis qu'il suivait des yeux Black qui disparaissait dans un envol de robe et de cheveux longs, Snape sentit un sourire commencer à incurver ses lèvres. Il tenait là évidemment quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre contre Sirius Black. Après un dernier regard vers Lupin, il fut surpris de voir que l'homme fixait toujours la direction par où Sirius avait fui, et son expression était un étrange mélange d'attente et de crainte. Snape haussa les épaules et reprit le chemin par où il était arrivé, se résignant à prendre la route la plus longue, même si son esprit tourbillonnait de pensées réjouissantes et d'images de Black révélant finalement son vrai visage.

Sirius Black et le professeur Lupin. L'ironie de la situation le ravissait, et il s'en réjouissait secrètement tandis qu'il avançait en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient découverts, et Snape avait hâte de voir ce qui se passerait alors.

A suivre ...

NDT : Désolée, j'ai complètement modifié la version originale, parce que la charade en Anglais était totalement intraduisible en Français.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bobby : **Ah la chtite nouvelle est encore là ! Et bonjour à toi Harun ! Oups, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas réveillé ! Il n'a pas l'air commode. LOL ! Merci d'être revenue ! Bizz

**yuki-chan** : encore une chtite nouvelle ! Génial ! Merci merci et voici la suite. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. (Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre, il est plein d'humour avec les nuisances !)

**Smirnoff** : ahem, hélas je pense que tu ne trompes pas. Mais le 'noeud' n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite. On va voir la situation évoluer mais le crack est surtout pour le chapitre dix ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Ayame : a**hem ! Aurait-on par hasard affaire à une fan de Sirius ? Il me semble le lire entre les lignes (chuis vachement perspicace ! M'étonne moi-même). Mais avoue que Sirius effrayé par l'allure de Remus après sa discussion avec Lucius, ça valait son pesant de cacahuète ?Ton chouchou va-t-il tout déchirer au concours ? Nan nan, ne compte pas sur moi, je ne révèlerai rien, seule la suite nous le dira !

**Oxaline** : Salut à toi Ô fidèle revieweuse ! Hé oui pauvre Mumus, on lui rebat sans arrêt les oreilles avec Sirius alors qu'il voudrait bien l'oublier ! Et tu verras que ce n'est pas fini. Et moi aussi j'adore la fin : 'Toi, c'était toi' et le Sirius qui s'en va, sans un regard en arrière ! Aah ! C'était beau ! Allez j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci ! Bizz et merci d'être toujours là !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	9. Chapter 9

LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)

Bonjour tout le monde. Quelqu'un est intéressé par le chapitre 9 ? bon ben à tout hasard je l'ai posté.

Sinon, pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'histoire originale, vous avez dû voir que Cobaltviolet vient de publier le chapitre 13 ! et ce qui ne gâche rien il est excellent et avec des revirements très intéressants. Bon là vous avez compris que je fais aussi une petite pub pour la suite de ma traduction !

Sinon, si vous aimez comme moi les persos de Sinn et Mars, vous pouvez les retrouver sur le LJ de Cobalt où elle a commencé une série d'histoires les concernant. On les retrouve à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et McGonagall mais sans les maraudeurs. Petit détail, évidemment ces histoires sont en anglais.

Encore bizoux et merci à Aurélie pour prendre le temps de relire.

Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :

Avertissement : léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.

Pairings : Sirius Black/Remus lupin

disclaimer : je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

Résumé : quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

CHAPITRE NEUF

« Snape n'arrête pas de me dévisager. » Articula lentement Sirius d'un ton acide. Il grinça des dents et martela sauvagement son bureau de sa plume, maculant au passage le bois d'encre noire.

James haussa les épaules. « Ben fais-en autant, » répondit-il conciliant. « Peut-être qu'il essaye simplement de te prendre en défaut – pas que ce soit très compliqué, je dois l'admettre. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna la plume qui venait de se casser net en deux. « C'est pas ça, il n'arrête pas de me fixer. Et de ricaner. On dirait qu'il est au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas et qu'il veut voir ma tête quand je l'apprendrai. » Il décocha un regard sombre à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où se trouvait le Serpentard, enfoncé dans son siège, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu deviens parano maintenant, » s'exclama James tout en donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes de Peter. « Pete, dis lui qu'il est parano. »

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour s'exécuter puis vit l'expression de Sirius, hésita, et se dit qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir. Il referma la bouche avec un claquement sec, et se renfonça dans son siège, essayant de ne pas attirer sur lui l'attention du brun. Dire de Sirius qu'il avait un regard meurtrier était un euphémisme, et Peter pensa soudain qu'il serait plus prudent de faire semblant d'être très occupé, très rapidement. Il vaudrait mieux, se dit-il, se retrouver loin, très loin s'il voulait éviter la mort quand Sirius exploserait.

« Ce cours ne sert à rien. » James venait apparemment de remarquer la mauvaise humeur de Sirius et changeait de sujet avec son manque de tact habituel . « Tout ce qu'on fait c'est recopier les notes de Lupin au tableau pour l'instant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut jamais faire des choses plus excitantes, comme des duels par exemple ? » Il renifla et se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, la maintenant en équilibre sur deux pieds.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que les septième année s'entretuent pendant les heures de cours ? » suggéra Peter sèchement tout en esquissant machinalement un petit Sirius en train de bouder dans un coin de son parchemin. « On a été mélangé aux Serpentard après tout. »

« En parlant de Serpentard, » dit soudain Sirius, mettant de côté sa mauvaise humeur et se redressant dans sa chaise, « Lestrange a essayé de me jeter un sort hier ! » Il claqua la langue d'un air désapprobateur. « Apparemment quelqu'un lui a glissé que j'allais être opposé à lui lors de la compétition de musique. » Il ricana et jeta ce qui restait de la plume brisée. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le suivant sur sa liste Potter. »

« Moi ! » James cligna des yeux puis repoussa sur son nez, ses verres qui avaient glissé. « On sait tous que j'avais l'air d'une chorale de crapauds, pourquoi aurait-il même besoin de me saboter ? »

« Tu es bon, » dit Sirius solennellement. »

« Trop bon, » ajouta Peter, un petit sourire redressant le coin de sa bouche. « Trop bon pour son monde en fait. Donc les Serpentard ne vont pas se gêner pour t'éliminer du concours. »

« Bah, » grommela James en martelant le bureau de ses doigts et il décocha un regard noir à plusieurs Serpentard assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Je voudrais bien voir ça »

« Et moi donc ! » dit Sirius avec ferveur. « Ce serait parfait pour te faire chanter de te voir pendu par tes sous-vêtements, la tête en bas, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

James pâlit. « Ils ne feraient pas ça. »

« Bien sûr que si, » l'assura Peter.

« Peter a raison, » acquiesça joyeusement Sirius.

« Bon et comment tu t'en es sorti alors ? » demanda James. « Lestrange est plus rapide que toi, donc tu n'as pas pu le battre, et il est meilleur que toi en sorts, donc tu n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance dans un duel contre lui. »

« Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai pleuré comme une fille, » dit Sirius sans une once de remord dans la voix. « Je l'ai même supplié et je lui ai promis de lui donner mes vingt prochains gallions s'il m'épargnait. » Il sourit joyeusement à ce souvenir.

« T'as fait ça ? » Peter le fixait avec surprise.

« Mmmm. Et alors comme il hésitait, je lui ai mordu les rotules. » Le visage de Sirius passa de l'amusement à la méchanceté pure. « Bien sûr il a crié un peu, mais rien d'anormal. Malheureusement il a eu la présence d'esprit de me donner un coup de pied – après avoir récupéré de la douleur, bien sûr. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis enfui, après l'avoir mis hors course, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me poursuivre. » Il fit une grimace. « Laissez moi vous dire que le sang des Serpentard à très mauvais goût. »

« Tu l'as mordu à travers sa robe ? » demanda James incrédule.

« Ouais. C'était l'une de ces robes ordinaires dont le tissu n'est pas très épais. »

« Et une fois encore, l'étrange savoir de Sirius en matière de mode, le sauve d'une mort certaine. » dit Peter en secouant la tête. « De toutes les personnes que je connais, je ne croirais cette histoire que venant de toi Sir. »

« J'ai choisi de prendre ce - »

« ASSEYEZ-VOUS ET FERMEZ LA ! »

La porte de la classe s'était ouverte à la volée, heurtant le mur d'en face avec un grand bruit avant de rebondir sur le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Trente trois paires d'yeux estomaqués se tournèrent vers lui, et il sourit, charmeur, puis resserra son catogan avant de parcourir la pièce jusqu'au bureau et de s'asseoir sur le rebord.

« Au moins comme ça j'ai votre attention, » Poursuivit-il aimablement.

Dans le silence pétrifié qui suivit, on entendit des pas vifs dans le couloir, et Sinn pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, un livre sous le bras. Il fit une pause près de la porte, et parcourut la classe du regard, avant de hocher la tête et de placer le livre sur le bureau à la droite de Mars.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Je vais assurer ce cours ce matin puisque le professeur Lupin est malade. Le professeur Fogarty a gentiment accepté de m'assister car mes connaissances en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne sont pas aussi bonnes qu'elles devraient l'être. Heureusement nous serons capables d'y remédier à l'occasion de ces cours matinaux. » Il sourit brièvement puis se percha sur le rebord de son bureau, à côté de Mars, lequel se poussa légèrement pour lui faire un peu plus de place.

« Bien, » continua joyeusement le professeur d'éducation physique, en poursuivant là où Sinn s'était arrêté. « Où en étiez-vous de ces cours récemment ? »

Il y eut un petit bourdonnement occasionné par les élèves murmurant entre eux et Sinn martela l'un de ses genoux avec ses doigts, son jeune visage trahissant un soupçon d'impatience. « Allez allez, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, » S'écria-t-il. « Vous devez bien vous souvenir de quelque chose. »

Mars roula des yeux et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à son collègue, ses lèvres frôlant au passage l'oreille de Sinn. James, Sirius et Peter, qui étaient tous trois assis à deux rangs du fond, observaient Sinn avec curiosité , tandis que, les lèvres serrées et les joues rouges, celui-ci s'agitait, mal à l'aise.

« Deux gallions que Mars est en train de l'engueuler, » murmura James.

« Il ne gueule pas, il chuchote, » rétablit Peter avec raison.

« Ouais ? Hé bien pourtant je parie qu'il lui a fait un reproche. Le Professeur Sinn a toujours été un impatient n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que c'est ce qui arrive quand on est capable de lire l'avenir, » répliqua Peter en se réinstallant confortablement tandis que Lily commençait à exposer ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu en cours.

Sirius ignora ses deux amis, préférant plutôt fixer le dessus de son bureau pour réfléchir. Le professeur Lupin était malade. Encore. Écartant sans ménagement l'éclair d'inquiétude qui l'avait envahi, Sirius se demanda brièvement si la maladie était la même que la dernière fois. Il se rembrunit et frappa sciemment l'extrémité de sa plume brisée contre sa lèvre inférieure, oubliant à cet instant qu'il l'avait cassée en deux.

En fait, s'il avait bonne mémoire, Lupin avait été malade à peu près à cette même période le mois dernier. Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Sirius commença à prendre corps, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre les morceaux bout à bout pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Snape te fixe encore, » souffla-t-il.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil acéré à sa droite, juste à temps pour saisir le regard de Snape. Le Serpentard le fixa sans bouger pendant un moment, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'étire ses lèvres et qu'il ne se détourne. Sirius fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Snape était au courant de quelque chose, il en était sûr, et à l'évidence, cela le concernait d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'expression de suffisance que l'autre élève arborait impliquait que, quelle que soit la chose en question, Sirius n'allait pas être à la fête.

Reniflant de dégoût il retourna son attention au cours, juste à temps pour se rendre compte que Mars l'observait d'un air suspicieux.

Sirius soupira. Ça n'allait pas être son jour, il le sentait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un mois et demi plus tard, alors qu'il était assis à son bureau, Remus Lupin réalisa qu'il n'avait pas acheté de cadeau de Noël pour sa mère.

Il jura entre ses dents, repoussa quelques livres sur le côté et laissa reposer son menton dans ses mains en jetant des coups d'oeil mélancoliques par la fenêtre. Il lui semblait que l'enseignement avait totalement envahi sa vie, et avec la fin du trimestre dans deux semaines de là seulement, il était évident qu'il devrait avoir une idée très rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que son unique famille soit horriblement désappointée le matin de Noël.

Remus soupira en jouant négligemment avec un fil égaré sur sa robe. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide à Sinn et Mars – tous les deux semblaient avoir à peu près les mêmes goûts que lui, et s'ils allaient ensemble faire des achats, cela pourrait lui faciliter la tâche. Cela voudrait dire également, commenta une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit, que si jamais il rencontrait Sirius, il serait bien entouré, ce qui éviterait toute conversation embarrassante.

Non pas que Sirius lui ait parlé récemment, en réalité. En fait, l'élève semblait se tenir remarquablement à l'écart, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier – d'après ce que le professeur Maple lui avait assuré – qu'il était en train de tramer quelque chose. Remus en doutait cependant. Le garçon avait été distant, presque froid quand Remus lui avait parlé, et il avait refusé de rencontrer son regard en classe. Peut-être, pensa-t-il avec espoir, que Sirius s'est finalement lassé de son ... penchant. Il évita soigneusement de s'interroger sur la petite étincelle de ce qui ressemblait à de la douleur à cette pensée.

Résolu à ne pas penser à Sirius plus longtemps, il repoussa sa chaise et sortit pour chercher Sinn et Mars dans la salle des professeurs. Ne les trouvant pas là, il suivit la suggestion de Flitwick et essaya le bureau de Sinn, situé tout en haut de l'une des nombreuses tours de l'école. Perdu dans ses propres pensées de cadeaux de Noël, il oublia de frapper à la porte du bureau ; au lieu de quoi, il la poussa et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il n'y avait personne, et il était sur le point de rebrousser chemin quand le bruit léger provoqué par quelqu'un qui se tourne le fit regarder de plus près.

Seule était visible au dessus du canapé, une tête sombre dont les cheveux noirs luisaient dans la lumière des flammes. Remus reconnut Sinn et il avança de quelques pas en hésitant pour voir s'il ne le dérangeait pas. Tandis qu'il avançait, dos à la cheminée, vers la face du canapé, il nota que Sinn se tenait la tête penchée en avant et regardait quelque chose reposant sur ses genoux. Remus suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Mars était allongé, profondément endormi, la tête appuyée sur Sinn. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et son long corps souple était bizarrement lové dans l'espace restant sur le canapé. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient à l'extérieur de son habituel catogan pour pendre en désordre autour de son visage et il ne portait pas de robe, seulement un pantalon fatigué et un t-shirt chiffonné.

Tandis que Remus observait, il nota que les doigts de Sinn parcouraient doucement l'épaisse chevelure blonde de son ami, et il commença à se sentir gêné. Sinn se mit à parler sans relever la tête.

« Il fait ça quelquefois, ce crétin sans coeur. »

« Il fait quoi ? » la voix de Remus était calme – il se sentait comme un intrus dans une scène dont il n'avait pas à être témoin.

« Ça ... » De sa main libre, Sinn fit un geste élégant englobant Mars. « Il s'endort, sans me laisser le droit de bouger. C'est généralement après qu'il se soit disputé avec quelqu'un. » Il soupira, triturant sans y penser une mèche de cheveux blonds entre deux doigts. « Je suppose qu'il a besoin d'etre rassuré, de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un, l'aime. Quel idiot, » Ajouta-t-il presque comme s'il venait seulement d'y penser.

« Il s'est donc disputé avec quelqu'un ? » demanda Remus, toujours partagé entre l'envie de rester et celle de s'en aller. Sinn avait levé les yeux sur lui.

« Non, et c'est ça le pire. Je joue les nounous sans aucune bonne raison. » Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans cette affirmation – malgré les mots cruels – seulement une sorte de contentement douillet. « Au moins ça l'oblige à se taire pendant un petit moment. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut parler. »

Il apparut tout à coup à Remus que, malgré son amitié naissante avec eux, il savait très peu de choses sur Sinn et Mars. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, Remus résista à l'envie de se mordre les lèvres et fit son possible pour ne pas se sentir comme un petit élève. « Les étudiants l'apprécient, pourtant » finit-il par dire, brossant une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe. «Tu ne peux tout de même pas critiquer sa faculté de se mettre en empathie avec eux. »

« Oh bien au contraire, mais je crois qu'ils l'aiment seulement parce qu'il est aussi immature qu'ils le sont. » Malgré le commentaire, Remus nota que les doigts de Sinn n'avaient pas arrêté de caresser la tête de Mars.

Tandis qu'il l'observait, le blond professeur d'éducation physique grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son sommeil et se tourna en s'arrangeant pour entourer la taille de Sinn de ses bras, malgré l'évident inconfort de la position. Laissant échapper un soupir ensommeillé, il tourna la tête et nicha son visage contre Sinn.

« Heu ... » dit Sinn, et Remus aurait juré qu'il avait rougi de la plus surprenante des façons. Puis il réalisa que c'était probablement la lueur des flammes qui rendaient luisantes les joues de Sinn. Il secoua la tête avec amusement et sourit en voyant Sinn le regarder, ses yeux bruns soudain écarquillés et un peu vagues dans son visage pâle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assois pas ? » demanda poliment le professeur de divination, désignant de la tête un fauteuil. « J'ai besoin de compagnie en attendant que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. » Sa voix était sèche, mais Remus saisit la sincérité de l'invitation. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici quoiqu'il en soit ? » continua Sinn sans attendre que Remus ne soit assis. « Ça doit être quelque chose d'important pour t'amener aussi loin de tes marques. » Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire fugitif, rendant son jeune visage soudain beaucoup plus amical.

« Mes cadeaux de Noël » dit Remus platement qui s'assit avec joie dans le fauteuil et essaya d'ignorer Mars dont les chaussettes pendaient sur le bras du sofa, à quelques centimètres de son genou. Un de ses pieds s'agitait de temps en temps.

« Oh ? » Sinn leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour en trouver quelques uns, » continua Remus en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Je me suis aperçu que nous étions à peine à deux semaines de la fin du trimestre et je n'ai rien acheté pour ma mère ou pour Mrs Fogarty-Davies. »

« Annie ? » l'autre sourcil de sin se leva. « Pourquoi veux tu acheter quelque chose pour Annie ? »

« Hé bien, elle s'est montrée gentille en m'invitant à diner chaque samedi avec sa famille et avec toi ... » Remus coupa court et haussa les épaules. « Ça m'a changé les idées, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui acheter quelque chose pour la remercier. Raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir. Ou plutôt, » corrigea-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mars, toujours inconscient, « vous voir »

« Une idée de cadeaux, » dit Sinn moitié amusé, moitié incrédule. « ma foi, je suppose qu'on pourrait t'aider, ça me donnerait quelque chose à faire au moins ; et je sais que Mars n'a encore rien acheté pour ses neveux, donc il devra aller faire des achats. Ah oui, on a besoin de costumes également. »

« De costumes ? » répéta Remus sans comprendre.

« Oui » Sinn roula des yeux et son genou se mit à tressauter jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure de mécontentement à peine audible le fasse cesser. « Le professeur Dumbledore a eu une de ses Idées. » la façon dont il disait 'idées ' et l'expression qui l'accompagnait, acheva de convaincre Remus que quand Dumbledore avait une 'Idée' c'était habituellement à la fois embarrassant quoique distrayant et pas vraiment sain, mais tout de même génial. En bref, ça ressemblait à la plupart des plans de Dumbledore.

Remus pouvait en témoigner ; il lui avait collé la charge de Sirius après tout.

« L'idée, » continua Sinn, inconscient de la tournure que les pensées de Remus avaient prises, « Consiste à humilier autant de membres du personnel que possible au moment de Noël. » Il soupira, pinçant les lèvres. « Apparemment nous allons participer au dîner de Noël déguisés. Parce que ce sera ... drôle. » On aurait dit que les derniers mots lui avaient causé une douleur physique réelle, ou tout au moins l'avaient rendu plus ou moins malade. « Chaque élève qui restera à Poudlard pour les fêtes pourra également porter un costume s'il le désire, mais pour le personnel, c'est obligatoire. Apparemment il n'y a pas eu assez d'activités divertissantes cette année. » Il renifla d'un air désapprobateur, qui rappela très fortement McGonagall à Remus.

« Hé bien, ça ne paraît pas trop mal - » commença Remus, mais il fut coupé par Sinn qui secouait la tête;

« Ça le sera, » prédit-il en grimaçant, « parce que la plupart des élèves restent pour Noël. La liste a été affichée dans la salle des profs hier, et en tant qu'enseignant, il est de notre devoir solennel d'instiller un esprit de bonne volonté à nos élèves. » Il fixa les flammes d'un air mélancolique pendant un moment. « Pour être honnête, si jamais je dois souffrir, je m'assurerai que mes élèves souffrent avec moi. » Clairement requinqué par cette pensée, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus. « Les retenues sont une chose merveilleuse, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton allègre.

« Tu es trop cruel, » une voix étouffée, ensommeillée, sortit du giron du professeur de Divination. « Pas étonnant que les élèves te détestent. »

« Tiens tu es réveillé on dirait ? » dit Sinn d'un ton irrité, un doigt donnant des petits coups dans la tête de Mars. « Et tu peux nous dire depuis combien de temps tu es revenu sur terre ? »

« A peu près trois minutes. »

S'ensuivit une petite bagarre et Mars s'arrangea pour rouler sur le dos sans tomber du canapé ni enlever sa tête de celui qui lui servait d'oreiller. Deux yeux bleus ensommeillés clignèrent en regardant Sinn, qui pinça les lèvres. Remus observait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se lève en l'air et ne fasse un geste dans sa direction.

« Salut Remus, désolé de ne pas t'avoir salué plus tôt. Malheureusement mon oreiller était si confortable que je dormais du sommeil du juste. »

L'oreiller grinça des dents et visiblement dut se retenir pour ne pas repousser le professeur d'éducation physique du sofa.

Les lèvres de Remus se tordirent en essayant de dissimuler un sourire. Sinn et Mars recommencèrent à se chamailler ; leur attention fut momentanément distraite de sa personne, aussi en profita-t-il pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil et fixer le plafond pensivement. La vue des deux professeurs tellement à l'aise en leur mutuelle compagnie, avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, pensa-t-il, en analysant ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas non plus un sentiment de camaraderie. Malgré le fait qu'ils le considéraient à l'évidence comme un ami, ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, et ils ne partageaient pas la même familiarité avec lui que l'un envers l'autre. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il réalisa que ce qu'il ressentait, assez bizarrement, c'était de l'isolement.

Chacun des deux avait l'autre. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était que malgré leurs querelles, ils présentaient ensemble un front uni. Si lui Remus, quittait l'équation, il doutait que cela les heurterait beaucoup parce qu'ils auraient l'autre. Il était un ami oui, mais il ne faisait pas partie intimement de l' amitié qu'ils partageaient. Aussi pathétique que cela sonnait, les voir tous les deux discuter lui fit désirer de connaître la même chose avec quelqu'un.

Il soupira, et repoussa le sujet au fond de son esprit. juste à ce moment, la querelle en vint à une conclusion définitive quand Sinn poussa Mars délibérément hors du sofa, avec pour résultat une chute bruyante et un cri de douleur de la part du professeur de sports, qui se retrouva sans nul doute, jura-t-il, avec une fracture du coccyx.

Trente secondes plus tard, les professeurs Maple et McGonagall firent irruption en haut des escaliers pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit, car elles essayaient de travailler.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un magnétophone ? »

Une voix forte et quelque part familière, se fit entendre dans le coin poussiéreux de 'Aux symphonies de Salome', obligeant Sirius à lever le nez des vieilles partitions qu'il feuilletait d'un air absent. Il scruta le coin et vit de dos, un homme grand, blond et qui tenait un petit magnétophone dans la main gauche.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cadeau de Noël idéal ma foi » commenta une autre voix familière et le professeur Sinn sortit du recoin dans lequel il était, avec un air d'ennui bien imité. « Je suis sûr que la mère de Remus ne se sert pas de magnétophone, et si elle le fait, elle doit déjà en avoir un. Alors repose ça, c'est sans intérêt. » Il prit l'appareil des mains du blond – que Sirius venait d'identifier comme étant le professeur Fogarty – et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher à voir sur l'une des étagères de la rangée.

« Remus ? Est-ce que ta mère se sert d'un magnétophone ? »

« Non ... » la réplique arriva faiblement, des profondeurs de la boutique, et fut suivie par un bruit violent.

Remus ... Sirius se retira derrière sa propre étagère et garda pendant un moment, les yeux fixés sur les partitions. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait près du jeune professeur en dehors de l'école depuis la nuit où il l'avait observé chez lui. Et depuis lors, il s'était persuadé qu'il avait imaginé ou tout au moins qu'il s'était trompé sur le regard que Remus avait eu quand il l'avait surpris.

À présent que James avait décrété la fin du pari, Sirius n'avait plus le moindre prétexte pour continuer à penser à Remus mais il avait constaté, à sa grande surprise et légère irritation, que ses pensées se dirigeaient de temps en temps dans la mauvaise direction et finissaient en rêverie sur le professeur.

« Et que penserais tu – oh, bonjour Mr Black. » Mars, qui avait à l'évidence abandonné l'idée du magnétophone, avait fait le tour des étagères et s'était presque heurté à Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » il cligna des yeux au moment où Sinn émergeait du côté opposé avec Remus sur ses talons.

« Je cherche un morceau pour le concours. » Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé, essayant péniblement de ne pas regarder Remus. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose ici. »

« Je ne vois pas Mr Pettigrew ou Mr Potter, » Commenta Sinn en regardant autour d'eux comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Peter et James ne fassent irruption de derrière une étagère regorgeant de vieux instruments. « C'est un jour de sortie non ? »

« Oh oui, » assura Sirius avec hâte. « Mais ils ne voulaient pas venir ici alors je leur ai dit que je les retrouverais aux Trois Balais plus tard. » Il sourit faiblement, très loin de son attitude habituelle tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'oeil, Remus se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Je pense que je devrais bien finir par trouver quelque chose, » dit soudain le jeune professeur , frôlant Sirius comme s'il était l'une des partitions décrépies. Pointant du doigt une petite flûte en argent sur l'une des étagères, il se pencha en avant. « Ma mère joue de la flûte, » expliqua-t-il. « Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait un instrument comme celui-ci, tout particulièrement s'il est ancien. L'un de ses passe-temps favoris est de dénicher de jolis instruments magiques. » Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

« Hé oh ! » s'exclama Mars abruptement, sa voix montant dans les aigus comme s'il paniquait. « Ne touche pas à ça ! » Trois paires d'yeux confus se tournèrent vers lui et il toussa, embarrassé. Il attacha son regard à Remus et continua : « Cet objet est ensorcelé. Il serait préférable de laisser le propriétaire s'en occuper tu ne crois pas ? Aucun d'entre nous ne devrait le toucher – et toi moins qu'un autre. Pas avec ton manque de ... d'immunité à la magie. »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, certain que Mars avait définitivement perdu les quelques bribes de raison qui lui restaient après avoir enseigné le sport pendant cinq ans à Poudlard. « Il n'est pas ensorcelé, » commença-t-il. « regardez, il n'y a même pas de signe d'avertissement. Dans une boutique comme celle-ci, ils auraient mis une petite notice dessus pour dire aux clients de ne pas le toucher parce qu'il pourrait leur occasionner de terribles brûlures ou autre chose. » Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu.

« Il est bien ensorcelé, » S'écria Sinn, d'accord avec Mars qui approuvait et retournait déjà vers l'entrée du magasin. « Remus, tu restes là. Mars et moi nous allons chercher le vendeur. » Sans attendre de réponse, il pivota brusquement sur ses talons et s'en alla, suivant l'autre homme vers le devant de la boutique.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa, et Sirius vit Remus se mordre les lèvres.

« Donc ... »

« Donc ... » répéta Sirius, croisant les bras et lançant à la flûte un regard suspicieux. « Cette choses est réellement ensorcelée c'est vrai ? »

« Heu ... oui. » toussa Remus. « Un sort sur de l'argent est, hum, hautement dangereux. Ce métal en particulier est extrêmement porteur quand il est chargé de magie noire. Apparemment il est incroyablement récepteur aux incantations – il est même utilisé en tant qu'amplificateur parfois ... » il s'interrompit, jouant machinalement avec la manche de sa robe. « Ainsi personne de devrait y toucher, » conclut-il faiblement. « Et moi encore moins »

« Qu'est-ce que le professeur Fogarty voulait dire par votre 'manque d'immunité à la magie ' ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oh, je ne suis pas ... très bon en renvoi de sorts. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas une caractéristique très pratique pour un professeur en Défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Ah »

« Oui 'ah'. » Remus haussa les épaules. « Je ferais mieux d'aller voir où sont passés mes estimés collègues. » Il se détourna pour partir.

« Non attendez ! » la main de Sirius jaillit, se saisissant de son bras et les surprenant tous les deux. « Hum, écoutez professeur. Hum. » il toussa, embarrassé, son esprit et sa langue pourtant habituellement prompts, étaient curieusement vides pour l'heure. « Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas boire une Bièraubeurre avec James, Peter et moi aux Trois Balais ? Je suis sûr que les autres professeurs ne diront rien. » Il y avait une étrange pointe de désespoir dans sa voix – bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

« Je - » Remus ouvrit la bouche, surpris ; puis la referma. « Non, je suis désolé Sirius mais non. » Refusant de rencontrer le regard de l'élève, il dégagea son bras et s'enfuit, laissant Sirius seul dans la boutique poussiéreuse, encore plus confus qu'il n'était dix minutes plus tôt.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Un de ces jours, » commenta James à l'intention de Peter, « Sirius va finir par glisser sur ses cheveux ridiculement longs et il en mourra. » Constatant que sa lumineuse prédiction échouait à faire sourire son ami, il fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à Peter. « Tu trouves qu'il va bien ? » Il hocha la tête en désignant Sirius qui regardait fixement sa Bièraubeurre d'un air pensif.

« Tu veux une réponse franche ? »

« Oui »

« Non. Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. » Peter se rassit et croisa les bras. « Et, ce quelque chose ne va pas depuis qu'il est revenu de cette boutique. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas trouvé de bonne partition, » suggéra James en buvant une gorgée. « Hé Sirius, il n'y avait rien dans le magasin ? Je croyais que tu t'étais rendu là bas pour trouver quelque chose à jouer au violon. McGonagall veut une copie de tous les morceaux pour demain, donc si tu n'as rien trouvé tu es dans la merde mon pote. » Il fit un geste avec sa Bièraubeurre pour souligner ses dire.

« hmmm ? Quoi ? Oh ... » Sirius cligna des yeux puis haussa les épaules, se décidant à lever les yeux de sa boisson. « Je n'ai rien trouvé, » dit-il distraitement. « Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je vais simplement prendre quelque chose que j'ai déjà joué. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si ... » James chercha le mot exact pour décrire l'humeur de son ami , ne put le trouver et à la place commença à faire des cercles de la main.

« Je ne suis pas si ... » dit Sirius en singeant le mouvement de James. « Je pensais simplement. »

« Oh Doux Merlin. Il pense ! Vite ! Que quelqu'un aille informer la 'Gazette du sorcier '. » Son ironie valut à James un léger coup de pied sous la table et il souffla d'indignation. « Bon très bien, ok » relança-t-il, « Et à quoi pensais -tu donc ? »

Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules. « À pas grand chose. J'ai rencontré des professeurs dans le magasin – c'est assez étrange de les voir en dehors de leur habitat normal. Une classe leur va infiniment mieux. « Il porta son bock à ses lèvres et le vida d'un seul coup. James l'observait, légèrement impressionné, tandis que Peter se contentait de le fixer avec de grands yeux. Deux paires d'yeux suivirent le bock que Sirius reposait avec un bruit sec, avant de retourner à son visage.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, » Finit par dire Peter. « Personne ne boit comme ça si rien ne le tracasse. Même si la boisson n'est pas alcoolisée. » Il croisa les bras et James éprouva un respect nouveau pour lui tandis qu'il rencontrait le regard vague de Sirius. « Alors. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est ... » Sirius ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et soupira. « C'est Lupin, » finit-il par lâcher sans y penser.

« Lupin ? » James le fixait, ses yeux bruns visiblement perdus. « Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ? »

« He bien ... » Sirius fixa James pendant un long moment tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. S'il confiait à ses amis comment le professeur avait occupé ses pensées, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Ils sauteraient sur des conclusions erronées, pensa-t-il. S'il leur disait que sa soudaine fascination pour Remus avait pour le moins empiré depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus avoir de contacts avec lui, Peter ou James se feraient un plaisir de souligner en plaisantant, que lui, Sirius, était attiré par Lupin. Et malgré ses tentatives d'auto persuasion du contraire, Sirius doutait sincèrement qu'il serait capable d'argumenter de façon convaincante contre ses amis.

« C'est juste qu'il semble souvent ... malade, » finit-il par dire. « Je veux dire, ça revient chaque mois. Et on nous dit toujours qu'il n'est pas bien, jamais ce qu'il a. Et pourtant l'infirmerie devrait être capable de le débarrasser de sa maladie quelle qu'elle soit non ? »

« Il a raison, » dit James qui – au grand soulagement de Sirius - ne songea pas à lui demander pourquoi cette histoire le tracassait autant .

« Et j'ai vu des cicatrices quand ... » la bouche de Sirius se referma d'un coup sec quand il réalisa, trop tard, que ni James ni Peter n'étaient supposé connaître son excursion nocturne deux mois plus tôt.

« Quand ? » attendait James qui repoussa distraitement sa Bièraubeurre et se pencha en avant, les bras croisés sur la table.

« Quand je ... heu ... je l'ai vu se changer dans ... dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, » dit Sirius un peu trop rapidement. Il grimaça en voyant Peter lever un sourcil curieux, mais fut soulagé que son ami décide de ne pas commenter. « Les cicatrices étaient partout sur son dos et sa poitrine, » Il piqua du nez précipitamment. « Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elles descendent le long de ses jambes également. Quelques unes paraissent relativement récentes tandis que d'autres semblent presque guéries. »

« Mais quelle sorte de maladie donne de telles cicatrices ? » demanda Peter pensif. « Ça ne pourrait pas être le résultat de quelque chose d'autre ?»

« Comme quoi ? » demanda James. « Il n'est pas professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques – c'est le seul boulot d'enseignant qui pourrait amener à être blessé. »

« He bien peut-être qu'il a eu un boulot dangereux avant de venir ici, » suggéra Peter, mais Sirius secoua la tête;

« J'en doute, » dit-il. « Il est trop jeune. D'ailleurs quelques unes de ces cicatrices ne paraissent pas avoir plus de deux semaines – plusieurs ont encore des croûtes. » Il fronça les sourcils. « D'ailleurs, je doute qu'un patron embaucherait quelqu'un d'à peine plus âgé que nous pour un boulot dangereux. »

« Et il y a autre chose, » dit soudain James. « S'il est à ce point qualifié et intelligent pour être notre professeur à cet âge, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas plutôt été embauché par une importante compagnie du monde magique qui lui aurait donné un travail grassement payé ? Pourquoi donc enseigne-t-il à des gamins pas beaucoup plus jeunes que lui, quand il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il veut ? » Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Peter d'abord puis à Sirius. « Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Non, » acquiesça Sirius, se frottant le front de frustration. « Je veux dire Lupin - »

« Lupin quoi ? » Une voix rusée, vicieuse l'interrompit, et tous les trois levèrent les yeux pour découvrir Snape s'approchant, un verre à la main. Sirius se rembrunit immédiatement, les pupilles étrécies dans un visage dangereusement assombri. Peter cligna des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre comment Snape avait pu s'approcher si près sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoive, et James pinça les lèvres, comme légèrement dégoûté.

« T'aimes ça, t'immiscer dans les conversations des autres n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

« Quand le sujet est intéressant certainement. » Snape ne paraissait avoir aucun remord tandis qu'il s'adossait négligemment au mur. « Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus intéressant que notre cher et tendre professeur Lupin ? » Ses yeux noirs se mirent à luire malicieusement en entendant Sirius émettre un grondement à peine perceptible, ses lèvres se retroussant pour montrer les dents en signe d'avertissement.

« Tu n'aimes même pas Lupin, » fit remarquer Peter, croisant les bras. « Alors ça n'a aucun intérêt pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de te pousser. »

« Bien au contraire, Lupin est si ... intrigant, tu n'es pas d'accord Sirius ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, il se tendit un peu plus, serrant ses poings aux jointures blanchies.

« Quoi ? Il t'attire ou quoi Snape ? » tenta James, repoussant à demi sa chaise de la table de façon à ce que si Sirius tentait d'étrangler le Serpentard, il puisse le repousser relativement rapidement.

« Oh pas moi. » à nouveau le regard de Snape se tourna vers Sirius. « Pas comme un certain monstre que je ne nommerai pas, je ne recherche pas les professeurs miteux, stupides et bornés. D'ailleurs, une pareille chose pourrait causer beaucoup de problèmes si quelqu'un le découvrait. Tu n'es pas d'accord Black ? »

« Mais bon sang de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Peter tandis que Sirius sifflait de colère, ses lèvres se retroussant encore plus ; il se retenait visiblement de balancer la choppe la plus proche au visage de Snape.

Snape haussa les épaules. « Rien que tu pourrais comprendre Pettigrew. Après tout, Potter ne t'a pas encore tout traduit en langage pour demeuré. » Il eut un sourire mauvais. « Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne comprends pas le langage ordinaire. » Il rit en voyant Peter rougir, embarrassé. James, qui avait essayé de rester raisonnablement calme, commençait à penser que Sirius n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée, et qu'un peu de violence physique – incluant de préférence un nez cassé – arrangerait considérablement le look de Snape.

« Attention quand tu parles de Lupin, » continua Snape en se tournant vers Sirius. « Tu ne sais jamais qui pourrait écouter. Et tu ne voudrais pas que des gens commencent à penser qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » goguenard, il ignora James, qui à présent fronçait les sourcils de confusion, et s'éloigna, tête haute, en direction d'une table où, nota Sirius avec dégoût, attendait Lucius Malfoy.

Aussitôt qu'il fût parti, James se tourna vers Sirius;

« Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules, essayant d'ignorer l'impression de noyade dans son estomac, et le soudain accès de panique au fond de son esprit.

« Aucune idée » Il mentait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« DEUX SEMAINES ! » La voix du professeur McGonagall jaillit dans la classe. « DEUX SEMAINES, SAMANTHA PREWETT, ET TU AS PERDU TES PARTITIONS ! »

La petite fille s'enfonça un peu plus dans son coin tandis que ses amies assisses à côté d'elle, esquissaient un mouvement de recul ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elles-mêmes alors que McGonagall continuait à la tancer. Tandis que Remus regardait, le professeur à présent tapait du pied, ressemblant tout à fait à une lady exaspérée de l'époque Victorienne, et pointait du doigt le pauvre visage de la petite fille, tout en continuant à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

Remus, assez content d'être hors de portée si jamais McGonagall devait tourner son attention ailleurs, commença paresseusement à trier les morceaux de papier sur le bureau en un semblant d'ordre, et commença la liste des musiciens, et dans quel ordre ils se présenteraient. Tandis qu'il travaillait, son regard se promenait de ci de là dans la pièce, jaugeant les élèves qui s'y entassaient et attendaient visiblement le début de la répétition.

Dans un coin, plusieurs première année se querellaient pour savoir qui utiliserait le piano et lequel d'entre eux prendrait leur morceau de musique préféré. Assis sur quelques chaises sur le côté, un couple d'élèves discutaient avidement de la dernière partie de Quidditch (Serpentard contre Poufsouffle) et se demandaient à voix haute si les Poufsouffle auraient eu la moindre chance au cas où Lestrange aurait réellement entraîné son équipe. Deux filles argumentaient à propos de musique près de Remus, et quand il jeta un coup d'oeil en-deçà d'elles, il aperçut James, Peter – venu en tant que supporter – et Sirius, tous trois nichés dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, leurs têtes baissées et rapprochées.

Remus fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à retourner à ses papiers au moment précis où McGonagall le rejoignit, l'air toujours aussi contrarié.

« Bien, » fit-elle sèchement, « Commençons voulez vous ? Qui fait quoi ? »

« Potter chante en premier, » dit Remus doucement, « et Mr Pettigrew a gentiment offert de l'accompagner au piano. »

« Que chante-t-il ? »

« Hé bien je crois qu'il avait initialement l'intention de nous présenter une nouvelle interprétation de 'Un magicien et sa baguette ', mais il en a été dissuadé par plusieurs de ses camarades. »

« Parfait. » McGonagall prit un air sévère. « Une seule note de cette chose et j'aurais été forcée de l'assassiner - même si ça avait dû nous coûter le prix. Cette chanson ramène trop de souvenirs pénibles. Il me semble que Mr Potter avait pris part à la création de ces souvenirs d'ailleurs. » Elle souffla d'indignation et Remus dissimula sa joie en froissant quelque peu le papier qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire poli, s'empressant ensuite de regarder ailleurs.

Malheureusement son regard se posa sur Sirius, qui, pour la première fois en trois semaines environ, était en train de le fixer.

Remus plissa les yeux, surpris. Le garçon le regardait pensivement, ayant apparemment oublié James et Peter, qui semblaient se chamailler à propos d'un morceau de papier. Voyant que Remus l'observait, Sirius parut hésiter et se mordit les lèvres ; puis soudain, il sourit, d'un sourire hésitant au professeur surpris.

Il serra son violon un peu plus contre lui et ses doigts ondoyèrent dans un geste quasi imperceptible à moins d'être un observateur attentif.

Remus l'était.

Il déglutit avec peine, la gorge sèche, et ferma les yeux un moment. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe , il m'ignore pendant des semaines et puis, subitement, il recommence à être amical '. Il fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir alors que Sirius s'était détourné, et regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, ne daignant toujours pas se préoccuper de Peter et James, qui avaient abandonné leur dispute pour la confection d'avions en papier.

'C'est stupide' décida Remus. 'il joue avec moi tout simplement. Mais ... ' il hésita, abaissant un regard vide vers le bureau. 'Mais ... je veux être son ami. Rien de plus,' se remémora-t-il fermement, ' Il a besoin d'aide. Dumbledore a pensé que je pourrais peut-être l'aider, lui faire traverser une période difficile de sa vie. Peut-être .. ; peut-être que je le peux. Peut-être que l'on peut être amis. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il ne me parle plus du tout.'

Légèrement perturbé par cette révélation, il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir James entamer un morceau – choisi par Peter - qui ne contenait rien qui aurait pu offenser les oreilles de McGonagall ou lui amener des souvenirs pénibles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

'Il me regardait ...' sourit Sirius en sentant un petit frisson de plaisir le parcourir à cette pensée et ce, malgré sa résolution de ne plus penser à Remus. ' Il me regardait, et quand j'ai joué, il ne faisait attention qu'à moi.' La note possessive dans ses propres pensées le fit tressaillir, et il fronça les sourcils, sentant sa joie s'évaporer en même temps qu'il rangeait son violon dans son écrin et serrait le lien étroitement.

La répétition était terminée, et à part le léger désaccord du piano et un sixième année irritant, tout s'était très bien passé. Même McGonagall avait semblé contente quand elle les avait congédiés. Elle avait fait à James plusieurs remarques encourageantes tandis qu'elle et Lupin écoutaient attentivement chaque candidat, et à la fin, chacun avait commencé à penser qu'ils pourraient bien battre les autres Maisons, y compris – et peut-être surtout – les Serpentard.

Sirius secoua la tête, réprimant un nouveau sourire tandis qu'il faisait courir négligemment ses doigts sur le cuir de l'écrin du violon. McGonagall n'avait rien dit quand il en avait terminé – elle l'avait simplement fixé pendant un moment, puis hoché la tête avec approbation. Remus n'avait rien dit non plus, mais Sirius n'avait pas eu besoin de mots de félicitations. Le jeune professeur avait eu le regard rivé sur lui pendant toute la durée de son morceau, et, s'il avait eu un esprit romantique, Sirius aurait pu affirmer que le monde entier avait alors disparu autour d'eux. Le regard de Lupin avait semblé ... avide. Affamé. Il trembla en y repensant et en se remémorant comment tout le reste avait soudain semblé inconsistant, excepté le fait qu'il jouait pour Remus et uniquement pour Remus.

Il se secoua et rejeta cette pensée au fond de son esprit, furieux de s'être laissé aller à fantasmer de nouveau.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, faisant sursauter Sirius qui réalisa qu'il était resté trop longtemps dans la classe. Tous les autres élèves avaient disparu – même James et Peter. Le diner l'attendait sans nul doute dans le Grand Hall, aussi s'empressa-t-il de saisir son violon et de se tourner pour s'en aller.

Remus se tenait dans l'entrée.

« Oh ... bonjour.' Sirius était content que sa voix soit si calme. Un Black ne montre pas sa faiblesse, et il était certain que, n'eût été l'éducation reçue depuis sa naissance, il aurait fait une crise de nerfs sur le champ.

« Bonjour. » Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je, hum. Je voulais vous féliciter pour la façon dont vous avez joué ce soir. » Il sourit maladroitement. « Désolé si je vous ai fait peur, je n'avais pas l'intention d'apparaître si discrètement. »

« Ça ne fait rien. » D'un mouvement rapide et précis, Sirius plaça l'écrin du violon sur le bureau et s'assit à côté de lui. « C'est gentil de votre part de revenir uniquement pour me dire ça. » Il nota avec irritation que le ton de sa voix avait quelque peu changé et, de calme et serein, était devenu légèrement intimidé. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que Remus clignait des yeux et se mordait les lèvres, visiblement surpris de son soudain changement d'attitude.

« Écoutez Sirius, » Remus marcha avec hésitation vers lui et s'adossa au bureau à côté de lui. « Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été exactement ... normales ... entre nous. Mais j'aimerais ... j'aimerais être votre ami. Si c'est possible. » Il soupira et regarda le sol pensivement. « Je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler au cas où il y aurait quelque chose que vous ne voudriez pas confier à James ou à Peter.

« Ah ... merci. » Sirius croisa les doigts, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs au jeune professeur. « C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. » Il rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et joua négligemment avec.

« De rien. »

Un silence gêné tomba que Sirius était sur le point de le rompre, quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il déglutit, la bouche soudainement sèche, son pouls faisant la course. '_Arrête ça_', se commanda-t-il férocement. '_Arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça_.' Prenant une profonde respiration, il ferma les yeux, et se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment . À côté de lui, il entendit la respiration de Remus se bloquer et sentit ses doigts accentuer presque imperceptiblement la pression sur son bras.

« Sirius ... » La voix de Remus était basse et son ton contenait un avertissement. Il pensait que Sirius se comportait de cette façon à dessein, pour le tenter à nouveau. Sirius faillit rire à voix haute, conscient que, pour la première fois de sa vie, aucunes de ses actions n'avait été préméditées. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard rechercha celui du professeur.

« Remus ... » Sa propre voix – dieu ! Comme elle lui semblait différente. Plus basse, légèrement voilée. '_Pathétique_', railla-t-il intérieurement. '_tu es pathétique, mère avait raison, je suis une petite traînée qui recherche les attentions. Il faut que ça cesse. Immédiatement_.' Il frissonna, essayant de fixer ses pensées – sur tout sauf sur l'idée que Remus et lui étaient seuls dans une classe et qu'il pouvait s'il le voulait, manipuler le professeur afin de tirer avantage de la situation. Il gémit tout bas à cette pensée sans réaliser qu'il avait émis un son, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Remus le fixait, les yeux élargis et respirant légèrement plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Arrêtez ça, » La voix de Remus n'était plus qu'un âpre murmure qui résonnait dans la pièce vide. « Arrêtez de faire ça. Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius. Ce n'est pas bien non plus. » On aurait dit qu'il se réprimandait lui-même en même temps. « Je suis votre professeur et vous continuez ... » Il s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement. Les yeux de Sirius suivirent le mouvement fascinant de sa pomme d'Adam, momentanément distrait des paroles du professeur.

« Je ne fais rien. » Sirius releva les yeux regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. « Je ne fais rien, » répéta-t-il tandis que Remus soupirait d'un air exaspéré et se rapprochait soudain pour lui saisir les épaules.

« Bien sûr que si ! Et je refuse d'être entraîné dans votre stupide jeu de séduction Sirius ! » La voix de Remus était empreinte de colère.

« He bien vous ne sauriez pas qu'il s'agit de séduction si vous ne pensiez pas à moi de cette façon là ! » rétorqua Sirius, sifflant défensivement. « Qui est le plus stupide professeur ? Il y avait donc dès le début quelque chance pour que cette 'séduction' fonctionne. » Il était en colère à présent, il s'en rendait compte, et le pire était qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il avait entendu des accusations bien pires dans sa vie.

« Comment osez vous ! » La voix de Remus était froide. « Pourquoi penserais-je à vous de cette manière ? » Il mentait et tous les deux le savaient. « Je suis votre professeur. »

« Si vous le dites. » Sirius sourit d'un air mauvais, conscient au même moment qu'il ne se comportait pas mieux qu'un Serpentard. « Mais ça n'a pas semblé vous arrêter auparavant. Dites moi professeur, » Continua-t-il, repoussant Remus de quelques pas après avoir glissé du bureau. « Est-ce que ça vous fait bander de penser à moi ? » Sa façon de le dévisager était plutôt menaçante tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Remus, qui recula sans le vouloir. « Voulez vous que je vous séduise ? Aimez vous l'idée de me m'avoir en travers d'un bureau ? De me posséder jusqu'à ce que je hurle ? » Il se débarrassa de sa robe d'un mouvement de colère et la laissa tomber en vrac sur le sol.

« Ne faites pas ... » Commença Remus les yeux envahis de panique, mais Sirius avait déjà délacé sa cravate et l'avait jetée au loin. Il marcha sur Remus et, utilisant l'avantage de sa taille, il le repoussa et le cloua contre le mur. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs s'étaient échappées de leur lien habituel, et tombaient autour de son visage, lui donnant une expression dangereusement animale. Il se pencha plus près de Remus, les lèvres écartées en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grondement.

« _Ceci,_ est de la séduction, professeur Lupin, » émit-il entre ses dents serrées. « Parce que malgré le fait que je vous vois paniquer, vous ne pourriez pas me dire non. Vous me voulez. » Il se rapprocha encore plus près, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle celui de Remus.

« Arrêtez ... » La voix de Remus était saccadée mais encore emplie de colère. « Arrêtez ça Sirius. » Il lutta, repoussant Sirius tellement rudement que celui-ci dut reculer de quelques pas, et il se dégagea du mur, les poings serrés. Puis il se jeta en avant et saisit son élève par le col. « Assez maintenant, » aboya-t-il. « Vous avez eu votre petite démonstration. »

Les lèvres de Sirius s'incurvèrent en un sourire et ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il fixait le professeur. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. « J'en doute. Vous pensez que tout ceci était calculé - préparé. Vous avez tort. « Il fit une pause, soudain, retenant son souffle tandis que la prise de Remus se resserrait, l'entraînant plus près. « Rien de tout ceci n'était planifié, professeur. Ce n'était pas délibéré et je voulais sincèrement accepter votre offre d'amitié. Mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions être amis vous et moi. »

Il se pencha et écrasa les lèvres de Remus avec les siennes, lui dévorant la bouche. Le baiser n'était ni tendre ni doux ; c'était un geste délibéré, affamé né de la colère et du désespoir. Remus se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu entièrement y répondre, Sirius l'avait brutalement repoussé.

« Vous voyez ? » la voix du garçon était encore pleine de colère. « Vous voyez ce que vous me faites ? » Il criait de frustration. «Dès que vous êtes près de moi, d'un seul coup je ne me contrôle plus. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis Sirius Black, je devrais être capable de garder la tête froide dans n'importe quelle situation, mais vous, » Il insista sur le mot, entre rage et désespoir, « Vous me rendez fou, et je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Derrière les paroles de colère, Remus détecta une note de panique, et ce fut cela plus que toute autre chose qui changea sa colère en désespoir.

Il relâcha le col de Sirius et recula, les yeux baissés. Ignorant le douleur dans sa paume là ou le badge d'argent de Sirius lui avait occasionné une brûlure circulaire, il s'arrêta et essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Pendant un moment le seul bruit dans la pièce fut la respiration désordonnée de Sirius, puis il leva la tête, regardant son élève, qui le fixait, encore tout échevelé.

« Quelle paire nous faisons, » dit-il doucement. Ses mots résonnèrent lourdement dans le silence de la pièce. « Nous sommes tous les deux si effrayés de nos propres incertitudes que nous ne pouvons même pas en parler comme des adultes. « Il rit douloureusement, tandis que Sirius continuait de le fixer de ses larges yeux gris. « Je peux comprendre votre position, Sirius. » continua-t-il à contre coeur. « Parce que je ressens la même chose et croyez moi, je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour ne pas connaître ça. Mais c'est comme ça. Nous allons donc devoir imaginer quelque chose. »

Sirius le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension évidente. Il finit par demander.

« A quoi pensez vous ? »

A suivre ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réponses aux reviews : 

boby : j'espère qu'Harun aime toujours ! Donne lui plein de glace de ma part surtout (nan nan c'est pas pour l'amadouer ... enfin pas que !)

Bizzouilles à tous les deux

Mong : Merci, c'est très gentil de prendre du temps pour reviewer !

En ce qui concerne les délais, je sais que c'est assez long mais considère que les chapitres sont très longs, assez compliqués pour mon niveau d'anglais qui n'est pas des meilleurs et que je relis les chapitres plusieurs fois avant de les envoyer en correction à Aurélie qui les relis à son tour ! Tout ça fait que le délai d'un mois minimum est à peu près incompressible !

Mais j'espère tout de même que je n'ai pas mis ta patience à trop rude épreuve et que tu es toujours là pour lire la suite !

bizzoux

Oxaline : ah oui moi aussi j'avais bien aimé le coup du 'constipé' ! MDR ! J'imagine bien la tête de Sinn en face de la gamine ! Et t'inquiète pas, y'a d'autres passages chez la soeur de Mars, de quoi rigoler encore un peu.

Et t'as encore raison, les choses vont se compliquer de plus en plus. En partie à cause de Snape d'ailleurs.

Gros bizzoux et merci de tes toujours gentilles review

Altiru : marci marci ! C'est gentil de ta part de reviewer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

bizes


	10. Chapter 10

LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)

Coucou tout le monde ! Hé hé, ça a été un peu plus vite cette fois, j'espère que vous serez contents !

Je n'ai plus de connexion internet depuis quelques jours et comme le chapitre était prêt et que je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre, je suis passée vite fait dans un cyber café pour le poster.

Je ne vais donc pas remercier personnellement les gentils reviewers qui ne sont pas enregistrés (ou qui ne se connectent pas). Je vous fais seulement un gros gros bizou collectif et je vous remercie vraiment du temps que vous prenez pour laisser un petit mot. C'est tellement gentil. Et merci aussi à Aurélie pour sa rapidité !

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :

Avertissement : léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.

Pairings : Sirius Black/Remus lupin

disclaimer : je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

Résumé : quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

CHAPITRE DIX

« Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez ce garçon. »

La voix qui était sortie du garde-manger fut suivie par un bruit caractéristique (comme si quelqu'un avait croqué dans une pomme visiblement chapardée des réserves). Plusieurs boites de conserve roulèrent à l'extérieur du réduit, et un petit paquet d'herbes aromatiques vola dans la pièce avant d'atterrir avec un petit flop à côté de Sinn, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de repousser le paquet du pied.

« De quel garçon veux-tu parler ? Chaque jour de la semaine, tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez au moins l'un de tes élèves. Non pas que tu sois toi-même en mesure de juger, soit dit en passant - tu ne remporterais pas la coupe du monde du 'sorcier le plus sain d'esprit'. »

« Qui d'autre veux-tu que ça soit, » répliqua la voix, tandis qu'un autre paquet était catapulté à travers la pièce obligeant Sinn à se baisser quand il vint heurter la porte de la cuisine à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa tête un instant plus tôt, « Sinon Sirius Black ? » Il y eut un bruit de pas et Mars émergea du cellier, portant un petit sac de farine, plusieurs oeufs et un nombre assez affolant de légumes variés. Il sourit en voyant Sinn le regarder de sa position en tailleur sur le sol, et il s'assit avec grâce à ses côtés. Jonglant avec plusieurs ingrédients, il s'arrangea ensuite pour libérer une de ses mains et exhiber l'un des légumes sous le nez de Sinn.

« Une carotte ? »

« Non merci. » répondit Sinn sèchement.

Mars haussa les épaules et mordit dans l'infortuné légume après avoir ajouté une inquiétante quantité de condiments épicés. Il fit une pause, mâchant d'un air pensif, le regard fixé sur Sinn qui fronça les sourcils et regarda au loin.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, une minute le petit imbécile s'ingénie à nous causer autant de problèmes qu'il le peut et la minute suivante il est aussi docile qu'un agneau, » reprit Mars pour revenir au sujet initial. « Le seul foutu professeur avec lequel il se conduit bien c'est Remus – et même là je jurerais qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il n'est jamais docile sans que ça lui profite d'une façon quelconque. »

« Honnêtement, ne penses tu pas que tu es un peu paranoïaque ? » Sinn saisit négligemment l'un des paquets d'herbes et le fixa d'un air dubitatif. « En passant, pourquoi m'as tu porté volontaire pour t'aider à préparer le dîner ce soir ? Je suis censé être un invité. »

« Je ne suis jamais paranoïaque, » rétorqua Mars tout en se mettant debout et commençant à rassembler ses ingrédients. « Je dis simplement les choses comme je les vois ; et je t'ai pris comme volontaire parce que tu n'es pas un invité, et qu'Annie ne me croit pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit sans faire entièrement brûler la maison. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle a confiance en toi. » Il grimaça et commença à peler une pomme de terre, lançant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à Sinn, qui finit par se lever à son tour.

Le professeur de Divination fronça les sourcils et commença à mesurer la farine avec une précision efficace et rapide. « Sirius se conduit toujours bien pendant mes cours. » commenta-t-il.

« Oui mais c'est parce que tu es trop effrayant pour être contredit. »

« Effrayant ? C'est un mot que je n'ai jamais entendu associé avec moi auparavant. » Les sourcils noirs se haussèrent. « Ne me dis pas que je suis réellement effrayant. »

« Oh mais si, » Répliqua Mars joyeusement, tout en mangeant distraitement un morceau de pomme de terre (1). « Tu m'as fait affreusement peur la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. » Il grimaça un sourire et retourna à son épluchage tandis que Sinn fronçait les sourcils. « Tu sais, même maintenant, la plupart des membres du personnel ne te qualifierait pas vraiment d'ami. Sauf Maple, bien entendu ; mais elle est presque aussi méchante que toi. Ne jamais croiser cette femme. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends – elle m'a réellement tiré les oreilles une fois tu sais ? »

Essayant d'ignorer l'image que Mars venait de faire surgir devant ses yeux, Sinn roula des yeux. « Si je suis tellement effrayant, pourquoi donc est-ce que tu me parles ? »

« Oh parce que tu n'es pas _vraiment_ effrayant. » Mars eut un geste de démission et dans la foulée, il se coupa le pouce sur un couteau de cuisine. « Merde ! »

Sinn attrapa un torchon en soupirant, et le mit sous le robinet d'eau froide. Puis après avoir écarté doucement le couteau des doigts de Mars, il posa le linge contre la coupure. « Idiot. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention. Franchement, tu es pire qu'Apollo quand il vient dans la cuisine. » Il continua à le gronder, notant distraitement que Mars mangeait tous les morceaux de pommes de terre qu'il venait à peine de couper. Mais comme il ne voulait pas retirer sa main qui faisait pression sur la blessure, il fut contraint de jeter un coup d'oeil désapprobateur à son ami, occupé à grignoter son cinquième morceau.

« Arrête ça ! On est supposé les manger pour le dîner ! »

Mars grommela mais obéit, et reposa le morceau à demi mangé sur la planche à découper. Sinn pinça les lèvres et changea de sujet avant que le professeur d'éducation physique ne puisse continuer à bouder.

« Tu étais au courant que Remus avait accepté de surveiller Sirius d'un peu plus près ? Dumbledore le lui a demandé. Apparemment le garçon a besoin de stabilité dans sa vie – chose à laquelle il n'est pas habitué j'en suis persuadé. De toutes façons, Remus a déclaré qu'il se rendrait à pré-au-lard avec Sirius ce week-end – il a vaguement parlé de s'assurer qu'il n'effrayerait plus les vieilles dames. Personnellement, je pense que le Directeur a quelque chose à voir là-dedans aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » Mars paraissait intéressé malgré lui.

« Mmm. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour le garçon de recevoir une bonne influence. C'est bien beau que l'on soit sympas avec lui, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment à même d'entrer en relation avec lui – nous ne sommes pas de la même génération. »

« Au nom du ciel Sinn ! On passe pour des ancêtres à t'entendre ! »

« Eh bien - » commença Sinn dont les lèvres se retroussaient ; mais Annie, qui passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, l'interrompit.

« Ca avance ce dîner ? » demanda-t-elle s'attendant visiblement à voir de la fumée sortir du four.

Sinn laissa tomber la main de Mars comme si elle était devenue soudain brûlante, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « On se débrouille très bien mon coéquipier et moi, merci, » rapporta-t-il, tournant le dos à son travail de mesure. « D'un autre côté, Mars était en train de manger tous les légumes. » Il baissa des yeux moqueurs vers le plan de travail en entendant un grognement indigné venant de sa gauche, puis il se dirigea prudemment vers l'extrémité de la cuisine pour essayer de trouver des oeufs.

« Même pas vrai, » protesta Mars, en voyant sa soeur lui faire les gros yeux. « J'ai goûté un morceau de pomme de terre pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas ... moisi. »

« Tu l'aurais vu s'il avait été moisi ! » s'exclama Annie, ouvrant la porte en grand pour pénétrer dans la cuisine. « Et les pommes de terre auraient senti. Bien essayé quand même. »

« Oh ça va, Annie, pour un pauvre petit morceau de patate ... »

Sinn revint avec un oeuf et le cassa au-dessus d'un bol. « Cinq en fait. » glissa-t-il avec un amusement soigneusement déguisé.

« Cinq ? CINQ ? » La voix d'Annie enfla « Mes enfants ont besoin de MANGER ce soir ! Tu ferais bien de t'assurer qu'ils auront quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent d'ici à ce que je revienne avec eux ! Ou sinon je jure que je te tue de mes mains. » Elle prit un air furieux et pendant un moment ressembla étrangement à son frère qui, bien que relativement plus grand, s'arrangeait pour se fondre dans un coin de la cuisine.

« Oh Annie, ne sois pas comme ça ... »

« Ne sois pas comme QUOI, Pyrrhus Anthony Fogarty ? »

Il y eut un bruit étranglé venant du côté de Sinn, qui s'empourprait de plus en plus à force de retenir un fou rire. Il n'avait entendu appeler Mars de son vrai nom, qu'une seule fois auparavant. C'était venu d'une de ses tantes relativement âgée, qui avait eu tendance, de toutes façons, à oublier qui il était, et avait insisté sur le fait que son nom était en réalité Andrew. Dissimulant un nouveau rire, le professeur de Divination fixa son attention sur les oeufs puis décida que ça ne valait pas le coup de les casser manuellement. Profitant de la bruyante tirade d'Annie, il murmura un sort à voix basse puis admira les oeufs marcher l'un après l'autre vers le bol pour s'y casser d'eux-mêmes.

Son attention fut renvoyée vers la dispute quand Mars, abandonnant finalement l'idée de prouver son innocence, menaça Annie d'un torchon et lui demanda de sortir de la cuisine. En temps normal, cela aurait eu pour effet de la faire enrager un peu plus, mais elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et réalisa qu'elle devait aller chercher Apollo et Ganymede à l'école.

Elle disparut sur une nouvelle menace, laissant la cuisine dans une paix toute relative.

« Bien joué, » siffla Mars peu après, voyant que Sinn se refusait à commenter la scène, et que le silence dans la cuisine durait déjà depuis un certain temps. « Tu m'as fichu dans l'embarras avec Annie et résultat, je suis de corvées de cuisine pour le restant de la semaine. » Il lui lança un regard noir et découpa rageusement une pomme de terre avec son couteau de cuisine.

« Ma foi c'est bien toi qui a cru avisé de discuter avec ta soeur. » La voix de Sinn était dénuée de tout pardon ou remord. « De toutes façons, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la laisses te mener par le bout du nez. »

« Parce qu'elle me laisse vivre ici sans payer de loyer ? » suggéra Mars, sa naturelle bonne humeur reprenant déjà le dessus. « Et que si elle me faisait payer, je devrais vivre à Poudlard dans une petite pièce minable ? Parce que, à la différence d'une certaine personne, je ne pourrais pas me réclamer des droits de la Divination et obtenir un appartement entier dans la Tour de Divination. Ou alors ... » Il fit une pause, martelant sa lèvre inférieure avec la pointe de son couteau, « ... il ne me resterait plus qu'à venir habiter chez toi. »

« Tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille ! » s'écria Sinn, grinçant presque à l'idée de Mars et de l'impact chaotique que sa venue occasionnerait dans son appartement bien rangé. « Je t'enverrais dormir sur le toit de la Tour. »

«Dans le froid ! Là tu me fais du mal Sinn, vraiment ! » Mars resserra son catogan – un geste machinal qui lui était venu à force de passer la moitié de son temps sur un balai en plein vent et de devoir remettre ses cheveux en place toutes les cinq minutes. Après avoir mis de côté les pommes de terre fraîchement coupées, il se glissa derrière son ami et regarda par-dessus son épaule, afin d'admirer les oeufs qui marchaient toujours vers le rebord du bol pour commettre leur suicide.

Sinn se retourna, gêné par l'invasion de son espace personnel. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'écria-t-il, essayant de tourner la tête pour voir Mars.

« Je regarde la parade des oeufs. » La voix parvint de juste derrière son oreille, et Sinn faillit tressaillir de cette proximité. Il serra les lèvres et ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer vertement, quand l'une des mains de Mars apparut, glissant doucement sur le plan de travail en direction de la ligne des oeufs.

Sinn lui balança une tape sur la main.

« Laisse les tranquilles Mars. Si je n'ai pas mon compte d'oeufs, je te tuerai de la façon la plus créative que je pourrai trouver. »

« Créative dans quel sens ? Bon ou mauvais ? »

« Bon pour moi, mauvais pour toi, » grinça Sinn. « Je me réjouirais de voir ton décès prématuré, mais je suis sûr que toi tu n'apprécierais pas l'expérience outre mesure. Maintenant tu les laisses tranquilles et tu retournes à tes légumes, d'accord ? »

« J'espère que je n'interromps en rien une charmante scène domestique, » intervint une voix amusée. Les deux professeurs se tournèrent pour voir Remus qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, un grand chat noir dans les bras.

« Remus, oh merci Merlin, » Sinn marcha lourdement sur le pied de Mars, faisant tressaillir son ami et le faisant reculer d'un bond. « J'avais peur que Mars ne gâche le dîner s'il n'y avait que moi pour le surveiller. » Il eut un bref sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Remus déplaça le chat et hocha la tête en direction du hall d'entrée. « Je suis venu apporter mon cadeau pour Mrs Fogarty-Davies. C'était calme à l'école et bien que j'aie des corrections qui attendent, j'ai pensé qu'une petite marche me ferait du bien. »

« Alex t'apprécie » murmura Mars, désignant le chat qui ronronnait de contentement. « C'est assez inhabituel ; il hait les étrangers. »

Sinn eut une grimace aigre en repensant à sa première rencontre avec le chat. L'expérience, impliquant un Alex crachant agrippé à sa jambe, avait été singulièrement déplaisante. Il avait été obligé de donner des coups avec sa jambe jusqu'à ce que les mâchoires du chat ne cèdent, mais malheureusement, il y était allé un peu trop fort. Alex était parti en vol plané, avant d'atterrir, par chance, sur le sofa. Inutile de dire, que l'animal l'avait toujours superbement ignoré depuis lors.

« Oh » Remus baissa les yeux sur Alex, qui ronronnait toujours comme un bienheureux.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été assigné au baby sitting de Mr Black, » commenta Sinn en changeant de sujet tandis qu'il commençait à découper les légumes en petits dés – tâche que Mars était supposé faire.

« Oh ? Où as-tu entendu ça ? » La voix de Remus, même à ses propres oreilles, lui sembla un peu trop détachée. Il déglutit et se reprit; « Je, heu, je ne l'ai moi-même appris qu'hier. »

« Le professeur Maple le tient du professeur McGonagall, » dit Mars la bouche pleine de pomme de terre, puis il se baissa vivement en voyant Sinn le menacer d'un torchon pour avoir dérobé les légumes. « McGonagall l'a entendu dire de Dumbledore lui-même. Oh et Maple me l'a répété. Et il en découle logiquement que je ne peux rien cacher à Sinn, parce que si je le faisais, il le découvrirait et il me tuerait. »

« Sauf que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu porteras pour le repas de Noël, » commenta le professeur de Divination d'un ton acide.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une surprise. »

« Bien, tant que tu ne viens pas en 'Putain de Babylone', je suppose que je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire, » répliqua Sinn, jetant les légumes découpés dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. « Est-ce que tu as déjà un costume Remus ? »

Soulagé du changement de sujet de conversation, Remus secoua la tête. « Je pense que je dénicherai quelque chose en vitesse la veille» admit-il. « A moins que je n'achète un costume »

« N'attends pas trop longtemps dans ce cas, » Avertit Mars, « Tu n'as plus qu'une semaine. » Il sourit, puis chipa un morceau de carotte sur le plan de travail et rit sous cape en voyant la tête de Sinn. « Et toi Sinn ? Tu as trouvé un costume ? »

« Ceci ne te regarde absolument pas, » dit Sinn, jetant avec précautions une pincée de sel dans la marmite d'eau bouillante. « Remus, je t'ai dit que les élèves venaient déguisés aussi il me semble ? »

Remus hocha la tête pour confirmer, et sourit en voyant que , sans y prendre garde, Mars nouait autour de sa taille un tablier décoré de nounours (2) roses. Sinn se retourna et, sous le choc, écarquilla les yeux à sa vue, avant de pincer les lèvres et de repousser Mars pour atteindre le rangement à épices. Remus observait la scène légèrement amusé, tandis que Mars dévisageait son ami en secouant la tête avec désespoir, avant de baisser les yeux et de se rendre compte de ce qu'il portait. Il devint d'un rouge vif assez inquiétant.

Surmontant les borborygmes d'asphyxie produits par Mars dans son embarras, Sinn sourit plaisamment à Remus.

« Tu restes pour le dîner ? » demanda-t-il, se mettant déjà à éplucher d'autres légumes. « Je n'accepterai aucun refus, » ajouta-t-il, et derrière lui Mars approuva, encore rose d'humiliation. Remus rit et secoua la tête, mais ne refusa pas.

« Si ça ne dérange pas Mrs Fogarty-Davies de m'avoir une fois encore à sa table. »

« Je suis sûr que non, » dit Sinn d'un ton patelin en agitant un morceau de carotte sous le nez de Mars. « D'ailleurs, il y a de la bonne nourriture ici ; je le sais, c'est moi qui fais la cuisine. » Cette dernière affirmation fut prononcée avec une emphase délibérée tandis qu'il fixait Mars, qui contemplait le plafond, bouche bée. « De toutes façons, » continua Sinn se détournant du professeur de gym avec un regard d'exaspération, « Tu as besoin de prendre des forces pour ... » il fit un geste vague de la main, mal à l'aise avec le sujet. « Samedi. »

« Samedi ? » Remus fronça les sourcils, un doute commençant à poindre.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, » continua Mars sans ambages, « C'est qu'il faut qu'on te nourrisse avant que tu ne te mettes en pièces dans une débauche d'envie de meurtre. » Jamais en reste question manque de subtilité, il se contenta de hausser les épaules en voyant Sinn lui décocher un regard furieux. « Écoute, je ne suis décidément pas à l'aise avec ça – désolé Remus – mais on n'a pas besoin non plus de tourner autour du pot Sinn ? » Il jeta un coup d'oeil prudent à Remus. « T'as un problème ? Tu es tout ... heu, pâle. »

« Sans doute ton révoltant manque de tact, » aboya Sinn qui épluchait ses légumes d'un air furieux.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Remus fit un geste d'impatience et déposa Alex sur le sol avec précaution. « C'est juste que ... j'avais dit que je surveillerais Sirius samedi. »

« Oh. » Mars sourcilla. « Oh mon pauvre. »

« Je te suggère, » dit Mars qui épluchait toujours avec une hargne visible, « De trouver une excellente excuse. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Donc, » commença James avec l'air prudent d'un homme qui s'engage en terrain dangereux.

« Donc, » répéta Sirius qui parcourait négligemment son livre de potions avant de le laisser tomber par terre avec fracas. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur à destination de James, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître redouter de se faire égorger.

« Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances de Noël ? » La voix de James était beaucoup trop désinvolte tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit pour tirer paresseusement sur ses lacets, essayant vainement de les défaire. « C'est juste que Pete et moi on reste ici, et qu'on se demandait si tu devais rentrer chez toi pour une ... histoire de famille. » Il était tendu, s'attendant à ce que Sirius se mette sur la défensive, mais fut agréablement surpris quand son ami se contenta de hausser les épaules en baillant.

« Non. Pour être honnête Mère m'a fait comprendre de façon parfaitement claire que je n'étais pas désiré à la maison avant les prochaines vacances d'été. On dirait que je suis consigné ici. »

James et Peter échangèrent des regards légèrement surpris, mais soulagés. Sirius prenait le sujet relativement bien. Décidant de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin, James changea de sujet avec son manque de délicatesse habituel. Ce que voyant, Peter se prit la tête dans les mains et murmura quelques amabilités où il était question de James, du tact des éléphants et plusieurs autres choses à propos de la parenté actuelle de son ami – qui demeura imperturbable.

« Où tu étais hier soir pour le dîner ? Pete et moi on t'a attendu mais tu ne t'es jamais montré. » James haussa les sourcils. « Tu étais avec une fille ? »

_'C'est quoi votre idée ? '_

_'Que l'on essaye d'être amis. Je suis désolé Sirius. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Ce boulot signifie tout pour moi. '_

Secouant la tête avec irritation, comme s'il voulait la vider des échos qui hantaient ses pensées, Sirius cligna des yeux en regardant James. « Tu peux me dire comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ? »

« Ben normalement quand un gars commence à avoir des secrets, c'est à cause d'une nana, » affirma James d'autorité.

« Oh, c'est ça, tu veux dire, comme quand tu étais avec Lily ? » rétorqua Peter, sarcastique.

« Écoute, il ne s'agit pas d'une fille, » dit Sirius avant que James n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer vertement. « Et avant que tu ne poses la question James, non ce n'est pas une blague non plus. Tu sais que je te le dirais si j'étais sur le point de jeter des sorts aux Serpentard ou quelque chose du genre. »

James qui avait été sur le point de poser la question, ferma la bouche avec un grand clap et croisa les bras. « Alors c'est quoi vieux ? Sans rire, tu es devenu plutôt secret à propos de tout ça. » Peter, qui malgré son irritation était d'accord avec James, approuva et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son propre lit, le regard interrogateur fixé sur Sirius, qui les regarda l'un après l'autre, donnant l'impression de se sentir légèrement piégé.

« Hé bien ... » Et voilà, c'était arrivé, Sirius était tendu. Le mensonge. « Il semble que le professeur Dumbledore a eu l'idée de m'assigner un mentor. Il paraîtrait que je ne suis pas assez mature. » Il rit mais son rire sonnait légèrement creux et forcé. « Il a donc demandé au professeur Lupin de garder un oeil sur moi. Lupin ... heu ... voulait avoir une petite conversation avec moi à propos de la soirée d'hier, donc il m'a demandé de rester, après que vous les gars, vous soyez partis. Apparemment, il vient avec nous à pré-au-lard ce week end. »

« Tu ... » bégaya James incrédule, « ... tu t'es débrouillé pour qu'un professeur surveille chacun de nos faits et gestes ? Mais je n'ai pas à supporter ça ! Je suis un grand garçon maintenant ! Je pensais que Dumbledore et moi on avait dépassé toute cette histoire de méfiance ! »

« Du calme, » dit Peter d'une façon beaucoup plus modérée que ce qu'il ressentait, « Il va surveiller Sirius, pas nous. »

_' On ne peut pas se permettre que les gens aient des doutes à propos de nous. Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur vous, mais il est évident qu'il entendait simplement en tant que professeur à élève. '_

_'Hé bien, voilà notre excuse. On n'a qu'à dire à tout le monde que je ne suis qu'un mauvais garnement qui a besoin de surveillance. '_

_Un léger rire – empreint d'un désespoir qui le fit résonner d'une étrange note tragique. 'Mais c'est ce que vous êtes Mr Black.'_

_« _C'est l'heure d'aller en Divination. » Sirius se leva soudain, chargeant son sac sur l'une de ses épaules et il fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de Peter et James, qui s'interrogeaient toujours sur la façon de se dépêtrer de cette situation. « Écoutez vous deux, » Ajouta-t-il, voyant que les deux autres cherchaient leurs sacs avant de se prendre le chemin de la sortie de la Tour Gryffondor en direction du cours de Divination. « Si vous êtes si inquiets que ça parce qu'un prof sera dans les parages, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas bande à part pour cette fois ? »

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit James dubitatif tandis qu'ils montaient une volée de marches. « Ca ne me plaît pas de te laisser même pour une fois. » Peter, hors de vue parce qu'il traînait derrière, approuva.

« Ouais, » Sirius leva une main, pour remonter son sac. « Écoutez, ce n'est pas comme si Lupin posait un problème non ? Il est à peine plus âgé que nous. Je suis sûr que je peux en faire ce que je veux et l'amener à faire un bon rapport à Dumbledore, et alors il n'aura plus à me surveiller et les professeurs penseront que je suis un gentil garçon. Tout le monde sera content. » Il parlait d'un ton dégagé, mais James plissa le front ; quelque chose dans l'attitude de son ami sonnait légèrement ... faux.

« De toutes façons, » continua Sirius allègrement, « J'ai besoin que vous me rapportiez quelques affaires, et je ne peux tout de même pas aller faire les courses en ville avec un professeur ! » Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte de la classe de Divination.

« Quelle ironie que ce soit le professeur Lupin hein ? » Murmura Peter à James, qui fit un signe affirmatif, encore quelque peu déconcerté. « Je veux dire, d'abord ce pari stupide, et puis ensuite c'est lui qu'on a en Défense contre les forces du mal ... » Il rit sous cape en s'asseyant à la table, à côté de Sirius, qui était à présent occupé à fouiller dans son sac. « Personnellement, je pense que c'est à lui qu'on devrait l'enseigner. »

« Enseigner quoi à qui ? » demanda Sirius, qui avait loupé quelques bribes de la conversation, mais avait fini par émerger triomphalement des profondeurs de son sac avec une plume cassée et un bout de parchemin.

« Enseigner au professeur Lupin la 'Défense contre Sirius', » répondit Peter joyeusement, et James s'écroula dans son siège à ses côtés.

« Ah ah ah, très drôle Pete. » Sirius lui tira la langue, recourant à des méthodes enfantines. « Écoutez vous deux, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites un tel foin à propos de ça. Petit Lupin (3) peut se protéger tout seul contre moi je vous assure. »

Boudeur, Sirius donna un coup dans la boule de cristal qui se trouvait sur leur bureau. Le brouillard qui se trouvait au centre se déplaça légèrement, mais demeura cependant résolument épais, aussi choisit-il de se rasseoir et de regarder autour de lui, juste à temps pour saisir le regard de Snape fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Graine de serpent, » Murmura-t-il sombrement à James, qui regarda ce qu'il fixait et leva les yeux au plafond.

« On dirait vraiment que vous êtes prêts à vous sauter à la gorge cette année. » Commenta-t-il.

« Ouais, hé bien l'année dernière c'était toi, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes raisonnable parce que sans ça, Lily ne serait jamais sortie avec toi. » Les paroles de Sirius furent lancées avec détachement, mais contenaient une certaine cruauté involontaire, et James lui décocha un regard noir.

« Eh bien c'est comme ça, il faudra t'y faire. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Sirius ? Habituellement tu n'es pas si ... amer. C'est cette histoire avec Lupin ? »

Sirius se raidit. « Qu'est ce que tu entends par 'histoire avec Lupin' ? » S'écria-t-il, tendu.

« L'histoire du professeur-mentor. C'est ça qui t'ennuie ? » Expliqua James patiemment, échangeant un regard entendu avec Peter, qui s'efforçait de rester aussi discret que possible.

« Oh » Sirius se relaxa quelque peu. « Non. Écoute, je vais bien. C'est probablement simplement... passager, les aléas de la vie tu sais ... » Il sourit puis se renfonça instinctivement dans sa chaise au moment où le professeur Sinn émergeait de son bureau et s'installait à sa place habituelle. Son regard embrassa la pièce, s'attardant pendant un instant à la table où ils se tenaient. Les lèvres du professeur se pincèrent mais il ne fit aucune réflexion, et se contenta de désigner les boules de cristal placées sur chaque bureau.

« Tout d'abord, un exercice d'échauffement. Chacun d'entre vous à tour de rôle va relater aux autres membres de sa table, ce qui va se passer dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. J'espère que tous les rapports vous plairont. Évidemment, » et là James aurait juré que Sinn les visait directement Sirius et lui, « Certaines personnes auront plus d'efforts à faire que d'autres. Commencez. »

« Je désigne Peter en premier, » déclara Sirius avant de s'adosser à son siège et de regarder distraitement par la fenêtre, observant quelques sixièmes années à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

« Mais on sait tous que je suis nul à ça, » protesta Peter, donnant des coups sans conviction à la boule de cristal. « Pourquoi ça ne serait pas James qui commencerait ? »

« Pas question ... » James leva les mains dans un geste d'auto-défense inutile. « La dernière fois j'ai prédit que Sirius aurait à prendre une décision qui changerait sa vie, et rien ne s'est passé. Ensuite j'ai prédit que tu serais dévoré par une des plantes bizarres de Maple, et j'ai eu tort à propos de ça aussi. Désolé Peter, mais je suis aussi mauvais que toi. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas Sirius d'abord ? »

« Parce que je t'ai désigné ! » répondit Sirius triomphalement. « Allez maintenant, t'es un bon garçon. Révèle nous ce que les étoiles nous réservent pour aujourd'hui. »

Peter soupira et regarda dubitativement dans la boule de cristal, les yeux à demi fermés de concentration. Il plissa le front et se mordit les lèvres en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. James se pencha en avant, d'un air qui hésitait entre amusement et curiosité. Sirius fronça à peine les sourcils, frappant un doigt pensif contre ses lèvre tandis que Peter faisait pivoter la boule de cristal deux ou trois fois de la main, puis commençait à parler.

« Je vois ... Sirius. Il parle à quelqu'un. » Peter loucha. « Je ne peux pas voir qui. Il semble en colère ... non, furieux plutôt ... il crie, fait de grands gestes. Maintenant il paraît fâché. Je pense qu'il est seul. Oui – non ! James est là. » James et Sirius échangèrent des regards amusés. « Vous parlez tous les deux. Il y a ... le concours de musique. »

« Quoi ! » s'écrièrent James et Sirius, se penchant en avant d'un air avide.

« Tu peux voir qui va gagner ? »

« C'est les Serpentard ? »

« C'est nous ? »

« Chuuut ! « Peter fit un geste impatient. « Non, maintenant c'est parti. Votre excitation a sans doute fait refluer les ... vagues psychiques, ou un truc dans ce genre. »

« Des vagues psychiques, » reprit Sirius d'un ton quelque peu emphatique. « Tu entends ça James ? Des vagues psychiques. Je pense que Peter nous a enfin révélé son véritable talent. A présent, » Les yeux luisants, il se retourna vers Peter, qui semblait assez exaspéré. « Dis nous ce que tu peux voir au sujet de la compétition de musique, Ô grand voyant. »

« Je vais essayer, » répondit Peter sèchement, tandis qu'autour d'eux, le reste de la classe en avait terminé de l'exercice, et que Sinn corrigeait les copies en face la classe. Peter se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau dans la boule de cristal. James se pencha et Sirius s'efforça de ne pas tambouriner des doigts tandis que Peter plissait le front, essayant clairement d'en faire sortir quelque chose. Les secondes s'égrenèrent et James commença à retenir sa respiration, sûr que Peter était sur le point de leur révéler que les Gryffondor allaient gagner la compétition.

« Je vois ... » Peter commença quelque peu hésitant.

« Oui ? » James exhala un soupir dans un murmure excité.

« Toi, heu, Jamie. Tu es sur le point d'être... heu ... heurté par un cognard. »

« T'es sûr ? » Sirius semblait pensif. « Il est sans arrêt heurté par des cognards – ça va avec le job de poursuiveur. Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup ça Peter ! »

« Je vois un cognard, » répéta Peter, plus fermement cette fois. « Je ... le vois FONCER SUR TOI ... MAINTENANT ! » Son cri surprit la classe, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves et tourner leur regard vers leur table, juste au moment où, exactement comme l'avait annoncé Peter, un cognard passa à travers la fenêtre, manquant de peu Sirius qui en tomba à la renverse de surprise. Il frôla ensuite le nez de Peter, et vint heurter James exactement entre les deux yeux avec un bruit douloureusement fort.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel James demeura sans réaction, le reste de la classe le regardant fixement en retenant son souffle. Puis, lentement, il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

« Ça alors, je veux bien être damné. » La voix de Sirius rompit l'épaisse tension de la pièce, et il se précipita à l'endroit où James était étendu. Ignorant les échardes de verre éparpillées autour d'eux, il toucha légèrement l'épaule de son ami, puis secoua la tête, incrédule. « Il est KO » Il leva la tête, et sourit à Peter, qui laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, mais demeurait malgré tout figé. « Et tu l'as vu venir, » ajouta Sirius.

« Il semble que l'on fera de vous un voyant, Mr Pettigrew, » Coupa Sinn d'une voix sèche. « Mais je pense que pour l'instant il serait plus urgent de transporter Mr Potter à l'infirmerie. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

James Potter émergea du néant au son de voix basses à l'autre bout de la pièce, et en sentant un courant d'air froid lui caresser la joue.

« Je vous assure, Madame Pomfrey, qu'il va aller très bien ! »

« Et moi je vous dis, Mr Pettigrew, qu'il ne va aller nulle part d'ici deux jours. »

« Mais ... Pré-au-lard ... »

« Sera toujours là après Noël, » poursuivit fermement Madame Pomfrey, et James entrouvrit une paupière afin d'apercevoir son visage. Elle paraissait résolue. « Je vous assure qu'il sera remis à temps pour la fin du trimestre, et pour votre précieuse compétition de musique, mais avant ça, je veux le garder ici. Il a une commotion cérébrale. » Elle se rembrunit. « J'ai toujours su que le Quidditch était un sport dangereux, mais vraiment, que l'on puisse se blesser alors que l'on n'est même pas en train d'y jouer ! C'est ridicule. »

Elle regagna son bureau situé à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, et Peter revint s'asseoir aux côtés de James, qui ouvrit complètement les yeux.

« Salut Peter. »

« 'lut. » Peter s'assit au bord du lit, lançant à James un regard d'excuse en voyant que le léger mouvement du matelas avait fait bondir de douleur le blessé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, heu, de la conversation ? »

« Suffisamment. » Grimaça James et il referma les yeux. « Pas de Pré-au-lard hein ? » Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés. « Où est Sirius ? »

« Pas de Pré-au-lard, » confirma Peter. « Et Sirius est parti à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Tu es resté dans le cirage presque toute la journée tu sais. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé, et il a promis qu'il essaierait de rapporter un peu de Bièreaubeurre. » Il sourit faiblement, et James ouvrit les yeux, sentant que le garçon voulait ajouter autre chose. Il hocha légèrement la tête, ignorant la douleur dans son crâne.

« Ok. Et toi Pete ... ça va ? »

« Mmm. » Peter plissa le front, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, qui trituraient nerveusement le tissu de sa robe. « James ... il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

« Oh ? Quoi donc ? » James ferma à nouveau les yeux, cherchant à obturer la lumière aveuglante de la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas dit la vérité tout à l'heure. Je ... heu ... j'ai vu quelque chose d'autre quand j'ai dit que ... heu ... Sirius criait après quelqu'un. »

James cligna d'un oeil pour scruter Peter, qui regardait toujours fixement ses mains. Quand plus aucune information ne sembla venir, il fronça les sourcils et s'efforça de bouger sa jambe, afin de rappeler son ami à l'ordre. Peter sursauta légèrement, et sembla revenir quelque peu à lui. Il releva les yeux mais refusa de rencontrer le regard de James, au lieu de quoi il fixa un point juste au-delà de sa tête.

« Hé bien ? » le pressa James.

« Sirius criait après le professeur Lupin, » dit Peter tranquillement;

« Et alors ? » James semblait perplexe. « Sirius a des discussions avec les professeurs assez fréquemment. Qu'est-ce que celle-ci a de si spécial ? Quoique, » ajouta-t-il joyeusement, « Ça prouve sans aucun doute que tu peux t'améliorer dans le domaine de la double vue. »

« Oui, bref, » Peter prit une profonde respiration. « Crier n'était pas la seule chose que faisait Sirius. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ses bottes étaient maculées de boue, et Sirius fit une grimace, réprimant le frisson instinctif qui lui était venu – reste de l'éducation qui lui avait enseigné le dégoût de toute saleté quelle qu'elle soit. Il renifla, frotta le dos de sa main contre son nez, et mit son balai sur son épaule. Ignorant le reste de ses coéquipiers, il serra sa robe détrempée contre son corps et frissonna. Après être passé en trombes devant les quelques élèves qui avaient eu assez de courage pour s'aventurer dehors afin de suivre l'entraînement, il longea le stand des Serpentard et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

« Tiens, tiens. Un rat noyé. » La voix était basse et désagréable, et Sirius se raidit, les lèvres serrées.

« Va au diable. » grogna-t-il sans se retourner. Il pivota légèrement cependant, ses bottes engluées dans la boue.

« Tu devrais te montrer plus poli avec moi. » La voix de Snape avait une tonalité qui disait assez clairement 'je sais quelque chose que tu ignores.' Il rit sous cape et sortit de l'ombre des stands, parfaitement sec pour avoir été protégé par les sièges au-dessus de sa tête.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, » Sirius le dévisageait froidement. Derrière Snape, dans la brume, il pouvait apercevoir une autre silhouette, mais il ne put deviner de qui il s'agissait. C'était bien égal. Public ou pas, il n'allait pas se montrer poli avec Snape, particulièrement quand celui-ci se moquait de lui ouvertement. 'Je suis un Black' se remémora Sirius. 'Et lui n'est rien d'autre qu'une pathétique sous-merde !'

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » continuait Snape avec détachement. « Peut-être parce que si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, je révélerais ton dégoûtant petit secret ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, » Sirius le fixait, les lèvres tordues dans un sourire mauvais. « Je pense que tu es dérangé Snape, tu as visiblement besoin d'aide si tu penses connaître quoique ce soit à propos de moi. » Il eut un rire grimaçant.

Au lieu de se mettre en colère, Snape leva à peine un sourcil. « Oh ? Donc cela te serait égal que j'informe tout le monde de ton intérêt soudain en ... Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? » Il eut un sourire moqueur en voyant Sirius pâlir.

« Qu'est-ce ... » La voix de Sirius s'arrêta, puis reprit, devenue complètement plate et sans aucune inflexion. « De quoi tu parles ? » Il fixa Snape d'un regard neutre, refusant visiblement de tomber dans le piège et l'autre ricana, avec un air de satisfaction mauvaise.

« Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire Snape, sors de mon chemin. » Sirius était sur le point de partir, mais il fut stoppé par la main de Snape, qui s'agrippa à son bras.

« Je sais ce que tu es, Black. Un Gay. Un pédé. Toi et Lupin ... »

« Retire tes sales pattes. » La voix de Sirius était glaciale et il se secoua pour se libérer de l'emprise de Snape, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. « Tu ne sais rien. » passant à coté de Snape, il repartit rapidement en direction des vestiaires, refusant de se retourner, même lorsqu'il entendit l'autre garçon rire derrière lui.

« Je me demande ce que ta famille en dira ? » La voix de Snape flottait derrière lui, moqueuse, portée par l'air limpide du soir.

Sirius serra les dents puis ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et la claqua derrière lui, faisant taire les échos de la voix de Snape. Il se pencha contre la porte et réfugia sa tête dans ses mains dans une tentative de s'isoler du reste du monde. Il demeura parfaitement immobile, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa respiration et au goutte à goutte régulier du robinet que jamais personne ne réussissait à fermer complètement. Il savait que le reste de l'équipe allait arriver bientôt, désirant tous se doucher et se changer avant de se ruer pour le dîner, et il était vital qu'il retrouve son calme. Rien n'était supposé perturber un Black, mais plus important, Sirius ne voulait aucune suspicion autour de son comportement.

'Ca va aller' se dit-il. 'Snape essaye juste de me piéger comme d'habitude. De toutes façons, il ne s'est absolument rien passé – du moins, rien d'important'. Pourtant, ses propres mots lui semblaient creux. 'En tous cas, il ne peut rien prouver, et s'il voulait le dire à ma famille, je doute qu'ils le croiraient. Oui,' il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, ferma les yeux et laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. 'Il ne peut rien prouver et il ne peut rien dire à personne.'

Des bruits de pas approchant des vestiaires l'incitèrent à s'écarter de la porte. Il se dépêcha de retirer sa robe de Quidditch, et se composa une expression détachée au moment où plusieurs de ses coéquipiers déboulaient dans la pièce, discutant fort.

Sirius répondit d'un signe de tête à plusieurs d'entre eux et se changea rapidement, puis il prit le paquet de ses vêtements sous un bras avant de sortir de la pièce pour se retrouver dans l'air froid.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu veux dire ... » dit James, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui.»

« Vraiment ... »

« Oui.»

« Et Lupin ... »

« Oui.» Peter se frotta le front, exaspéré, et résista à l'envie de frapper James avec le livre de textes qu'il avait apporté à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de travailler un peu. La seule chose qui l'arrêtait de ne pas battre James jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne correctement, était le fait que son ami était toujours sous l'effet d'une commotion, et qu'une réaction trop brutale le laisserait sans doute inconscient. Peter était pourtant diablement tenté.

« Mais ... » James semblait incapable de finir une phrase, bien que sa bouche continuait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. De façon assez déplaisante, il rappela à Peter un poisson rouge. « Mais ... Sirius ... vraiment ? »

« OUI ! » aboya Peter, laissant tomber le livre sur le sol, avant qu'il ne cause pour de bon, de sérieux dommages à James – chose que l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor n'aurait certainement pas approuvé.

« Mais Sirius n'a que dix huit ans ! »

« Précisément, c'est un adulte. En fait, il en a presque dix neuf ; il va quitter l'école dans deux trimestres, et Lupin a à peine un an de plus. Ce n'est pas si choquant James quand tu y réfléchis. Ce que tu ne fais pas, visiblement. »

« Mais Lupin est notre professeur ! » James hurlait presque et Peter remercia silencieusement sa bonne étoile que madame Pomfrey soit partie un peu plus tôt. « Et Sirius n'est pas gay ! Il nous l'aurait dit ! C'est mon meilleur ami, je sais tout de lui. » Et, serrant sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains, il recommença à marmonner tout bas des phrases inachevées ; Peter l'observa pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules et reprit son livre. Si James ne pouvait pas se conduire avec cohérence, ça ne servirait à rien de discuter avec lui avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, donc au lieu de quoi, Peter s'immergea dans l'art de la Divination.

« Peut-être que tu t'es trompé ? » reprit James peu après. « Je veux dire, tes compétences ne sont pas encore tout à fait à leur maximum. Sans vouloir te vexer, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Peter lever le nez de son bouquin pour le fusiller du regard.

« James, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Crois moi ou non, fais comme tu veux. Sirius pourrait très bien s'être tu à propos de tout ça parce qu'il savait que tu réagirais comme tu le fais. » Il leva une main pour anticiper les protestations de James. « Je veux dire, tu n'as pas exactement bien réagi à ses ... problèmes familiaux. »

« Toi non plus, » souligna James, déterminé à partager au minimum, un peu du blâme et de la culpabilité avec Peter. « De toutes façons, là ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Peter. « Je ne pense pas que Sirius ait pris une décision consciente à propos de ça non plus, tu sais. »

« Je continue à dire, » poursuivit James faiblement tout en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers « que tu pourrais t'être trompé. » Ses yeux brillèrent d'espoir. « En fait, tu pourrais avoir revu cet incident avec le pari. Tu te rappelles ? Quand tu disais que tu les avais vu s'embrasser ? » Il sourit triomphalement. « Donc en fait il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Le pari est clos, et si réellement quelque chose s'était passé, Sirius nous l'aurait dit. »

« James, » expliqua Peter patiemment, « La Divination c'est voir dans le futur. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais avoir des flashbacks à travers une boule de cristal. D'ailleurs, je doute vraiment que mes flashbacks consisteraient dans la vision de Sirius et du professeur Lupin se roulant une pelle, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais Sirius n'est pas gay ! » Se lamenta James en se rasseyant pour se reprendre la tête. « Ouch. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient de me cogner avec un fer rouge. »

« C'est parce que tu ne te tiens pas tranquille. » Peter ferma son livre avec un clap sonore et constata avec une petite pointe de plaisir que James grimaçait au bruit. « Et tu es trop nerveux. Vraiment, il est inutile de s'inquiéter à propos de ça. D'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton réconfortant, « même Sirius n'est pas assez stupide pour s'être fourré dans une histoire avec un professeur. Ça pourrait lui valoir de se faire renvoyer pour de bon. »

« Peter, présentée comme ça, toute cette histoire me paraît vraisemblable maintenant » marmonna James. « C'est exactement le genre de chose que Sirius ferait rien que pour le plaisir. Je te hais, » Ajouta-t-il sans aucune malice. « Tu m'a mis le moral à zéro. Merci beaucoup Pete. À partir de maintenant, tu es mort à mes yeux. Mort, tu m'entends ? Et quand on sortira d'ici, je vais piquer tous tes livres de classe parce que tu n'en auras plus besoin, parce que je t'ignorerai et que je ne t'aiderai plus pour tes devoirs. » Il gémit et se roula en boule tandis que Peter levait les yeux au plafond. « D'un autre côté, » continua-t-il, « Avant que j'en arrive là, je pourrais peut-être confronter Sirius à propos de tout ça ? »

« Oui c'est sûr que ta dernière discussion avec lui sur un sujet potentiellement dangereux s'est tellement bien passée, » dit Peter d'un ton sarcastique. « Non, James Potter, tu te tiens tranquille et cette fois, c'est moi qui l'interrogerai, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, ouais. » James remonta les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. « J'espère que Sirius va te changer en grenouille. »

« Tu es en septième année, tu n'a pas sept ans, » s'exaspéra Peter. « Je t'en prie, essaye d'agir suivant ton âge. »

« Peter, » gémit James d'un ton plaintif en émergeant de sous les couvertures. « Tu étais un si gentil garçon. Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé hein ? »

Peter ne put combattre le sourire mauvais qui s'étalait sur son visage. « Je vous ai rencontré, toi et Sirius. » dit-il avec une extrême honnêteté.

« Ah » James approuva sagement et se renfonça dans ses oreillers tout en prenant une plume en sucre. « Effectivement, ça explique bien des choses. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus regardait Sirius faire les cent pas dans son bureau tout en faisant sauter une pièce en argent d'une main dans l'autre.

« Ainsi donc je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir venir ce weekend, » Expliquait-il calmement. « J'ai bien peur que Pré-au-lard ne soit pour une autre fois. » Il eut un sourire hésitant en voyant Sirius s'arrêter et le fixer froidement de ses yeux gris. « Mais ce n'est pas si grave si ?»

Sirius haussa les épaules et reprit son va-et-vient. « Ca va. » Il avait pris soin de prendre un ton neutre et Remus fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi l'étudiant agissait si bizarrement. Après avoir arrangé une sortie à pré-au-lard avec Sirius, Mars et Sinn lui avaient rappelé que la pleine lune tombait le même soir et qu'il ne serait pas en état d'aller traîner au village dans le froid. Ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps d'imaginer une excuse, mais il se sentait coupable – mentir n'avait jamais été son fort et Sirius agissait comme s'il savait que Remus ne lui disait pas la vérité.

« Je suis désolé que ma mère soit malade, » Dit-il doucement, « Mais je n'y peux rien. Il y aura toujours une prochaine fois. »

« Ouais. » Sirius fit voler la pièce une fois encore et Remus réprima un frisson de pur réflexe en voyant, pendant un instant, briller l'argent à la lumière, avant que les longs doigts de Sirius ne se referment dessus, le cachant à ses yeux.

« Êtes vous ... » Remus déglutit difficilement. Il désirait désespérément sembler normal, et maintenir la conversation dans les limites de la camaraderie. « Êtes vous fâché ? Je suis vraiment désolé si c'est le cas, mais ... » Il s'arrêta net en voyant Sirius faire un geste de la main. Avec précautions, le brun plaça la pièce sur la surface du bureau et se pencha contre la table, bras croisés. Ses cheveux noirs luisaient à la lueur des chandelles, et son visage était en partie caché dans la pénombre.

« J'ai parlé à Snape aujourd'hui. » Son débit était lent, à peine audible, et Sirius demeurait dans l'ombre, bien que Remus vit ses yeux briller, reflétant les flammes des bougies d'une manière étrange, démoniaque. Il le dévisagea, presque effrayé par ce garçon mystérieux, dangereux.

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Il ... m'a dit quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. » La voix de Sirius n'avait pas changé, mais Remus nota la façon dont ses mains avaient soudain agrippé le rebord du bureau, ses jointures blanchissant sous la pression. « Il a dit qu'il savait ce qui se passait. Que j'étais gay. Il a dit aussi, » Sirius se tourna, ses cheveux noirs tombant en avant, obscurcissant son visage encore plus tandis qu'il regardait fixement le sol. « Il a dit aussi qu'il savait à propos de nous. »

La respiration de Remus se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait une panique froide s'insinuer le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Comment… » croassa-t-il et il dut déglutir avant d'essayer à nouveau. « Comment a-t-il su ? Non pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit ... je ... il n'y a rien. » Les derniers mots ressemblaient plus à une prière, et Sirius leva les yeux brièvement. La lumière éclairant alors son visage souligna la surprise évidente qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne sais pas, Remus. » Pour une fois, Sirius était sincère. « Vous avez dit qu'on devrait être amis, et je ... » Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta le front, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. « Je ... ne sais pas si je le veux. » Les mots sortaient lentement, presque à contre coeur. Remus l'observait, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus rapide, et il vit Sirius saisir à nouveau distraitement la pièce, pour la faire sauter d'une main dans l'autre. « C'est seulement ... je ne suis pas gay. Je ne peux pas être gay, et dire que tout ça est parti de ... » Sirius haussa les épaules, refusant de rencontrer le regard de Remus. « Bon, » dit-il abruptement, faisant sursauter le professeur tandis qu'il se relevait. « J'ai pensé que je devais vous mettre au courant pour Snape, c'est tout. »

Remus approuva, se faisant violence pour ne pas poser de question sur ce que Sirius avait voulu dire avant de s'interrompre. Il était tellement préoccupé, qu'il faillit ne pas voir Sirius repousser ses cheveux loin de ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire hésitant éclairait son visage.

«Ainsi, » reprit l'élève. « Vous manquez Pré-au-lard. Ça ne fait rien. » Il passa près de Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte et ses doigts frôlèrent presque accidentellement ceux du jeune homme. Il se tourna et sourit au professeur, nerveux, conscient du mensonge et du fait que Sirius devait savoir qu'il mentait. Le clair regard gris rencontra le sien, et il faillit craquer, mais Sirius pencha simplement la tête, souriant toujours. Le sombre jeune homme qui se trouvait là quelques instants plus tôt seulement, avait disparu pour être remplacé par un garçon joyeux, quelque peu effronté, et qui se moquait de Remus en le voyant momentanément désemparé. Il interpréta son attitude comme une visible rémanence de l'enfance de Sirius – la capacité de cacher une émotion par une conduite arrogante.

« Je ferais bien de vous donner un peu d'argent pour que vous puissiez retourner chez vous dans ce cas. » Sirius lança la pièce vers Remus, qui la rattrapa par réflexe, sans réfléchir. Il cria au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, et la laissa tomber aussitôt, la main brûlée par l'argent. Remus espéra que Sirius n'avait rien vu et releva les yeux immédiatement pour lui sourire.

« Désolé, je suis un très mauvais attrapeur. »

Sirius le dévisageait, les yeux élargis. « Faites moi voir votre main, » Demanda-t-il abruptement en levant la sienne pour saisir celle de Remus. Celui-ci secoua la tête et se recroquevilla, tenant sa main fermée en un poing serré. Sirius laissa tomber sa propre main, pensif. « Vos doigts sont brûlés, » dit-il. « Je l'ai vu. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Comment avez vous fait ça ? Vous n'avez certainement pas cuisiné – vous n'en avez pas besoin. Et, » il poursuivit tandis que Remus remuait, mal à l'aise, « Vous n'avez aucun besoin non plus de préparer des potions. »

Remus le fixait, muet, incapable de penser à la moindre chose à répondre. Sirius se parlait plus ou moins à lui-même à présent.

« Donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ayez une brûlure à la main. De toutes façons vous ne l'aviez pas tout à l'heure. » Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Sirius dévisagea Remus, qui de son côté fixait le sol.

« Oh dieu ... » l'âpre murmure de Sirius fit relever brusquement la tête de Remus. L'élève était pâle et ses yeux écarquillés regardaient fixement Remus. Tandis que le professeur l'observait, il nota que Sirius commençait à trembler et reculait avec hésitation. « Non... vous ne pouvez pas être ... ils n'auraient pas laissé l'un d'entre eux enseigner ici. » Les yeux gris flambèrent d'une colère soudaine, et bien que les paroles de Sirius n'aient pas beaucoup de sens, Remus savait ce dont il parlait. « Ces cicatrices, » s'écria Sirius, reculant encore. « Je les ai vues ! Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment là ! Et vous êtes toujours malade. Plutôt régulièrement en fait. » Le fiel commençait à remplacer la crainte.

« Sirius ... » Remus avança de quelques pas et tendit les bras, suppliant.

« Éloigne toi de moi loup garou ! » aboya Sirius en reculant encore de plusieurs pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne heurte la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et regarda Remus d'un air accusateur. Celui-ci s'était figé, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. « Toi ! T'es un putain de loup garou c'est ça ? » La voix de Sirius enflait. « Et quand je pense que j'ai ... » Il eut une exclamation de dégoût et Remus grimaça.

« Sirius, s'il vous plait. »

« Non. » Sirius pointa un doigt tremblant vers Remus, le visage grimaçant. « Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches tu m'entends ? Tu restes loin de moi et tu restes loin de mes amis. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches ! » Il martela la dernière phrase avec dégoût, l'air vicieux. « Tu n'es qu'un menteur et une créature abjecte. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le couloir, laissant debout dans son bureau, un Remus choqué et tremblant.

A suivre ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

NDT :

heu, je trouve un peu bizarre que Mars mange des pommes de terre crues ! Outre que c'est très mauvais, c'est en plus très indigeste voire même nocif. J'ai même vérifié que potatoe signifiait bien pomme de terre (lol). Mais bon, s'il aime ça le cher ange ... pourquoi pas ?

Pas trouvé le terme 'riffle' alors j'ai traduit par 'nounours' parce que je trouvais ça drôle et mimi. Mais si quelqu'un a la traduction ...

pas trouvé non plus la signification du mot « IcKle ». Si quelqu'un peut me renseigner pour que je corrige éventuellement ?

PS : On est priés de ne pas taper sur la traductrice pour la fin du chapitre SVP !


	11. Chapter 11

LE CHOUCHOU DU PROF (teatcher's pet)

Hello !! Quelqu'un se souvient encore de cette histoire ? J'espère que oui ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai eu un petit coup de mou sur cette traduction. Mais je vais essayer d'être moins longue pour le prochain chapitre, promis.

Je voulais signaler que j'ai changé d'adresse mail (visible dans mon profil). Je me suis aperçue que je ne recevais pas tous mes mails et je pense que les miens n'arrivaient pas tous à destination. Alana et Orely par exemple, je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez reçu mes envois.

Merci pour les reviews (très nombreuses pour ce chapitre ! Décidément vous aimez ça quand Sirius fait du mal à notre petit Mumus bande de sadiques !).

J'ai répondu à celles qui comportaient une adresse. Il me reste à remercier :

**Luthien** pour ses gentils compliments - **Orely** pour ses encouragements et pour son travail de relecture - **Oxaline** pour son soutien sans faille depuis le début - **mimi** pour son petit mot et **clow** pour ses compliments et encouragements !

Bonne lecture à tous ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Précautions d'usage de l'auteur :

Avertissement : léger AU (univers alternatif). Techniquement, si c'était dans l'univers HP, ce serait situé à l'époque des maraudeurs. Soyez également avertis qu'il s'agit d' un slash qui implique une relation entre deux hommes.

James, Peter et Sirius ont environ 18 ans.

Pairings : Sirius Black/Remus lupin

disclaimer : je jure solennellement que je suis prête à beaucoup de choses avec ces personnages, mais je les rendrai à Mme Rowling dès que j'en aurai terminé.

Résumé : quand le professeur Lupin arrive à Hogwarts, Sirius Black est déterminé à tout pour le faire virer suite à un pari avec James. Et il est prêt à N'IMPORTE QUOI pour gagner ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

CHAPITRE ONZE

La silhouette au sommet de la tour ressemblait à une simple forme noire recroquevillée, se détachant sur les étoiles.

Sirius, les lèvres serrées en un pli amer, serrait étroitement sa robe contre son corps, se protégeant ainsi du froid mordant qu'il ne sentait même pas. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à force de tenir ainsi ses bras serrés autour de lui, en un geste de réconfort ou de colère, il n'aurait su dire. Ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon, luisaient d'une lumière étrange et furieuse.

Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt. Remus Lupin : professeur ; homme ; _monstre_. Bon sang, il avait pourtant été proche du professeur suffisamment longtemps. Et lui qui se targuait de son intelligence et de son sens de l'observation ! Il trouvait assez inquiétant de n'avoir rien deviné plus tôt. Il n'était lui-même qu'à moitié convaincu de ses déductions au moment où il les avait jetées, mais l'étrange regard à la fois coupable et empli de crainte du professeur à cet instant, avait été suffisant pour que Remus Lupin se retrouvât condamné aux yeux de Sirius.

'_Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu permettre ça ?' pensa-t-il furieux, ' Il représente une menace – un danger pour la société _! ' Sirius grinça des dents, furieux, effrayé, et plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. _'Il tuerait sans un regret. Il lorgne la chair humaine _'. Cette pensée le mettait hors de lui : une sombre et dangereuse créature tapie derrière le masque d'un calme jeune homme. _'Mon professeur,_' grinça-t-il intérieurement, et il ressentit un frisson inattendu courir le long de son échine,' _et il aurait pu tuer n'importe lequel d'entre nous, n'importe quand_. '

La pensée que lui, Sirius Black, avait été trompé était un sujet d'amertume supplémentaire – une tache de plus sur le nom , déjà douteux, de Lupin. À cet instant, Sirius se forçait presque à envisager le pire au sujet de l'homme, uniquement parce qu'il lui avait menti et prétendu, assez pathétiquement, être humain, ce qui n'était pas le cas bien évidemment .

Les termes de 'déchet', 'traître' et 'animal' ne cessaient de répercuter leurs échos dans la tête de Sirius, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cache son visage dans ses mains, serrant les dents et gémissant faiblement. Tout avait été de travers durant cette soirée et il sentait une migraine le gagner. Il pouvait presque sentir des générations de Black en train de le fixer de leurs yeux morts – le condamnant pour avoir seulement osé penser s'approcher de quelqu'un d'aussi impur, d'aussi manipulateur.

'_Je le hais_, ' décida Sirius en se frottant les yeux et en essayant de réprimer la furieuse brûlure de sa colère. '_c'est un monstre et je le hais. Je voudrais ne jamais le revoir. _' Il déglutit et sentit qu'un goût amer avait empli sa bouche. Il voulait se ruer dans le bureau de Remus – le confronter une nouvelle fois à la vérité. Il voulait aller trouver Dumbledore pour exiger que son professeur ne soit viré. Il voulait haïr le loup garou et – en dépit de tout, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait envie de crier ; il avait envie de hurler ; il avait envie de briser quelque chose ...

Surtout, il avait envie de pleurer, et ça, ça faisait mal encore plus que tout.

AaAaAaAa

James Potter s'était toujours considéré comme un gentil garçon.

À l'âge de cinq ans il avait décidé que quand il serait grand, il serait gentil ; et somme toute, il y était parvenu. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ennemis – sauf les Serpentard bien sûr, mais eux personne ne les aimait – et il s'entendait bien avec la plupart des gens. Il se disait souvent qu'il était probablement trop sympathique pour son propre bien. Il avait aussi tendance à être un peu trop spontané, mais il estimait réagir honnêtement et selon son coeur.

Cependant à cet instant, James Potter ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un gentil garçon.

Il se sentait en colère et perturbé et fâché aussi _ parce qu'il_ _était_ en colère et perturbé. Il se sentait également mal à l'aise, et le désintérêt total de Peter pour le sujet ne contribuait pas à améliorer son sentiment général de malaise. Il était aussi presque sûr que l'infirmerie était le dernier endroit où il aurait dû avoir cette conversation, particulièrement à minuit, alors qu'il était censé dormir.

« C'est pas parce qu'il embrasse les garçons, » gémit-il, puis tout de suite après il haussa les épaules. « En fait, si. Mais c'est aussi ... c'est parce qu'il s'agit du_ professeur Lupin_. » Il soupira, passant une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. « Tu vois, j'essaye d'être un bon camarade, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à tout ça depuis que tu es parti Pete, et je voudrais comprendre, je le veux vraiment, mais je me sens ... bizarre à propos de toute cette histoire, tu comprends ? »

Peter mâchouilla pensivement sa plume en sucre, son visage pâle baignant dans la lumière de la baguette magique. « Peut-être que tu penses que tu ne le reconnais plus ? » suggéra-t-il.

James secoua la tête. « C'est même pas ça. C'est comme ... je sais que ça devrait m'être égal qu'il soit intéressé par les garçons et qu'il reste mon ami de toutes façons. Et la partie logique de mon esprit me dit que c'est bien, mais il y a quelque chose qui me rend un peu nerveux à la perspective de le revoir maintenant. » James s'arrêta, passant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. « Et le fait que tu m'aies dit qu'il a une histoire avec un prof me rend encore plus mal à l'aise. Et je suis inquiet pour lui également. »

Peter approuva sagement, sa plume en sucre terminée, et tendit à James le paquet de choco-grenouilles. « Il y a des cartes de Quidditch à l'intérieur, » offrit-il, et James en ouvrit une, avec un drôle d'air.

« Baldure de Bulgarie encore, » dit-il sourdement, et il jeta la carte sur la table de chevet. Mordant dans la grenouille avec une férocité alarmante, il fronça les sourcils et abaissa les yeux sur sa couette. « Pete ... est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Sirius ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Peter avait laissé tomber sa grenouille par inadvertance, et se tenait à présent la tête en bas, penché sous le lit pour essayer de la retrouver. « Tu penses qu'on devrait le laisser nous en parler en premier ? » Il se rassit, rouge et échevelé mais triomphant – la grenouille serrée dans une main dont le chocolat commençait déjà à fondre légèrement. « Ça pourrait être une idée. » Il essuya distraitement ses doigts collants sur sa veste de pyjama.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Sirius est même conscient qu'il est gay ? » demanda James en faisant une grimace dégoûtée à la vue des traces de chocolat sur le pyjama propre de Peter.

« J'en doute. » Peter haussa les épaules et termina sa grenouille. « Il ne m'a jamais paru être le type le plus tolérant qui soit par ailleurs, alors quelque chose de ce genre serait une sorte de choc je pense. »

« Sirius est tolérant ! » s'écria James. « C'est simplement son éducation qui le perturbe. »

Peter haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Ouais, je sais, mais penses-y James – s'il a été élevé dans la croyance que tout ce qui n'est pas de sang pur est le mal, comment crois tu qu'il va réagir à quelque chose de ce genre ? » Il fit une pause pendant un moment, et James – qui avait tout d'abord ouvert la bouche pour répliquer énergiquement – s'était tu et le fixait pensivement. « Tu vois . Je doute que Sirius aimerait qu'on le découvre. Il aura sans doute déjà assez à faire pour digérer tout ça. Donc non, en réponse à ta question originale, je pense qu'on devrait le laisser nous en parler d'abord. »

« Mais comment je dois ... »

« Agir ? Réagir ? » Peter commença à nettoyer les débris de leur festin de minuit impromptu. « Normalement. Je pense qu'on devrait simplement le traiter comme d'habitude. » Il glissa du lit. « Je vais y aller et voir s'il est revenu dans le dortoir à présent. Madame Pomfresh a dit quand est-ce que tu pourrais sortir d'ici ? »

« Probablement demain. » James bailla. « Mais j'ai interdiction de quitter le château pendant quelque temps. Apparemment c'est juste au cas où je ... m'évanouirais brusquement ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« T'évanouir ? » Peter semblait légèrement dubitatif. « Après toutes les blessures de Quidditch que tu as eues ? C'était juste un coup sur la tête. »

« Un sacré coup, » lui rappela James.

« Même ! »

« On n'y peut rien mon vieux. Déjà je peux vous faire confiance à toi et à Sirius pour me rapporter toutes les bizarreries bonnes à manger de Pré-au-lard hein ? »

« On fera de notre mieux, » répondit sèchement Peter et il sortit de la pièce, juste avant que Madame Pomfresh n'apparaisse en tenue de nuit, pour vérifier que James se portait toujours bien.

AaAaAaAa

« Tu as une mine épouvantable. » constata Mars en mordant joyeusement dans un morceau de toast. Sinn, assis près de lui à la table du petit déjeuner, examina la nourriture avec dégoût et trouva refuge dans une tasse de thé noir.

« Merci, » dit Remus faiblement, en s'asseyant près du professeur de Divinations. « J'ai passé une assez mauvaise nuit . »

« Oh ? » Mars se pencha et emplit l'assiette de Remus d'oeufs brouillés. « Mange et raconte nous tout. » Il sourit, légèrement curieux, puis reporta son attention à sa nourriture. Sinn, plus attentionné, observa Remus pensivement. Avec précautions, il mit de côté sa tasse de thé – hors de portée des coudes assez pointus de Mars – et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Je ... » Remus regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'écoutait. Sa bouche était sèche, et la douleur qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis la nuit dernière, refusait de s'apaiser. L'air inquiet de Sinn et la vague curiosité de Mars ne servaient qu'à mettre un peu plus en lumière ce qu'il allait perdre d'ici peu. « Quelqu'un ... sait. »

« Sait ? » Mars termina son toast et commença à attaquer sérieusement son bacon. « Sait quoi ? »

Cependant Sinn, avait compris immédiatement ce que Remus voulait dire, et il avait pâli et grimacé. « Qui ? Un élève ou quelqu'un de Pré-au-lard ?'

« Un élève, » répondit Remus doucement en enveloppant sa tasse de thé de ses doigts pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Les yeux baissés, il fixait la table, le visage tourmenté ; il s'efforçait de respirer calmement tout en souhaitant n'avoir jamais pensé à enseigner ; n'avoir jamais accepté de venir à Poudlard et surtout, n'avoir jamais rencontré Sirius Black. Il se mordit les lèvres et Mars eut un hoquet de surprise, la bouche pleine, en sentant le coup de coude que Sinn venait de lui donner.

« Es tu sûr que cet élève soit au courant ? » demanda Sinn doucement, et Mars marqua une pause suffisamment longue dans son repas pour lancer un regard acéré à plusieurs élèves qui semblaient marquer un peu trop d'attention à la table des professeurs.

« Certain, » répondit Remus misérablement. « Nous avons eu une discussion à ce sujet. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Mars se pencha, ses yeux bleus étincelèrent tandis qu'il regardait Remus avec curiosité.

« Hum, » Remus rougit et bougea nerveusement, son coeur battait à tout rompre. « Sirius Black. »

Il y eut un long silence tandis que Sinn et Mars dévisageaient Remus, le visage empreint d'une expression identique d'horreur mêlée de sympathie. Remus soupira et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Les autres membres du personnel poursuivaient leur petit déjeuner respectifs avec une insouciance joyeuse, et le brouhaha des élèves continuait à leur parvenir. Personne ne prêtait attention au petit groupe de professeurs soudain lugubres, à l 'une des extrémités de la table du personnel.

Mars brisa le lourd silence par un torrent de jurons.

« J'ai besoin d'aide,' gémit Remus misérablement; « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« - Ce petit bâtard, je le tuerai de mes propres mains s'il s'avise seulement de dire un mot à qui que ce soit ... »

« Mars ! Tu n'aides pas ! » Aboya Sinn, en reposant bruyamment sa tasse sur la table puis il se tourna vers Remus, le visage grimaçant. « Je pense que tu dois aller en parler à Dumbledore. Tout d'abord peut-être qu'il peut discuter avec Mr Black – le convaincre de ne pas révéler ce qu'il sait ? » Sinn leva un sourcil noir. « En somme, si Black ne le dit à personne, tu pourras conserver ton boulot. Personne ne dira rien si personne n'est au courant. »

« Et j'étranglerai son sale petit cou de sang pur s'il a dit quoi que ce soit, » promit Mars. « Tu sais, désolé de dire ça Remus, mais quand tu es arrivé au début, j'étais vraiment sceptique sur le fait d'enseigner avec un ... enfin tu sais. » Le professeur de sports jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde pour être sûr que personne n'écoutait. « Mais plus maintenant. » Il haussa les épaules, sans aucune honte. « Donc je tuerai le petit con s'il a seulement fait une allusion sur ta condition à quiconque. »

« Professeur Fogarty, » grogna Sinn en reprenant son mug, « Je vais finir par croire que tu as un coeur après tout. » Il sourit à Remus, voulant l'inclure dans la plaisanterie. Mars regarda ses amis avec un sérieux inhabituel. « Tu n'as jamais dit que je n'en avais pas, » Dit il franchement.

Sinn toussa et regarda ailleurs. « Donc, Remus. » Il hocha la tête en direction de Dumbledore. « Je suggère que tu ailles trouver Albus immédiatement. » Il fit tambouriner ses doigts impatiemment sur la table. « Ça va aller ? »

« Oui ... je vais ... » Remus fit courir des doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux, le visage blême. « Je vais bien. » dit-il avec un pâle sourire. « C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un le découvre si vite. » En vérité il était malade, mais il n'allait pas le dire à Mars et Sinn. La seule pensée que Sirius pourrait avoir déjà révélé son secret à tous ses camarades était suffisante pour lui donner envie de se rouler en boule et de mourir sur le champ, mais le fait qu'il s'était passé entre eux ... ce qu'il s'était passé, rendait les choses encore pires. Et si Sirius se contentait de révéler à tout le monde qu'il avait couché avec un professeur ? Remus pourrait aussi bien être arrêté et il doutait même qu'il aurait droit à un procès, considérant ce qu'il était.

Et par dessus toutes ces inquiétudes il avait le sentiment étrange et persistant qu'il était plus meurtri par la réaction de Sirius que par le fait qu'il pourrait parler à quelqu'un.

AaAaAaAa

« Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, » dit Peter d'un air inquiet tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient pour le petit déjeuner.

James leva un sourcil. « T'en es sûr ? Peut-être qu'il est rentré tard et que tu dormais, et qu'il est reparti tôt ce matin. »

« Non, il n'est pas rentré au dortoir, » insista Peter. « Son lit n'était même pas défait. » Il soupira et empila du bacon dans son assiette. Quand Peter était inquiet ou mal à l'aise, il avait tendance à manger ; James l'observa pendant un moment, puis se servit des oeufs brouillés et quelques toasts. Il s'assirent tous les deux en silence pendant quelques minutes, mâchant pensivement jusqu'à ce que James ne rompe le silence en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Tiens regarde, le voilà. »

Sirius pénétrait dans le Grand Hall, échevelé et arborant un air fatigué et plutôt soucieux. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en direction de l'un des joueurs de Quidditch qui lui avait adressé un salut amical, et se glissa dans un siège à côté de James. Il remplit un verre de jus d'orange, puis autorisa son corps fatigué à s'affaler pour se reposer. Il plongea en avant et posa sa tête sur la table, tout près d'une flaque de ketchup renversé.

« 'Jour, » dit James en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il piqua du nez dans son assiette, évitant le regard sévère de Peter et essaya de garder un ton aussi normal que possible. « Peter m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré au dortoir la nuit dernière. »

« Non. » la voix de Sirius était ténue ; épuisée. Ni Peter ni James ne pouvaient voir son visage.

« Pauvre Pete, tu as eu une nuit solitaire ? Pas moi et Sir non plus ... » James marqua une pause et déglutit. « Alors, t'étais où ? »

« Je réfléchissais. » Sirius se frotta les yeux mais ne fit aucun effort pour s'asseoir. Il bailla et laissa son regard se déplacer lentement sur la surface de la table, rencontrant des miettes et des morceaux de nourriture éparpillés. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. « Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir. Comment va la tête ? »

« Pas trop mal. » James essayait de paraître joyeux. « J'ai eu un peu mal à la tête ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, mais tout va bien maintenant. » Il toussa nerveusement. « Donc ... heu .. tu réfléchissais à quoi exactement ? Si c'est pas indiscret. » À ses côtés, Peter se tendit légèrement, priant qu'il n'y ait pas d'éclat soudain ou que James n'ait pas posé par inadvertance la question que Sirius ne voulait pas entendre.

« Je réfléchissais ... » Sirius ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, mais ne fit aucun geste pour regarder quelqu'un. « Je réfléchissais aux créatures de l'ombre. »

« Drôle de sujet. » constata Peter légèrement, faisant descendre son petit déjeuner avec un jus de pomme.

« Pas vraiment. »

James commençait à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout chez Sirius. Même quand il était de mauvaise humeur, son ami avait plutôt tendance à crier ou à chercher la bagarre plutôt que de rester assis avec une expression indifférente sur le visage. Ce morne désespoir ne lui ressemblait pas – quelque chose le troublait visiblement, et le soupçon de colère amère et de douleur qui perçait dans sa voix malgré son expression neutre, était suffisant pour avertir James qu'il allait très très mal.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il doucement, et Sirius, pour la première fois rencontra son regard.

« James ... et si ... et si tu pensais que tu connaissais quelqu'un parfaitement alors qu'en définitive il était quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si cette personne cachait quelque chose de terrible sur elle-même – quelque chose qui changeait la perception que tu avais d'elle si radicalement que tu étais furieux contre elle et que tu ne savais plus quoi faire ? »

« Eh bien ... je ne sais pas, » dit James d'un air dubitatif. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux dire. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je connaisse la chose terrible d'abord, parce que tout dépend du degré d'horreur. » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est pas au sujet de ta famille n'est-ce pas ? » Il serra les lèvres tandis que Sirius secouait la tête, et regarda Peter se pencher vers lui d'un air attentif.

« Snape ne t'a pas ennuyé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ha ! » le rire de Sirius ressemblait à un aboiement rauque – amer, mais malgré tout légèrement amusé. « Comme si ce con graisseux pouvait m'ennuyer ! »

James et Peter échangèrent des regards dubitatifs à ce sujet, puis James haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, c'est quoi alors ? »

« Pas ici. » Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, le visage pâle. « Quelqu'un pourrait écouter. » Il se leva et fit un geste pour inciter James et Peter à le suivre hors du Grand Hall. Une fois dehors, il regarda autour d'eux, avisa une classe vide, et entraîna ses deux amis à l'intérieur en fermant la porte derrière eux. James et Peter l'observaient, tous deux semblant légèrement alarmés par l'attitude étrange et nerveuse de Sirius.

« Bon, » dit James dès que la porte fut fermée, « Qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? » il s'adossa à un bureau, bras croisés.

« C'est au sujet ... du professeur Lupin. » Sirius ignora le regard entendu qu'échangèrent James et Peter, ne se préoccupant même pas de leur soudaine connivence et de leur attitude de conspirateurs. « Il y a quelques chose que vous ne savez pas. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa ses doigts nerveusement.

« Mon pote, » dit James gentiment, et Peter sourit – content de voir que ses récentes inquiétudes à savoir comment réagir face à Sirius s'étaient évaporées. « On est au courant. »

« Vous savez ? » les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent, puis s'étrécirent brusquement. « Comment ? »

« Peter l'a vu en Divination. » Peter confirma de la tête et James se gratta le crâne d'un air embarrassé. « On en a discuté tous les deux et on a décidé qu'on s'en fichait. »

« Peut-être que vous vous en fichez, mais pas moi ! » Sirius éclata, partagé entre le désespoir, la peur et la colère. « Enfin comment l'école a-t-elle pu autoriser une chose pareille ? Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas eu de veto de la part des Gouverneurs. » Il frissonna soudain. « Comment se fait-il qu'on ne _m'ait rien dit_ ? Malfoy a des liens très étroits avec l'école ... »

« Attends une minute ! » James leva les mains, faisant cesser la furieuse tirade de Sirius. « Je crois qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose là. Que veux-tu dire par 'comment l'école a-t-elle pu autoriser une chose pareille ' ? »

« Comment ont-ils pu laisser Remus ... le professeur Lupin ... Remus enseigner ici ! » Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, son regard allant du visage confus de James à celui de Peter. « _C'est un loup garou_ ! »

« Quoi ? » James pâlit et Peter laissa échapper un sursaut de surprise. « Tu en es sûr ? »

« Tout à fait sûr, » répondit Sirius, se laissant tomber sur le sol le dos contre un pied de bureau. Il semblait totalement misérable tout à coup, et Peter s'assit à côté de lui, pensant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. « Je l'ai découvert la nuit dernière. D'un seul coup tout s'est ... mis en place. » Il eut un sourire amer. « Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais découvert s'il ne s'était pas brûlé les doigts en essayant d'attraper une pièce en argent ; et alors je me suis souvenu qu'il s'absentait tous les mois, et j'avais vu ses blessures ... »

« Comment - ? » commença James, cherchant à savoir comment exactement Sirius avait pu voir les blessures du professeur Lupin, mais Peter secoua la tête frénétiquement, l'interrompant.

« C'est un loup garou , une créature vile. Il est dangereux. » Sirius serra les lèvres, il paraissait malade. « Et j'avais confiance en lui. »

« Et tu en es absolument sûr ? » demanda Peter avec précautions. « Pas d'erreur possible ? »

« Aucune. » Sirius eut un rire creux. « Il ... la _créature_ me l'a confirmé rien qu'à voir son air coupable. » Il jeta un regard dur à James qui fronçait les sourcils, le regard fixé au sol. « Peux-tu réellement croire que Dumbledore le laisse enseigner ici ? »

« Je le peux. » Le ton de James était prudent. « Ça ressemble bien à Dumbledore d'accorder une chance à tout le monde. » Il était suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre que Dumbledore avait laissé le professeur Lupin enseigner pour la simple raison qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de travail ailleurs. « Et je pense que la raison pour laquelle il ne l'a dit à personne c'est que ... hé bien, tu peux imaginer le scandale ? » Il soupira et se frotta le front. « Par les couilles de Merlin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça si tôt le matin. Un loup garou ... »

« Un loup garou, » confirma Sirius en grimaçant.

« Ah, » dit une nouvelle voix dans l'entrée. « Je pense que j'ai bien fait de partir à votre recherche. »

Sirius, James et Peter sursautèrent tous les trois.

Dumbledore sourit aimablement.

« Un mot dans mon bureau ? »

AaAaAaAa

« Le ... hum ... le problème avec les épouvantards, c'est bien sûr que vous aurez plus de chances de réussir à vous en débarrasser si vous êtes au moins deux. » Remus tritura d'un air absent des papiers étalés sur son bureau , et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui affichait la même heure que cinq secondes auparavant. « À présent, je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous a déjà entendu parler ou vu l'un d'entre eux, et je pense que votre dernier professeur vous a donné les instructions nécessaires pour vous en débarrasser ... »

Plusieurs élèves qui s'ennuyaient visiblement, changèrent de position ; mais Remus ne leur prêta aucune attention.

'_Je me demande si Dumbledore l'a trouvé maintenant. J'espère qu'il ne l'a dit a personne ... oh dieu, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne l'ait dit à personne .._.'

Il se mordit les lèvres, l'abject sentiment de terreur le submergeait à nouveau, perturbant son élocution. La classe attendait pendant que son professeur s'égarait et semblait avoir perdu le fil de son cours, aussi l'un des élèves leva-t-il bravement la main pour demander s'il se sentait bien. Cela sembla le secouer et plusieurs élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués en voyant Remus hésiter et prendre une profonde respiration.

« Non effectivement, je ... heu ... je ne me sens pas très bien. Merci. Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de continuer ce cours demain. » Remus sourit faiblement. « Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Attendez ici dans le calme le prochain cours je vous prie. » Il rangea promptement ses affaires dans son cartable et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, laissant sa classe se gérer toute seule pour les vingt minutes restantes.

Le professeur McGonagall dégustait tranquillement une tasse de thé quand il pénétra dans la salle des professeurs, et elle releva les yeux, sourcils dressés. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle sourit.

« Je croyais que vous aviez un cours ? »

« J'avais, » dit Remus en laissant tomber son cartable sur le sol et en s'affaissant dans le sofa. « Mais ... je ne me sens pas particulièrement bien. »

McGonagall lui offrit une tasse de thé, le regard aigu. « Le directeur m'a informée de votre situation, » dit-elle doucement. « Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, le professeur Fogarty et ses ... ahem ... menaces assez sonores de ce matin auraient été suffisantes pour faire clignoter plusieurs sonnettes d'alarme ; métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr. » Elle sourit gentiment en entendant Remus laisser échapper un petit gémissement tout en se cachant le visage dans les mains. « Êtes vous réellement si inquiet ? Demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant. « Je suis sûre qu'Albus va s'assurer que personne ne soufflera mot. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, c'est ... » Remus se mordit la langue, sur le point de tout confesser. Il déglutit difficilement et recommença. « C'est le fait que je devais surveiller Sirius – Albus me l'avait demandé – et je me sens ... je me sens comme si dans un certain sens ... je l'avais trahi. » Et tout en prononçant ces paroles, Remus réalisa que c'était la vérité. Il avait _effectivement_ trahi Sirius. Le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui faire confiance, et il aurait pu le trouver en Remus – mais plus maintenant.

« Sirius a beaucoup de problèmes qu'il doit parvenir à résoudre par lui-même, » constata gentiment le professeur McGonagall. « Je ne pense même pas qu'il en réalise seulement le nombre. Tout ce qu'Albus désirait c'était que vous essayiez de devenir un ... ami pour lui pendant les périodes difficiles. » Elle sirota une gorgée. « Mais ce n'est de pas votre faute s'il a tout découvert. »

'_Si ça l'est' _voulait répondre Remus._ 'C'est précisément ma faute s'il a tout découvert. Si Sirius n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec moi ... s'il n'avait pas commencé à faire attention à moi ... si je ne l'avais pas encouragé au début ...' _Il se tordit les doigts nerveusement, essayant de cacher leur tremblement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » continua McGonagall. « Tout va s'arranger au mieux. » Mais ses paroles sonnaient creux, et même Remus, bouleversé comme il l'était, pouvait voir qu'elle n'en était pas aussi sûre qu'elle s'efforçait de le paraître. Elle hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son thé, se brûlant presque la langue, et elle fit une autre tentative pour le rassurer. « De toutes façons, Sirius est un garçon intelligent. Je suis sûre qu'il va réaliser que vous n'avez rien d'effrayant. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu, » murmura Remus. « Vous n'avez pas vu comment il a réagi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ... en colère. » McGonagall fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle le regardait en face pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient hantés, son visage pâle, mais étrangement, elle vit une résolution brûlante dans son regard tandis qu'il se redressait dans son siège.

« Mais vous avez raison. Il semblait avoir peur aussi. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. »

« Vous voyez ? » Le professeur McGonagall sourit et saisit son livre de Transfiguration. « C'est ce que je voulais dire. Il y viendra j'en suis sûre. »

AaAaAaAa

Dumbledore observa James et Peter quitter son bureau puis se tourna vers Sirius d'un air aimable.

« Ainsi donc, » dit-il joyeusement, « Mr Potter et Mr Pettigrew m'ont donné leur assurance qu'ils ne souffleront mot à propos de la condition du professeur Lupin, mais je note que vous êtes resté silencieux. » Il sourit, les coins de ses yeux plissés de malice. « Un tour de force étonnant, je dois bien l'avouer Mr Black. Je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi calme. » Il fouilla dans son bureau pendant un moment avant de sortir un sac de papier froissé. « un caramel ? »

« Non. Merci. » Sirius secoua la tête, et se laissa aller dans sa chaise. Dumbledore l'étudia pensivement pendant un instant avant d'ouvrir un bonbon et de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

« Vous voyez Sirius, le professeur Lupin est un remarquable jeune homme. Il a lutté toute sa vie pour surmonter les préjugés et exercer le métier qu'il aimait réellement – enseigner. J'ai pensé qu'ici à Poudlard, nous pourrions lui offrir cette opportunité, et je dois admettre que j'ai presque dû batailler contre Beauxbâtons pour l'avoir. » Dumbledore mit de côté le sac de bonbons . « La condition du professeur Lupin, dût-elle être un jour révélée, causerait son renvoi immédiat. C'est une certitude et peu importe que ce soit un jeune homme extrêmement intelligent et un excellent professeur ; tout ce qui importerait aux centaines de parents qui enverraient des lettres pleines de colère c'est que, une fois par mois, il se transforme en loup – chose sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle. » Le directeur se pencha en avant dans sa chaise, l'extrémité de ses doigts pressés ensembles. « Ceci est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de ne pas faire état de sa condition. »

« Ça je peux le comprendre, » répondit Sirius avec lassitude, et Dumbledore nota avec intérêt qu'il s'était affaissé dans son siège, « Mais Monsieur je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Je veux dire ... C'est ... c'est une créature sombre ; un animal ... »

« Sirius, » dit Dumbledore gentiment, « Remus n'est pas plus un animal que vous ou moi. Ce que vous dites en somme est que nous devrions nous méfier de lui à cause de qui – ou dans son cas, ce qu'il est. Prenons une approche différente, pendant un instant. » Il sourit, le scrutant par dessus ses lunettes. « Prenons l'exemple des Maisons de Poudlard. Admettons que James soit un Gryffondor, mais que vous ayez été placé chez les ... hé bien disons au hasard les Serpentard. Est-ce que vous haïriez James simplement pour être ce qu'il est ? Pour avoir été placé chez les Gryffondor – quelque chose sur lequel il n'a aucun contrôle ? »

« Hé bien ... » Sirius tripotait avec embarras la manche de sa robe. « Je comprends votre point de vue Monsieur, mais James ne tuerait pas quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il est chez les Gryffondor. Re – le professeur Lupin le peut, parce que c'est un loup garou. »

« Vous m'êtes toujours apparu, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton faussement charmeur, « comme étant un jeune homme extrêmement intelligent Sirius. » Sirius fronça les sourcils, attendant ce que Dumbledore allait dire. « Mais je dois confesser que vous êtes décidément borné en ce qui concerne ce sujet. Est-ce que cela vous ennuierait terriblement – même si vous ne deviez plus jamais vous retrouver en présence du professeur Lupin – de ne pas parler de sa condition aux autres élèves ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous feriez, » énonça Sirius délibérément lentement , « si je disais 'oui' ? »

« Il n'y a absolument rien que je pourrais faire, » dit Dumbledore tout en essayant d'imaginer une autre ruse. « Bien sûr, techniquement je pourrais placer un charme de mémoire sur vous, mais puisque M. Potter et M. Pettigrew sont au courant de toute la situation, je suis sûr qu'ils vous remémoreraient tout ceci avant longtemps. Ce qui voudrait dire, » continua-t-il en ouvrant un nouveau bonbon, « que je devrais placer un charme de mémoire sur vous trois. Mais je ne le ferai pas parce que je crois Sirius, que c'est une décision que vous seul devez prendre. »

« Je veux le dire, » assena Sirius, les lèvres serrées de fureur. « Je veux avertir les élèves de ce qu'il est réellement. » Dumbledore le regardait, impassible, suçant son caramel. « Mais, » continua-t-il, et les coins de sa bouche s'adoucirent légèrement, « Je ne vais pas le faire. »

« Oh ? » Dumbledore leva un sourcil. « Vous n'allez pas le faire , »

« Non. » Sirius fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, la voix soudain lasse. « Je l'ai dit à James et à Peter, parce que je voulais avoir leur opinion, et j'ai entendu ce qu'ils en pensaient – ils n'y attachent pas autant d'importance que moi. » Il soupira et se frotta le visage. « Aussi, bien que la situation me dégoûte et que je sois furieux, je ne vais pas ... je ne vais pas démolir la vie de quelqu'un. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dumbledore voyait l'un de ses plus brillants élèves se départir de son masque d'arrogance, pour se révéler à visage découvert. Le directeur avait toujours été persuadé que Sirius Black, avait plus de positif en lui que ce qu'il voulait bien en montrer. Peu d'enseignants étaient d'accord avec cette assertion, mais Dumbledore était très content que son opinion se soit révélée juste. Ici même, dans son bureau, il découvrait un jeune homme avide de découvrir le monde et qui avait besoin de compréhension – ce que les jeunes gens de son âge ne pouvaient probablement pas lui donner.

« Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de ne pas révéler le secret de Remus ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, offrant à nouveau le sac de bonbons, et cette fois-ci Sirius en prit un, le faisant rouler entre ses longs doigts.

« Parce que ... parce que ... » Sirius hésita pendant un moment, puis regarda Dumbledore directement dans les yeux. « Parce qu'il a été le seul qui m'ait vu en tant que Sirius et non pas en tant que Sirius Black. Même James et Peter ne le font pas ; Pas vraiment. »

« Mr Black. » La voix de Dumbledore était légèrement amusée. « Au moment même où je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour vous et que vous ne révéleriez jamais vos profondeurs cachées, vous vous ouvrez de quelque chose qui me stupéfie. » Il sourit, et Sirius fronça les sourcils avec embarras. « Après le nombre de détentions et d'avertissements que vous avez reçus ce trimestre, je pensais plus ou moins que vous vous dirigiez droit vers de sérieux ennuis, mais encore une fois vous me prouvez que vous avez de la maturité. »

« J'ai seulement dit que je ne dirais rien parce que je pense lui devoir quelque chose, » Murmura Sirius. « ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai accepté qu'un loup garou me serve de professeur. »

« Non, » approuva Dumbledore. « Mais vous défiez vos ancêtres – en fait votre hérédité même – en gardant le silence à ce sujet. Votre famille vous condamnerait à coup sûr pour votre discrétion. »

« Je ne suis pas ma famille. » La voix de Sirius était froide.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Et ceci en est une preuve. »

Il y eut une pause ; les seuls sons perceptibles dans le bureau étaient le léger tic tac de la pendule et les bruits épisodiques de l'école qui filtraient depuis l'extérieur. Sirius déplia son bonbon et l'introduisit dans sa bouche, le croquant sans vraiment le goûter. Dumbledore le regardait pensivement, ses doigts martelant négligemment son genou en rythme .

« Sirius » finit-il par dire, et Sirius leva un sourcil à la question, incapable de parler avec la bouche pleine de son bonbon. « Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre dont vous voudriez discuter avec moi ? »

La tension dans la pièce s'accrut, et Dumbledore qui avait simplement fait quelques conjectures sur la possibilité de quelque chose de plus grave à propos de Sirius, ne trouva aucune satisfaction à avoir deviné juste.

« Il n'y a rien, » dit Sirius après un moment, et il buta sur les mots, la langue rendue épaisse par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier clairement – terreur ou culpabilité, peut-être. Il avait là l'opportunité de détruire complètement Lupin – de s'assurer qu'il ne le reverrait jamais : de lui donner une bonne leçon pour avoir menti à un Black, mais Sirius ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire, était de révéler que Remus avait fait l'imbécile avec lui, et Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de diriger une enquête. Sirius ferma les poings et il évita le regard acéré de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots et il ignorait pourquoi.

« Bien. » Dumbledore soupira et se frotta le font d'un air las. « Dans ce cas si vous voulez bien refermer la porte en partant Sirius. » Il sourit, mais n'insista pas sur les secrets de Sirius. Au lieu de cela, il regarda l'un de ses plus brillants élèves s'esquiver rapidement, retroussant presque sa robe dans sa hâte de s'échapper.

« Bien, » répéta le directeur tandis que la porte se refermait derrière Sirius, et son regard se fit vague tandis qu'il se posait des questions.

AaAaAaAa

« Je crois que je vais être malade. » énonça James comme une certitude.

« Mais non, » lança Sirius tout en essayant de nouer sa cravate correctement. « Ça va bien se passer. » Son sourire rassurant démentait son ton passablement irrité, et Peter soupira en tendant à James une pile de partitions.

« Tiens, prends toujours ça. Tu vas en avoir besoin dans une minute. »

« Ne m'en parle pas ; ne m'en parle pas, » marmonna James et Sirius lui tapota sur l'épaule. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu accepter ça. Mais à quoi je pensais ? J'avais _vraiment_ envie de me ridiculiser en public. » gémit-il tout pâle. Sirius qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner au cas où James aurait vraiment vomi, récupéra une chaussure qui traînait et la lança à Peter.

« James, tu te ridiculises en public tous les jours, » dit-il, « Aujourd'hui il se trouve que ça va être légèrement différent. D'ailleurs, tu ne vas pas te ridiculiser. Tu as du talent. Même McGonagall l'a dit. Tu vas être très bien. »

« Facile à dire pour toi. » James observait Peter nouer à la hâte les lacets de sa chaussure. « Tu ne dois pas chanter. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te tenir là et de pincer quelques cordes, enfin le genre de trucs que tu fais. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant rebiquer encore plus que d'habitude. « Tu penses que les juges m'en voudront si je leur vomis dessus ? » s'enquit-il faiblement, et Sirius leva les yeux au plafond.

« Si tu vomis je te jettes un sort. On perdrait au profit des Serpentard ! »

« Je suis si content, de ne pas avoir été assez stupide pour m'engager dans ce concours » commenta Peter avec insouciance. « Je préfère ne pas imaginer de quoi j'aurais été menacé sinon. » Il rit en entendant James geindre.

« Ferme là Peter ! » émit Sirius à travers ses dents serrées tandis qu'ils regardaient tous les deux James virer vers une jolie teinte de vert. « Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. »

« Je sais, » murmura Peter. « Mais c'est ma seule chance de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à James pour toutes les fois où il m'a terrifié. » Lui et Sirius échangèrent des sourires de conspirateurs, juste au moment où leur ami eut un haut-le-coeur et se dirigea brusquement vers le lit de Sirius. Celui-ci se précipita derrière lui, le tirant en arrière par le col de sa robe et le menaçant de tous les sorts connus dans le monde de la magie s'il s'avisait à nouveau de seulement de regarder vers le lit de Sirius, et encore plus s'il essayait de vomir dessus.

« On pourrait pas y aller ? » gémit James, déjà à demi sur le chemin de la porte tandis qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de Sirius – qui croyait qu'il essayait de faire une nouvelle tentative en direction de ses draps. Il émit un soupir de soulagement en sortant du dortoir, tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers le Grand Hall.

« Au moins, l'école toute entière ne participe pas à la compétition,' commenta Sirius en passant devant le portrait. « On y serait pour des heures sinon. » Peter fit un vague bruit d'acquiescement, mais James pâlit seulement un peu plus à la mention de 'l'école toute entière'.

« Je n'y arriverai pas, » coassa-t-il en descendant les marches vers le Grand Hall. Il était bondé d'étudiants, tous assis au hasard plutôt que de se trouver aux tables de leurs Maisons respectives. La table des enseignants avait été supprimée pour être remplacée par une table plus petite, à laquelle avaient pris place trois sorciers et deux sorcières. Il n'y avait pas besoin de scène, mais on voyait tout de suite où les musiciens devraient se produire en voyant des partitions et un piano, placés juste en face des juges.

« Tu peux et tu vas le faire, » murmura Sirius en repoussant quelques jeunes élèves de son chemin. « De toutes façons, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant sans passer pour le pire froussard qui soit. » Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et scuta le Hall. « Ah, je crois que je vois mon violon. Venez. » Agrippant un pan de la robe de James, il tira son ami vers l'endroit où plusieurs autres musiciens Gryffondor étaient assis - tous apparemment pâles et nerveux.

« Bon ben dans ce cas, je vais rester là. » constata platement Peter en s'adressant au vide en face de lui.

AaAaAaAa

Remus prit une grande aspiration et essaya de se retenir de bailler. À coté de lui, Mars ne fit pas un tel effort et s'écroula dans son siège, avec un air de profond ennui et d'énervement mêlés. À la droite de Mars, Sinn se tenait les bras croisés et s'efforçait de paraître intéressé. Plusieurs autres professeurs – parmi lesquels McGonagall, Maple, Flitwick et Dumbledore – semblaient être plus sincèrement attentifs à ce qui se passait. '_Peut-être est-ce parce que ce sont des directeurs de Maisons._' pensa Remus.

« Potter a été bon, » admit Mars à contre-coeur. « Et aussi cette petite Poufsouffle : la blonde avec la flûte. »

« Annabel ? » s'enquit Sinn.

Le professeur de sports haussa les épaules. « Peut-être ! Je ne connais pas tous leurs noms – je ne reconnais que les gars qui jouent au Quidditch. » Il ignora le regard exaspéré de Sinn.

« J'ai bien aimé le choeur des Serpentard, » admit Remus, s'attirant aussitôt un coup de coude de Mars.

« La honte, la honte ! Des Serpentard ! »

« Les professeurs ne devraient pas avoir de favoris, » remarqua Sinn sèchement. Mars lui lança un regard indigné, l'air blessé.

« Je n'ai pas de favoris. Simplement, espérer sincèrement que les Serpentard ne gagneront pas, ne veut pas dire que j'accorde un traitement de faveur à une des Maisons en particulier. Même si j'aimerais bien que les Serdaigle gagnent ... »

« Tu vois ? Favoritisme ! »

Remus se détourna du naturel spontané de Mars et du sarcasme acéré de Sinn, pour reporter son intérêt aux élèves. La plupart d'entre eux ne faisaient pas attention aux candidats – trop occupés à se moquer et à rire les uns avec les autres. Dominant la musique – pour l'heure un concerto au piano d'un élève Poufsouffle souriant – régnait un constant brouhaha, bien que quelques applaudissements se firent entendre à la fin du morceau.

Laissant son attention dériver, le regard de Remus s'arrêta sur Severus Snape qui était assis avec ses camarades Serpentard et semblait plus misérable que jamais. Se considérant lui-même à la fois comme professeur et comme paria, Remus estimait qu'il aurait dû se sentir réellement navré pour le garçon, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez Snape . C'était peut-être le fait qu'il le suspectait fortement d'être au courant (et là son coeur se serra douloureusement) de la situation entre lui et Sirius, avant tout ce gâchis avec le loup-garou. À moins que ça ne soit le fait que Snape le surveillât avec attention pendant ses cours, lui donnant l'impression qu'il attendait que Remus ne fasse un faux pas.

Il était si complètement plongé dans ses sombres pensées, qu'il avait totalement manqué l'ouverture du morceau suivant, jusqu'à ce que l'épaule de Mars ne le pousse légèrement, et qu'un « il est bon » murmuré à contre coeur, ne le fasse revenir au présent.

Sirius se tenait devant les juges. Il avait une mise plus nette que d'ordinaire, pensa Remus, peut-être parce que sa robe d'école n'était pas dans son état habituellement débraillé . Il se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée et baissa le regard, écoutant l'étrange et lente mélopée du violon. A part en classe, il n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis deux semaines ; il semblait qu'en dehors des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, l'élève n'existait tout simplement pas. Remus n'était pas stupide ; il était conscient que Sirius l'évitait, et il s'y était attendu, même après que Dumbledore soit venu l'assurer que Sirius ne dirait rien à personne à son sujet. Mais ça faisait toujours mal, et Remus n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Sirius Black avait été un problème depuis le début, et à présent qu'il n'exerçait plus ses pressantes attentions sur Remus, celui-ci savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Pourtant, chaque fois que Sirius évitait délibérément son regard, ou ricanait dans sa direction, son estomac chavirait et il sentait une petite boule dure se former dans sa gorge.

'_C'est simplement de l'inquiétude,_ ' se rassura-t-il, notant au passage que Sirius paraissait plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était deux semaines auparavant. '_Je suis inquiet qu'il ne dise à quelqu'un que je suis un loup-garou. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis un peu ... agité_.' Il soupira, maudissant silencieusement Sirius pour être aussi prévisible ; aussi en rage et si ... si ... Remus fronça les sourcils, incapable de penser à une façon satisfaisante de décrire les multiples caractéristiques de Sirius Black.

Il laissa tomber, soupira et à contre coeur, dirigea à nouveau son regard vers son élève pour l'étudier. Les doigts de Sirius volaient rapidement sur les cordes du violon, ses yeux étaient fermés et il fronçait les sourcils dans sa concentration. Mais même s'il se balançait légèrement, évoluant au rythme de son jeu, Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa musique semblait quelque peu ... en dedans. Légèrement plate ; comme si Sirius ne mettait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la représentation.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul professeur à penser ainsi d'ailleurs. Sinn et Mars – qui n'avaient jamais entendu Sirius jouer auparavant – paraissaient tous deux agréablement surpris, mais le professeur McGonagall l'observait de l'air froid d'un professeur qui sait que son élève ne donne pas le meilleur de ses capacités.

Quelque chose dans la musique de Sirius semblait cassé et sans espoir, et Remus suspectait que c'était largement involontaire de sa part. Il pensa tout à coup avec une légère ironie, que c'était uniquement quand il jouait du violon, que Sirius était parfaitement honnête – avec lui-même et avec les autres. Remus pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas examiner cette réflexion trop dans les détails, et observa Sirius tandis qu'il terminait le morceau et saluait poliment le juges, le visage sans expression.

_'C'était étrangement sans âme_,' pensa le professeur. '_Après une si longue pratique, et tant de menaces de la part de Minerva, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas fait mieux que ça Sirius_.' Il soupira tandis que Mars se penchait vers Sinn, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille, et malgré lui, il maintint son attention fixée à son élève. '_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_ '

AaAaAaAa

Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

Il avait été relativement confiant sur le fait de jouer en face d'un large public – être le point de mire ne l'avait jamais troublé – mais à cet instant, il avait remarqué que les professeurs l'observaient et, plus spécifiquement _lui_, _il_ était là. Jouer à nouveau en face de Remus Lupin était quelque chose que Sirius n'avait pas envisagé. La créature ne méritait pas d'entendre de la musique, et le fait que jouer du violon était quelque chose d'assez intime, avait encore accentué le malaise de Sirius. Il n'avait vraiment pas imaginé que Lupin serait là – il n'avait pas pris la peine d'y penser pour être honnête – si bien que sa présence et le fait qu'il l'observait avaient rendu les choses encore plus difficiles.

Quelque part, la musique était devenue plus personnelle qu'elle n'aurait du, si bien que Sirius avait senti qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer – qu'il ne pourrait pas étaler ainsi publiquement ses émotions . Même lui n'aurait su le dire quelle était la nature de ces émotions. Ainsi il allait mal jouer. Il se refuserait de placer quelque émotion que ce soit dans le morceau. En se repliant sur lui-même pensa-t-il, du moins ne donnerait-il pas à Remus Lupin , professeur, loup-garou et menteur patenté, quelque chance de lire dans ses pensées.

Quand il eût fini de jouer, Sirius ne regarda pas une seule fois dans la direction de la table des professeurs. Mais tandis qu'il saluait les juges, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le côté.

Remus l'observait toujours avec sur le visage une expression indéchiffrable. L'intensité de son regard brûla Sirius comme un fer rouge, et il frissonna, déchiré entre terreur et une sorte de vague curiosité. Il se rembrunit et fit demi tour, refusant d'admettre qu'il l'avait regardé et entreprit de rejoindre sa place près de James, bousculant presque un petit groupe de Poufsouffle dans sa précipitation.

« Raté, » furent les premiers mots de James, suivis aussitôt par : « Je t'ai vu jouer mieux que ça une bonne centaine de fois . À quoi tu pensais ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules, hissant son étui à violon sur sa chaise. « Je ne pensais pas. C'est juste que ... je ne me sentais pas au niveau aujourd'hui. » il eut un petit rire, essayant de masquer son échec. « On a tous un jour sans. Même moi. »

« Mais il fallait que ça tombe justement aujourd'hui ? » La voix de James était un mélange d'exaspération et d'incrédulité.

« On ne choisit pas le jour ! » aboya Sirius tout en rangeant durement son violon dans sa boite et en refermant le couvercle. « D'ailleurs, Lupin m'a déconcentré. » c'était une demie vérité.

«Ouais, je peux comprendre pourquoi, » admit James en grommelant. « Tu sais Peter et moi on était assez choqués au sujet de ... tu sais ... tout ce truc. Mais tu l'as pris plus mal que nous. Tu étais plus proche de lui, tout ça .. » Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, et lança immédiatementun regard contrit à Sirius. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est évident – c'était évident pour n'importe qui vraiment – et ... oh, flûte. Je crois que je ferais mieux de la boucler. » L'air passablement irrité contre lui-même, il ferma la bouche.

« James, » fit Sirius d'un air las en finissant par s'asseoir. « On a déjà parlé de tout ça. On a eu une conversation approfondie et instructive dans la Salle Commune il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et qui s'est terminée pour toi par une morsure à l'oreille. On ne va pas reparler du temps que j'ai passé avec Lupin d'accord ? C'est quelque chose que j'essaye d'oublier. » Il frissonna ostensiblement. « À présent, est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ou est-ce que je dois te bâillonner ? »

« Parler d'autre chose est faisable, » se hâta de répondre James, pleinement conscient que Sirius allait effectivement le bâillonner s'il le fallait. Il fit une pause, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation. « Donc, » finit-il par dire, son visage s'éclairant. « Comment va Snape ? »

Sirius émit un grognement moqueur.

« Bien, bien, un autre sujet de dispute. » James roula les yeux et abandonna. « Désolé. Et si je parlais de Lily pendant un moment ? Je veux dire, tu ne fais jamais attention quand j'en parle, donc il n'y a aucune chance pour moi que je t'ennuie avec ce sujet. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer une autre morsure à madame Pomfresh. » Il sourit et Sirius leva les yeux, bien conscient du ridicule des excuses que James avait fournies quand il lui avait mordu l'oreille dans la bagarre qui avait suivi leur discussion.

« Tu n'as qu'à parler de ... nuages ou quelque chose dans le genre, » Lui conseilla-t-il exaspéré.

« De nuages ? Est-ce que c'est pas un sujet bateau ? » James vit l'expression de Sirius et grommela. « Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ; ne dis plus un mot James Potter . Ferme là. »

« Bien. » Sirius se rassit dans sa chaise pour voir le reste des candidats. Comme il se détendait, son regard erra presque accidentellement vers les professeurs, et il réalisa avec un étrange émoi que Remus le regardait toujours.

'Je ne t'aime pas, ' Pensa-t-il gravement, serrant les lèvre et regardant délibérément ailleurs. 'sombre créature. Je ne t'aime pas. Pas du tout. Je te hais : je hais tout ce que tu es ; je hais le fait que tu m'aies menti .. ' il fronça les sourcils, une main sur le front, le frottant sans y penser, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'une pensée dérangeante.

'Je hais que tu me manques autant.'

AaAaAaAa

« On a perdu, » constata James d'une voix faible, fixant le plafond de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor de l'air de celui qui doute encore tandis qu'il gisait allongé sur le dos. « On a perdu. On ne peut pas avoir perdu. Ce n'est pas _possible_. On a perdu, » répéta-t-il à nouveau..

« Pour les Poufsouffle pas moins, » Commenta Peter joyeusement, bien à l'abri d'éventuels livres, sacs et autres projectiles divers qui auraient pu lui être lancés. Sirius – qui était assis à la toute extrémité d'un des sofas – roula les yeux et donna un bon coup de pied dans la jambe de James, mais dépourvu de méchanceté.

« C'est pas la fin du monde, » dit-il, bien que la note de léger désappointement dans sa voix trahissait sa propre déception.

« Pas la fin du monde ? » James ne pouvait même pas envisager de lever la tête. « Bien sûr que si, bordel ! On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Le nom de Gryffondor, tout entier, a été souillé ! Les Serpentard vont se foutre de nous pour les siècles à venir ! 'ici ', diront-ils, 'vous vous souvenez quand ces pathétiques Gryffondor ont perdu contre la plus faible des Maisons ?' et nous devrons alors tous baisser la tête sous la honte. La _Honte_. » La dernière phrase fut accentuée par le bruit sourd de son poing heurtant le dos du sofa.

« Les Serpentard ont perdu eux aussi, » lui rappela Sirius .

« Oui mais ça leur est égal ! »

« Je ne comprends pas bien sa logique, » murmura Peter à l'adresse de Sirius, qui roula les yeux en signe d'assentiment.

« Des losers ... » gémit James sans prêter la moindre attention à la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux. « On est des losers. Je savais qu'on aurait dû chanter 'Un sorcier et son bâton' ! Les juges auraient adoré ça. »

« James , si tu avais fait ça, le concours aurait été annulé, ou les Gryffondor disqualifiés, » Fit remarquer Peter patiemment. « Et le professeur McGonagall t'aurait transformé en une souris en peluche pour pouvoir t'arracher les poils quand elle se serait sentie trop en colère. »

« Il a raison. » Sirius glissa du sofa et s'installa dans un fauteuil proche. Il fouilla dans son cartable, et en sortit plusieurs livres de textes, et une lettre qu'il avait reçue dans la matinée de son frère Regulus, qui étudiait à Durmstrang. « Maintenant un peu de silence je vous prie ! Ou alors si tu dois pleurer comme une fille, fais le au moins dans un coin discret, là où ta réputation de virilité n'en sera pas complètement ruinée. Enfin, non pas que tu aies une grande réputation de ce côté là. »

Souriant, il ignora la réaction plutôt brutale de James – quelques mots bien choisis et un geste vulgaire de la main – et il tourna son attention vers sa lettre.

'_Sirius,_

_Puisque c'est bientôt Noël et que (une fois de plus) tu ne reviens pas à la maison pour les vacances, j'ai pris la liberté de t'envoyer ton cadeau pour qu'il te parvienne à temps. Le seul problème est qu'il est un peu, enfin beaucoup, encombrant cette année, donc j'ai dû prendre quelques mesures drastiques. _

_Le soir du réveillon, je te suggère de te rendre à la grotte que l'on avait trouvée il y a deux ans, juste à l'extérieur de Pré-au-lard. Tu t 'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? Celle qu'on a découvert quand Mère nous a emmenés visiter le Dragon. (tu sais de quelle tante je veux parler – ne joue pas les imbéciles avec moi Sirius !) . Dans tous les cas, j'utilise une variante du sort de port-au-loin pour t'envoyer ton cadeau donc il faut que je sois sûr que tu puisses te glisser hors de l'école pour quelques heures pour me faire plaisir ! D'ailleurs, t'échapper de Poudlard ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi – ce ne serait que l'un de tes nombreux exploits d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire._

_En parlant de tes exploits (et en conclusion logique – des ennuis sui s'ensuivent), Mère a mentionné quelque chose d'intéressant dans sa dernière lettre. Elle semblait encore plus remontée que d'habitude contre toi au sujet de tes rapports avec les sang-mêlés. (franchement Sirius ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de faire ça ?) elle a dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué – une mention à propos de 'relations contre nature' ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je surveillerais mes arrières si j'étais toi, elle sait quelque chose. Peut-être quelqu'un lui rapporte-t-il tes faits et gestes à l'école ? Juste une suggestion._

_Bien à toi,_

_Ton frère,_

_Regulus._

Tremblant, Sirius froissa la lettre entre ses mains et regarda fixement le sol. Comme venant de très loin, il pouvait entendre James continuer à exposer dans les moindres détails pour Peter, comment, si Anne Holmestock avait simplement soufflé un peu plus fort dans cette flûte, les Gryffondor auraient sûrement gagné. Sans faire plus attention à ses amis, Sirius fourra la lettre dans sa poche et se prit le menton dans les mains.

Quelqu'un le surveillait. Quelqu'un rapportait à ses parents tout ce qui le concernait. A ses yeux, Poudlard avait toujours représenté un refuge contre sa famille et voilà qu'à présent, même ici, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Il se sentait sale, observé et plus que paranoïaque.

Involontairement, le souvenir de Snape pénétra son esprit. Il l'observait sans arrêt – attendant de le prendre sur le fait. Était-ce lui ?

'Il sait,' pensa Sirius gravement. 'C'est le seul qui sache ... savait ... à propos de Lupin et moi. Peut-être que c'est ce que Mère voulait dire quand elle parlait de 'relations contre-nature'. Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres, plongé dans ses pensées. 'Mais comment aurait-il pu lui apprendre ? Il la connaît à peine elle ou ma famille. Pourtant si. Ça doit être lui. Il n'y a personne d'autre.' Il siffla doucement, s'attirant des regards surpris de quelques premières années. ' Le sale petit serpent. Je le prendrai à son propre jeu. Il ne m'aura pas.'

Sirius releva la tête en entendant James – qui essayait d'attirer son attention depuis quelque temps – s'égosiller. Il Plaqua un sourire sur ses traits furieux, se leva et lissa sa robe. S'il s'était vu dans un miroir, il aurait à peine reconnu sa propre image. Pâle, les lèvres serrées et les yeux étincelants, son sourire ne révélait rien, et James lui lança un curieux regard prudent tandis qu'il avançait nonchalamment.

« Un problème ? »

« Non. » Sirius fit un geste de la main. « Ce n'est rien. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu as fini de geindre ? Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? »

Tandis qu'ils disposaient les pièces, Sirius, d'un air absent, retourna un pion entre ses mains pendant un moment, le regardant froidement.

Il commençait à réaliser qu'il devait faire quelque chose au sujet de Snape. Si ce n'était pas pour son propre salut, du moins pour celui de Lupin murmurait une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit. Refusant la simple possibilité qu'il pourrait s'inquiéter pour le bien-être de Remus, Sirius plaça le pion sur l'échiquier.

Oui, il devait faire quelque chose.

**A suivre**


End file.
